Quantum Entanglement
by WordKrush
Summary: What if the Reaper Invasion could be halted before it began? Shepard and Liara meet a young redhead who will change their lives, and the galaxy, forever. F Shepard/Liara T'Soni/OC Appearances by majority of ME2 crew. Set during ME2, spoilers for ME, ME2, ME3, From Ashes DLC, LOTSB DLC, ME: Invasion Graphic Novel. T for now, M later. Of course, Bioware owns all.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

(F) Shepard/Liara T'Soni/OC Appearances by majority of ME2 crew.

Assumes familiarity with quantum physics especially entanglement (just kidding..sort of) and Blasto the first Hanar Spectre (not kidding)

This is my first fanfic. Reviews and critiques highly encouraged! The entire work is largely complete, however my intention is to post in batches to allow for adjustment of subsequent chapters pending feedback/ reviews.

Thanks to salser and tayg for input/advice/ and great stories.

** I've noticed a few ommited words here or there that seem to have been stripped off when I uploaded the chapters. Apologies for not catching them sooner. I'm pretty certain I caught them all. If not, please let me know if you notice anything odd.

* * *

ARRIVAL

Jody opened her eyes slowly and froze as panic set it. _Where am I?_ She blinked a few times to clear her vision, but nothing changed. She lay on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Dim red light still flooded the room and an incessant, monotonous hum rang in her ears, vibrating through the metal grating biting into her back. She turned her head, wincing at a sudden, sharp pain. _What the hell?_ Gingerly, she reached and felt the back of her head, wincing again as her fingers found a walnut sized, tender bump. Heart pounding, she twisted her head from side to side, scanning the room and trying to make sense of her current surroundings.

_Okay, pull it together Jody. You hit your head so you could be hallucinating… or dreaming…or dead. You're not home, not restrained…that's a good thing, I guess. _

Rolling over with a groan, she pushed herself to her her knees and quickly shut her eyes against sudden dizziness that made the room dip and whirl. When the spinning ceased, she opened her eyes to thoroughly investigate her surroundings. _Dim red light, metal crate, metal floor, metal walls._ _Why does this seem so familiar?_

Her eyes whipped up as she heard the unmistakable sound of booted feet overhead followed by muffled conversation.

"No, we heard a loud crash and nothing since then, Commander."

_Was that a _Scottish _accent? …Commander?_

"Alright, stay here" a female voice replied. The voice was brusque, authoritative.

Jody was too paralyzed with dizziness and fear to move. _That voice…I know that voice…where have I heard it?_

Footsteps clattered down nearby stairs, rapidly approaching. Jody threw her hands up, guarding her eyes as a bright light pierced the room causing an explosion of pain in her head.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get on my ship?" a husky voice demanded.

Jody slowly lowered her hands and squinted at the business end of a heavy pistol. Her eyes widened as her gaze trailed up the arm that held the gun and met scowling green eyes. She knew that face, knew those eyes. She had spent hours tweaking mods to get that face just right. "Sh…Sh…Shepard?" The last thing she saw was the metal floor rushing to meet her face as she fell.

"Damn, that had to hurt." Shepard holstered her pistol. "EDI, do you mind telling me how an unidentified female got on my engineering deck?"

"Sensors detect no presence at your location other than your own, Commander."

Shepard knelt beside the unconscious woman, and gently rolled her over. She was dressed in baggy jeans and a fitted navy t-shirt emblazoned with a yellow trident. "That can't be right, EDI. I am looking at a human female passed out on my floor. Looks like she's got a pretty nasty bump on her head." Shepard tapped the omnitool at her wrist and scanned the woman. "See if you can access any records on this data."

"Negative commander."

Shepard stared down at the woman in confusion. She was young, red hair not unlike her own, quite pretty actually. Probably in her mid twenties. She had no weapons and no omnitool. Shepard grasped her chin lightly and turned her head, looking for biotic amps. Finding none, she she sat back on her heels. _Who the hell was she? _"Well, Jane Doe, you're certainly a mystery." Grunting with effort, Shepard hoisted the girl over her shoulder and headed for the medical bay.


	2. Chapter 2

REALIZATION

Jody slowly drifted awake to the sensation of bright lights heating her skin and the ever present drone of noise from the Normandy's engines.

_The Normandy! _Her eyes flew open and she jerked upright. Throwing off the thin blanket covering her she leaped to the floor, nearly stumbling over the nearest cot as she whipped her head from side to side, taking in all the details of the room. She was indeed on the Normandy, the SR-2 judging from the layout. Everything was familiar, from the hard utilitarian cots, to Dr. Chakwas' desk with it's neat row of books.

"Take it easy, young lady. You took quite a hit to your head."

Jody leaped around. In front of her stood Dr. Chakwas, palms extended in a calming gesture.

"Holy shit, you're Dr. Chakwas!" she blurted. "You drink Serrice Ice Brandy. It's your favorite." She watched the woman's eyes widen in surprise then narrow suspiciously.

"How do you know that, child?"

Jody clamped her hand over her mouth and slowly backed toward corner of the medical bay. Her heart pounded in her ears and she began to tremble. _This cannot be happening! _

She pinched herself, winced in pain, glanced up at Dr. Chakwas again whose gray eyes were now filled with concern.

Still backing away, Jody's back bumped against the wall and she slid to the floor in a heap knees, elbows and confusion.

"EDI, will you please notify the Commander our guest is awake?" Dr. Chakwas said as she moved closer.

"Of course, Dr. Chakwas."


	3. Chapter 3

CONFUSION

The medical bay door slid open with a hiss and Shepard strode into the room. In front of her Dr Chakwas knelt beside their 'mystery guest' who was seated on the floor in the corner of the room with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was ghostly pale, and Shepard could see her visibly trembling. She looked terrified and completely miserable and Shepard forced back a sudden surge of sympathy.

"Is she alright, doc?"

Dr. Chakwas rose and turned to the Commander. "Physically she's fine; the bump on her head was minor at best. Scans detect no recent internal injuries of any sort, though she's had extensive reconstruction at some point in the past. Large portions of her skeleton have been replaced or repaired, though I confess, I haven't seen hardware that old in, well ever. My guess is the work was done on a remote colony somewhere, possibly one without access to advanced medicine." She looked at Jody and shook her head. "Titianium. Damn barbaric, if you ask me. I removed the worst of the scars, but some of them are too extensive to eliminate completely." Turning back to Shepard she continued. " Also, I took the liberty of implanting a subdermal translator. I have no idea how she's made it without one." She glanced back once more at the cowering girl who had buried her face against her knees. "Mentally, I'm not certain of her status. It's as if she's experienced a severe psychological trauma, or PTSD."

"Have we been able to identify her?"

"No. Neither Cerberus or Alliance systems have any record of her. She knows exactly who I am, though. Funny thing, she even knows what type of brandy I prefer."

Shepard slowly approached the young woman and knelt in front of her. "Hi, I'm Commander Shepard."

"First human Spectre" the girl whispered against her knees.

Her voice was so faint, Shepard could barely hear her and found herself matching the young woman's soft tone. "Okay, you obviously know who I am, do you mind telling me who you are, and how you got on my ship?"

The young woman raised her head. Deep green eyes, wary but calm, locked with Shepard's. "I'm Jody Finnegan, and honestly Shepard, I have no idea how I got here."

Shepard's brow arched. "So what, you're telling me you just magically appeared on my engineering deck?"

"I don't have a better explanation Commander. One minute I was at home, and the next minute I was flat on my back on the floor of the Normandy."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Where's home, Jody?" Shepard watched Jody's eyes widen.

"Earth?"

"Are you uncertain?" Shepard said. Jody, we're light years from Earth. Did you sneak on board during out last stop at the Citadel?" When Jody didn't answer, Shepard sighed. "Look, I can use my Spectre status to make sure you don't get into any trouble; it's okay to tell me the truth."

Jody released a frustrated breath and met Shepard's gaze squarely. "I am from Earth, Shepard. San Diego to be exact. I didn't sneak aboard at the Citadel. Christ, I've never been to the Citadel!" She waved her hands in exasperation. "I was sitting on my sofa, playing a vi…." She froze, began again. "I was sitting on my sofa one minute, and the next minute, I was here. On the Normandy."

Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose. "EDI will you check Earth census data for Jody Finnegan?"

"You're not going to find anything, Shepard " Jody said. "I can't exactly explain why but…"

"Match found, Commander" EDI said.

"No way!" Jody said.

"Ha!" Shepard retorted. "Go ahead, EDI."

"Commander." EDI paused. "I need to run a diagnostic systems check. I have found a genetic match for the sample Dr. Chakwas obtained from Ms. Finnegan, however the findings cannot be accurate."

"What do you mean, EDI? Just tell me what you've found so I can get Ms. Finnegan here on a transport at our next stop."

"Commander, the census referenced is one hundred and ninety seven years old. According the the genetic information on file, comparative analysis indicates Ms. Finnegan is Jody Finnegan, daughter of Sean and Calie Finnegan born April 11, 1986."

"That's the same birthday as yours, Commander." Dr. Chakwas said.

"Let me know when your diagnostics are completed, EDI. You've likely stumbled across one of Jody's distant relatives. I think we can all agree there's no way that's right."

"Of course, Commander."

Shepard rose and began pacing the medical bay. She found it hard to believe the young woman had no records. "How is it you don't exist anywhere? Are you a criminal?" Shepard stopped pacing and turned to face Jody. "And how did you know Dr. Chakwas' favorite drink? It would be simple enough to find out who we are from the extranet, but her favorite drink? I seriously doubt that tidbit is floating around out there. Did you spy on us at the Citadel?"

Jody wiped her palms against her jeans and rose. Her expression said she had clearly had enough. "I have answered your questions to the best of my ability, Commander. I don't understand what is going on here anymore than you do." She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Shepard.

Shepard could feel heat rising from under the collar of her shirt, but forced herself to remain calm. She had dealt with hotheads before, though maybe not as crazy as this one. She was just getting ready to put 'Jody from Earth' in her place when the woman's expression inexplicably shifted from anger to giddy awe. She looked like a kid who had just received their favorite toy. Following her gaze, Shepard spun around.

"Damn Shepard, I didn't know you had a sister." Garrus Vakarian said.

"What? I don't have a sister. This…person..showed up out of nowhere earlier and…"

"My God, Shepard. He's right." Chakwas said. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before, but then again Ms. Finnegan was rather unconscious. Now that she's a bit more animated the resemblance really is quite astounding. "

Shepard watched Chakwas and Garrus as their heads pivoted back and forth between her and Jody. Their twin expression of shock would have seemed comical, had Shepard not found herself on the receiving end of their scrutiny.

"Shepard, this woman is like a younger you. Look at her. Her eyes are the same shade of green, her hair is a bit lighter but still definitely red. She's got the same, um, supportive waist" Garrus said. "And judging from the way you're faced off, she's got the same temper." Garrus smiled. "I uh, heard somewhere that comes with the hair."

"DNA testing is inconsistent with a sibling relationship" EDI said.

"Thank you, EDI." Shepard was torn between fury and utter confusion. "Why are we having this discussion? I do not have any siblings!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them, daring them to disagree.

"Uh, Shepard. Just look at yourself, will you?" Garrus said.

Shepard scowled at Garrus's feeble attempts to hide his laughter. Her scowl deepened when she glanced at Jody and realized they were both standing in exactly the same position, arms crossed, silently defiant. When they both quickly dropped their arms, Garrus laughed.

Shepard turned to Jody and her index finger stabbed the air. "You are confined to the Medical Bay until I find out what the hell is going on here." Without another word, she pivoted on her heel and stormed through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

PLANNING

Jody woke disoriented. She didn't remember falling asleep, just a long night of tossing and turning. The quiet vibrations of the ship told her she was still on the Normandy. She would not allow herself to dwell thoughts of exactly _how _she got here. It was frankly too scary to consider. Instead, as she rubbed the tender back of her head, the lingering pain reminded her it was time to stop thinking about this as a game, and start thinking of it as real. The bump on her head was real enough, as was the slim crescent shaped ridge of her newly implanted translator.

She stood and began pacing the narrow room, deep in thought. Her heart began to beat faster as the danger inherent in her situation set in. She was on the Normandy. This wasn't a pleasure cruise, it was a ship preparing to take on the Collector's and eventually, the Reapers. _A ship whose fucking crew gets taken by the Collector's Jody! Shit! _She needed a plan, but not to get off the ship, to help. If she was trapped here, she was going to help and that was that.

There was no doubt it was her Shepard she was dealing with. Jody knew Shepard. Jody _was _Shepard. She knew exactly what decisions Shepard would make because they were _her _decisions. And this wasn't just Shepard's crew; it was_ her_ crew. She loved them all for so many reasons. Though it may not have happened in reality, well, her previous reality, she had vicariously fought alongside every one of them. She shared their hopes and fears, understood their strengths and weaknesses. She knew the crew as well as she knew herself, and she was going to damn well fight for them. But how? There _had_ to be something she could do. She couldn't…no, wouldn't accept she had ended up here for no reason.

Jody plunked down on the cot. First, she had to determine when she arrived on the Normandy.

"EDI, is Commander Shepard available?" Jody asked. Shepard hadn't been back to the medical bay since storming out the day before, nor had Jody seen her pass through the dining area.

"No, Ms. Finnegan."

_Where could she be right now? _"Is she on board the ship or away?"

"That information is restricted until your identity has been verified, Ms. Finnegan."

"EDI, please, call me Jody. 'Ms. Finnegan' makes me sound like a shriveled up fourth grade teacher."

"As you wish, Jody."

"Will you please let her know I'd like to speak with her as soon as she becomesavailable?"

"Of course, Jody."

_Okay, not helpful. _ It was reassuring Jack wasn't on board when she arrived. She could only imagine how horribly _that_ would have played out. If she was correct, Shepard still needed to recruit Jack, Thane, Samara, and Legion. Once those tasks were completed, and their loyalty was secure, the Normandy would sail off through the Omega 4 relay to the Collector base. But defeating the Collectors was only the short term goal. The long term goal remained the same: they must stop the Reapers at all costs.

A sudden, brilliant, terrifying thought occurred to her. She could stop the Reaper invasion. She could save Earth. She struck her forehead with the heel of her palm. _Dammit, Jody, you can save Shepard. _She felt her eyes widen like an owl's as her face split into a wide grin. _Little blue children! Ha! Yes! _

"You can do this, Jody. You know what needs to happen and when. Work it out." She tugged at her hair, a nervous habit she'd had since her childhood, and began to think about which events must happen to defeat the Reapers and when.

Her smile faltered as she thought about all the missions involved, how crucial they all were. Every event had consequences. Everything was tied together. She had to figure out a way to maximize the potential for every positive outcome while minimizing risk. She would have to plan, and contingency plan. Even now, she wanted to shout, to warn EDI about the Reaper IFF, tell her to be certain scan for that damn tracking signal before installing it into the Normandy's systems. But she couldn't. If the Collectors didn't board the Normandy, Joker would never unshackle EDI. Shepard would eventually need the AI unshackled and mobile.

Determined to find a solution, Jody fell back onto the cot, and began to plan in earnest.


	5. Chapter 5

A SNAP DECISION

* * *

Several hours later the door slid open and an unknown crew member entered the room. Surprise flicked across his face when he looked at her, but he quickly masked it.

"I'm to escort you to the Commander's cabin, Miss."

Jody's rose from the cot stiffly. "Lead the way."

As they exited the Medical Bay, curious eyes followed her. Jody couldn't stop herself from craning her neck in every direction to see the ship. It was magnificent. As they entered the elevator, Jody bit back a quick smile.

The guard favored her with a curious expression as he thumbed the button on the console. "Something amusing, miss?"

Jody schooled her face to stillness. "Um, no..it's just. I know how slow the elevators on these frigates can sometimes be. It's amazing we have technology to instantly travel thousands of light years, but elevators are still painfully slow."

His sideways glance was enough to silence her for the remainder of the slow ride to the top of the ship.

When the door _finally _opened the guard remained in the elevator. "The Commander is expecting you."

Jody turned and gave him her best 'I told you so' smile as the door closed behind her.

"Jody, please, come in." Shepard said behind her.

Jody whirled around and paused. Shep looked worn; her eyes red and rimmed with fatigue. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

The corner of Shepard's mouth curved up. "Yeah, it's just been a really long day already, and it's only getting started."

Jody followed Shepard into the spacious cabin. Once again, she found herself trying to look at everything at once, Shepard included. The Commander's expression was a blend of curiosity and amusement as she watched Jody circle the room. There were her models, her fish and, oh…she walked slowly over to the desk. There was the picture of Liara. Since her crazy arrival here, Liara was the one person Jody refused to allow herself to think about for any length of time. Looking at her picture, a heavy ache settled in her chest. She knew it was stupid, but she had fallen in love with the Asari scientist right along with Shepard. It was difficult to imagine she was real. Jody reached out and lightly traced the top of the frame with the tip of her finger.

"Please don't touch that" Shepard said, her voice thick with sadness. "It's…special."

Jody winced. There was the rub. In Jody's merry world of vicarious make believe, Liara was hers. Here, she wasn't. Here she was unequivocally Shepard's. It was a bitter truth to face. Reluctantly, Jody withdrew her hand and hastily swiped at her eyes. "So, um, you asked to see me, Commander?"

Shepard crossed the room and grasped Jody's shoulder, forcing her to meet her gaze. Her eyes darted from Liara's picture to Jody's face. "Why are you crying?"

_Fuck Jody! Keep it together! _"She's just very beautiful and…you sounded so sad."

Shepard released her. "Everything is a mystery with you, isn't it Jody Finnegan?"

Jody shrugged, unsure how to answer.

"I had the crew search the ship. It seems you arrived as you are. They didn't find anything belonging to you."

"I guess I travel light these days. Who knew?"

Shepard rolled her eyes, shook her head, and retreated to the wall locker to retrieve a lumpy bundle. "I've got some spare clothes you can borrow. I don't think fit will be a problem" she added dryly. "Why don't you hop in the shower and change. Miranda will be joining us shortly. We need to figure out what to do with you."

Jody stood under the hot water with her thoughts racing. With her troubled background, Miranda was naturally suspicious of everything and everyone. Jody would need to speak very carefully to keep from giving herself away. She needed a plan and she needed it now. She replayed events as she knew them over and over again in her mind. There had to be an opening somewhere, a small place in which she could inject just enough foreknowledge to stop the reapers. Her plan must hinge around the crucible; trapping the reapers in dark space was impossible. They were unrelenting in their adherence to the cycle of destruction.

Slowly the nebulous outline of a plan began to come together. She wouldn't be able to do it alone. She thought again of Liara's picture on Shepards's desk and the sadness in Shepard's eyes. She was going to find a way to make those blue babies happen for them if it killed her.

Fueled with new determination, she slammed the tap closed and exited the shower. Once dressed, she paused just inside the bathroom door and took a deep, calming breath. She could hear Miranda and Shepard talking quietly on the other side of the door, discussing her no doubt. Rolling her eyes heavenward, she prayed she would make it through the encounter with the implacable Miranda Lawson.

As soon as Miranda heard the door to the lavatory slide open, her blue eyes darted toward Jody, her bold stare appraising.

"I can see Garrus wasn't exaggerating, Shepard. Her resemblance to you is even more pronounced than Oriana's to me and we're genetic twins." Miranda stalked toward Jody, pausing inches away to scrutinize her face. "Even her freckles are the same as yours."

Shepard, who was facing away from Jody, staring at the darting fish in her tank turned and her jaw dropped. Even Jody had to admit, in matching Cerberus uniforms they could easily have passed for twins.

Shepard closed her mouth and set her jaw. "Jody Finnegan, meet Miranda Lawson, my second in command. If you will have a seat, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

Jody obediently sat on the low sofa, trying to ignore the nervous fluttering in her stomach as Shepard took a seat at the nearby desk.

"Jody, Shepard tells me you arrived on board the Normandy yesterday rather…unexpectedly." Miranda said. "What can you tell me about where you came from?"

Jody reached up and began tugging at her hair. This line of questioning was very direct. She would need to step carefully. "I already told the Commander, I came from Earth."

"Yes, so you say, however since we are hundreds of light years from Earth, that is theoretically impossible."

Miranda's long legs carried her back and forth through the cabin. Despite herself, Jody felt her gaze inexorably drawn to Miranda's shapely backside, which was infinitely more impressive in person. The scandalous way her trademark body suit hugged her generous curves left little to the imagination.

At a soft choking sound from Shepard, Jody quickly averted her gaze then peeked in Shepard's direction. She felt her cheeks burn as she realized Shepard just caught her scoping Miranda Lawson's ass. Shepard raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a quick smile but not before throwing Jody a conspiratorial wink. Jody was forced to quickly cover her own smile as Miranda turned back toward her.

"Do you find something about this situation amusing Ms. Finnegan?" Miranda demanded, pausing to place a hand on her jutting hip.

Jody swung her head down and bit the inside of her mouth _hard_ as across from her, Shepard launched into an apparent coughing fit.

"No Miranda, of course not" Jody said, hoping she sounded reasonably calm.

"You may be interested to know EDI completed a full internal diagnostic assessment." Miranda said. "She found no errors."

Jody's breath hitched as she felt the impact of Miranda's statement. Like her arrival, the fact there were records of her at all was mind boggling. She knew EDI was correct, but had hoped to hide that fact from everyone else somehow. _Damn._

Miranda glided toward Jody and stared down at her. "What the lack of errors tells me is you've found some way to delete your information, which I find very interesting. However I'm sure my interest will pale in comparison to C-Sec's."

"What?" Jody and Shepard exclaimed in unison.

"Come on, Shepard." Miranda said. "Our mission is too important to waste time with this girl. Better to turn her over to Citadel Security and get on with it. People only cover their tracks when they have something to hide. I'm sure C-Sec would be delighted to uncover our unscheduled visitor's motives."

Jody's blood turned to ice. If she was detained by C-Sec her hands would be tied; she'd be unable to do anything to help Shepard.

"She's harmless Miranda. She's obviously a stowaway who got on the wrong ship."

"If she's harmless Commander, how did she get past the Normandy's security?"

"Miranda, there must have been a malfunction of some kind. She doesn't even have an Omnitool, so she couldn't have hacked her way in."

"Regardless, Commander, everything about her is too odd. We're turning her over to the authorities at the Citadel."

Shepard leaped to her feet. "That's not going to happen."

Jody wasn't certain why Shepard was protecting her, but as the Commander's gaze caught hers, something passed between them, a shared sense of being cut from the same cloth.

"Then what do you suggest Commander?" Miranda challenged. "We can't keep her on board the Normandy. She's certainly not answering our questions in any way that makes sense so she's obviously hiding something."

Shepard looked from Miranda to Jody. "We need an Asari." She turned to Miranda. "I can take her to Liara. If Jody won't answer our questions, maybe Liara can meld with her to get the truth."

Jody felt all the color drain from her face. She could not, under any circumstances, meet Liara. If she couldn't come up with a feasible plan to stop the Reapers, she knew down to her marrow what the outcome would be. She couldn't live with herself if Liara saw it. "No!" Her voice cracked like a whip causing Miranda and Shepard to turn in surprise. Jody's voice softened at the concern she saw in Shepard's eyes. "No, you..you can't take me to Liara. Please." In a sudden flash of insight, she knew who she needed to see. "Take me to Aria T'Loak. I'll talk to her."


	6. Chapter 6

ARIA

* * *

Omega was dingy, dirty, and loud; Jody loved it immediately. The grimy station was more vast than she had imagined. Its interior gave the impression a colossal hand had upended a giant bucket of spare machine parts and rusty bolts on the asteroid. Even when Shepard gave her a none to gentle nudge, Jody couldn't stop staring at everything. Garrus, on the other hand, seemed perpetually amused by Jody's curious behavior.

As they approached the door to Afterlife, Jody couldn't stop smiling at the 'annoyed' Elcor policing the line of would be patrons. Shepard avoided the line altogether, and headed straight for the door, pointedly ignoring the scowling Batarian stationed there. They entered and proceeded through the flashing lights of the long entry corridor at a brisk pace until they reached the final door.

Shepard paused and turned to Jody, yelling over the din. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jody looked from Shepard's expectant gaze to Garrus' expression of stoic resolve. The truth was, no, she didn't want to do this. It was all she could do to keep her feet moving toward the private booth in the rear of the club where she knew Aria waited. Jody was terrified, but she was also determined. She had to do this. Rather than answer, she squared her shoulders and stepped toward the door, causing the automatic lock to disengage.

When the door slid open she staggered back as the crushing, heavy beats of music pummeled her. Afterlife was the thrumming, pounding heart of Omega. Aria had taken all the chaos of the station, distilled it into a defining essence, and filtered it inside the dimly lit club. The results were both ghastly and beautiful.

Garrus placed his hand protectively on Jody's arm and propelled her forward. As they neared the elevated dance floor, Jody dug in her heels, mesmerized by the lithe Asari dancing overhead.

"Damn, Jody. I'm beginning to think you've never seen as Asari before." Garrus said.

Jody's eyes never left the dancer as she answered. "I haven't, Garrus, at least not like this."

She was yanked sideways by Shepard who grabbed her sleeve and pulled her toward the back of the bar. "It's probably best not to keep Aria waiting too long."

Jody allowed herself to be pulled along by Shepard. As they neared the rear of the club, she was no longer certain if the pounding in her chest was from the music or her own racing heart as they wound their way up the stairs and into the booth.

"Shepard." Aria gaze was coolly appraising. "Is this her?" Shepard had contacted Aria as soon as they arrived in the system, though Jody wasn't certain what she told the intimidating Asari. Aria's gaze carefully measured Jody. "Damn, Shepard. I know Cerberus resurrected you; you never mentioned they cloned you too."

"I guess they figured one of me just isn't enough, Aria" Shepard said. "Seriously, it's coincidence, nothing more."

"Coincidence reeks of chance, Shepard. I'm not a big fan of chance." Aria gestured for her Batarian guard to step aside.

"Sit down, kid." Aria nodded toward the bench. "Shepard tells me you've got something to discuss. I'll talk with you as a favor to Shepard but don't waste my time. Time is business and I take business very seriously. Here on Omega there's just one rule.."

"Don't fuck with Aria." Jody felt the words tumble from her mouth.

"How cute. Shepard has trained her little pet." Aria said. "Now, what do you want?"

"Is there somewhere we can speak privately?" Jody said.

"This is as private as it gets, pet." The derisive way she said 'pet' set Jody's teeth on edge, Aria noticed her jaw clench and smirked. "Talk to me here or not at all; I really don't care. I'm only doing this because Shepard asked me to." Aria's thin smile didn't reach her eyes as her gaze flicked toward Shepard. "I like it when Shepard owes me."

Jody leaned close to Aria, pitching her voice low so no one else could hear. "The Illusive man is going to take Omega from you. I need you show you."

Aria tilted her head back, her razor sharp laughter cut the air like knives. "You almost amuse me, little Shepard. Almost." Aria's eyes were like ice as they met hers. "Now unless you have something based on fact, we're done here."

"Aria, dammit, I need you to listen to me" Jody insisted. She clenched her fists until her knuckles whitened. She couldn't allow Aria to refuse her. The alternative was C-Sec, or worse, Liara.

"Goodbye." Aria kept her eyes trained on dance floor, refusing to acknowledge Jody further.

"Come on, Finnegan, let's go." Shepard clasped Jody's elbow, pulling her to her feet and toward the stairs "This is a waste of time. Sorry Aria…"

Jody yanked her elbow from Shepard's grasp. "You _have _to listen to me!" she yelled, lunging toward Aria.

The room burst into motion. As soon as she moved toward Aria, the lurking Batarian guard jumped forward, grasping both of Jody's arms and twisting them back painfully. Shepard and Garrus both drew their pistols, leveling them at the guard.

"Looks like your pet needs a leash, Shepard." Aria sneered. " Anto, I want her out of my club and off my station."

"No!" Jody struggled against the Batarian who continued to pull her back. Jody kicked and twisted, but his grip was like a vice. "Damn you, Aria. You _will _hear me!" Jody screamed.

Aria's lip curled. "Get. Her. Out. Now."

"Are you going to wish me 'better luck next time' _Aria_?" Jody said, pitched her voice to a low whisper, praying Aria could hear her over the music. "Or should I call you _Aleena_ instead? "

Aria exploded off she sofa in a glowing blue swirl of biotics. "Where did you hear that, you little _bitch_!" Aria clamped her hand around Jody's throat and squeezed. Anger poured from her in waves.

"Let her go, Aria!" Shepard said. She pivoted so her pistol was aimed at Aria as more guards began streaming into the confined space, weapons drawn.

"If you want to know…" Jody glared defiantly. "Look for yourself…" she wheezed the challenge as her vision began to fade.

Aria released Jody's throat, grasped her head between glowing hands, and stepped close until their foreheads almost touched. Her lips curled in a feral sneer as she stormed into Jody's mind with all the finesse of a charging Krogan.

Jody's body stiffened and arched. The meld felt like being plunged under icy water. Instinctively she clawed for the surface. Aria held her down through sheer force of will, ripping through her memories, shredding one before moving on to the next. Aria was the embodiment of rage as she drove Jody under.

Jody struggled to retain who she was, fought against Aria's onslaught to find the information she had to share.

_This! Take it damn you! _Jody grasped her memories, injecting them with all the fear, all the pain and suffering from every gut wrenching decision, and every loss. With a strong mental shove, she heaved them into Aria's mind.

Aria gasped, groaning under their weight. _You learn fast, little Shepard._

Cerberus building Avernus station beyond the Omega 4 relay, secretly building modified Reapers…

The Illusive man brokering to use Omega as a supply hub…

Cerberus releasing Adjutants into Afterlife…

Colonel Ashe's betrayal and Cerberus' real agenda to control Omega…

Cerberus Headquarter Cronos Station at Anadius…

The memories flowed out of Jody like water and spilled into Aria. Jody didn't pause; she clung to her own awareness dimly as Aria wrapped the meld around her like a coiled snake, poised and ready to crush her as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

_When is this? _Aria's thought rang through their joined consciousness.

_It hasn't happened yet, but it will. You can stop it, Aria. You have to stop it. You have to see why. Shepard must not know_!She wrapped the last thought in all the angst and pain of loss she secretly harbored. As she did, she could feel Aria's body begin to tremble. She laid bare all her memories of being Shepard, with the exception of those involving Liara. These she locked away behind the steel curtain of her will. Slowly, she felt Aria's mental coils loosen as she revealed the pending Reaper invasion, the Crucible, the battle for Earth, Palaven, the fall of Thessia.

_No! _Aria tried to pull away, but Jody held on. In response Aria dwindled. Jody nearly broke at the heart wrenching manner in which Aria recoiled, like a child, scrambling to shield herself from the scarring influence of the memories and pain Jody pumped into her. What she was doing was horrible, hurtful, agonizing for both of them, but she didn't know how to stop.

_Everything is at stake, not just Omega! This is what will happen. I have already lived it, Aria, and Shepard will live it again if we don't stop it!_

Jody sagged to her knees as Aria wrenched free and hurtled out of her mind. Jody cried out, tumbling to the floor as the music from the club suddenly pounded against her skull. During the meld, she hadn't heard it at all. Strong arms picked her up, gently laid her on the sofa.

"Kid, I'm not sure if that was the bravest thing I've ever seen, or the stupidest." Garrus said softly.

"Step aside, Garrus" Shepard commanded.

Jody's eyes fluttered open as Shepard knelt beside her. "What the hell were you thinking, Finnegan!"

"Wow Shep…" Jody's tongue felt thick and slow. "I'm overwhelmed by your concern."

"Here, give her this." Aria's hand trembled as she gave Shepard a tall glass filled with pale pink liquid. "It's Thessian fruit juice. It will help."

"Thanks" Jody mumbled as Shepard shoved a straw in her mouth. Jody drank dutifully until Shepard was satisfied she'd had enough.

"Can you sit up?" Shepard asked.

Jody nodded and slowly pushed herself up. Aria sat on the nearest bench, staring at her warily. Jody met her gaze, held it.

"That was interesting Shepard's pet. Are you OK?" Aria asked. Beside her, Jody saw Shepard stiffen in surprise. Aria wasn't the type to show concern for anyone other than herself.

"I think so." Jody swiped at her forehead. "I've got a bit of a headache." _World's biggest understatement, Jody. _Pain rang through her head like a bell.

"I think you're the first person to break Omega's only rule without getting tossed out an airlock." Aria's voice was clipped and cool. "I wouldn't make a habit of it."

The corners of Jody's mouth turned up in a wry smile. "I don't plan on it."

"Shepard, Garrus, why don't you two go out to the bar. We need to have a private word."

Shepard looked from Jody to Aria and back again, her face a mask of bewilderment and concern.

"It's alright Shepard." Jody said. "I won't be long."

Shepard paused long enough to spare a warning glance for Aria " Don't you dare hurt her."

Aria's face was a mask as she turned to Shepard. "It's tempting, but I won't kill her, if that's what you mean."

"Out! All of you!" Aria yelled to her guards who slowly filed out of the booth.

When the room was finally clear, Aria turned to Jody. "I can't say I've ever had an experience like that before; does Shepard know what you are? _Who _you are?"

Jody shook her head slowly, quickly thrusting a hand down to steady herself as the motion caused a wave of dizziness. " No. Would you believe it if another _you_ showed up? She can't know, Aria."

"I suppose I owe you that for saving Omega." Aria's brows arched with confusion. "Why did you choose _me_ to share this information with? You realize long term you've put me in a very advantageous position over you."

Jody considered her words carefully. "You don't know me at all, but I know a great deal about you; your advantage in minimal at best." Jody's head was swimming and she leaned back into the sofa. "Understand me, Aria, I don't trust _you, _not entirely anyway, no more than you trust me. I do, however, trust you to capitalize on an opportunity when it's served up so nicely. You will protect yourself and your own interests: Omega and Afterlife, Thessia. And I knew you wouldn't second guess what you saw or felt; at least I hoped you wouldn't. You're too pragmatic. As such, you are uniquely gifted at measuring risk and planning a direct course of action. As it turns out, that will work to everyone's advantage if it results in ending the Illusive Man."

"Oh, I can handle the Illusive Man." Aria's smile was ice. "It will be a pleasure to finally rid the galaxy of that worm. For the rest, I'm not sure what you expect."

"As soon as the Reapers are detected approaching the Alpha relay, I need you to contact the Asari Councilor and start gathering resources for the Crucible."

"Why wait?"

"The Reapers' approach will trigger a….intervention to delay them further. If that delay doesn't occur the Reapers will burst through the Alpha relay and be on top of the galaxy within days. There isn't enough time between now and then to complete the crucible."

"Fine, I'll do what I can, with one condition."

"Is the wholesale slaughter of everyone in the galaxy not enough by itself?" Jody countered hotly.

"You have to go to T'Soni." Aria said. "You're asking me to fight a war on two fronts, human. I can handle the Illusive man, and I can lever resources, but it will take time,careful planning, and a lot of favors. Prothean archeology is Dr. T'Soni's area of expertise, not mine."

"Time is limited, Aria." Jody argued. "The Reapers are already on their way. I had hoped you could convince her."

"She isn't going to believe me, or she'll go all professor on me and question every damn thing I say" Aria said. "You look enough like Shepard. Fuck her to soften the blow and tell her about the Crucible afterward."

Jody's face flamed. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Aria looked out the window to where Garrus and Shepard stood at the bar. "No, I suppose it wouldn't." She turned back to Jody. "Your needs exceed my abilities. I rarely say that but as you said, I'm a pragmatist. If you want this to work, you have to handle T'Soni."

Jody blew out a resigned sigh. _Fuck._ "Alright, I'll meet with Liara. You take care of the Illusive Man. Get his sidekick, Kai Leng while you're at it, will you. I hate that guy." Jody rose slowly, fighting back dizziness and weakness. "Thank you, Aria."

"You can thank me when it's over, Jody Finnegan." Aria tapped the glass and Anto came jogging in. "Fetch Shepard and the Turian."

Anto nodded and left.

"So you do know my name isn't 'Little Shepard' or 'pet." Jody smiled, wavering on her feet.

Just as Shepard and Garrus entered the booth, Aria walked forward and grasped Jody's chin in her hand, tilting her head up and forcing her to look into her eyes. "Speaking of names, a word of warning. If I ever hear you repeat that name again, I'll flay that delicious little mind of yours."

Jody studied Aria's blue eyes, noted the resolve they held. "Understood ..and Aria? I'm so sorry."

Aria released Jody's chin and slid her palm over to softly cup Jody's cheek before quickly pulling away. The gentle touch was so fleeting, Jody thought for a moment she had imagined it, until she saw the raw pain in Aria's eyes. Guilt wracked her. She'd had no alternative, but she didn't have to like what she had done.

"No worries, Little Shepard."

"So who is she, Aria? What are we supposed to do with her?" Shepard said.

Aria turned to Shepard. "I can't help you, Shepard. Take her to T'Soni. Take her there now."

Shepard was silent as they exited Afterlife and headed back down the filthy corridor to the Normandy. She and Garrus walked with Jody sandwiched between them, half supporting and half carrying her as she wobbled precariously on unsteady legs. She occasionally cast worried glances at Jody's bowed head, and caught Garrus doing the same.

"Mind telling me what just went on back there, Shepard?" Garrus said.

"If I knew, I would tell you but I'm more than a little confused about it myself. Aria certainly wasn't any help."

"I've never seen Aria act like that." Garrus readjusted his grip on Jody's arm as they turned the final corner. "I thought our girl here was a goner as soon as Aria's biotics heated up. She's not exactly known for being merciful. Makes me wonder what's in your 'pet's' head." Garrus' mandibles quivered with amusement.

"Do _not _repeat that on the Normandy, Garrus." Shepard said. "Somehow, I don't think we're going to find out what's in her head. Whatever problems Jody has to work out are hers, I don't have time to babysit her."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll do like Aria said, take her to Liara and see if she can figure it out."

"Miranda isn't going to like it. She's going to recommend that you turn her over to C-Sec. And by recommend, I mean demand."

"She already did. I can't explain it Garrus, and I may end up regretting it, but somehow I know that's the wrong thing to do. I don't know who Jody is, but I feel like I should. I feel like I have to protect her and that's what I'm going to do."

"I know what you mean. She kind of gets under your skin, doesn't she? Just like someone else I know."

"Shut up, Garrus."

* * *

**Author's note: Liara makes her first appearance in the next series of Chapters and you will see the POV shift between Liara, OC, and Shepard for the remainder of the story. There are interesting events on the horizon, people! **

**Also, after re-reading, the writing definitely gets more robust beginning with the Aria chapter (6 above) and moving forward to coincide with JF 'settling in' so to speak. I purposefully minimalizing the content of the first few chaps to in some way capture the lean reactions of a character who would feel overwhelmed entering/adjusting to a generally rude shove into the ME Universe without dwelling on it for too long, otherwise the plot would stagnate. **

**Feedback/reviews are greatly appreciated so please, freely comment! **

****Boots86 asked a good question about this chapter: "One thing I'm curious about however is a certain lack of one particular event when dealing with Aria and that was the death of her daughter. If memory serves, her death was after the events of ME2 so I wonder why you didn't include that in the memories Aria saw."**

**I didn't include Liselle's death because it isn't something Shep would necessarily know about. Liselle was killed during ME:Retribution, which occured prior to ME:Invasion. We know Shep is aware of the events during ME: Invasion; it is the attack on Omega that places Aria at Purgatory during ME3. Also, I confess, a friend borrowed my graphic novels, so I didn't have them on hand at the time of this writing. I relied largely on the Mass Effect Wiki, which does an excellent job of detailing the timeline but is spare on detailing events.**

**Boots! Sorry I had no way to PM you with this, otherwise I would have! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews/views/feedback so far. Keep the words coming!

**Boots86 **Check the a/n at the end of Chapter 6 for an answer to your question! (sorry..had no way to PM you!)

* * *

MORE PLANNING

* * *

Jody's fingers danced across the data pad Shepard had given her. It was a relief to finally have access to concrete information. For her plan to work, timing was everything and she was pleased her earlier assessment of the timing of events thus far seemed relatively accurate.

Aria would have ample time to remove the Illusive Man and Kai Leng from the equation. Jody didn't doubt someone else would quickly step in to don the mantle of Cerberus leadership but it was unlikely anyone new could interfere with events as they needed to happen. Jody's lips curved as she thought of the Asari. Aria's penchant for ruthlessness was legend; she wouldn't fail. Jody only regretted she wouldn't be able to witness the Illusive Man's demise. _Scheming bastard._

Shortly after Shepard successfully destroyed the Collector Base, Cerberus, on the Illusive Man's orders, of course, would journey through the Omega 4 relay to pick through the rubble like vultures and salvage large quantities of Reaper tech. Then, under the guise of providing protection, Cerberus would stage a coup to take Omega from Aria by intentionally releasing Adjutants into the station. Jody smiled. Now that Aria was aware of their plan, she would close the station to all Cerberus personnel and blast any Cerberus vessels daring to approach with Omega's defense system. Aria's methodology was notoriously simple and effective; if it's a threat, kill it. The Illusive Man was definitely a threat. Now, even if Jody's over all plan failed, and the Reapers couldn't be stopped, the Illusive Man wouldn't be around to warn them about the catalyst and the Council would retain control of the Citadel during the invasion.

The rest of her plan now hinged on her ability to convince Liara to drop her Shadow Broker duties, go the the Prothean Archives on Mars, and retrieve the plans for the Crucible. _If _they found the plans early, _if _Liara and Aria could pool their combined resources and _if _ they could convince the Council to help…the Reapers could be stopped before their invasion could begin. Permanently. Liara and Shepard could have their little blue children, and peace. Just the thought of it made her flush with happiness, until panic set in.

Sighing deeply, Jody pulled her knees up to her chest. There were so many 'ifs'. What if there were too many? Liara was as insightful as she was intelligent, and fiercely protective of Shepard's interests. Convincing her was going to be hard. Convincing her not to tell Shepard without explaining why might prove to be impossible. If so, she didn't know what she would do. _You'll do what you have to do, Jody._ She reached up and absently tugged at a lock of her hair. She would know soon enough, the Normandy was en route to Hagalaz now.

Despite the nagging heaviness that pooled in her chest whenever she considered the possibility of failure, Jody refused to give in to despair. She had to fight, and keep fighting for her crew, for humanity, for everyone. So many lives now rested on her shoulders. As she felt the weight of every single one of them pressing down on her, she had never felt so small, or so alone.


	8. Chapter 8

THE FIRST TIME...THE THOUSANDTH TIME

* * *

As the shuttle neared Hagalaz and the Shadow Broker Base, Jody curled inward. Pressing her face against the cool metal of the hull interior, she forced herself to take slow, deep breaths. Liara was so close, minutes away. But it wasn't her Liara. It was Shepard's Liara and Jody knew she had no right to care for her as intensely as she did. She forced the feelings down, mentally locking them away. She had to stay focused on the reason she was here.

She glanced toward Shepard, sitting across from her wearing a goofy half grin. She looked as relaxed as Jody had ever seen her, and a light of anticipation danced in her eyes. Under the weight of her stare, Shepard's brow arched. "Yeah?"

"You look happy, Shepard." Jody said. "It's a good thing to see."

Jody was surprised to see a slow flush creep up from Shepard's collar. "Yeah, well." She mumbled something unintelligible and quickly changed the subject. "You, on the other hand, look like you're going to a funeral. Liara is great; you'll see."

It still amazed Jody that Shepard still hadn't put two and two together and figured out that she already knew Liara, or if she had, she didn't mention it. It made sense that she would know Liara, considering she knew everyone else, though Jody had gotten much better at harnessing her initial giddy reactions by sequestering herself in the medical bay. She hoped Shepard remained blissfully ignorant. The alternative might be…complicated.

"Is it something Aria did?" Shepard said.

Jody groaned and rolled her eyes. "We've already been down that road! I am not discussing Aria with you."

After they returned to the Normandy from Omega, it took Jody several days to recover from her meld with the ruthless Asari. When she was finally well enough to talk, she had refused to say anything to Shepard about the experience. The Commander had stormed, shouted and threatened, only relenting when Jody had pointedly asked if she would willingly discuss her melds with Liara. Even Garrus ended up in the doghouse after that when he laughed at Shepard's embarrassed and hastily sputtered 'No! That's different!'

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "We're going to have to revisit your decision at some point."

Jody glared back. "It's not going to happen. In case you missed the memo, Commander, I'm just as stubborn as you. Let it go."

Before Shepard could argue, the shuttle set down in the docking bay with a lurch. The effect on Shepard was instantaneous; she lit up like a small sun. "We're here. Let's go."

Shepard set such a brisk pace across the open bay to the hangar door Jody almost had to jog to keep up. They walked through a a maze of corridors, finally entering the long hall that led to the Shadow Broker's central chamber. Far ahead, Jody could see the security screen jutting out over the inner door. When they were two thirds of the way there, Shepard stopped abruptly.

"Dammit! I left my data pad in the shuttle." She buried a hand in her hair, obviously frustrated by her oversight and anxious to see Liara.

"I'll go back and get it for you" Jody volunteered, turning. She was willing to take advantage of any opportunity to retreat, even if it only meant delaying the inevitable. She was three strides in the opposite direction when Shepard grabbed her arm.

"Don't be ridiculous. You go on ahead; I'll be back in just a minute." Shepard set off back toward the shuttle, leaving Jody alone in the hallway.

Jody turned back toward the screen and forced her reluctant legs to carry her closer to the door. Though she was expecting it, when the security screen flickered on, it took her completely by surprise.

"Shepard! It's so good to see you! I…wait, what's going on?"

Jody froze. If a glowing, Harbinger-possessed Collector had been standing in front of her, she couldn't have moved. For a beautiful, brief moment, Liara, mistaking her for Shepard, had looked at Jody with eyes filled with happiness and excitement and all of Jody's hopes and dreams rose up to meet them. She was certain Liara said something else, but she couldn't hear it over the sound of her pounding heart and the crash of those same hopes and dreams falling down around her as Liara realized her mistake.

The door in front of her slid open. As Liara emerged, Jody felt the blood drain from her face. Her chest constricted into a solid band of aching pain as her eyes met Liara's for the first time, for the thousandth time.

Liara stepped forward. "Who are you?" Her voice was as melodic as a song, and filled with her usual intense curiosity. As she took another step toward her, Jody cringed and threw up her hands, backing away. She felt her breath moving in quick, short bursts, as if she had been running.

"Are you alright?" Liara asked, sensing her panic. Behind Jody, Shepard's boots clattered against the floor of the corridor, rapidly approaching. "Let me help you." Liara reached out to Jody with a gloved hand. Before she could make contact, Jody leaped back, as if burned.

"Don't…don't…" Jody panted. "Don't touch me. You can't…" She couldn't tear her gaze from the deep blue ocean of Liara's eyes.

"Please, let me help you." Liara moved forward again and Jody jumped back, thudding into Shepard.

Startled by the contact, Jody whirled away. Cowering against the corridor wall, she clamped her eyes shut. "Please don't touch me!"

"Jody, what's going on? Are you okay?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard! Hello!" Jody could hear the smile in Liara's voice. "I wasn't expecting you" she said. "Who is this?"

"Hi, Liara" Shepard said apologetically. "I wanted to surprise you. What happened to Jody?"

"Jody? I am not sure. I thought she was you at first, Shepard; she looks so much like you. But I quickly realized my mistake. When I greeted her she wouldn't answer so I came to the door. Then she panicked."

Jody slumped against the wall of the corridor. The concern in Liara's voice was killing her. She kept her eyes trained on the floor, refusing to look up.

"Greetings Shadow Broker" The translucent VI assistant floated into the hall and hovered around Jody's feet.

"Glyph?" She heard herself say the VI's name. Her voice sounded far away, even to her own ears.

"What did you just say?" Liara asked in surprise.

"She called me Glyph, Shadow Broker. Would you like me to catalog that name with your other references for me?"

_Fuck! Jody you idiot! _

"No, not right now…Shepard, I…" Liara began, then stopped. "Nothing." Liara knelt beside Jody. "Jody? I'm not going to touch you, I promise. Can you come inside?"

Very gently, Shepard placed a comforting hand on Jody's shoulder. "It's okay, Jody. Liara isn't like Aria."

Jody nearly burst into tears. Of course Liara wasn't like Aria. Liara was everything wonderful and good and right. Leave it to Shepard to assume she was afraid of Liara because of her recent experience with Aria. Still, the Commander's obvious concern was touching.

Jody reluctantly allowed Shepard to take her arm and lead her into the Shadow Broker's den. She led her to the sofa under the wide bay window, and forced her to sit as she thumbed the shutter control, opening it to let the preternatural glow of Hagalaz' dawn stream into the dim room. Jody immediately drew her knees up and hugged them tightly against her aching chest wishing she was anywhere else in the galaxy but there.


	9. Chapter 9

INTERRUPTIONS

* * *

Liara watched Shepard lead Jody to the sofa in stunned silence. The woman could easily pass for Shepard's twin, though she appeared slightly younger. Indeed, there was such a sense of 'sameness' about them Liara felt an almost instinctive need to comfort her, even though she had no idea who she was. She slowly walked to the large terminal cluster at the front of the room and waited for Shepard to finish tending to the frightened human.

"Sorry Liara. I should have contacted you and let you know I was coming." Shepard crossed the room and opened her arms. Liara stepped into them, breathing in Shepard's warm scent that was hers and hers alone.

"I'm just glad you're here and that you're safe, Shepard." Liara said, and planted a swift kiss on Shepard's neck. After two heartbreaking years of loneliness and bitter mourning, she still found it difficult to believe Shepard was alive and willing to forgive her for handing her body over to Cerberus. As she lifted her head from Shepard's shoulder, her eyes met Jody's, watching them from across the room from behind her knees. Jody quickly averted her gaze, but not before Liara glimpsed the vast well of pain in the human's eyes. It was unsettling to see the mirror image of Shepard's eyes suffering such torment. Looking away, she stepped out of Shepard's arms. "I think you need to tell me about your new squad mate, Shepard. The resemblance is striking."

"That's Jody Finnegan. She's..um… she's.." Shepard lifted her hand to her hair, tugging at the loose locks over her forehead.

"Yes?" Liara prompted.

"It's difficult to explain. We were a few hours outside the relay on Osun, on our way to Purgatory to recruit Jack. That was an interesting trip, by the way.."

"Shepard, please stay focused."

"Right" Shepard grinned sheepishly and spent the next several minutes filling Liara in on the details surrounding Jody's arrival on the Normandy while Liara listened attentively.

"Shepard, are you certain Jody is lucid?" Liara asked. "Is there a chance she could have a mental illness, or…"

"I don't think so, Liara" Shepard said. "I know this may seem odd, but it just doesn't _feel _that way. She seems to be quite bright, though she keeps to herself most of the time. There's something about her. I don't know what it is, but I like her. She's like a puzzle piece that looks like it belongs, but it just won't fit, and she refuses to tell me or anyone else anything about her other than her name and age, except Aria T'Loak of all people."

"Aria, yes you mentioned her before. What happened?" Liara peered over Shepard's shoulder at Jody, relieved to see she had drifted off to sleep.

"She melded with Aria, and Aria was…less than gentle." Shepard winced at the memory.

"Shepard I can't believe you would permit that!" Liara said. "She could have been injured, or worse. And no 'mind flaying' jokes, please."

Shepard grinned. "It wasn't my idea, it was hers." Shepard nodded toward Jody and her smile fell. "The plan was to meet with Aria and 'talk'. I couldn't overhear what Jody said to Aria initially, but when Aria laughed and refused to listen to her, Jody provoked her. I don't know what she said, but Aria went a little crazy. The next thing I knew, Aria had Jody in a headlock. She looked terrified."

"I'm not surprised; Aria is quite formidable."

"Not Jody, Liara, _Aria_…Aria was terrified of whatever Jody shared with her."

"Interesting." Liara had worked with Aria to steal Shepard's body from the previous Shadow Broker. She didn't know her well, but she found it difficult to imagine the stern Asari afraid of anything. Liara made a mental note to begin monitoring Aria's activities more closely. "You obviously brought her here for a reason, Shepard. How can I help you?"

"I hoped you would be able to use your information network to confirm her identity and verify where she's from. If nothing else, maybe we can find her relatives and contact them. I'd like to get her safely home. I'm sure there's a rational explanation for her behavior."

"Did Dr. Chakwas get a gene sample?"

"Yeah." Shepard retrieved the data pad from her pocket and handed it to Liara. "Everything we know is on here."

Shepard leaned against the terminal console and pulled Liara back against her chest, folding her arms around her. Liara snuggled back and together, they reviewed the information. " It looks as if EDI found a match" Liara said. "No, that can't be right. It's likely a laboratory error. I doubt human geneticists were as proficient in 1986 as they are now."

"EDI reached the same conclusion." Shepard nuzzled Liara's neck. "You smell amazing, by the way. One day I'll think of what it is your scent reminds me of."

"Why is Jody being so secretive, Shepard? What does she want?" Liara sighed with pleasure and her eyes drifted shut as Shepard's lips found her neck and began trailing soft kisses toward her collar.

"I don't know." Shepard's hands slid down to Liara's hips, pulling the Asari firmly against her. "She hasn't exactly been very forthcoming. Like I said, she keeps to herself. Miranda wanted me to turn her over to C-Sec, but Aria insisted I bring her here. I'm beginning to wish I'd listened to Miranda. I've missed you, Liara."

Liara twisted around to face Shepard, pressing against her. "I've missed you, too Shepard." Her pulse skipped as she felt the rapid, steady beat of Shepard's heart reverberate against her chest and she moaned with pleasure as Shepard's lips found hers. Liara wound her arms around Shepard, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Commander?" Miranda's voice echoed through Shepard's earpiece. Shepard and Liara groaned in unison at the interruption.

"Yes Miranda, what is it?" Shepard said.

"We've been tracking the movements of Thane Krios's current target, Nassana Dantius. I just received word she has plans to leave Illium within the next few days. Thane will likely complete the assignment between now and then and after that, he'll disappear. If we don't move now, we may lose him, Commander."

"I'll be right there." Shepard buried her face in Liara's neck. "Damn. Is it just me, or does that happen to us _way _more than it should?"

"It's not just you." Liara sighed and reluctantly stepped out of Shepard's arms. "You should go."

"What about Jody?"

Liara looked over at the still sleeping woman. "Leave her here, Shepard. Maybe I can convince her to talk to me."

Shepard hesitated. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. The only thing Jody has repeatedly insisted on is not meeting you, though I'm not sure why. I think the only reason she came with me today was because she felt she had no choice. Aria was rather insistent about it."

"If Aria insisted she come here, she's going to have to talk to me sooner or later. Besides, if she is away from the ship, Miranda can't force the issue of C-Sec. No, let her sleep; I'll send you a private message if I find anything."

"Alright." Shepard leaned in and brushed her lips against Liara's before retreating to the door. "I'll see you soon.


	10. Chapter 10

SUSPICION

* * *

Careful not to wake her, Liara draped a blanket over Jody's sleeping form. Judging from the way she tossed and turned, she was trapped in a nightmare. Liara reached out to smooth the deep lines of worry from Jody's brow, but stopped short, fearing she Jody wake and panic further. Even in sleep, her resemblance to Shepard was so uncanny Liara found herself openly staring. Jody had the same stubborn jawline, the same full lips, the same freckles. Yet for as familiar as she appeared, everything about the human was a mystery.

Liara walked to the main console and uploaded the information from Shepard's data pad. EDI had done a thorough search, but Liara ran the queries again, this time utilizing her role as the Shadow Broker to access higher level, restricted databases.

While the system performed the analysis, Liara paced the room, thinking. As an archaeologist, she frequently had to piece together seemingly unrelated pieces of data to fill in missing blanks. She often found that looking at things from a different perspective shed new light on a subject, revealing its deeper meaning. Frequently, context was key, so rather than reviewing Jody's actual words, Liara evaluated the context of her interactions as she carefully reviewed what she knew so far.

Despite Jody's insistence that she was 'on Earth one minute, and on the Normandy the next', she obviously had more to hide than the true nature of how she boarded the ship. Her story was too preposterous to be even remotely believable; why not just admit she had hidden aboard the Normandy? If, as Shepard believed, the young woman wasn't mentally ill, the most logical conclusion was that Jody was using her inflated tale as a ruse to distract everyone from her true intentions.

Per Shepard's accounts, Jody seemed to have intimate knowledge of Dr. Chakwas, and Shepard. Her reaction to Garrus indicated she recognized the Turian as well. She had specifically asked to speak with Aria, and knew enough of the Asari's character to bait her into a meld, and she had specifically asked _not _to speak with Liara herself. Liara frowned. It appeared Jody knew all of them but neither Chakwas, Garrus, Aria, or Shepard had ever met her before, and Liara was certain she hadn't. Considering how very much like Shepard Jody looked, any of them would have remembered meeting her. Furthermore, she had only willingly shared information via meld, whatever it was she had shown Aria had terrified the Asari, and afterward Aria refused to share anything she had learned.

Liara's frown deepened. Despite Shepard's desire to find out where Jody belonged and return her safely home, to Liara the truth of how she got on the Normandy and her identity weren't important. Shepard was often too kind hearted for her own good, and Liara worried that the similarities between Jody and Shepard were lulling the Commander into a false sense of trust, though Shepard was usually an excellent judge of character.

She walked over to stand over the sleeping woman, hoping there was a simple explanation. _Who are you Jody Finnegan? Why do you look like Shepard and what do you know? _ Liara had to admit, there was something about her that even she felt herself responding to. Liara felt as if she _should _know her, even though she didn't. Regardless, Jody had information about Shepard and her crew, that much was clear. As far as Liara was concerned, the mystery of how she got the knowledge was a moot point. She knew something, something terrible if it scared Aria, and Liara would need to put aside her feelings of familiarity and find out what it was. She would have to tread carefully so as not to frighten the young woman into another panic, clearly her mind was fragile. As she watched Jody nap she once again fought the urge to run her fingers through her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

RELUCTANT MELD

* * *

Jody stared out the window watching jagged streaks of lightning split the sky. She had no idea what to do. She woke from her brief nap to find Shepard had gone to Illium and left her with Liara. Not her Liara, Shepard's Liara. Jody repeated the words to herself like a mantra, like a prayer, like a vow. She had to keep reminding herself over and over that Liara didn't know her, didn't trust her, didn't care for her. It was like repeatedly stabbing herself in the chest with a hot, serrated knife.

_Get over it, Jody! You've got a job to do! Do it already!_

Jody ducked her head as Liara walked down the ramp carrying a tray laden with cups and a curiously shaped pot. She looked so uncharacteristically domestic Jody felt the corners of her mouth curve into a smile.

"I've made you some tea." Liara sat the tray down, poured steaming liquid into a mug, and handed it to Jody. "It's called Ak'tav. It's a Thessian tea customarily shared when formally meeting someone for the first time." Liara said. "It seemed appropriate."

"Thank you." Without lifting her eyes, Jody took the mug and lifted it to her nose, breathing in the the sweet and spicy aroma appreciatively. "Dr. T'soni, I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was…"

"Please, call me Liara." Liara settled onto the sofa near Jody and Jody slid to the farthest edge, putting as much space between them as she could.

"Alright…Liara. My behavior earlier was inexcusable, and…"

"Jody, I promise I won't touch you but it will be very difficult for me to get to know you if you keep looking away. Will you look at me, please?"

_Damn. _She had been purposely keeping her eyes focused on the contents of her mug to avoid the Asari's eyes. Slowly, cautiously, she lifted her gaze to meet the deep luminescent violet of Liara's eyes. Liara studied Jody with open, fascinated curiosity and powerless to resist, Jody returned her stare. Liara's beauty was ethereal. Jody absorbed every detail of her features, the dark freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks, the subtle shift in hues of blue around her eyes, along her neck. The ripe plum perfection of her lips. Jody's fingers clenched and unclenched around the mug reflexively as she felt herself unravel.

"May I touch your face?" Jody felt the words slip from her mouth before her brain could register what she was saying.

Liara's brows arched in surprise, but she silently nodded her assent.

Her eyes never left Liara's as she set her mug on the tray and slid along the sofa until Liara was within arm's reach. Her heart pounded in her chest as she lifted her hand to gently place the tips of her fingers against Liara's cheek, caressing it lightly. Jody bit back a gasp. The slightly pebbled texture of Liara's skin was petal soft. Unable to resist she traced the outline of Liara's jaw, grazed her fingertips across the slight ridges that marked at the apex of her forehead. As she slid her hand down to rest her palm against Liara's cheek Liara's eyes drifted closed. Jody's mouth went dry as she allowed her thumb to trace the enticing curve of Liara's bottom lip. Liara's eyes blinked open and Jody yanked her hand away, as if burned.

"I'm so sorry.. I. It's.." Jody buried her face in her hands. "Fuck. I'm sorry, Liara. I should not have done that."

"No, no it's alright." Liara said. Jody felt gloved hands take hers and pull them away from her face. "Don't look away, please. I think now I'm beginning to understand what Shepard meant."

Jody lifted her gaze. "What do you mean?"

"She said that you seem to know everyone you meet, even though they…we…don't know you." Liara rested an elbow on the back of the sofa and clasped her hands together. "My face isn't new to you, is it?"

Jody shook her head slowly. Curiosity warred with concern on Liara's face, and for a moment, Jody though she would say more, but she didn't. Desperate for something to do with her hands, she retrieved her mug from the tray and lifted it to her mouth.

"How's your tea?" Liara said.

"It's delicious, thank you." Suddenly, Liara's earlier statement regarding the appropriateness of the beverage clicked. "Ah, I get it." she smiled softly. "For when _formally _meeting someone for the first time. You already had it figured out. But then again, you _are _a very good information broker."

"Even more so when it involves Shepard." Liara said calmly. "You're not making this easy on me, Jody. You look at me with Shepard's eyes and I feel like I should know you. I have to keep reminding myself I do not. Tell me something about yourself. Where did you grow up?"

Jody was surprised at the request, but found herself telling Liara about her childhood, deliberately keeping the details generic. Talking to Liara was easy, almost too easy. She caught herself several times before she stumbled to reveal too much. Slowly Jody felt the tension in her shoulders easing as she relaxed.

"Jody, why are you here?"

"Excuse me?" Jody was surprised by the directness of the question.

"Why are you here?" Liara said. "Shepard and Miranda are very concerned about whether or not you are who you say, and how you got on board the Normandy. I don't think that's very important. You manipulated Aria into melding with you to keep from sharing anything with Shepard, and she sent you to me, even though according to Shepard this is the last place you want to be. Why?"

Jody took a hefty gulp of her now cold tea to calm her fraying nerves. Her hands began shaking so badly she was forced to set the mug down to keep from dropping it. "I'm not sure where to begin." Jody rubbed her palms against the top of her thighs. "I went to Aria because I needed her help. I had hoped she would be able to contact you on my behalf, but she refused."

"What is it you need help with, Jody?"

Jody hesitated, though she knew it was pointless. If she was going to help Shepard, she had to do this. Stopping the Reapers, protecting Shepard, Liara, everyone…she had to believe it was why she was here. Feeling as if she was standing at the brink of a bottomless chasm, she took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and leaped off the edge. "There is a Prothean Archive on Mars, the site where humans first encountered the Prothean technology that led them to discover the Charon relay."

"Yes, I know of it."

_In for a penny, in for a pound, Jody. _"I need you to go there."

Liara's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Within the information stored there are plans to build a weapon to fight the Reapers. It's called the Crucible. It was designed over numerous extinction cycles, with each species adding to it, modifying it. The Protheans completed the plans, but didn't deploy the weapon itself before they were destroyed by the Reapers."

"How do you know this?" Liara demanded.

Jody could see Liara becoming more and more tense. She rose from her seat on the sofa and began pacing. "I can't tell you, Liara. I'm sorry." Her eyes met Liara's, held them, silently imploring her to understand.

Liara leaped up from the sofa and strode across the room to stand toe to toe with Jody. "No. I will have a straight answer from you, Jody…or whoever you are. You show up out of nowhere, the image of Shepard herself, no less. You tell no one anything about _you_, yet you seem to know everything about _us. _Why should I believe you? Is this some sort of cruel trick? I will _not_ have you falsely raise Shepard's hopes. I will _not _permit you to hurt her! I would turn you over to C-Sec myself before I let that happen!"

Jody blinked rapidly, fighting a losing battle with the tears that welled in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was a hoarse whisper. "I would never hurt Shepard, or you. Especially you. I swear to you, Liara. I am trying to help in the only way I can."

"I am sorry, Jody, but I can not trust you and I do not believe you. You are either very cruel, or very ill."

Jody had tried to fool herself into believing she could convince Liara to aid her without showing her the truth behind her words, knowing all along she couldn't. Shepard's death had changed Liara, tempered and honed her. She was no longer the innocent maiden she had been on Therum. She was wiser, more cautious, magnificent in her drive to protect Shepard. Jody felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. As terrified as she was of exposing Liara to her memories…Shepard's memories…it had to be done. For Liara to help, to trust, to believe, she would have to know who she was. Even if it meant Liara despised her, in the end, if it saved Shepard, Jody had to risk it.

She swiped her eyes, took a deep breath and steeled herself as she lifted her eyes to Liara's. "I'm not ill, Liara, and I'm not trying to be cruel. If anything, I'm an idiot." She returned to the sofa. "Please. Sit?"

Liara's expression was unreadable as she took a seat, shifting sideways to face Jody when she sat down beside her.

Jody closed her eyes, Liara was so close she could smell the sweet, lightly floral scent of her skin. She was here, she was real, and she was Shepard's Liara, not hers. It was a bitter, jagged pill to swallow. She opened her eyes, falling into bottomless pools of blue.

"Shepard said if we meld, you would only take what was offered. Do you swear it, Liara? If you can't then please, throw me from an airlock now."

"I promise I will only go where you lead, Jody, nothing more." Liara removed her gloves and took Jody's hands in hers. "I am not Aria; I won't hurt you."

"Okay." Jody's eyes drifted shut. "God, do it and be done, please, before I change my mind."

"Embrace eternity."

The meld was nothing like it had been with Aria. Liara entered her mind softly, dancing across her awareness like a butterfly over flowers. Jody felt herself immediately relax, then panic.

_Dammit! _Jody quickly slammed down a dense barricade between her memories and the light of Liara's awareness as it coalesced with hers. With Aria she simply had to open her mind. With Liara, she needed to be infinitely more selective about what she saw and felt. _ I don't know how to do this! _

Liara flooded her with a sense of warmth and safety. _Start slowly. Imagine your mind as a house, with each memory behind it's own door. I can only see through the doors you open, nothing more._

_I can feel you. You're curious, resolved, so warm and light, and strong! _

_And you are afraid? Why?_

_I'm afraid I'll hurt you!_

_I do not understand, Jody. Why would you fear hurting me? _Jody could feel Liara lightly probing, sense her gasp as she reached the barricade holding back Jody's dark memories.

_So much darkness and pain. What have you…_

_Don't! Please, don't go near there. Stay away!_

Though Liara retreated, her resolve was firm. _Who are you and how do you know us?_

Feeling Liara's awareness sink more deeply into hers, she knew there was no other way. _Let me show you…_

Jody traveled down the halls of her mind, and Liara followed. She paused at a selected memory and a well worn door formed. Brightly painted steel and glass. A school door. Jody slowly pushed through into a day from her childhood. Her first day of school, she had been so excited. Red hair in braids, curious eyes filled with wonder, missing nothing. The scent of crayons and her mom's lavender soap. Her mom dropping her off at the office, pinning a giraffe shaped card bearing her name to her chest. Jody Finnegan in bright orange letters. On the wall, a calendar. September 1991.

_So small… _Liara's thought brushed against her. Jody could feel Liara exploring the memory, sharing her excitement, then Liara's jolt of alarm as she saw the calendar. _How is that possible?_

Ignoring her, Jody let the memory dissolve. Once more they entered a long hallway and Jody quickly moved on. She could feel her fear mounting and desperately tried to quell it. They approached another door, a large rectangle covered in red dust. The door slid open. A large circular room. At its center, ancient artifacts encased in glass. The Prothean archives on Mars. A holographic display of plans for the Crucible, the sense of it's purpose. Reaper modified Cerberus troops on the tram, The Illusive Man…

_You've been there? How? When? _Jody could feel Liara's curiosity and confusion spreading.

_Liara, this hasn't happened yet. This isn't the past, it's the future. We _must_ get the plans for the Crucible before Cerberus arrives. The Crucible is the key to defeating the Reapers._

_Who are you? How do you know this? _Jody felt Liara push against her, struggling to see more, to understand.

Jody forced Liara away, slammed the door, locked it tight. She could feel Liara becoming slowly enveloped in the rolling tide of her fear and sent all the warmth she could gather surging toward her. _ I don't want to hurt you! _

_I'm willing to risk it. Jody, please, let me in; I cannot help if I cannot see. I need to understand._

_Wait!…_Jody reached out, located Liara's presence, and isolated it from everything.

_Why? _Waves of frustration rolled from Liara though she didn't struggle against the barriers Jody erected.

Jody answered with reassurance. _Please. It's okay. Wait. _

Concentrating, Jody began to sift through Shepard's memories and her own, carefully gathering every scrap of happiness, every ounce of longing and love she held for Liara, letting all her fear, hurt, loss, and regret winnow away. The enormity of her own feelings, inseparably intertwined with Shepard's, was so staggeringly powerful, so wonderfully immense, she could barely contain it. If hurting Liara was inevitable, she was determined to give her something beautiful first. On and on, she continued, spooling her emotions until they formed a vast golden orb as bright as a sun.

Lowering her barrier, Jody reached for Liara and led her to a tall wooden door, ancient and elaborately carved. A cathedral. As the door opened, golden light rushed to meet Liara. It whirled and danced around her, lifted her, celebrated her. Laying her heart bare, Jody continued to feed the current, delighting in the awe emanating from the Asari.

_Goddess!_

Jody felt Liara's awareness suddenly expand all around her. Reaching for her, she pulled Jody in, sparking an inferno of shared hunger and longing that made them both gasp and tremble. Soaring, Liara pushed the meld deeper and deeper.

_No! You can't! _Breaking inside, Jody thrust Liara away, slammed the door.

_I don't understand! How? Why? I wanted to… I felt…Goddess, you felt just like Shep…_

Jody groaned as she fought back a rising tide of panic and emotional pain so intense she could feel Liara wince at the onslaught. Gathering the last of her strength, the last of her resolve she sheltered Liara from the storm of her emotions.

Heart broken, bleeding a steady ache through the protective cushion she had placed around Liara, Jody raced to the memory she wanted, finding it easily for having relived it so often. It was the simplest of moments. To anyone else, it would seem trivial and unimportant. A footnote. But to her it had been everything.

_This is how I know you, Liara…this is why… _ Slowly, she siphoned the memory to Liara.

The original Normandy. Standing nervously outside the medical lab door, a bundle of eagerness and anticipation at the thought of seeing her Asari again. Giddy with the idea that she really was _her_ Asari. The door sliding open, Liara working at the desk, turning her head and rising to greet her as she enters. 'Commander, are you coming to check up on me?'

* * *

**tayg and salser, please note I have thoughtfully included the next chapter to avoid a cliffhanger...ahem... ; )**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Of the chapters I've done, this one was one of the touchiest. One of the coolest things about Mass Effect is its interwoven story. Every action happens for a reason, even if you don't see it until many hours of game play later, and every action has consequences. I think anyone who has played the game will admit, it gets pretty darn convoluted. Regarding Jody's plan: I tried very hard to stick to actual Mass Effect events, and the way they are connected in-game, only taking ocassional liberties for the purpose of plot. I tried very hard to tie things together well. Even so, I likely missed something. If so, apologies.

REVELATION

* * *

_Goddess! _Liara shuddered, gasping for breath as she yanked free of the meld. Across from her, Jody's hands whipped up to her temples and she groaned at the mental snap of the abrupt separation.

"Jody I am sorry! Are you okay?" Liara hadn't meant to hurt Jody, but she had been too shocked by the woman's memories to maintain the meld. Reaching out, she placed a hand on Jody's shoulder. Pain, unexpected and sharp, lanced through her as Jody twisted away. Jody sat near her on the sofa, with her face buried in her hands. Liara could see her shoulders shake as she cried.

"Jody, please. Talk to me." Liara said. "I cannot let you shut me out. Not after that."

Liara wrapped Jody in her arms, holding tight when Jody tried to pull away, ignoring her protests as she begged Liara to release her. Liara couldn't. The meld was too recent, her feelings too exposed. This woman was Jody Finnegan, Liara had seen it. But somehow, she also embodied everything that was Shepard. She had felt it in every fiber of her being. She had no explanation; it simply was. Having bonded with Shepard before, Liara was intimately familiar with her mind. Jody's mind felt the same. Shepard's memories had a distinctive feel that resonated through them, a unique mental signature. Jody's memories of the Crucible and the Normandy carried the exact same resonant signature. Jody carried a vast darkness within her. Liara had felt it, even though Jody tried to shield her. But she also harbored genuine love for her. Liara had felt her bond with Shepard entwined within the torrent of emotion Jody exposed her to, and instinctively responded to it, had nearly been swept away by it. Her heart raced at the thought of the pure joy she had felt. _Goddess! I almost joined with her. I would have if she hadn't pushed me away! _

Liara ran her fingers through Jody's hair until her shuddering cries began to weaken and finally ceased.

"Jody, you cannot ignore me forever" Liara said softly. "Sit up and talk to me."

Jody sat up and looked at Liara through swollen red rimmed eyes. "I am so sorry, Liara."

"I'm not sure what to say, Jody. That was incredible. I am trying very hard to understand, but I have never encountered anything like this before."

"That makes two of us. I am me, Liara. Jody Finnegan from San Diego California. But I am also Shepard. My memories, some of them anyway, are her memories. Her experiences are mine. I know it doesn't make sense, that it sounds insane, but it's the truth."

"You don't have to convince me, Jody. I believe you. I felt it, even though I do not understand it. Except for the memory of your childhood, melding with you is just like melding with Shepard. You feel exactly the same." Liara felt a slow flush creep across her cheeks as she recalled just how wonderful Jody made her feel. Flustered, she quickly changed the subject. "I am most confused by the timing. How can you have come from…what year was it when you arrived here?"

"Two thousand twelve."

"How can you have come from the past and have knowledge of the future?"

Jody hesitated, as if unsure how to answer. "I still have no idea how I got here. It makes my head pound just thinking about it." Jody's eyes were haunted. "I am Shepard, Liara, but I'm not your Shepard; I'm from a different time, a different place. A different Shepard."

Jody may have thought she wasn't her Shepard, but those were her Shepard's eyes looking at her with such agony and longing it made Liara ache. She clasped her hands together to keep from reaching out to her.

"Okay, so we do not know how you arrived, but do you know _why _you are here? I need you to tell me everything."

Jody's face was a mask of anguish. "I can't tell you everything, Liara. I hadn't planned on telling you anything, but I need you to trust me. I can't do this alone; it just isn't possible."

Unable to bear it any longer, Liara reached out and took Jody's hand, linking their fingers together. She clamped down when Jody tried to pull away. "Please, do not pull away. It helps me to touch you." Jody relaxed, sighing as Liara massaged the palm of her hand with her thumb. "I will not ask for more than you can give, but I need you to tell me all you can. I am stronger than you give me credit for."

"I know how strong you are Liara. You're amazing." Jody's lips curved in a sad smile. "As for why I'm here, it's to help defeat the Reapers. We have to retrieve the plans for the Crucible, the sooner the better. Cerberus will send operatives to Mars to take control of the archive; I'm not certain exactly when but it's imperative that we get there first."

_Crucible plans, Cerberus, future…_Liara gasped as the pieces flew together. "You've faced the Reapers? That is what you didn't want me to see during the meld, isn't it?"

Jody tensed and averted her eyes. "Yes. Forgive me, Liara, but I can't talk about it. Please don't ask me."

The pain in Jody's voice broke Liara's heart and made her very afraid. She brought Jody's hand to her cheek. "Of course, Jody." Liara said. " What about Aria? Shepard said you specifically asked for her."

"I wanted to avoid you." Jody's cheeks pinked. "I wanted Aria to contact you, but she said you'd never believe her. I knew if you looked in my head, there would be a lot I, um, couldn't hide. It's not exactly easy for me to be near you, Liara. And I was afraid I would screw up the meld, and you'd hate me for sharing too much. Which I seem to have done anyway."

"No! It was…well, let's just say I could never hate you now." Liara felt her own face growing warm. "I am sorry you felt you had to go to Aria. Shepard said she wasn't very kind."

"No, she wasn't, but I asked for it. In truth, I was more unkind to her." Jody said. "Avoiding you wasn't the only reason I wanted to see her. We need her. There's an event that will happen involving Omega. I needed her to know so she could prevent that event, and like you, I knew she'd never believe me without seeing for herself. Plus, Aria has the ear of the Asari Councilor at the Citadel. We need her influence with the Council to ensure access to the resources needed to build the Crucible. Hopefully you can also use your resources as Shadow Broker."

"Assuming we get the Crucible built, Jody, what then? How do we…Goddess, you know where and when the Reapers will attack?"

Jody nodded. "Currently the Alliance has a research team and an agent in deep cover in the Bahak System studying a reaper artifact. Via the artifact, the lead agent will discover the Reapers are moving out of dark space toward the mass relay in the same system. That relay, the Alpha Relay, will be destroyed."

"I didn't think it was possible to destroy a relay. The resulting explosion would…" Liara's heart clenched in her chest. "What of the Batarian colonists in the system?"

Jody paled. "They all die."

Liara gripped her hand. "No! There must be something we can do!"

"We can't Liara." Jody said, her voice thick with anguish. "We can't do anything. If we notify the colonists, the Batarian Hegemony will stop the project and the relay won't be destroyed. If that happens, the galaxy will be swarmed by Reapers. If they enter at the Alpha relay, we can't get the Crucible built in time to stop them. That relay must be destroyed."

"If the Reapers don't come through the Alpha Relay, where will they enter?"

"Kite's Nest. Denied the Alpha relay they'll head for the nearest alternative, the relay at Harsa. Six months after the destruction of the Alpha relay."

Liara released Jody's hand and jumped to her feet. "Six months! Jody, will that be enough time?"

"I don't know, Liara. I just…don't know." Jody buried her hands in her hair. "There's more. The Crucible requires a key of sorts, a catalyst. The Citadel is the catalyst. So not only do we have to get the plans for the Crucible and construct it, we also have to get the information regarding the catalyst and convince the Council to take the Citadel to Harsa. This whole plan hinges on destroying the Reapers as soon as they enter the Galaxy. To do that we have to meet them where they enter. Oh, and there is a Salarian scientist on the Citadel, you need to contact him as soon as possible. His name is Chorban."

"I think I remember that name. Didn't he do a research study on the Keepers?"

"Yes, we need that research and any colleagues or tools he used to conduct it."

"Why?"

"Because we need to figure out how the Keepers disabled the relays."

Liara sat back down beside Jody. "Why do we need to shut down the relays?"

Jody's face fell. "The Citadel is the hub of the mass relay network, Liara. The Crucible, via the Citadel, emits a massive energy blast _through_ the relays. In the previous cycles, the Reapers entered the galaxy through the Citadel, which was activated by the Keepers. When the Citadel was activated by the Keepers, all the other relays in the network shut down, isolating systems from each other."

"I remember. That is why the Protheans on Ilos created the conduit. To reach the Citadel and deactivate the Keepers."

"Yes." Jody nodded. "We have to figure out how to reverse what the Protheans did. If we don't, Liara, the energy blast from the Crucible will travel along the network, destroying every active relay in the galaxy."

Liara slumped against the back of the sofa feeling very overwhelmed. "Goddess, Jody. Can we do it?"

"I don't know, Liara." Jody sighed and reached for Liara's hand. "There are so many variables; so many contingencies. I'm trying my best to keep up with everything, but I'm so terrified I'll mess up! Aria needs to protect Omega now and stop the Illusive Man. If she doesn't, and our plan fails he will be problematic, to say the least. The Alpha relay has to be destroyed; Six months purchased at the cost of three hundred thousand lives and the destruction of an entire system. We have to retrieve the plans for the Crucible, obtain the resources and personnel to construct it, and pray the Council will offer their support with the Citadel. On top of that, we have to hope Chorban's research on the Keeper's holds the key to deactivating the relay network. At least because the Reapers are traveling by FTL instead of the relay network we can track them once they're close enough."

"It's overwhelming, isn't it? And Shepard? What's her role in this?"

It was a moment before Jody answered. "She can't be involved, Liara."

"Why Jody?" At Jody's grim expression, Liara panicked. She pulled her hand from Jody's grasp. "Tell me why. Now." Liara demanded.

Jody closed her eyes. "To cover their involvement with the destruction of the Alpha relay, the Alliance uses Shepard for a fall guy." Jody rasped. "She gets blamed for the destruction of Bahak to prevent the Batarians from retaliating. She'll be sent to Earth, placed on trial, and decommissioned."

Liara's eyed filled with tears. "No! Jody we have to do something. We can't let this happen! I won't fail her again..I..I can't"

" If I can think of a way to free Shepard, I will." Jody reached out and cupped Liara's cheek in her hand. Green eyes, dark and intent pierced hers. "For the record, you never failed her, Liara. I…Shepard… was so glad to see you on Illium. She was worried about your involvement with the Shadow Broker, scared that her actions hardened you, scared that _she _had failed _you_. When she woke after being resurrected, you were the first thing, the only thing she could think of." Jody slowly dropped her hand. "I am so sorry for burdening you with this, Liara. I swear, if I could have done it any other way, I would have."

Liara reclaimed Jody's hand, cradling it gently between her own. Since the meld she could barely bring herself to stop touching her. "I am _glad_ you came to me. You don't have to face this alone." She hesitated. "And for the record, all those visits from Shepard in the medical lab on the Normandy, were some of the happiest times of my life. I lived for those moments."

Jody smiled. "Me too."

"I cannot imagine what a burden it has been for you to carry this alone." Liara said. " How do you do it, Jody? Carry all this inside you without being consumed by it."

Jody lifted their joined hands to her cheek and her eyes dimmed. "I remember what Shepard is fighting for, what the alternative would be, the people I love."

"What happens if we fail, Jody?" Liara said softly.

Jody's face twisted into a mask of desolation and despair. "Liara, please don't ask…I won't let it happen, Liara. I can't."

Liara felt something inside her break, shift, realign. Even without a meld, Liara could sense the immense and heavy blackness that drove Jody. Grimly, she resolved no matter what it took, she would make sure they didn't fail. For the sake of both of her Shepards.


	13. Chapter 13

WAKING

* * *

Vibrant still images, like snapshots, tumbled through Jody's dreams. A winding gravel road. A billowing dust trail. A picnic on the bank of a shallow, sandy bottomed creek. Bumblebees. Copious vining flowers. Summer nectar bursting against her tongue. Honeysuckle.

Jody drifted awake as the dream faded, though she could still smell the lingering scent of sun warmed honeysuckle blossoms. Very near, a soft murmur distracted her. Jody's eyes flew open and she slowly turned her head. Beside her, Liara slept. They had talked for hours. Sometime during the night, Liara had pulled a narrow cot alongside the sofa and fallen asleep beside her. Jody inhaled deeply and her pulse leapt as she realized the lingering sweet scent from her dream was Liara. She lay very still, content to watch the Asari sleep though she ached to touch; she had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Liara's eyes fluttered open and met hers. Heat flared in Jody's belly and her heart began to pound as Liara's eyes darkened with hunger. She remained motionless as Liara reached out and placed her fingertips lightly against her cheek, setting small fires as she slowly traced the curve of her jaw then trailed down her neck. Jody gasped with pleasure as Liara teased her lips with her thumb. "Liara…" Jody panted.

"I can't stop touching you. I can still feel you in my mind." Liara's voice was a raw whisper, full of need. "Goddess, you're so soft, so warm."

As the tip of Liara's thumb dipped into her mouth, the thin cord of Jody's restraint snapped.

Reaching out she grasped Liara's arm and pulled the Asari on top of her. They groaned in unison as Liara's lithe body aligned with hers and their mouths fused.

Liara's mouth was madness moving over hers, swift and consuming. Jody felt herself dragged under, pummeled by waves of need as Liara's agile tongue danced against hers. Liara's heady moan filled Jody's mouth, reverberated through her chest as she slid her hands to Liara's hips, pulling her closer, arching against her. Delighting in Liara's soft sounds of pleasure, Jody slid her hands over Liara, desperate to touch anywhere, everywhere.

"More.." Liara gasped. "I want.." Jody could feel Liara's mind pushing against hers, compelling, beseeching Jody to join with her.

Breath shuddering, Jody drew back, struggling against a red haze of need. "Liara, we can't."

Jody groaned as Liara captured her bottom lip between her teeth, softly teasing it with the tip of her tongue before releasing it. "But I need…"

Hating herself and aching, Jody reached up and gently framed Liara's face in her hands, forcing her to meet her eyes. "Liara, I can't" she sighed. "Christ, it isn't because I don't want to."

Liara studied her face, looking for something, pausing when she found it. "Is it because of Shepard?" Liara asked softly, lowering her head to rest on Jody's shoulder.

"That's part of it, yes." Jody paused, trembling. " Liara, I have to keep reminding myself over and over again that you're not mine, no matter how much I want you to be."

It was a few moments before Liara spoke. "You have memories of me, Jody. I saw them, felt them. Am I different than the Liara from your memories?"

"What? No, you _are_ the Liara from my memories, but…

"If I am the same Jody, then you are also the same." Liara said softly. " I know I should be able to separate you from Shepard, but I cannot. Everything about you, not just your appearance, _everything_ is the same. The way your mind feels, the way you move, the way you taste, Goddess, even the way you smell, is exactly the same. There isn't any time, or place, or form in which you could exist that I wouldn't want you or that I wouldn't love you."

Jody's heart soared at Liara's words, but quickly crashed as she considered the futility of her situation. "I love you, too Liara. I can't stop it, I can't change it. Even if I could, I wouldn't. I promise, I will give you everything I can, but I can't join with you. I won't risk it." Jody sighed. "Everything I am is yours, but my memories have to remain my own. I don't think I could protect you from them during any contact beyond a meld. Even then, it's a struggle because I so badly want to give in." She softly kissed Liara's crest. "Please understand."

" Don't shut me out, Jody." Liara whispered against her neck. Jody's pulse quickened again at the warm sensation of Liara's lips hovering against her skin.

Jody smiled sadly. " I won't shut you out more than necessary, Liara. Just…no joining."

Liara buried her face against Jody's neck. "I don't know if I can stop touching you."

"I don't know if I want you to" Jody admitted. "But right now, we have work to do."

Liara slowly stood and held her hand out to Jody.

Jody looked at Liara's hand and smiled as she took it in her own. "Just like old times."

Liara helped her to her feet, then pulled her forward, softly brushing Jody's lips with her own."Almost."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N It took me a bit longer than expected to get this batch of chapters up. I hope you find them worth the wait. As always, please review/comment/provide feedback! I'm trying to remain as consistent as possible, but as you all know (if you are writers..and I think a lot of you are) the devil is in the details. If you notice inconsistencies, or have questions, comment or PM me.

**An Idea and a Present**

* * *

From the doorway, Jody stared at Liara. She stood at the center of the room, leaning casually back against the console, legs crossed at the ankles, head slightly tilted as she read from a data pad. Jody's staring was turning into something of a hobby. Over the past several days, she had experienced the unique privilege of seeing Liara in action as the Shadow Broker. It was an amazing thing to watch Liara work; she was completely in her element. Her confidence in her ability to orchestrate events based solely on information gathered from her broad network of resources while simultaneously keeping an eye on how her actions and intrigues affected politics and economies galaxy wide was brilliant; _she_ was brilliant. She also talked to herself as she worked, which Jody found endlessly amusing.

"I've located Chorban and sent him a message" Liara said as Jody entered the room. "Fortunately he is still on the Citadel."

"Excellent work, Shadow Broker" Jody teased, crossing the room to Liara.

Liara glanced up from her data pad with eyes narrowed in playful annoyance. Her gaze quickly changed to one of admiring appreciation as she took in Jody wearing Shepard's old off duty uniform and her hair still damp from a recent shower. Jody's pulse leaped as Liara reached out to pull her close and bury her nose against Jody's throat, inhaling deeply.

"You smell good in my soap." Liara said, quickly placing a soft kiss on Jody's neck.

They had reached a fragile balance since the meld. Each orbited the other cautiously, at times drawing near, other times retreating. The sense of familiarity between them, of knowing one another inside and out, was undeniable. At every turn, Jody would plan to keep her distance, but as she and Liara discussed the Crucible, their plans, anything, by the time the conversation was five minutes in, Jody would look down to find Liara's hand in hers with no recollection of how it got there. They were slowly adjusting, though each recognized they were like two charged particles destined to collide because of their attraction. Neither could stop touching the other, though their contact was always fleeting. A light kiss, a gentle touch, a heated glance. The intense friction of those brief moments left them both breathless and wanting. As a result, Jody found herself wandering the ship in a perpetual haze of longing. Even so, she wouldn't have changed a thing. The truth was, she couldn't. Liara was magical in her ability to delight and Jody was powerless to resist her.

"I've been thinking about your concerns regarding the willingness of the galactic community to unify and donate resources to the Crucible." Jody said. Liara had astutely observed that getting the different races to cooperate would prove to be one of their largest hurdles. Jody knew if their plan failed, it would fall to Shepard to galvanize the galaxy and pull them together. She hoped to circumvent that altogether, but without the motivation of the Reapers actively attacking, hadn't been sure how to make it happen. "I have an idea, and a present for you of sorts."

"That's a fascinating combination." Liara said.

"You're going to love it." Jody grinned from ear to ear. The answer, when it had occurred to her, was brilliantly simple. She desperately hoped it would work.

"Stop teasing and tell me already." Liara insisted. She punched Jody's arm playfully and set her data pad on the console. "What is it?"

"I have to show you otherwise you're never going to believe it."

"If you had said that to me before I touched your mind, I might have agreed. Now I am not so certain."

Jody took Liara's hands in hers and closed her eyes, still smiling. "Just do it already T'Soni."

"Oh, alright" Liara gave Jody's hands an affectionate squeeze. "Embrace eternity."

This time, Jody knew exactly what to expect. She relished the feeling of Liara's awareness blending with hers. She gasped when she felt Liara's barely checked need swimming under the surface and her knees nearly buckled as Liara sent a warm pulse of undiluted desire to flood her senses.

_Liara!_

_Oh, sorry…you just smell so…_

_Focus, Liara._

_Yes. Right. _

Still keeping all her painful memories locked tightly away, Jody led Liara to the memory she wanted.

Liara could feel Jody's excitement swimming though the meld, infecting her._ This must be very special._

_It is..just wait.. _A blue rectangular door appeared, the side door to the Normandy's Kodiak shuttle. Bursting with excitement, Jody pulled Liara through it. Eden Prime. The Prothean dig site, a narrow black stasis chamber..

Liara gasped _Is that what I think it is?_

The cunning face of a fierce and vengeful warrior, the last Prothean.

_Goddess! It's a Prothean?_

Jody clutched her head and staggered as Liara yanked away from her. "Damn, Liara. You've got to stop.." Jody barely had time to react, throwing out her arms at the last minute to catch Liara as she squealed and leaped on her, wrapping her arms and legs around Jody in a fierce hug.

"There is really a Prothean on Eden Prime? I can't believe it!" Liara beamed.

"Even after all that?" Jody joked. "I'm glad it makes you happy."

"It's a wonderful present, thank you." Liara leaned down and playfully smacked a kiss on Jody's cheek. Jody groaned, as the movement pushed Liara more tightly against her, making her painfully aware of Liara's ample curves pillowing her face, and her firm backside cupped in Jody's hands. She turned and gently set Liara on the console. Instead of stepping away, however, she grasped Liara's hips, pulling her sharply against her. Razor sharp claws of longing raked her as Liara's gasped with pleasure. She looked up, captured by alluring blue eyes, half-lidded with pleasure.

"In case I haven't mentioned it, Dr. T'Soni, you're magnificent." Jody's voice was a husky, compelling whisper. "If this is how you react to presents, I should give you one everyday." Liara's lips hovered inches from hers, lightly parted in invitation. Jody could feel the heat radiating from her; she could smell her intoxicating scent. Everything about Liara screamed yes, and Jody wanted nothing more than to give in, to take, to claim. But she couldn't. With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes, let her hands fall away and stepped out of Liara's embrace. When she opened her eyes again, her tone was all business. "The Prothean, uh..." Still reeling from Liara's proximity, she couldn't put together a single coherent thought. Her mind was a looked up at Liara beseechingly.

"Yes, the Prothean." Liara's eyes softened with understanding as she slid down from the console. "I can't imagine all the things I'll be able to learn from him." She paused and her eyes began to glow with excitement. "Just imagine it, Jody! He'll be an invaluable resource. I can already think of hundreds of questions I would love to ask. He may be able to help with the Crucible! or.."

"Unfortunately, he doesn't know anything about the Crucible, but I still think he can help." Jody said. "Liara, we need someone who has faced the Reapers first hand to impress upon the Council how real and imminent the Reaper threat is. Unless the galaxy perceives the Reapers as a threat _before_ they arrive, everything we're doing may be for nothing."

"Yes, you are right. It will be difficult for the Council to ignore a Prothean who lived through a Reaper invasion. And if anyone deserves to see the end of the Reapers, it's the last Prothean."

"Do you have any contacts on Eden Prime?" Jody said.

"Of course I do" Liara responded plainly. "Though I have never been, I find the Prothean site there…memorable."

"Because of the beacon?" Jody smiled. "Still into dissection, T'Soni?"

Liara's cheeks turned a pale shade of lavender as she blushed.

Jody began pacing. Anything to stop looking at Liara. "If all goes well with Aria, we may not have anything to worry about, but there's a chance Cerberus could already have a team there."

"I'll reach out to my contacts and see what I can find then modify our travel plans accordingly. We'll go to Mars first and then to Eden Prime."

"You've already arranged transportation to Mars?" Jody said, surprised by Liara's efficiency.

"Yes, Feron is already en route to pick us up. He should be here tomorrow. You'll want to check Shepard's armor locker for gear. You'll find everything you need and the fit certainly won't be a problem." Liara smiled. "The weapons locker is fully stocked as well."

Jody smiled wickedly, surging with excitement at the prospect of the upcoming mission. Her finger itched to squeeze the trigger of her Mattock, she loved it's affirming kick, and..Jody's smile faded and she shook her head to clear it.

"Is something wrong, Jody?" Liara said, her voice colored with concern.

"Uh, no..I just." Jody forced a small smile. "It's nothing, really. I'm just going to uh, go grab a snack. Want anything?"

"No, thank you." Liara's brow furrowed in confusion.

"All right, then." Jody nodded and headed up the ramp to the back room.

As soon as she turned the corner, she slumped against the floor. Something was definitely wrong. The longer she was here, the more difficult it was becoming to separate herself from Shepard. _Damn. _She buried her hands in her hair. Since she'd arrived here, the rules of her existence had shifted. She had kept herself, Jody, at the front of her awareness while drawing on Shepard's memories and experiences as a resource. The excitement she felt about the mission, the Mattock…those were Shepard's experiences. Hers, too, of course, but for a brief moment, the roles had shifted. It was as if Shepard had elbowed her way to the front of the line and shoved Jody to the back. It was an unsettling feeling, and Jody wasn't entirely certain how she felt about it. So long as the duality of whatever was going on in her head didn't affect Liara or Shepard's safety, or her ability to follow through with her plans, maybe it wouldn't be an issue. It did however, remind her of another major worry she had.

Jody had no idea how long she would be here. She no longer dwelled on how she had arrived in the first place; it wasn't important. Now, the most important thing was making sure their plans were carried out, even if she wasn't here. If they weren't, she would fail. There was always a possibility they would fail anyway, but Jody couldn't even consider it. She had to stay focused on what she could control. If she failed, Shepard would die, Palaven would fall, and Thessia and Liara wouldn't have her beautiful blue babies. It shattered her heart to think of it. She was not going to let that happen. She needed to devise a way to leave messages with contingency plans in case she woke up tomorrow… no longer here. It was getting harder and harder to think of anywhere else as home.

The VI assistant hovered over to Jody, and scanned her with a bright light. "Greetings Ms. Finnegan, can I be of assistance?

"What? I'm no longer the Shadow Broker?"

"That is correct, Ms. Finnegan; Dr. T'Soni reprogrammed me."

"Please, call me Jody, not Ms. Finnegan..geez."

"As you wish, Jody. Dr. T'Soni now refers to me a Glyph most of the time. Is there anything with which you require assistance, Jody?"

"No thanks, Glyph, I…actually, now that you mention it, maybe there is something you can help me with. Can you set up a private terminal for me?"

"Dr. T'Soni has already prepared a terminal for your private use, Jody. I can route information there as you choose."

Jody smiled. Leave it Liara to think of everything. "Excellent, Glyph. Thanks."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Apologies for not putting the accent over Dr. Core's name.

**Paleontology**

* * *

"The plans are impressive, Jody, but I worry we may not be able to complete it in time." Liara sat beside Jody in a narrow cabin at the rear of Feron's ship, staring at a holographic display of the Crucible hovering over her omnitool. "The device is much larger in scale than I imagined. The magnitude of power it can generate is unimaginable."

Retrieving the Crucible plans had been surprisingly simple. Liara had reached out to a previous professor who was acquainted with a research scientist at the archives. Thanks to her prominence within the archeological community, when Dr. Sho D'hen heard of Liara's interest in the facility, he quickly invited her to visit and had been thrilled to grant her access to the archive data. Liara made quick work of locating the plans.

"Don't worry, Liara. We'll get it done; we have to. Hopefully the Prothean can help." Jody said.

"Ever the optimist, as always" Liara said, deactivating her omnitool. Her shoulders drooped. "I haven't heard from Shepard."

"Ah, so that's why you've been out of sorts." Jody took Liara's hand in hers. "She's fine, Liara. I promise, just very busy putting together her team." She offered Liara's hand a reassuring squeeze. "She thinks about you all the time, you know, and worries about you as much as you worry about her."

Liara rested her head on Jody's shoulder. "Thank you."

Jody had yet to figure out Liara's take on the unusual triangle that existed with her and Shepard. She thought of it often herself, and was relieved to find her most salient emotion concerning their odd relationship was gratitude. She felt no jealousy, or anger. Liara's love for Shepard didn't hurt her in any way, quite the opposite; it made her unusually happy. Shepard and Liara belonged together. How could she feel jealous of Shepard when it equated to being jealous of herself? Shepard was the perfect pairing for Liara, the complete version of herself, untainted by Jody's foreknowledge. She was grateful she could spend time with Liara in Shepard's absence, and thankful for the opportunity to change the course of events.

She found herself tip-toeing around talking about Shepard however, because it was feeling more and more like talking about herself in the third person. The whole 'Shepard taking over' bit was occurring with increasing frequency and it was frankly unnerving. When she had selected gear for their current trip, Jody had removed every weapon from the locker, surprised to find she was intimately familiar with all of them. Not just names and appearance, but heft, rate of fire, caliber. She knew how to field strip and rebuild each one and did so as if she had done it a thousand times, a motion so often repeated it bore no deliberate thought. It was the same with the armor, and the omnitool on her arm. It all felt so right, and so natural she stopped questioning it.

She felt Liara's head bob and realized the Asari had fallen asleep. They would be arriving on Eden Prime soon, but Jody was glad she had nodded off, even it was for just a few minutes. Moving carefully so as not to wake her, she gently lowered Liara's head to her lap and softly stroked her crest. It was no wonder she was tired. Even during their trip, she had been working tirelessly with Chorban to coordinate a research team for disabling the relays. And as soon as she got her hands on the Crucible plans she had started sending missives out through her information network to quietly locate the scientists and resources they would recruit for it's construction later. She was the single most amazing individual Jody had ever met.

"We'll be landing in about ten minutes, ladies." A half hour later, Feron's voice echoed through the cabin and Liara's eyes opened.

"No rest for the wicked, I'm afraid" Jody said.

"What?" Liara looked up at her earnestly. "Why would you think I am wicked? Have I done something wrong?"

Jody laughed softly. "No, it's a figure of speech; a paraphrased verse from an old testament book I think."

"Ah, I see." Liara gave her an impish smile. "I can certainly think of some wicked things to do to you if you'd like. The ten minute time limit is a bit constraining, but I'm sure I can manage."

Jody swallowed, her mouth suddenly bone dry. "Yes, um..well."

Liara's laugh was musical. "You are such an easy target, Jody, I just cannot resist teasing you." Liara sat up and brushed her lips softly against Jody's. "Thank you for being my pillow."

"Anytime, Liara." Jody replied, smiling. "I'm assuming you still haven't heard from your contact here?"

Liara's brow furrowed with worry. "No, I haven't. We'll just have to go to the site and see what we find."

"Alright then, let's do it" Jody said. Liara's mouth split into a devilish, suggestive grin and Jody rolled her eyes. "Geez. It figures; you know one human euphemism and I step right in it. "

Several hours later, after another failed attempt to reach Liara's contact, they were on a shuttle, bound for the Prothean dig site. The shuttle pilot, Bill, was a wiry old ex- Alliance man who had settled in the Terminus Systems after his retirement. He had a tangled beard on his chin, an ML-77 grenade launcher by his seat, and pictures of his grandchildren on the console. Jody liked him immediately. She had no idea where Liara found him, but his colorful stories made the shuttle trip fly by. Jody had never seen Liara laugh so hard, or blush so much.

"Alright gals, here we are." Bill deftly maneuvered the shuttle to the landing pad.

Jody handed Bill a receiver linked to her communicator. "We're not exactly expecting trouble, but we may find it. If anything happens, get yourself and your shuttle a safe distance away. I'll radio when we're ready for pick up."

Bill patted the grenade launcher. "I'm set if trouble shows up, miss."

Jody forced the receiver into his hand. "Don't make me have to yank a knot in your beard, Bill." Jody's tone was light with humor, but her meaning was clear. "Please, if things get hot, you get out."

Bill grumbled sullenly but eventually conceded, winning him a smile from Liara that made his ears turn red.

The dig site lay nestled in a deep valley surrounded by lush green fields. From the landing pad, Liara and Jody made their way down a well worn dirt path into a compound of stacked modular housing and lab units.

"It's too quiet" Jody said, reaching for her assault rifle. "Let's go in here." She nodded to the narrow doorway of the nearest loaf shaped building.

Keeping low and moving quietly, Jody and Liara worked their way through a narrow room with several computer terminals lining one wall. Liara retrieved a data pad from a nearby table and tapped the screen. "You were right, Jody. It's Cerberus" Liara said. "It appears they've already uncovered an artifact."

"I bet it's our Prothean." Jody said. "Come on, let's keep moving."

They continued to wind their way through the buildings. On their way they found signs of hasty departure, but no sign of Cerberus. Jody was relieved to find the facility empty of bodies and a quick viewing of the research terminals showed no evidence of Cerberus relocating civilians to research facilities. The Illusive Man had yet to acquire the Reaper tech to begin research experiments. If Jody had her way, he'd never get it. She silently wished Aria luck and continued on, navigating the maze of buildings with practiced ease. "The dig site is just up ahead."

As they exited the last building, Liara stared in awe. Ahead of them, ancient broken monoliths protruded from the ground at odd angles, the ruined remnants of a Prothean city. "I hope I get a chance to revisit this site. It's amazing."

Jody hesitated for a minute, but in the end couldn't resist. " So, Liara, have you ever dug up, oh, I don't know, a dinosaur?"

"No. Dinosaurs and other fossils would be paleontology; I'm an archeologist. I study artifacts left by sapient species. The two fields are completely different; and…oh, you were joking."

Jody's grin spread from ear to ear, for more reasons that Liara knew. "A bit."

Liara's eyes narrowed, but her lips curved in a smile. "Ha, ha."

"It's this way." Jody said, gesturing toward a grated walkway.

They crossed the grate to a large lift. Jody looked down to the broken floor of the dig sight below. As she had expected, the pod wasn't there. Considering Cerberus was here, the pod containing Javik had been unearthed; they just needed to find it. From here on out, however, Jody would be flying blind, skirting onto untread soil with no memories to reference.

Liara punched a button on the lift control and hopped on as it slowly lumbered to the ground. Once down, she activated her omnitool. "It helps that I know exactly what we're looking for. I should be able to detect the energy signature from the pod." She paused for a moment. "Yes. I've found it; it's through here."

Liara led Jody to a nearby secure door sunk into the side of a low rock face.

"Can you open it?"

"Yes. Give me just a minute…there." The glowing red lock began to spin, changed to green, and the door slid open with a hiss.

"Have I told you today how uniquely fantastic you are, Liara T'Soni?" Jody said.

"For opening a door?" Liara's brow lifted, though her cheeks turned a delightful shade of purple.

"For everything, Liara." Jody said. "Let's go."

The door opened to a narrow, dimly lit tunnel lined with metal reinforcing beams. With her assault rifle at the ready, Jody led Liara through the tunnel, until they came to a fork. "Which way Liara?"

"The artifact is to the left, but Jody I'm picking up numerous vital signs from the right."

"The missing scientists?"

"Yes, most likely."

"Alright, scientists first, artifact second." Jody turned down the corridor to the right, relieved when it grew gradually wider and finally opened into a large chamber. The room was easily one hundred yards square and filled with excavation equipment and crated supplies. Ahead of them Jody heard the sound of a male voice. She signaled for Liara to remain quiet, and slowly edged her way around a stack of metal crates. Peeking around the side of the crate, she saw two Cerberus guards in standard armor stationed at a wide doorway along the east wall of the chamber.

"Liara, think you can manage a singularity there for me?"

Liara's voice was grim. "I'd love to." In a quick flash of blue, the guards were lifted in the air, spinning uncontrollably and yelling. Jody quickly opened fire, finishing them off with her rifle. "Goodnight gentlemen." She could feel Shepard's memories surging within her. She didn't fight the sensation; she embraced it. She rolled her shoulders and scanned the room for more targets.

From the far side of the chamber, more guards advanced. Fortunately, there was limited cover on their side of the chamber. Jody quickly switched to her Viper and cleanly took out four of the guards, before switching to her pistol. In the unlikely event any civilians came through the door, she didn't want them caught in heavy crossfire.

Liara worked her way to the opposite side of the chamber, and began firing from behind a rusty excavator. Rather than face a pronged attack, the guards shifted toward Liara. Jody swore when she saw them turn. From her current position, she couldn't flank the advancing guards from cover, so she opted for a more direct approach. She set her ammo to incendiary and charged straight toward them hoping to keep their attention trained on her and away from Liara.

Her tactic worked. She hurdled the crate screaming and the three remaining guards turned toward her and opened fire. With grim satisfaction, she watched the first guard's head fly back as her round crashed through his visor. _Target down._ Not giving her enemies time to aim, she tucked and rolled. She needed to draw the guards closer together for Liara to capture them both in a singularity since she was now in Liara's line of fire. Jody came up on one knee just as the dirt beside her sprayed from the impact of multiple rounds. Firing blindly, she sprinted across the open ground, hurtling toward the guards before abruptly angling away. Her quick turn forced the lead guard to pause and twist to keep her in his sights, causing the rear guard to nearly run over him before he could adjust his speed, _Perfect! _ "Now Liara!"

Liara's singularity hit them with a whoosh as Jody turned and fired. Her momentum sent her sliding across the ground on her back. Seconds later, the guards fell with a satisfying thud. Flipping to prone, Jody quickly scanned the room, however there were no more guards to be seen.

She rose slowly as Liara stormed over to her. "What was that?"

"What?" Jody said.

"You charged out like a…like a Krogan on ryncol!"

Jody bit back a smile at Liara's awkward yet appropriate description.

"Dammit, Jody it isn't funny. You used yourself as bait to lure the guards away from me! What were you thinking?"

Still flush with adrenaline, Jody felt her temper flare. "I was thinking that I have heavier armor and better shielding than you. I was thinking that I didn't like the idea of three Cerberus guards charging your position when I risked hitting you by firing at their backs." Jody's voice rose. "I was thinking that if _anything_ happens to you, then everything I'm trying to accomplish will have been for _nothing _as far as I'm concerned!" Jody fought to rein in her temper, lowering her voice. "I will do whatever it takes to protect you, T'Soni, even if you don't like it. Even if it means charging like a…Krogan on…on" Jody's voice tapered off as her anger died "...whatever that damn drink is."

Liara put a hand over her mouth. "Ryncol"

Was she smiling? "Yes, ryncol…dammit."

In a flash, Liara grabbed the front of Jody's armor and pulled her close, swiftly covering Jody's mouth with hers before pulling away. "Just..stop talking now"

Jody dropped on the crate behind her before her legs collapsed.

Liara closed the space between them and Jody leaned forward, resting her head against Liara's stomach as Liara wound her fingers through Jody's hair.

" I can't let anything happen to you" she said softly.

"I know." Liara sighed against Jody's hair. "Now. Let's go release the scientists and find our Prothean."

The locked room contained more than twenty scientists and archeologists from the dig site, including Liara's contact, Dr. Mike O'Sullivan, who gripped Jody's hand warmly. "Thank you so much."

With a name like O'Sullivan, Jody had expected another ginger top, like herself. Instead the small man currently pumping her hand up and down had jet black hair, dark eyes, and olive skin. He was small, bordering on dainty, and moved in the short, precise bursts Jody associated with someone who worked in a lab.

"Can you tell us what happened, Dr. O'Sullivan?" Liara asked.

"They took us completely by surprise." The doctor looked down at Jody's hand, realized he was still holding it, and quickly released her with an apologetic smile. "It seems like we had no sooner uncovered out most recent artifact than the Cerberus operatives arrived."

"How did they find out about the artifact, Doctor?" Jody said.

"There was a doctor, a visiting scientist from…well, I can't remember where she was from. Dr. Core. She arrived about a week ago. There was something strange about her; I could never quite put my finger on what it was. At any rate, within hours of unearthing the artifact Cerberus arrived, rounded us up, and brought us all in here. She led the Cerberus team."

At the mention of Dr. Core, Jody was instantly on alert. "Dr. O'Sullivan, this is important. Is Dr. Core still here? When was the last time you saw her?" Jody asked.

"Do you know her, Jody?" Liara asked.

"Let's just say I know _of _her." Jody's expression was grim.

"I believe she's in the lower level, with the artifact. I saw her enter the lift the last time they took us out. That was about an hour ago."

"Alright, Dr. O'Sullivan. I need you to get these people out of here, now. "Jody's tone was rushed. "As soon as you exit the main door, go left. Do not go back to the compound." She pulled off her communicator and pressed into his hand. "Once you're far enough away, use this to call our shuttle. Bill is the pilot. He can get you and your team to safety. Go, now. Hurry!"

"Jody, what is it?" Liara said, alarmed.

"Dr. Eve Core is a synthetic, a gynoid. She's the Illusive Man's agent, and she's dangerous. Come on."

Jody sprinted back through the door, across the chamber, and down the long tapering hall. Keeping right at the split, she followed the passage until they reached the elevator. Jody jumped in and drew her pistol, quickly sliding in a fresh thermal clip as Liara pressed the control.

"How's your stasis these days, Liara?" Jody said as the elevator began to drop.

"I believe you'll find it more than adequate." Liara's coy tone was belied by the confident tilt of her chin.

"If you see a pretentious looking female with brown, bobbed hair, lock her down."

"Okay." Liara paused. "Jody, what is 'bobbed hair'?"

"Short hair..not like a man's, but not long…it's one length" Jody gestured around her head with her free hand, trying to explain, but stopped at Liara's continued look of confusion. "Just throw a stasis field around any unarmored female you see."

"As you wish, Jody."

Jody positioned herself just inside the elevator door, peering out as the door slid open to reveal a short narrow hallway with two doors on either side. Keeping quiet and low, they crept out into the hall. Liara's omnitool glowed orange around her arm in the dim light as they passed the first set of doors. Liara paused in front of the far right door and pointed at it, silently indicating it was the one they wanted. Kneeling down, Jody pressed her ear to the cold metal, listening.

"I don't know why he hasn't responded" a female voice said. Likely Dr. Core. Her statement was followed by a low rumbling murmur. "We will remain here awaiting orders" was her curt reply.

Jody rose and leaned in close to Liara. "She's in there" Jody whispered. "Possibly one or two other guards as well. As soon as we open the door, put her in stasis. If the field drops before I can take out the guards, shoot her and don't stop shooting until she drops. Head shots are your best bet."

"Got it." Liara replied, backing up against the left side of the door while Jody took the right.

"Ready?" Jody whispered to Liara. As soon as Liara nodded, Jody reached out with her right hand and tagged the door control.

The door slid open and they moved in tandem, Liara pivoted and threw a stasis field, capturing Dr. Core and one guard, while Jody fired at the second, and last guard, killing him instantly.

Side by side they stepped into the room, Liara with her pistol trained on the guard, and Jody with hers pointed at Dr. Core's head.

"You're mine, fembot." Jody said coldly as the stasis field snapped. She opened fire, rapidly backing away as Dr. Core charged. Following the effects of the stasis field, the guard fell and Liara finished him quickly.

Jody felt her adrenaline surge as Dr. Core advanced. One shot, two shots, three…Jody squeezed the trigger steadily, pounding rounds into the infiltrator's head, but still the synthetic advanced. Jody's back hit the far wall of the room just as Dr. Core reached her. Lashing out, she snared Jody's left arm in a vice like grip with one hand while planting a precision punch squarely in her face with the other. Jody felt her head snap back once, twice, heard her nose crunch. As Jody slumped to the floor she dimly saw Liara racing across the room toward them, both hands wreathed in an ominous blue glow, breathtaking in her fury. Releasing her grip on Jody's arm, Dr Core turned, drew her pistol with preternatural swiftness and fired. As the muzzle of the Doctor's pistol exploded Liara dropped and slid, letting her momentum carry her past the synthetic. With a feral scream, she pushed Dr. Core with her biotics, slamming her against the side wall with a reverberating thud. Broken and smoking, Dr. Core fell to the floor.

"Goddess! Jody!" Liara scrambled to her side. "Jody are you alright?"

Jody nodded slowly, cupping her broken nose under her tented hands.

"Goddess, you're bleeding. Here, let me help." Liara retrieved a packet of medigel and gently applied it to Jody's nose.

"Liara, you're getting blood all over you."

"Oh, be quiet Jody, and let me take care of you." Liara said.

Jody sighed in relief as the medigel began to work, numbing the pain in her face. "Hey" she said, as Liara scanned her vital signs with her omnitool.

"Yes, what?" Liara glanced up from the omnitool.

"Nice moves, T'Soni." Jody smiled as Liara blushed, then winced as the smile brought new pain to her battered face. "And thanks."

Satisfied that Jody was okay, Liara's deactivated her omnitool and offered Jody a gentle smile. "You're welcome." She twisted to look at Dr. Core. "I'll have to remember that is what bobbed hair looks like. But Jody?"

"Hm?" Jody tilted her head back to look up at Liara.

"What is a 'fembot'?"

Jody laughed, winced. "Something Joker is going to like very much." She pushed herself to her feet and nodded to the other side of the room. "There's our Prothean."

"Oh!" Liara jumped to her feet and quickly crossed the room to a narrow, black, coffin shaped stasis pod.

"Come on" Jody said, hoisting Dr. Core across her shoulders. "Let's take him outside. A closed in room like this would be a miserable place to wake up."

"Yes, you're right." Liara responded. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm going to give her to someone who will get better use from her than Cerberus…trust me Liara." She added as Liara scowled at her.

"Always."


	16. Chapter 16

**Vengeance**

* * *

"That's so much better" Jody said, gently swiping a cold damp cloth she had retrieved from a nearby lab across her face to remove the last of the blood. "Is the pod okay?"

Jody and Liara stood outside one of the many laboratory buildings at the camp with the Prothean stasis pod between them.

"I think we damaged the pod during the fight, Jody." Liara's brows dipped with worry. "Jody, we need the command signal to end the stasis mode, even then I am not certain how to open it."

"I've got you covered, T'Soni." Jody activated her omnitool and scanned the pod. "I found the command signal on a research terminal inside the lab" Jody quickly explained at Liara's look of confusion. "And before you ask, yes, I can open it." As she keyed in the command signal, a narrow holographic display appeared over one end of the pod. "There, it should be just a few minutes."

"I can't believe it, Jody. We're going to meet a real Prothean." Liara glowed with excitement.

"Liara, I should warn you, he's a bit…surly." Jody suddenly wondered if having Liara here was such a good idea. "Be patient with him, okay?"

"Of course, Jody."

They waited in silence until the hologram disappeared and a compartment on top of the pod slid open to reveal an illuminated panel. Jody took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and pressed the buttons exactly as she remembered. With a hiss, the hinged doors of the pod opened, revealing the last Prothean.

"Goddess!" Liara's awe was palpable. "It may take him a few minutes to fully wake."

As Jody and Liara watched, the Prothean's eyes blinked open. He looked up at the sky, then at Liara and Jody, trying to get his bearings. Without warning, a glowing green biotic field flared around him and with a loud grunt, he sat up and sent Jody and Liara sprawling with a swift but weak biotic push. They both scurried quickly to their feet, and took several cautious steps back.

Dazed, the Prothean stumbled out of the stasis chamber, falling to his knees as the muscles of his legs refused to support him. He struggled to his feet, his eyes wary and confused, finally managing to jog several steps before pausing at the edge of the dig site. As he gazed out over the Prothean ruins, Jody watched his head droop and his shoulders rise and fall as he took in the remnants of his civilization.

"Be careful, Jody!" Liara warned as Jody approached him. "Remember, it's been fifty thousand years for us, but for him its only been a few.."

Knowing what needed to be done, Jody gently laid her hand on his shoulder."…_a few minutes_!" Javik's voice permeated Jody's head as his last waking memories began to unfold inside her mind. The last stand against the Reapers, Victory the Prothean VI ordering him to his stasis chamber. The neutron purge and damage to the automatic controls. Javik's anger and frustration as Victory advises him of the damage to the bunker…

The Prothean fell forward, breaking their connection. "How many others?" he demanded.

"Just you." Jody replied softly.

"He can understand you?" Liara said, surprised.

"Yes" The Prothean replied. "I read her physiology, her nervous system. Enough to know the language."

"And I saw your last moments here, fifty thousand years ago." Jody said.

"Yes, the battle left it's mark on me, and I communicated this to you."

"You communicate through touch? Like the beacons?" Liara said.

"The beacons? You found one?" The Prothean demanded, ignoring her questions. "Which?" His gaze jumped from Jody to Liara, returned to linger on Jody. He rushed forward and grasped her arms.

Jody gasped as the macabre images from the Prothean beacon raced through her head along with more recent images of the Reapers attacking Earth, Palaven, cities destroyed and burning, screams…

The Prothean released her, stepped back, eyes wide with scorn. "You found one! You saw it all, our destruction, our warnings. Why weren't they heeded?" he demanded. "Why didn't you prepare for the Reapers, human?"

"We are trying to prepare!" she snapped, angered by the lingering residue of the painful memories. "No one could understand what the beacons meant!"

"Then communication is primitive in this cycle" he said with disdain.

"The Reapers are coming back!" Jody met the Prothean's eyes, held them. "Your people did not fail. Thanks to the legacy of Prothean scientists from Ilos, a Reaper attack was averted two years ago. Your people never gave up. You were dedicated, determined. Well, so am I. But I need your help." Jody said through clenched teeth. She knew what to say, what he needed to hear. "Do you want vengeance, Prothean?"

"Vengeance is my only purpose." The Prothean's low voice rumbled like water over stones. "Only when the last Reaper has been destroyed will my purpose be fulfilled." He paused for a moment. "I am known as Javik."

"Well, Javik, if vengeance is what you're after, come with us."


	17. Chapter 17

**A Plea**

* * *

Liara lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She knew she should sleep while the opportunity presented itself, but sleep refused to come. The past few weeks had been a whirl of activity. Not only was she maintaining her role as Shadow Broker, she also spent hours at her terminal every day laying the groundwork for the construction of the Crucible. As soon as she received word from Aria that the Illusive Man had been dealt with, and heard from Shepard, she would send the hundreds of messages she had queued at her terminal to research and science teams, laborers, communications experts, and gather them to begin work on the Crucible. She had already begun stockpiling the vast quantities of raw materials the project required at storage sites across numerous systems. However, if the Council refused to see reason, continued resource allocation could become a serious problem. She hoped when the time came, Javik would be able to motivate them to action.

_If he can keep from offending every species on the Citadel, that is. _

Meeting the Prothean had been a fascinating albeit frustrating experience. She had dedicated years of her life to studying the ancient species, but Javik was nothing like she expected. Liara found him arrogant and elitist, infuriatingly so at times. They had studiously avoided one another after a recent and particularly heated debate.

Surprisingly, it was Jody who spent countless hours talking with him. She had been relieved to notice their talks seemed to be slowly smoothing his rough edges. When their paths chanced to cross, he now greeted her civilly instead of snarling. When Liara found herself wondering if her years of research had been for nothing, it was Jody who had tempered her disappointment by reminding her Javik was the Prothean avatar of vengeance, and at the height of their civilization, there would have been Prothean scientists, philosophers, artists and theologians who were avatars for more temperate virtues that likely correlated with her findings.

Jody… Liara could almost feel her presence through the metal bulkheads that separated them. The sensation was as disconcerting as it was thrilling. _Jody…Shepard…Jody…_Liara had no idea what she was going to do about the situation with her two Shepards when the Reapers were finally defeated. She had deliberately been trying not to think about it, which was very unlike her. She preferred facing problems head on. Maybe it was that she couldn't perceive Jody as a problem at all. Everything about her felt so right, so much like Shepard, that being near her, touching her, kissing her felt as natural as breathing. For her, Shepard and Jody were so entangled they were like one person instead of two. She had accidentally called Jody by Shepard's name several times, though Jody responded as if she didn't notice.

Jody was scarred. Liara had never felt such blackness and pain in another person and Liara ached for her because of it. She often found herself watching Jody, wondering how she remained upright under the weight of it. Clearly, whatever she hid inside herself was the motivating factor for her drive to defeat the Reapers. Liara was tempted, daily, to demand to know what those memories contained, but she didn't. Jody's memories terrified her. They reminded her too much of the same soul consuming blackness she felt when Shepard died.

Liara shuddered and tucked the blankets under her chin. Whatever it was, they would undo it. She would undo it herself if she must. She wanted to fix it, wanted to find a way to ease her pain. She wanted…her. She was drawn to her. Looking back, she realized she was drawn to her from the moment they met. It made an obtuse sense. She had been drawn to Shepard from the first moment she had seen her on Therum. How could she not feel drawn to Jody who she could only see as Shepard? Her feelings were as inevitable as the storm over Hagalaz, and as fierce. She smiled as she recalled Shepard advising her to ride out the storm when it came to relationships. _I don't think this is what she had in mind. _

Liara often wondered if she should feel guilty, but she couldn't. She didn't. Jody was Shepard, she knew it to her marrow, and she could no more stop the way she felt than she could stop the storm raging outside. Jody needed her, though she wouldn't admit it. _Just like Shepard._ Not simply for her Shadow Broker network or her Prothean knowledge, but because spending time with Liara helped keep the agony of her memories at bay. Liara had failed Shepard before. In Liara's mind, Jody was Shepard and she wouldn't fail her now, she couldn't. She would be there for her in whatever capacity she could, though she did wish she wasn't so stubborn about physically intimacy.

Since their return to base, the tension between them had grown to near fever pitch, leaving Liara feeling wretched and wonderful at the same time. They each tried to give the other space, but they were like two ends of an elastic band. The harder they pulled away, the more forceful the collision when they inevitably snapped back together. Liara wondered at what point they would break. Jody was delightful to tease, and she reciprocated in kind often enough, but inevitably drew back. Liara had nearly reached her limit.

Liara jumped when Glyph floated into the room. "Dr. T'Soni, you just received an urgent message from Aria T'Loak at your private terminal."

"Thanks Glyph. Wake Jody, will you." An urgent message from Aria could only mean one thing, and she was certain Jody would want to see it.

"Certainly Dr. T'Soni."

Liara slid out of bed, grabbed her robe and headed to her terminal in the central chamber. Liara opened the message, glancing up as Jody entered the room. Sleepy eyed and with her hair tousled, wearing boxer shorts and a faded N7 t-shirt, Jody looked delicious and Liara felt her mouth go dry.

"Liara, what's up? It's the middle of the night."

"I received a message from Aria. I thought you'd like to see it as well."

Jody padded over, her bare feet making almost no sound against the floor. "What does it say?"

Liara shivered as Jody moved in behind her and read over her shoulder.

* * *

Dr. T'Soni,

The Illusive Man and Kai Leng are dead. I confirmed the bastards' deaths personally. My mercs cleared Cronos Station, but left it intact. You may be able to use some of the supplies or equipment there for your pet project. A word of advice, send someone soon. I told my men I'd kill them if one scrap of that Reaper shit ended up on Omega, but they are mercs after all. They will keep the station secure until your salvage team arrives.

My shit list is getting so short I may actually get bored.

As soon as I receive word from you, I'll contact Councilor Tevos. Don't make me wait too long.

Tell Little Shepard she can buy me a drink the next time she visits Afterlife. If you haven't fucked her yet, you should get on that before Shepard gets back from Collector land.

Aria

* * *

Liara raised a hand to her forehead. _Leave it to Aria!_ "Well, I can see Aria is as straight forward as ever" she said. "I should, um, probably go organize a squad to salvage the base."

Before Liara could move, she felt Jody step closer, put a hand at her waist, and slide it around to splay her palm just below Liara's navel, pulling Liara softly against her. She gasped as Jody pressed in slightly with her hand. The gentle pressure sent pleasure rippling through her.

"Yeah, T'Soni, you should probably get on that." Jody's tone was teasing and light. Characteristic of their every day banter.

Liara cast a playful glare over her shoulder, then moaned as Jody's hand began to make slow circles against her. Goddess, Jody was so warm. Liara could feel the heat radiating from her body through the thin material of her robe. She wanted to turn, wanted to pull Jody closer, but most of all, she did not want her to stop. "Jody…" It was a plea.

Abruptly, Jody's hand stilled, then fell away. "Sorry" she muttered before resting her head against Liara's shoulder. "This..you..me…it's making me crazy."

"That makes two of us, 'little Shepard'."

Turning, Liara clasped her hands behind her back and stepped into Jody, not quite touching her. Her scent alone was enough to cause Liara's heart to race. Paired with her warmth and proximity it was all Liara could do not to drag Jody back to her room. Instead, she clenched her hands together tightly and pressed her lips against Jody's ear. "I can hear your heart pounding, Jody. Goddess, I can feel you trembling and I'm not even touching you… but I could be. I want to be. When you're ready to lift your self imposed restrictions, please let me know." Liara lifted her hand and stroked Jody's cheek. "Goodnight, Jody." Silently, she retreated back to her cabin, though sleep was a long time coming.

Jody could barely breathe as Liara's footsteps retreated into the dim recesses of the ship. Every cell in her body screamed for her to follow the Asari. She gripped the edge of the console until her knuckles whitened. Gritting her teeth, she let the ache fill her; she would take it. Though frayed, she would not break. No measure of pleasure or happiness she could gain by joining with Liara was worth the risk of the pain she could potentially inflict. Jody carried the deaths of billions, the death of Shepard, in her head. No way was she going to expose Liara to that.

She looked up at Aria's message on the glowing terminal with grim satisfaction, and no small amount of fear.

The Illusive Man and Kai Leng were dead, so much evil eliminated in one fell swoop. There would be no call to Shepard attempting to convince her to spare the Collector base, no last ditch effort to convince Shepard to 'control' the Reapers, or killing Anderson. Thane would live out his last days in peace with Kolyat. All of these things made her glad.

But in orchestrating the Illusive Man's demise, she had once again irrevocably changed how events would unfold going forward. For as certain as she was that she had made the right decision, a small corner of her mind harbored a black doubt that ate away at her like a cancer.

She wondered where Shepard was. Aria's message indicated she had either gone through the relay, or was preparing to. That meant the crew had likely been taken already. She bent low, placing her forehead against her hands, wracked with guilt.

She had been unable to think of any alternative that would spare the Normandy crew. Even knowing Shepard would save them, that their fear and suffering was as nothing compared to what the galaxy may still yet face, she hated they had to endure it. Still, as a result EDI would be unshackled. Eve Core's synthetic corpse was locked in storage in the base's cargo hold, ready for EDI to repurpose for her own use. Once again, a 'just in case' contingency plan. She would have Dr. Core's body transferred to the Normandy when Shepard arrived. If Jody was correct, the Commander would be here within the week, two at the most.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shepard Returns**

* * *

When Shepard entered the central chamber of the Shadow Broker base ten days later, Jody met her at the door.

"Welcome back, Shepard." Smiling, Jody held up a tumbler and shook it gently. "Whiskey, neat of course"

Shepard accepted the glass gratefully. "If you didn't look so much like me, I would kiss you right now, I swear." She lifted the glass and took a slow sip, closing her eyes briefly as the rich flavor hit her tongue. "Damn, that's perfect. Thanks."

From behind Jody, Shepard watched Liara enter the room and felt weeks of weariness wash away in an instant. _Christ, she's beautiful. _"Hey Liara."

"Shepard! Thank the Goddess you're safe!"

Shepard deftly passed her tumbler of whiskey to Jody as Liara sprinted across the room toward her. From the corner of her eye, Shepard saw Jody wince, as if anticipating a blow, then felt her own face mirror Jody's expression when Liara ran into her arms, inadvertently nudging her sore ribs. She had no time to dwell on Jody's unusual reaction; her train of thought was disrupted by Liara, nuzzling her neck.

"Shepard, I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I, Liara. You have no idea." Shepard pulled Liara against her. She needed this. Needed Liara. After the horrors on the Collector base followed so closely by the events with Dr. Kenson and the Alpha relay, she needed to come back to the one person who centered and grounded her. Shepard shuddered and pulled Liara closer, breathing in her soft, sweet scent.

Shepard raised her head, and her eyes fell on Jody whose smile was so full happy and content Shepard felt her own lips curve upward in response. "It's good to see you too, Jody. You look a lot better than you did when I left. More relaxed."

Jody lifted Shepard's glass in salute and took a sip of her whiskey before handing it back to the Commander. "Liara kind of has that effect after a while, doesn't she?"

Shepard released Liara and accepted the glass. "Yes, she does." Reaching down, she caught Liara's hand in hers and wound their fingers together. "We should sit, I've got a lot to tell you."

Liara smiled up at her. "So do we, Shepard."

Shepard looked from Liara to Jody and arched her brow.

"You're going to love it." Jody said, grinning.

The trio migrated to the seating area in the video room. Shepard sat with Liara tucked against her side as Jody retreated, returning a few minutes later with a bottle of whiskey, an empty glass, and a frothing pink drink. She handed the pink concoction to Liara, topped off Shepard's drink, and poured three fingers of amber whiskey for herself before finally settling down on a chair across from her.

Shepard's brows furrowed as she tried to read Jody's expression. Jody exuded smug happiness as she looked from Shepard to Liara.

"So Finnegan, has Liara discovered what we need to do with you? Are you still still insisting you didn't stow away when we left the Citadel?"

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it, Commander." Jody smiled over the rim of her glass.

"Fair enough. I can drop you off on Earth next week."

"Earth? Next week?" Jody and Liara said, speaking over each other.

Shepard placed a kiss on top of Liara's head as the Asari looked up at her. "I'm only here for a few days, Liara. Once I leave here, I've got to drop the majority of the team off at the Citadel and report to Earth. I figured I would take Jody with me and drop her off wherever she needs to go."

Liara sat up. "A few days? That is all?"

Sighing, Shepard nodded and recounted the events aboard the Normandy, the Collector attack on the ship, the harrowing journey through the Omega 4 relay, fighting the human Reaper and eventually destroying the Collector base.

"Goddess Shepard!" Liara's wide eyes softened. " I can't imagine how horrible it must have been for all of you."

"What the Collector's were doing was unspeakable, Liara, and I'm glad we stopped them but the Reapers are the real threat. I'm thankful that we all made it back in one piece. Some of the crew are a bit banged up, but we're alive." She offered Liara a reassuring smile as she felt the Asari squeeze her hand. "After we came back through the relay, I received an urgent call from Admiral Hackett."

Shepard's gaze flicked from Liara to Jody as the two shared a knowing look. _What the hell was up with these two? _

"At any rate" she continued, staring at the contents of her glass. "I had to go to Aratoht to, um…damn, Liara." She closed her eyes. What she had done was horrible, if necessary, but roughly three hundred thousand Batarians had died as a result. "The Reapers were detected approaching the relay in Bahak. I destroyed the relay. I killed…"

Liara's hand was soft against her cheek, and her kisses softer yet. "Shepard, I am so sorry."

Shepard slowly opened her eyes. Liara's blue eyes radiated warmth and sympathy. "It is okay, Shepard."

The sound of Jody's glass clinking against hers drew her away, but what held her attention was the understanding etched in every feature of Jody's face. "Liara and I talked about the Reapers." Jody lifted her glass, studied it. "Sovereign was a single Reaper, Shepard. One. Think of the misery caused by that one, single ship." Jody's eyes flicked up to Shepards. "If one ship can do that, imagine the strength of a fleet of Reapers. Yes, people died, Commander, and yes that is a terrible thing. But if you stopped a fleet of Reapers from entering the galaxy, you saved.." Jody buried her hand in her hair. "It was worth it."

Shepard felt the corner of her mouth tug up. "You sound as if you're trying to convince yourself as much as me, Finnegan." Shepard paused, considering her words. "Was it worth it? The truth is, I don't know. I'd like to think so, but the Reapers have only been slowed, not stopped." She turned back to Liara. " To make things more complicated, the Illusive Man has turned into the E-lusive man. Normally he would have contacted me by now to bitch about something. Not even Miranda has heard anything."

"I think we can help you with that, Commander." The hint of a smile played on Jody's lips.

"How? Have you heard something through your network, Liara?"

"The Illusive Man is dead, Shepard."

"What?" Shepard stood abruptly and looked down at them. "You're serious?"

"Yes, Aria and her mercs raided his 'evil lair of evil' " Jody mimed quotation marks, "and took him out."

"Wow. That's… not what I expected." Shepard felt a surprising twinge of guilt, though she couldn't quite put her finger on why. Maybe because the Illusive Man, despite his flaws, had been the one to bring her back, the one who stayed Miranda's hand when she would have put a control chip in her. Maybe because she still harbored doubts that she wasn't entirely herself since the Lazarus project, just another Cerberus tool.

Liara must have read what she was thinking.

"Don't even think it, Shepard." Liara warned. " You were the one good thing Cerberus achieved. Yes, he brought you back, and I am thankful every day, but his motivations for doing so were questionable at best. He was a twisted man who managed to do one good deed."

"But how did Aria get involved? Cerberus doesn't typically deal with mercenaries." Once again, Shepard noticed a shared look pass between Jody and Liara.

"Aria received intel that Cerberus wanted to assume control of Omega as a storage and supply hub due to its close proximity to the Omega 4 relay." Jody said. "Think about it Commander, Omega is the closest station to the relay. Once the Normandy successfully went through and returned, he would have begun coordinating strategic salvage missions to acquire any Reaper tech left behind."

"Yes, you're right, of course." Shepard sat back down and slid her hand into Liara's. "Was that what you wanted to tell me? The news about the Illusive Man?"

"We've been busy while you were away, Shepard." Liara said. Liara and Jody shared the same secretive smile.

"Christ you two, out with it already? What have you been up to?"

Liara and Jody spent the next several minutes excitedly bringing Shepard up to date on what they had accomplished in her absence.

"So let me get this straight. You found the plans for a Prothean super weapon to use against the Reapers?" Shepard could hardly believe what she was hearing. "And it will work?"

"Yes, Shepard, we believe it will." Liara said. "We wanted to speak with you before notifying Admiral Hackett. Turning the plans over the the Alliance seems like the most logical step. I will forward the plans to him before you leave and send a copy with you as well. He can contact Councilor Udina. Construction will be a massive undertaking and will require the the assistance of the other Council races."

"In case I haven't mentioned it, Dr. T'Soni, you're magnificent!" Shepard leaned down and kissed the top of the Asari's head. Shepard felt her smile fade as she thought of the Council. "Good luck getting the Council to help, though. Even if you can get them to believe the Reapers are a threat, they'll look to their individual interests first."

"We think we may have a solution for that as well." Jody said. "After we went to the Prothean archives, we stopped to check in on one of Liara's contacts at the Prothean dig site on Eden Prime. He's also an archeologist who specializes in Prothean history. Once we got there, we quickly found out why he hadn't responded to Liara's messages. Cerberus was there."

Shepard scowled. "What were they after? Cerberus doesn't show up anywhere unless there's something for them to manipulate." She nudged Liara. "I hope you had some of your guards along, Liara." Shepard knew Liara maintained a small group of private mercenaries, though she had never seen them.

"I didn't need guards; I had Jody." Liara said plainly.

"You what? Jody can't…" Shepard's voice trailed off as she saw the look in Jody's eyes. She had seen that look before, in her mirror. It was an expression of competence, and watchful waiting. She suddenly found herself looking at Jody with new eyes. "Oh."

"Yeah." Jody said apologetically. "Thanks for letting me use your gear, by the way. I promise, I cleaned everything and put it back exactly the way you had it."

Shepard was quiet as she digested this new information. _Jody is a mercenary; she has to be! _Who else but a merc would have asked to talk with Aria T'Loak? Who else would know their way around a weapon's locker? She certainly wasn't Alliance or C-Sec. She must have been afraid to meld with Liara because she knew the Asari would figure it out right away.

"Shepard?" Liara said

"What?" Shepard glanced over at Liara and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Sorry, just thinking. What were you saying about the Council and Eden Prime again, Jody?"

"The Prothean research team discovered an artifact Cerberus wanted, and not just any artifact, a Prothean stasis pod." Jody said.

Shepard furrowed her brow.

"With a Prothean. In it. Alive." Jody continued to elaborate until Shepard finally understood what she was saying.

"You found a Prothean? An actual, live, Prothean?" She looked to Liara. The light dancing in her eyes was all the confirmation Shepard needed. "Where is he..she?"

"_He's_ down on the lower level." Liara said. "Javik is rather solitary, though he and Jody have spent a great deal of time together. It has been difficult for him to adjust to waking up after fifty thousand years to find he is the last of his kind, I think."

"Javik, eh? Oh, Liara, I wish I could have seen your face. I bet it was priceless."

"It's not adjusting that bothers him, Liara. He's impatient." Jody said. "He is a Prothean warrior, Commander. He is the last of his species because of the Reapers and he wants vengeance for his people. If anyone can convince the Council the Reapers are a real threat, we hope he can. If you're agreeable, he'll travel with you to the Citadel. You'll meet him tomorrow."

Shepard looked from Liara to Jody in astonished silence. She had been so worried about what the next months would bring. She knew she had to return to Earth and answer for her actions at Bahak and as a result would be unable to pursue acquiring additional support for the inevitable Reaper invasion. They were coming. The only question was when. But now Liara and Jody had managed to gather plans for a weapon, and the one person in the universe who may be able to convince the Council of the Reaper threat. It was overwhelming. She felt the tension in her shoulders relax for the first time since she had awoken in the Cerberus lab. They had a chance to win, and it felt wonderful.

"I don't know what to say." Shepard lifted her glass and looked at her companions. "Thank you."

"Commander?" Jody's smile was filled with wicked delight. "I think right about now would be a good time for a party, don't you?"

Shepard felt her face split in a wide grin. "Jody, dammit, I knew there was something about you I liked. I'll contact the Normandy."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N While I realize there is no way the Shadow Broker would ever agree to a party on her base, I used it for my setting anyway. Mainly because I love the idea of the central terminal hub all lit up an flashing while the Normandy crew dances nearby. Don't judge me. :)

**Thumbs Up**

* * *

Liara watched, fascinated, as Jody's casual party suggestion evolved into a full blown celebration. The Asari were a formal species and social interactions between them involved numerous ceremonies. Learning the nuances of these exchanges was one of the few expectations of being a matriarch's daughter to which Liara had willingly acquiesced. She found the methodical approach to socializing refreshingly liberating. Among Asari, she always knew what she was dealing with, what each encounter required. With humans, this was not the case. There was no careful planning, no discernible rhyme or reason to Shepard's and Jody's antics as they scurried through the ship.

For her part of the party preparations, Liara rerouted the large central terminal to a secondary system and locked the secondary terminals throughout the room. She couldn't believe she actually agreed to have everyone come here, but Shepard and Jody were so excited and had been impossible to look at two sets of pleading, beautiful green eyes and say anything other than yes. Cerberus was her biggest worry, but the Illusive Man was no longer a threat, and Miranda had already been here.

Shepard had called the Normandy and demanded that all the crew arrive at the base in two hours. Afterward, she and Jody had disappeared to the kitchens and returned much later with a cart laden with every sort of snack food imaginable and several colorfully layered concoctions they referred to as 'dips'. They seem particularly excited by these as they laid them out on tables borrowed from the debriefing room. She was pleased to see they hadn't forgotten foods appropriate for the non-humans of the crew.

Now Shepard had retreated to collect more beverages for the bar and Jody was pulling a large, shiny orb into the central chamber.

Liara gasped and walked to her. "Jody, is that what I think it is?"

Jody looked slightly abashed as she attempted to position her body in front of the object. "Um, that depends, Liara. What do you think it is?"

Liara's brow arched. "The reflector array from my spectrum analyzer?"

"Damn, is that what this is?" Jody pretended she had no idea what Liara was referring to as she attempted to hide the cords dangling from one end of the sphere. Cords that had previously connected it to a specialized housing on the surface of the ship.

Liara's brow rose further. "Yes. What exactly are you planning on doing with it?"

Jody's face split into a wide grin. "Watch."

She left the room and sprinted back moments later carrying a bound length of thin cable. Freeing one end, she anchored it to the cords on the array, then stepping back, began to pull a generous length of cable from the bundle. Finally, she looked up, reached back, and threw the remainder of the bundle up and over a support beam.

"Jody?" Liara crossed her arms over her chest.

"Give me a minute, I'm not quite done." Grabbing the bundle, Jody began to pull, reeling in the extra line and eventually hoisting the array high over the floor. Once satisfied with its position, she fed the cable back over itself, effectively cinching it in place.

"I still don't get it, Jody."

Jody's face was calm and patient. "Of course you don't. It's a human thing. But you're going to love it!" Scanning the room, she called for Glyph.

"Yes, Jody. How may I be of assistance?"

"Glyph, when you meet new people, you scan them with a bright light."

"Correct, Jody. My optical scanners are designed to screen for authorized personnel and visitors."

"Can you change that light a bit, say, make it red, or green, or blue?"

"Of course, Jody. I can alter the color to any of your choosing within the perceptible human spectrum. Do you have a preference?"

Jody turned to Liara and held her gaze. One corner of her mouth curved up. "Azure"

Liara's felt her cheeks grow warm under the weight of Jody's stare as Glyph cast a wide beam of deep azure light between them.

"Perfect Glyph." Jody said, turning back to her project. "Now, I need you to narrow the beam fifty percent, and shine it on the array when I tell you to, okay? " As Glyph complied, Jody activated her omnitool and keyed in a command. "Alright Glyph, now."

Overhead, the array began to slowly spin. As Glyph's beam landed on it's faceted mirrors, the walls and floor of the chamber exploded with dancing pools of blue light. Jody adjusted the ambient lighting in the room, dimming it slightly to accentuate the swirling blue.

"That is perfect!" Shepard said as she entered the room, pushing a cart laden with an alarming number of bottles. "Liara, did you do that? How do you even know what a disco ball is?"

"It wasn't my idea, Shepard, it was Jody's." Liara said. "What is a disco ball?"

Jody and Shepard shared a knowing smile. "That" Jody pointed to the spinning array "is a disco ball. Sort of. Disco is a kind of human music. It frequently had themes of spaceships and space travel, ironically enough. It was very popular for dancing. Places where people went to dance often had disco balls as decoration."

"You like disco?" Shepard's brows rose. "Really?"

Jody grimaced. "Ugh, no. Love of disco balls does not equal love of disco music. My mom loved disco. I used to run from the room covering my ears when she put it on."

"Whew, Finnegan. You had me worried there for a minute."

"You should probably make a music selection. Our guests should be arriving any minute." Liara said. "I have many current…"

"Hold up, T'Soni." Shepard help up her hand, palm outward. "For a proper party we need good music."

"And what do you consider 'good' music, Shepard?" Liara was particularly interested in Shepard's response. When she had traveled with her on the Normandy, they had been so busy trying to save the galaxy from one threat or another that trivial knowledge such as music preference never came up in conversation.

"There's only one era of music that's perfect for parties, Liara."

"And what era is that, Shepard. I do not know any human music."

"The eighties." Shepard and Jody said in unison.

The pair turned to look at each other wearing twin masks of surprise.

Liara watched in amazement as Jody and Shepard volleyed what she could only assume were the names of human musical groups, or songs back and forth, each smiling more brightly as the exchange continued until they finally doubled over laughing. It was one of the strangest displays of human behavior Liara had ever witnessed, not because of the obvious humor the two women found in the situation, but because of the synchronization of their movements and expressions. Together, they gave the impression of one person talking to herself in a mirror. While Liara initially had reservations about the party, it was wonderful to see Shepard so thoroughly relaxed and enjoying herself.

Across the room the door slid open and the Normandy crew began to trickle in by one's and two's.

"Wow. Pretty spinning lights." Joker said as he hobbled slowly over to the trio. "So, Liara, I guess since you're the only Asari here, you'll be providing the evening's entertainment. I specifically requested dancing Asari, and.."

"_Joker_!" Shepard and Jody said together.

"Hey, I'm just kidding." Joker held up his hands. "Don't go all Spectre on me." His eyes widened when he was close enough to get a clear view of Jody. "Whoa, Commander. This must be the other you that Garrus was talking about."

Jody extended her hand and Joker clasped it in his. "I'm Jeff, but everyone calls me Joker."

"Hi, Joker. I'm sorry we didn't meet when I was aboard the Normandy. I'm Jody Finnegan. It's nice to meet you." Jody gave his hand a firm squeeze and he immediately pulled away. "Liara won't be entertaining you this evening. Sorry."

"Hey, ouch, yeah" Joker shook his hand, grimacing. "Wow, Shepard. She's more like you than _you _are."

"Why is that Joker? Because she has her priorities straight?" Shepard softened her words with a smile, but gave Jody a curious look. "Jody, put some music on, will you?"

As Joker and Shepard headed for the snacks, Jody activated her omnitool and a soulful voice began warbling through the sound system. Jody turned to Liara. "I shouldn't have done that."

Liara couldn't stop the smile that erupted on her face at Jody's sincerity. "It's quite alright, Jody. While some Asari would have seen his comment as a compliment, I did not, though I am quite accustomed to Joker's odd sense of humor. Now, I am going to go change into something more suitable for the occasion before anyone else arrives. I was so distracted by watching you and Shepard prepare everything I lost track of time."

Green eyes met hers. "You look beautiful in anything, Liara."

Liara's blush was hidden in the dim light. Emboldened by the atmosphere, she crossed the narrow space between them and whispered in Jody's ear as she passed. "You should see me in nothing."

When Liara returned, the party was in full swing. Someone had dimmed the lights further and Glyph had adjusted his beam to alternate between blue, yellow, and green so that a rainbow of colors swirled around the room. Looking down from the top of the ramp that led into the chamber Liara saw Garrus cozied up to Tali. Nearby, Joker and Jody had their heads close together, laughing._ So like Jody to repair things quickly._ Having compiled dossiers on the remainder of the crew, she recognized Jack, Zaeed, and Kasumi immediately. The trio sat together under the shuttered bay window. As she watched they simultaneously drank shots of a green beverage then launched into a chorus of coughing cheers. Dr. Chakwas, Miranda, and the Salarian, Mordin stood with a young male and female human, Donnelly and Daniels, if she recalled correctly. Even the tank bred Krogan, Grunt made an appearance. Liara winced as he cuffed Jacob on the shoulder and sent the man staggering forward. Liara continued to scan the room, her eyes finally coming to rest on Shepard, who was in the far corner of the room talking to a different human female Liara recognized from her tour of the ship, Yeoman Kelly Chambers.

Liara smiled as she took in the scene below her. If any group of people in the galaxy deserved a carefree night off, it was this one. Glancing back to the far corner of the room, she thought she caught Shepard's eye, but the Commander was drawn away by the effervescent Yeoman who kept putting her hand on Shepard's arm and who was standing much too close to the Commander. Liara's eyes narrowed. _Interesting. _

Deciding it was time to join the fray, she walked down the ramp. When she reached the level of the party, she found Jody watching her and nearly tripped over her own feet as she read the open hunger in Jody's gaze. She jumped as a hand closed around her elbow.

"You look stunning, Liara." Shepard said, green eyes dark with hunger.

For a moment, Liara was confused. It was too disconcerting seeing the same eyes beside her that had looked at her across the room not a second earlier. She turned to Jody, who was once again talking to Joker, then back to Shepard.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shepard's voice was laced with worry.

"Thank you." Liara slid her hand into Shepard's. "I couldn't be better, Shepard. I'm glad to see Jody and Joker laughing together so easily."

"Yeah, me too. I thought she was going to take his arm off earlier." Shepard paused. "What was up with that anyway?"

"In your absence, Jody seems compelled to assume the role of my protector." Liara frowned. " Even when I assure her I am more than capable of looking after myself."

Liara followed Shepard's eyes to the young red head sitting beside the Normandy's pilot. "Liara, is Jody a mercenary?"

"What?" Liara's eyes whipped back to Shepard, shocked by the question. "Whatever would make you think that?"

Shepard quickly explained her theory.

"No, Shepard." Liara stifled a laugh. "Jody is not a mercenary. Like you, she's got the potential for ruthlessness, but as a gun for hire? Never."

"So who is she Liara? Where did she come from? Really?"

Liara had dreaded this moment, but forged into it prepared. "She wasn't lying, Shepard. She is from Earth, and she is who she says. More than that, I am not at liberty to discuss." She charged ahead as Shepard scowled " I promised her I wouldn't and I won't. Her life has been difficult, Shepard. She has more pain locked away inside her than the sum of everyone in this room. You included." She added at Shepard's doubtful expression. "I can tell you this, she is here to help, and I feel better for having her here."

"That's the thing, I do too!" Shepard rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "It doesn't make any sense. She's like a forgotten word sitting on the tip of my tongue that I can't quite spit out. I don't know anything about her, well, except that she's incredibly attractive and has stellar taste in music." Shepard smiled as Liara punched her arm. "But I _feel_ as though I know everything about her." Shepard shrugged. "I like her, Liara, and I trust her. I'm glad she's here with you."

Liara understood very well why Shepard liked her and trusted her, even though she couldn't explain it to Shepard. On some level, Shepard recognized Jody for who she was. They were like two violin strings resonating with the same note.

"What is the human saying? Go with your gut? I think that is the best course of action, Shepard. Personally, I've never seen you so relaxed and easygoing around anyone so quickly, Garrus and myself included. " Over Shepard's shoulder she caught sight of a very tipsy Kelly Chambers weaving her way toward them. "And here comes your one woman cheering squad."

Shepard turned, however just as Kelly reached them, Jody appeared. "Kelly? Kelly Chambers?"

Distracted, Kelly turned toward Jody and froze. Liara buried her face against Shepard's shoulder to stifle her laugh as Kelly looked from Jody, to Shepard, rubbed her eyes, and looked back at Jody as if she hardly believe her luck.

"Kelly?" Jody said. "I'm Jody. I was, uh, watching you over there by yourself and wondered if you wanted to, uh, dance?"

"Oh! Yes, I'd love to!" Kelly squealed.

Jody took Kelly by the hand and led her away, but not before turning to Shepard with a look that clearly said 'you owe me'.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Liara burst into laughter as Shepard groaned beside her. "As I said, Shepard; she's here to help. I didn't realize there were so many of your crew Jody hasn't met."

"Like I said when she first came aboard, she kept to herself." Taking Liara's hand more firmly in hers, she led her through the crowd.

"Shepard, where are we going?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world. Let's see how our little Jody pairs with Kelly. Kelly's quite a dancer"

"Really?" Liara arched her brow. Even in the dim light she could see Shepard's face flush, though she didn't question her further.

Quickly crossing the room, Shepard approached Jack, Kasumi, and Zaeed's group, still steadily drinking. Shepard tapped Kasumi on the shoulder, and the nimble thief slid over and made room for the couple. Liara sat on the edge of the sofa with Shepard behind her and from her perch had a perfect view of the 'dance floor', the section of the room nearest the terminal hub that had been cleared for dancing, but which had largely gone unused since the party began. As the music changed into a fast, thrumming beat, Jody led Kelly out into the clearing and began to move.

From the first moment, Liara was riveted. Jody moved effortlessly, letting the music carry her like a leaf floating on an invisible current of sound and rhythm.

Behind her she heard Jack swear."Well fuck me, Commander. Now I_ know_ she's not your sister. That little Shepard can _dance_! _Shake it Jody!" _she yelled.

Jody flowed across the floor, every part of her perfectly in sync with the music that pounded through the speakers. She wrapped herself around Kelly until they moved as one, gliding, shifting, swirling. Liara's mouth turned to ash and her heart pounded until she felt like it would explode, from watching the sinewy couple on the floor or from the heavy bass she couldn't say. As Jody's hands slid down to capture Kelly's hips and lead her into the next steps, Liara felt jealousy sting her, hot and hard. _Mine. _Behind her Shepard cheered.

As the music drew to a close, Jody spun Kelly and dipped her. Her eyes, however, locked with Liara's, winked. As the room erupted with applause, Liara casually reached over with a trembling hand and took one of the full shot glasses from the table, downing its contents in one gulp.

Afterward, as if Jody's inhibition opened a gate, everyone began migrating to the dance floor.

"Shit Shepard! Let's go!" Shepard threw Liara an apologetic glance over her shoulder as Jack grabbed her arm and yanked her into the throng.

Rising, Liara began to slowly circuit the room, pausing occasionally to talk to Shepard's colleagues, all of whom seemed to be having a wonderful evening.

"See there, Liara. Kelly and Jody saved the day." Joker smiled. "Two humans are almost better than one Asari."

"I'm am sure their performance was solely for your benefit, Joker." Liara said. "Joker, who is with the Normandy? It seems almost everyone is here. Even Sergeant Gardner from the mess seems to have arrived." Liara pointed to the dance floor.

"Ew, okay, I did not need to see that" Joker said, shielding his eyes from the view of Gardner dancing rather lewdly with Dr. Chakwas. "Thane and Samara are still on board. They both meditate a _lot_. Legion is probably hanging out in the AI Core doing the robot by himself, and EDI is minding the ship. You know, at first I wasn't sure about her, but EDI's alright."

Liara gave Joker a parting pat on the shoulder and continued walking. Her eyes were repeatedly drawn back to Jody, who was now leading the entire group in some type of an organized dance that had everyone moving together and laughing loudly. Beside Jody, Shepard glowed with laughter. Liara's breath caught as she watched the pair moving in tandem. Her two Shepards. Both of them carried her heart in their hands. How was she ever going to reconcile the situation?

A few hours later, the party continued, though not with the same frenetic energy as before. The revelers had once again split into small clusters and drunken laughter could be heard ringing from the darkened corners of the room. Hand in hand, Liara and Shepard circulated the room. Liara glanced up at Shepard and felt her heart swell. It had been a long time, much too long, since she had seen her so relaxed and at ease.

"What are you smiling about?" Shepard said softly.

"I'm just glad you're happy, Shepard." As they worked their way past the snack laden tables, Liara caught sight of Jody and Kelly sitting together. Jody had been avoiding Liara for most of the evening. Considering the impossibility of their situation Liara wasn't certain if she was disappointed or relieved.

"You know what would make me happier, Liara?" Shepard said. "A dance with you."

Liara tore her eyes away from Jody to smile up at Shepard. "Of course. I would love to."

It seemed that no sooner had the music changed, slowing into a languorous rhythm that invited others to wander onto the floor by two's than Jacob appeared. "Commander, I need your help."

"Can it wait, Jacob?"

"Sorry, Commander, it's Miranda…and Jack."

Shepard rolled her eyes skyward. "Of course it is." Shepard scanned the room until her eyes found Jody, still bravely fending off Kelly's advances. Shepard smiled at Liara. "Let's kill two birds with one stone, shall we?" Turning back to Jody she yelled "Finnegan!"

Jody hastily extracted herself from Kelly's arms and bolted from the table to where Shepard stood with Liara. "Christ, Shepard, it's about time. Hands. Everywhere. That's all I'm saying."

"Can you help me out, Jody. I need to go check on Jack and Liara would like a dance." Shepard smiled and clapped Jody on the shoulder. "I think your could use a break, eh?"

Jody cocked her ear and smiled as she listened to the song. "Great song." Her eyes met Liara's. "I think I can help you out."

Shepard smiled. " Have fun!" she called as pivoted and walked away.

"Glyph, something darker, try purple." Jody called to the VI. The lights immediately dropped so the paired dancers were barely visible. "I don't want Kelly to find me." Jody said as she turned to Liara.

"Neither do I."

Jody chuckled as she led Liara onto the floor. Activating her omnitool, she restarted the song to murmurs of approval from the other couples. Garrus, dancing nearby with Tali gave Jody a thumbs up behind the Quarian's back.

"Dance with me, Liara?" Jody's voice was a honeyed whisper as she placed her free hand low on Liara's hip.

"Yes." Liara placed her hand on Jody's shoulder and stepped into her. She gasped as Jody pulled her closer, and began to move.

The dance was an exercise in slow, sweet torture. Under the dim, wavering lights, Jody pulled Liara tightly against her until their bodies were perfectly aligned, separated by only a few thin layers of clothing. "I've been dying to touch you all night." Jody whispered.

Liara could barely breathe. Every sense was filled with the texture and the scent of Jody, maddeningly close, yet still too far away. Heat suffused her as she felt Jody's heartbeat pounding against her chest. Feigning quiet conversation, knowing no one would see in the low light, she leaned in and softly kissed Jody's ear. Her breathing hitched as Jody trembled against her in response. Closing her eyes, needing more, Liara reached out to Jody with her mind. "Goddess, Jody. Please, let me in. Please..."

Liara gasped as she fell into Jody, instantly wrapped in low, simmering heat.

_Are you alright? I know you worry.._

_Liara, right now, I am so completely in this moment nothing else exists but you. I can give you this much, at least._

Memories weren't exchanged, they were created. Twin flames of heat and longing danced, converged, grew. Through the meld, Liara could feel Jody's pulse racing through her. She could feel the tendrils of heat radiating from Jody's core, even as Jody nearly drowned in the waves of pleasure radiating from Liara at every point their bodies touched.

Liara struggled to keep the meld light. _I want more! I need.._

_I know. _

There were no more words that could be said. Liara and Jody twirled and twined, minds linked, bodies moving as one across the floor. As the music slowly began to wind down Liara reluctantly dropped the meld, opened her eyes, and stepped back into her separate existence.

Jody brought Liara's hand to her lips, softly brushing a kiss across her palm before releasing it. "Thank you, Liara. That was beautiful. You are beautiful." Without another word, Jody turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Liara alone under the swirling purple lights.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pet Yahg**

* * *

Shepard rolled out of bed and ran a weary hand over her face. The party had lasted well into the night sparking not one, but two altercations between Jack and Miranda. Shepard had eventually escorted both women, along with Yeoman Chambers back to the Normandy. Garrus had found the latter wandering the Broker's ship searching for Jody's sleeping quarters. Shepard felt her face split in a grin as she considered what might have happened had Kelly actually found the poor woman; Kelly was quite tenacious.

Her smile wavered and fell as her thoughts lingered on Jody. She had left the party early, just after dancing with Liara. Shepard had returned just as the last notes of the song warbled through the room. Even in the low light she could see the reluctance with which Jody had released Liara, and Liara seemed equally captured in the moment when Jody kissed her hand. Shepard ran her fingers through her tousled hair and sighed. She wasn't certain what to do. She and Liara had only recently rekindled their relationship. Liara had given every indication it was what she wanted, but now Shepard wasn't so sure.

Shepard had died, and been resurrected. Two years passed while she was at Lazarus station. Two years that felt like a day to her but for Liara it had been two years of mourning, two years of tracking down the Shadow broker, and two years of dealing with Shepards death while carrying a deep fear Shepard would hate her for turning her body over to Cerberus. And now, with Shepard returning to Earth, they would be apart again. Maybe Liara was ready to move on, and with Jody so conveniently available, maybe she would. She couldn't fault her.

Groaning, Shepard flopped backward on the bed and thought of Kelly with no small measure of guilt. Shepard hadn't exactly been entirely faithful herself, so who was she to say anything if Liara took an interest in Jody, who was certainly likable. For some reason, she got her. But no, she wouldn't jump to conclusions. She would wait to see what the remainder of her time here revealed. If Liara showed any indication it was Jody she wanted, she wouldn't stand in the way but aside from those few brief moments when she had seen them part, Liara had given no indication her affections had changed. She had been as loving and attentive as ever. Besides, it had been late, and they had all been drinking. Maybe she had imagined it. All in all, the evening had been an absolute blast. Shepard had enjoyed seeing the crew relax and spend time together in a forum that didn't involve covering fire and biotic explosions.

A tentative knock on her door yanked Shepard from her reverie. "Come in."

"Commander, I want to apologize for my behavior last night." Miranda strode into the room. "I was really…"

"Save it, Miranda." Shepard said. "I'm not the one you should apologize to. Have you ever considered telling Jack you're sorry?"

Miranda's gaze flattened into a stoic mask.

"Miranda, this crew has been through too much together for you guys to tear each other apart. I am going to Earth. You will all go your separate ways soon. Don't end what has been an amazing run with lingering hostility; you're better than that. Some of the things you said were out of line."

"I'll consider it, Commander." Miranda turned to go.

"There's something else you should consider as well, Miranda. The Illusive Man is dead." When she turned back to her, Shepard watched Miranda's face closely. She didn't so much as twitch." I just found out about it. Apparently, he was tapped by mercs when he stepped on one to many toes." Not wanting to directly implicate Aria, Shepard kept the details vague though she knew Miranda would investigate thoroughly at the first opportunity.

"He did have a habit of treading where he wasn't welcome." Miranda arched a manicured brow. "What does that have to do with me, Shepard?"

"The Illusive Man's demise leaves a gaping vacancy at the head of a powerful organization, Miranda. An organization that you are particularly well suited to lead. You know what it's like to be manipulated, and you know Cerberus has made a business of being manipulative. You could change the direction in which Cerberus has been moving in a good way, make it better, stronger. On top of that, with Cerberus resources you could guarantee Oriana's continued safety. It's worth considering."

Miranda's expression was thoughtful. "I appreciate your faith in my abilities, Shepard. I'll have to think about it. Was there anything else, Commander?"

"No, Miranda, that's all."

Miranda nodded and exited the room. Shepard smiled to herself when she caught the new buoyancy in Lawson's step. Miranda would do it. Shepard whistled as she hopped in the shower.

"Wow, you've been busy" Shepard said as she entered the site of the previous evening's festivities. With the exception of a few chairs and the shimmering sensor array dangling from the ceiling, the room had returned to it's pre-party state.

"I don't sleep much so I got an early start" Jody replied, smiling and dusting her hands together.

Shepard looked up at the array. "Do you need any help getting that down?"

"Liara said to leave it." Jody shrugged. " I think we may have converted her into an eighties fan."

Shepard smiled as she thought of Liara dancing around the room to centuries old one hit wonders. "Where is Liara, anyway?"

"She's in the back room doing Shadow Broker stuff." Jody crossed her arms over her chest. " Do me a favor and distract her will you? I've caught her a couple of times nearly falling asleep over her terminal since I've been here. She needs a break."

Shepard's brow furrowed with worry. "Does that happen a lot?"

"Not if I can help it. I really do try to make sure she takes care of herself, Shepard."

"And I appreciate it, Jody. Liara mentioned last night that she's really glad you're here." Shepard said. "Speaking of distractions, thanks for intervening with Kelly."

Jody laughed. "Oh, no. A simple thanks won't cut it. That definitely warrants at least a beer later. She is um, very tactile, Commander."

Shepard's laughter mingled with Jody's. "Yes, she is"

"And how would you possibly know that, Shepard?" Liara's voice echoed across the room.

'Uh-oh' Jody silently mouthed to Shepard before tossing her a wink and turning to face the advancing Asari. "We were just discussing the Commander's observation of Yeoman Chamber's behavior last night. The Commander astutely observed Miss Chambers was unable to resist my numerous and varied charms by frequently placing her hands upon my..er..um…."

"Person" Shepard hastily filled in the blank. "Miss Chambers was very preoccupied with placing her hands upon your person."

Liara's narrowed gaze flicked back and forth between Shepard and Jody. "Conspirators."

"My charms _are_ quite numerous, Liara." Jody insisted. "And varied."

"And she can dance" Shepard added. "With my good looks and her dance skills, is it any wonder Kelly was so enamored with her?"

"Yes, she is a good dancer." Liara's eyes lingered on Jody's before returning to Shepard's. "But I am certain your good looks were largely responsible for the yeoman's interest."

Something passed between Liara and Jody that Shepard couldn't quite read, but Jody's warm laughter pulled her away. "I'm pretty confident it was _my_ good looks, although Commander, you do resemble me a great deal."

Shepard cuffed Jody's arm. "Ha. Ha." She faced Liara. "Is Javik ready to meet?

"He should be here any moment." Liara said. "I should warn you, Shepard, he is quite severe at times."

The words had no sooner escaped Liara's lips than a side door to the room slid open and Javik entered. Shepard has never sensed such restrained violence in another person. Javik simmered with it. Shepard did not need to ask; this Prothean was a warrior to his marrow.

Shepard slid back into her Commander persona and approached the Prothean. "Javik, I'm Commander Shepard. It's an honor to meet you." Shepard extended her hand in greeting, however the Prothean merely looked down at it dismissively before continuing into the room, hands clasped behind his back. He prowled in a slow arc around her, his eyes weighing and measuring.

"I have been told you are the human who will take me to the Citadel." Javik said, his low voice rumbling.

"It's Commander, not human, and yes, I am." Shepard didn't like the Prothean's smug superiority.

Javik's pacing stilled and he reached out, casually swiping the back of a nearby chair with the tips of his fingers.

"You are admired, revered even by your crew. The one who sat here, a Turian, believes you have a strong will and are capable of victory." Javik lunged forward and grasped Shepard's arm. "Yet, I sense fear in you. Uncertainty. Anxiety and distress. The Reapers…" Javik released her suddenly and turned to Jody.

"No." Jody's eyes were ice.

"What the hell was that?" Shepard said, looking down at her arm. She cautioned a glance at Jody, whose teeth were tightly clenched. _No, what?_

"Javik can communicate with touch" Liara lifted a hand to her brow. "Although it would be much better if he offered a warning before doing so."

Shepard was surprised by the vehemence in Liara's tone. She looked to Javik. "How does that work?"

"All life provides clues for those who can read them. It is in your cells, your DNA. Experience is a biological marker."

"And you can read these markers?"

"Yes" Javik replied.

Her curiosity was piqued. "Can you tell us anything else about this room?"

Javik reached low and slid his fingers across the floor, rubbing their tips together and concentrating. "There was a beast here, one known to us as the Yahg, he was…intelligent and cruel."

"And big" Shepard said. "He must have been eight feet tall."

Javik cocked his head sideways. "Really? The Yahg were small in my cycle." Javik positioned his hands together, indicating a size no larger than a small dog. "Children kept them as pets."

Liara's expression was horrified. "This Yahg would have made a terrible pet."

Javik rubbed his hands together and once again clasped them behind his back and faced Shepard. "I must know, human, is your will to defeat the Reapers strong enough to sustain you through your doubt?"

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "It's _Commander_" she said through clenched teeth." And yes, I will fight the Reapers and keep fighting them until they are defeated or I am dead."

"Then I will go to the Citadel and speak to the races of this cycle, demand they prepare for the coming Reaper invasion."

"A blanket demand won't work" Shepard said. "The Council won't respond to demands, not even from the last Prothean."

"Or the first human Spectre" Liara added.

"Then we have already lost. If the races do not unify under one banner, they will fall." Javik said.

"I don't know what things were like before, Javik, but in this cycle species cooperate with one another while still maintaining their individuality. You are right, they must rally, but they need to understand that it is for their own benefit, as well as that of the galaxy."

Javik tilted his head and gave Shepard a measured stare. "It's true then? Power is shared among the species?"

Shepard wasn't quite sure what to make of the Prothean. He was arrogant and dismissive one moment and contemplative the next. "It's not perfect, but it's kept the peace. Most of the time."

"My people knew the Council races when they were still young. We recognized the potential in all of them. They must seize that potential and become the weapon they were meant to be or all will be lost."

"Can you do it, Javik?" Shepard said. "Can you unite the Council?"

Javik paused. "I am not a politician, Commander, I am a warrior. But I will unite them because I must. You are a warrior. You understand failure is not an option."

Despite his abrasiveness, Shepard felt a grudging admiration for the ancient Prothean. It appeared some things didn't change, regardless of the cycle. "Yes, I do. I'll meet you on the Normandy first thing tomorrow. We'll depart for the Citadel then."

"As you wish, Commander." Javik spared a scornful glance for Liara, but his eyes held Jody's for a moment before he left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N **I generally try to stick to one POV per scene to put the reader behind that particular character's eyes. This is the one time I deliberately flouted that rule. It's just a tiny spot, but I felt it was important enough to include.

**Scars**

* * *

"Hey Commander," Jody strode into Liara's private office. "You wanna.."

"Shhh!" Shepard held a finger to her mouth. "Liara's asleep."

As Jody quietly continued into the room her eyes rested on Liara, curled up on a low sofa, sleeping soundly. _Christ, she's beautiful._ It never ceased to amaze her that just looking at Liara made her heart still for a few tremulous seconds, forgetting to beat.

"Um, Jody?" Shepard prompted.

Jody felt her face flame as she pulled her eyes away from Liara. "I wondered if you wanted to get a work out in before…"

"Goddess! Jody, what happened?"

Startled, Jody jumped as Liara swept off the couch and strode purposefully across the room, her brow furrowed with worry.

Following Liara's gaze, Jody looked down at her front. "What Liara?"

"What happened to you?" Liara pointed to a palm sized, jagged and puckered scar on the lower portion of Jody's abdomen, visible above the waistband of her shorts and another, its twin, at her shoulder. Jody had come to ask Shepard if she wanted to box a few rounds, and changed into low slung shorts and a cropped sport top in preparation.

"It's okay, Liara, they're just scars." Jody self consciously placed her hand over the scar. "They've been there so long I don't even notice them anymore."

"But there was so much damage!" Kneeling beside her, Liara shoved Jody's hand away and lightly slid the tips of her fingers over the raised skin. Realizing the margin of the scar extended below the waistband of Jody's shorts, Liara began to tug them farther down on her hips.

"Geez Liara!" Liara spared Jody a quick no nonsense glare and continued her examination. "Can you help me out here Shepard?" Jody could feel her face burning as she studiously tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach caused by Liara's hands on her bare skin.

Shepard was sitting backward in the desk chair watching Jody curiously.

"Jody, how did you get this scar?" Liara said.

Jody winced. It wasn't something she like to talk about and she had often considered making up a wildly embellished story to explain it, but this was Liara, and Jody couldn't lie to her. "It was from an arrow."

At that admission, Shepard's expression shifted to surprise. "An arrow? I didn't think anyone used bows anymore."

"Yes." Jody was trying not to squirm as Liara began running her hands over her other scars. Jody had a network of fine, silvery scars across her knees, and at both hips. Liara, still tugging at her shorts found those as well. Jody ground her teeth as Liara's fingers continued their journey across her skin.

"You have so many scars, Jody. What happened to you?" Liara rose, her eyes filled with concern.

"I don't usually talk about it." Compelled by Liara's eyes, she continued. "Most recently I lived in the city, but that wasn't where I grew up. I grew up in the countryside. When I was thirteen, my uh, my father shot me with a bow. Twice. He was a bit of an alcoholic, barely tolerable sober, but vicious drunk. We got into a fight, and he shot me. Target practice. The uh, scarring wouldn't have been so bad, but the arrows were in there for a while and…"

"Your own father shot you with arrows? For target practice?" Shepard's jaw clenched. "And left them there?"

"Like I said, he was a jerk." Jody averted her gaze, suddenly ashamed.

Liara brought her hand to the scar on Jody's shoulder, touched it gently. "I am sorry, Jody. I did not mean to force you to dwell on painful memories. I have never seen such severe scarring before, at least not on a human. Most injuries are treated to minimize scarring to virtually nothing. Shepard has two in almost the exact same locations, but hers are much more healed, and much smaller."

"Yeah, I was caught trying to steal food from a bigger kid and he stabbed me. It was lucky for me the kid had terrible aim. I was probably close to the same age, twelve or thirteen." Shepard said and smiled wryly. "I learned to be quicker after that."

"Yeah, so did I." Jody said. "The rest are more recent." She traced a fine, shimmery scar on her knee. "They look a lot better since Dr. Chakwas treated them. I was in an accident almost three years ago that crushed my legs and pelvis. A lot of me isn't me anymore; I'm all implants and grafts."

Shepard's gaze seemed to shift inward. "I know how you feel." She shook her head and her eyes cleared. "But enough of that. If Liara's done embarrassing you, I'll grab my gear and we'll have a go."

When Shepard arrived five minutes later, Jody had her hand wraps tied and was bouncing from side to side on the balls of her bare feet to warm up. As Shepard geared up, Jody jogged over to the nearby terminal, tapped a few keys, and guitar, vicious and screaming clawed through the speakers. When she turned, Shepard gave her an approving nod as she walked to the center of the floor. Jody hastily laced her gloves and joined her.

Standing in front of Shepard was like standing in front of a mirror and Jody found herself staring at the Commander.

"Are you going to ask me on a date, or are we going to fight, Finnegan?" Shepard challenged.

Jody extended a gloved hand, which Shepard tapped with her own and they began to move.

"I'm sorry I woke Liara, Commander." Jody jabbed, Shepard evaded.

Shepard threw a wickedly fast combo, Jody lithely sidestepped. Shepard pressed, landing a glancing blow to Jody's cheek. "She likes you, Jody."

"I'm glad; I don't think I'd want to be on the wrong side of her biotics." Jody closed the gap, jabbed twice, landing the second one and followed through with a solid hook to Shepard's ribs.

"You like her, too." Shepard's jab missed, but her hook snapped Jody's head back. "A lot, I think." Before Jody could get her guard up Shepard's cross took her chin. "I think you're in love with her."

Jody was so startled she completely dropped her guard. Shepard pounced, landing a crushing blow to Jody's temple that knocked her to the floor. Jody shook her head to clear it as anger uncoiled in her gut. She forced it down. _So that's how it is._ She had known Shepard would figure it out and she understood why Shepard needed to do this, but Jody wasn't going to make it easy on her. She pushed up from the floor, gloves raised and ready. As Shepard rapidly advanced, she ducked and twisted causing Shepard to over reach. Jody capitalized on the opening with a well placed hook to Shepard's jaw that sent her stumbling sideways.

"You're worried." Jody panted. She blocked a series of jabs then doubled over as Shepard's fist drove into her side.

"Wouldn't you be?" Shepard grunted as Jody retaliated with another punch to her ribs.

"Probably." At Jody's honest answer Shepard exploded into a vicious series of combos. Jody felt her cheek split, and fought to control the anger simmering under her skin. She tried to imagine how she would feel in Shepard's place and realized sadly she already was.

Eyes glinting, Shepard attacked, raining blow after blow as they danced across the floor. Shepard landed another hit to Jody's cheek, widening the earlier laceration, while Jody continued to pummel Shepard's bruised ribs. Jody blacked Shepard's eye with a hard, well timed jab, Shepard smashed Jody's nose. Breathing heavily, they pounded each other mercilessly, too evenly matched for either to gain an advantage until Jody slipped in a puddle of sweat. Lightning fast, Shepard was on her. Jody threw up her hands to guard her head but rather than hit her, Shepard placed a gloved hand on her chest, and put her weight behind it, pinning Jody to the floor.

Twin pairs of green eyes locked. "She loves you, Shep." Jody's breath came in ragged gasps. "You know she does."

"And you love her." With a growl, Shepard collapsed to the floor gasping for air.

Jody sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. " How could I not? She's…" Jody's voice tapered off.

Shepard rolled up into a seated position. As her eyes met Jody's, she seemed to reach a decision. Shepard sighed and her shoulders relaxed. "Yeah, I know. She's indescribable, isn't she?"

Jody's eyes never left Shepard's as she nodded.

"What is it with you, Finnegan? I just don't get it. I should drag you with me to the Citadel, kicking and screaming if needed, and hand you over to C-Sec, but I won't. For the life of me, I can't. Why is that?"

"Because you know this is where I'm needed." Jody ran a gloved hand over her hair. "Look at me, Shepard. Not with your eyes. See me with those parts of you that always tell you the truth even when your eyes can't believe what they're seeing, your heart, your gut. I won't hurt Liara; I would rather die than hurt her, or let her be hurt. If you can't trust me, trust her. She loves you, Shepard; you must know that."

Shepard nodded. "Yes, I know she does." It was true. She did know. With the same certainty that she knew her own name or her own self. The same way she knew Jody was telling the truth, she realized. It just simply was.

"I won't lie Jody; part of me wants to kick your ass, but part of me feels better knowing you'll be here. I know because you care for her, you'll protect her just like I would." Shepard hesitated. "I'm not sure what will happen on Earth, or how long I'll have to stay there, and I don't know what will happen with the Reapers; it honestly terrifies me. Just promise me you'll look after her."

"I promise you, Shepard. I'll keep her safe."

Aching in a dozen places, Jody pushed herself to her feet. Pulling off her glove, she held her hand out to Shepard and helped her to her feet. They stared at each other for a moment, then grinned like idiots as they assessed each other's injuries. Shepard's winced as the smile tugged at her swollen eye.

"Christ, Shepard. Your face looks like meat. Can you see out of that eye?"

Shepard laughed. "You should see your face. Your cheek is inside out."

"And your chin, shit." Jody leaned down to look under Shepard's chin. "Yeah, it's split."

From behind her, Jody heard boots on the metal floor as in front of her, Shepard's eyes widened in panic. They both froze.

"Shepard, I…Goddess!" Liara sprinted to Shepard's side and began running her hands over Shepard's face.

"It's okay, Liara, really" She hissed as Liara's fingertips grazed her lacerated chin.

Liara turned toward Jody who was trying to back away unnoticed. "Jody! What is the…Goddess, Jody! You're cheek!" Liara froze, and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked from Shepard to Jody. Jody could see whirling motes of blue begin to dance over her clenched fists. She flinched as Liara's hand flew up, half expecting a singularity to send her whirling, but Liara only pointed to the door. "Go. Normandy. Chakwas. Now!"

Knowing better than to argue, they quickly retreated.


	22. Chapter 22

**A Departure**

* * *

Dr. Chakwas had clucked, Garrus had laughed outright, and Kelly had pawed and crooned. Despite the cacophony, which Jody felt they tolerated admirably well all things considered, when Shepard and Jody finally boarded the shuttle to return to the base ship, they were stitched and patched and generally looking much better than when they had departed.

Jody grasped the strap of her halter and sniffing it, frowned. "Ugh, it smells like Kelly's perfume."

"She was just worried about you." Shepard smiled. "Better you than me. I can't tell you what a relief it is to have her attention focused elsewhere. Things with her were starting to get a bit… awkward."

Jody smirked knowingly. "Uh huh." She had spent the better part of her time aboard the Normandy patiently removing Kelly hands when her attempts at offering comfort had turned into hasty groping every time she thought no one was looking.

"The whole thing with Kelly was an accident, really." Shepard's cheeks flushed. "She's a nice girl, if a bit over friendly. I flirted with her sure, because, well because that's what I do, and we had dinner once, but I never took her too seriously. Then, when we came back through the Omega 4 relay, she sent me a private message. Honestly, I was so exhausted after facing the Collectors I didn't even read the damn thing. I just called her up to my cabin, thinking she wanted to talk. She was taken by the Collectors. Did she tell you?"

Jody nodded. "Yeah, she mentioned it at the party; I can't imagine how traumatizing that must have been for her."

"It was horrible." Shepard shuddered. "At any rate, when she showed up at my cabin she was wearing a long coat, and the next thing I know the coat is on the floor and she's wearing almost nothing and then she starts dancing. I swear I just didn't have the heart to send her away after what she'd just been through."

"So you took one for the team; I get it." Jody said, biting back laughter as Shepard squirmed.

"Geez, nothing happened. Much. I swear."

Unable to contain it any longer, Jody erupted in laughter. "Really, Shep. I get it. You don't have to explain yourself to me, or justify your actions. You had all just been through hell and sometimes it's nice just to feel close to someone. Besides, Kelly can be quite overpowering. And she_ is_ a helluva good dancer."

Shepard grinned. "Two words. Assless bodysuit"

"Who could say no to an assless bodysuit?" Jody agreed, laughing. Her laughter faded. "Do you think Liara knows?"

Shepard winced. "Yes…no…I'm not certain. She hasn't said anything about it, really, but I think she intercepts all the Normandy's messages."

"Well, my lips are sealed, so no worries on that front, Shepard."

Shepard nodded. "Thanks. And hey, about Liara." Shepard met Jody's gaze squarely. "I just want you to know, I don't have any hard feelings toward you. I understand it, actually. Liara is special. I often wonder how anyone in her company for more than five minutes can keep from falling for her. I couldn't."

Part of Jody, a very small part, wanted to reassure Shepard that she would adopt a strictly hands off policy regarding Liara but she couldn't. It would be like lying to herself, and Shepard would recognize the lie for what it was immediately. Instead, she opted for the simple truth. "You're a very lucky woman, Shepard. Liara loves you very much."

Shepard smiled thoughtfully. "Yes. To both. Though I don't think she's very happy with me right now."

As the shuttle entered the hangar, Shepard stood, and rubbed her ribs.

"Let's go see if she's calmed down, shall we?"

Liara watched on the security monitor as Shepard and Jody approached the door. She didn't know what had sparked the overzealous sparring match but the argument appeared to be resolved. Though she couldn't hear their conversation, both women smiled and laughed as they talked, perfectly at ease with one another. _Humans!_ It would take the full span of her thousand years to understand them.

Liara rested her chin on her palm and sighed in frustration. She had worried that with both Jody and Shepard so near, she would feel torn. In fact, the opposite was true. Their combined presence filled her with a sense of unity and completion she had never before experienced. In some ways, that made her situation far worse. Jody seemed determined that Liara and Shepard would be together and that was what Liara wanted. But they were like two halves of a whole, the differences between them no greater than a right hand from a left. When they were together, whether they were aware of it or not, they practically glowed and Liara couldn't imagine the absence of either, for herself, or for them.

Liara felt the corners of her mouth tug up as they entered her office but she schooled her expression to stillness as she studies them. The swelling around Shepard's eye had reduced tremendously though the discoloration was still evident and she had a small bandage on her chin. Jody had a narrow bandage over her left cheek. Liara would make certain any scar was removed. "You both certainly look much better. I can not believe what I witnessed was the result of a friendly sparring match, which leaves me to hope that your differences, whatever they might be, have been resolved?"

Shepard began to speak twice, stopping each time as if struggling for exactly the right words when Jody, seeing her struggle hastily interjected a concise "Yes, Liara."

"Excellent. I was thinking that since this is your last evening here, Shepard, we would-"

"Commander?" Kelly's saccharine voice chimed through Shepard's earpiece. "I'm sorry to bother you, Commander, but I've got Admiral Hackett on vid-com. He says it's urgent."

"Thanks Kelly, have EDI patch it through here." Shepard's mouth was a taut line. "Liara, I'm sorry. I need to take this privately." Shepard pivoted and exited the room.

Liara felt a momentary panic until she felt Jody's fingers gently touch her arm. "It will be okay, Liara."

A few minutes later Shepard returned. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes dejected. "Liara, I'm sorry, but I have to go. The Alliance is taking possession of the Normandy, at least until the investigation regarding Bahak is complete."

"I'll alert Javik." Jody said, and left.

Liara went to Shepard and pulled her into her arms, buried her face against her neck, breathed her in. "How long?"

Because Jody told her, she knew already of course. It broke her heart that she knew, but she asked anyway because it was the right question. _Goddess, this must be how Jody feels all the time. _It was a humbling realization.

"I don't know, Liara. I'm so sorry. I wanted to give you more time." Shepard's hands wandered up her back, over her shoulders, and around her hips as if memorizing her.

Liara lifted her face, finding Shepard's lips with hers. She tasted like home mingled with sadness and Liara's chest ached, even as her pulse raced when Shepard deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. Liara poured her whole heart into the kiss, holding nothing back, telling Shepard she loved her in ways words were too inadequate to convey.

"I love you, Liara T'Soni." Shepard said when the kiss ended.

"And I love you, Shepard." Liara planted small, soft kisses at the corner's of Shepard's mouth. "Come back to me."

"As soon as I can, I promise." Shepard framed Liara's face in her hands. "Please, please take care of yourself. Jody will let me know if you don't." Liara fought back tears as Javik strode into the room.

"I know she will." Liara replied. "I've downloaded the information about the Crucible to your omnitool. Give it to Admiral Hackett when you see him. Jody, Javik, and I will make sure the Alliance has the support he needs to build it."

"Commander, I am ready to depart when you are." Javik said.

Shepard lowered her hands. "I'll deliver the plans to Hackett myself, and Anderson. Keep us posted on your progress. I'll contact you as soon as I can, Liara." Hand in hand, they exited Liara's office.

"What will happen with the rest of the crew, Shepard?" Liara asked.

"I'll drop everyone off at the Citadel. Joker and I are the only Alliance crew, really." As they approached the shuttle bay Shepard looked around. "Where is Jody?"

"I'm here!" Jody called breathlessly. She entered through a side door, tugging a large crate behind her. "I meant to deliver this tomorrow. It's a present of sorts, for EDI. When Liara and I visited Eden Prime, we fought a synthetic infiltrator. She's in here." Jody tapped the crate. "Inactive of course, but I thought it might be worthwhile to have EDI take a look at her."

Shepard looked perplexed. "Why EDI?"

"Eva is a mobile AI platform, Shepard. Likely with a fair amount of Reaper tech built into her, but nothing EDI can't handle, I'm sure. It seems fitting for another AI to evaluate her. Don't you think?"

Shepard activated her earpiece."EDI? Jody has a mobile AI platform, a previous Cerberus unit. Care to take a look at it?"

"A thorough study of her hardware and software could be highly beneficial, Shepard. I can easily quarantine it within the AI Core on board the Normandy."

"We'll bring her along, then." Shepard responded.

Liara noticed Jody visibly relax. "Excellent" Jody said.

Together they trudged to the shuttle and loaded the crate. As soon as the crate and Javik were settled on board, Liara launched herself into Shepard's arms. Sometimes it felt like Shepard was always leaving. "Remember what I said. Take care, Shepard."

She felt Shepard's lips against her crest. "I will. You too."

Liara backed away as Jody slowly approached, her expression unreadable.

"Shepard." Jody's face contorted. She looked as if she had a thousand things she wanted to say, but couldn't manage to utter one.

"Keep your promise?" Shepard said, eyes raised expectantly.

Jody nodded. "Of course, Shepard." She placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Since we never got to have that beer, will you do me another favor?" Jody didn't wait for an answer. "Have faith in yourself, even when you feel like no one else has any to spare for you. Trust your decisions, and trust yourself to know why you made them. But most of all, Commander, don't lose hope." Jody gripped Shepard's shoulder. "We'll make sure everything is ready, I promise."

Shepard's expression was unreadable as she nodded and with a final wave, disappeared into the shuttle.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

Dreams

* * *

Jody and Liara didn't speak for three days. Jody felt that while she had been there, Shepard had been a link between them and in her absence they navigated the base around each other, each looking for the path of least resistance to cross the empty space she left behind.

For Jody, Shepard's departure marked another step taken toward reaching her goal. The closer she got, the more anxious she became. Jody had nearly panicked at the sudden loss of control she felt when it seemed Shepard wouldn't take Eva's synthetic platform for EDI. Every step she took was now in uncharted territory and the weight of responsibility was oppressive. She was unable to bear the possibility of failure and obsessed about everything that could go wrong. Her ruminations left her frazzled and worn and furious with herself for feeling so weak.

The night of Shepard's departure, Jody began having nightmares. She dreamt she was in her old apartment as Reapers descended over Earth. She watched as hundreds of thousands were slain. The putrid stench of charred flesh and smoke burned her nose. Screams tore into her skull like razor wire. The fallen wore grotesque Batarian masks and died with their eyes boring into hers, cursing the name Shepard. Javik's face swam before her, despairing as husks swarmed him and dragged him to the ground.

The following day she moved around the base like a ghost, quiet and cool. Through her sleep deprived haze, Jody caught glimpses of Liara watching her, eyes tight with worry. Yet when Liara attempted to talk to her, Jody retreated to a storage room in the lower hold, putting as much space between them as she could. She felt tainted by her dream. While she hid, she wrote notes to the Normandy crew to be delivered later, plans in the unlikely event the Crucible failed. Afterward, she deleted them all.

The day after was the same. More nightmares and evasion. She obsessively reviewed the plans for the Crucible and Liara's brilliant preparative steps, but fled when Liara came near, only to return hours later to secretly watch her work and berate herself for her foolishness.

On the third night, more dreams. She watched a young boy enter a shuttle, his light eyes colored bright with hope of escaping the Reaper invasion, then saw his shuttle disintegrate midair when it was hit by a red molten blast from a Reaper. A bitter taste of irony filled her mouth and the dream shifted. She floated freely in the burning carcass of the Normandy as Joker's escape pod jettisoned into space. Another blast from the Collector ship sent her tumbling, and she was freezing, suffocating, dying. She failed; it was her fault. On the war ravaged streets of Thessia, Liara looked at her with hate filled eyes and ran. Jody chased her, screaming until her throat was raw and her lungs burned.

"Jody!" Cool hands touched her face. "Goddess Jody, wake up! Please!"

Still trapped in the dream, she ran on, fingers outstretched to grab the hem of Liara's jacket. She was catching up. "Liara!" Jody jerked upright, and arms closed around her. She struggled until the warm scent of honeysuckle replaced the lingering traces of smoke and death.

"Jody, Goddess." Liara trembled against her. Jody's arms wrapped around Liara, reflexively pulling her closer.

"Thank God, you're safe." Jody said, gasping for breath. Her voice was a hoarse rasp, her throat raw. "There was fire. You were running. I couldn't reach you…"

"It was just a dream. I am safe." Liara murmured reassuringly against her hair. "You were screaming. I tried to wake you; I even tried to meld with you, to enter your mind and pull you out, but the walls around your mind are so strong I couldn't get in." Liara paused and her breathing gave a small hitch. "You've been avoiding me."

Liara's voice held no accusation, but her words were so simple and straight forward, her voice so small that Jody inwardly cringed with guilt. "I'm sorry. I won't anymore, I promise; I can't stand it." She pressed her face against Liara's neck. "I missed you."

Something wet fell on her shoulder. In the dim light of her room, Jody slid her hand up to Liara's cheek and her fingertips came away wet with tears. She placed her lips against Liara's salty skin, trailing soft kisses across her cheeks and her eyes and breathed in Liara's warm breath when she tilted her chin, searching for Jody's mouth with hers.

At the touch of Liara's questing lips, Jody was undone. Still reeling from the dream, she softly covered Liara's mouth with her own. She tasted like tears and redemption. She explored Liara's mouth slowly, thoroughly, as if it contained the next second of her life, and every second after and she was determined to drink them all in. Liara's tongue stroked hers, gently then urgently, beckoning for more. She breathed in Liara's moan as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss.

Reason ceased to exist as Jody tugged at the sheer material of Liara's gown, sliding it away. She lifted her arms as Liara's hands slid under her shirt, pulling it up and off in one smooth motion and sighed as Liara's lips brushed the scar at her shoulder. Desperate to feel the warmth and weight of her, Jody fell back onto the bed, bringing Liara with her.

The last clinging residue of the dream burned away, incinerated by the heat that seared through her as Liara's naked stomach brushed against hers. Jody's moan was silenced by Liara's mouth as it settled over hers, teasing and tasting. Liara gasped and arched against her as Jody's hands blazed a trail down her back. At Jody's low approving sigh, Liara pulled away briefly. Jody could feel the question her eyes held as they searched her face.

Jody answered instinctively. Shifting her weight, she wrapped an arm around Liara's waist and flipped her over until the Asari was under her. She could do this. If she could subconsciously keep Liara out of her mind while sleeping, she could shield her from her memories for this.

Jody lowered her mouth to Liara's, grazing her lips softly, repeatedly with her own until Liara's soft whimpers echoed the need churning inside her. "I need you, Liara. I need this…us to be real."

"Finally." Liara uncoiled like a spring in her arms. Unfettered, Liara's supple body moved like water. She flowed around Jody, hands and mouth everywhere at once. Sharing her urgency, Jody met her need for need. Liara writhed under her hands as Jody peeled away the last of their clothing. She could feel Liara's consciousness pushing against hers, clamoring for access.

"Jody" Liara panted. "You have to let me in."

Jody bent her head and captured a dusky blue nipple in her lips, teasing it with the tip of her tongue until Liara bucked under her. "Soon."

Trembling with effort, she placed a restraining hand against Liara's hips and with lips, tongue, and teeth traversed the pristine landscape of Liara's body. Under her hands, Liara was both wonderfully new and heartbreakingly familiar. Slowly she explored, melting at Liara's soft moans as she exploited every sensitive area, delighting in perfection of her lithe body. Jody's existence winnowed down to Liara's skin under her tongue, her soft pleading cries, and the razor sharp need clawing her gut.

Jody groaned as Liara's hips rose in time to a hard mental push. She had promised to protect Liara, and she would. To do that, however, she would need to keep the joining meld that would grant Liara release as brief as possible. Steeling her will, Jody trailed kisses down Liara's stomach until she reached the azure epicenter of her body. Liara lifted her legs and wrapped them around Jody's shoulders as she lowered her mouth.

"Goddess!" At the first touch of Jody's tongue, Liara cried out in frustrated pleasure. Deftly, relentlessly, Jody drove Liara closer to the brink while still denying her access to her mind. Time slowed. Jody could hear nothing but her own thundering heart beat and the ragged staccato bursts of Liara's breath. Every sense strained to take in more and more.

"Jody, please." Liara's fingers wound through her hair, pulling Jody closer and guiding her mouth to exactly where she wanted it. "More!"

Without breaking the slow, maddening rhythm of her lips and tongue, Jody shifted her weight and lowered her hand. Without warning, she relaxed her mental barriers and felt Liara slide inside her consciousness just as she sheathed her fingers in Liara's wet heat.

_Goddess! Yes!_ Desperate for release, kinetic, frantic, Liara dove into Jody's mind.

Jody was lost, adrift in a sea of shared sensation. Her skin tingled inside and out as a glowing blue bubble of biotic energy surrounded them. Jody mentally clawed her way to the surface, locking every painful memory away and far out of reach.

_Don't push me away, and Goddess, don't stop what you're doing! That feels…_

_Christ, I know… _Inside the meld, Jody could feel every sensation Liara experienced. She wasn't going to stop. Everything about Liara was perfect, the way she moved, her scent, her taste…

_Flatterer…_

She struggled to maintain the barrier surrounding her worst memories as Liara continued to expand inside her, filling her. As Liara drove the meld deeper, Jody felt herself slip, shift, and slide more fully into Liara. Flashes of Liara's memories brushed against her and she could feel Liara's wonder at the arousing effect her soft cries of pleasure had on Jody.

_Your voice has always made me crazy, from the first moment. _Jody showed her the memory and groaned as Liara's legs tightened around her back.

_More!_ Liara demanded as she tilted her hips, arching against Jody's mouth and hand. Onward she pushed the meld.

_Never enough…_

At the joining, Jody felt every part of their awareness suddenly fly outward, then retract into a single cohesive whole. Jody's breath caught in wonder. They were one. She could feel the purest essence of Liara radiate through her as she felt Liara harden and swell against her tongue and tighten around her fingers.

_Goddess, now!_ Liara's climax scoured them both in a riptide of pleasure. Wave after wave crested and fell, only to rise again. Jody felt herself pulled along, carried and crashed into oblivion. She and Liara were so intertwined Jody couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. Without conscious thought, she opened herself to Liara further and further as the last shuddering waves of pleasure began to smooth. From the depths of her mind, curling tendrils of fear, viscous and inky black began to permeate their union. Sensing it, Jody began to struggle.

_Stay!_ Liara could feel Jody pulling away and held on.

_Can't! _Jody panicked as she fought to pull herself free. _Please Liara! You have to let me go!_

Sensing her panic, Liara relinquished the meld and Jody felt Liara slowly falling away from her as she settled back into herself.

Feeling like she'd just run a marathon to avert disaster, Jody rolled away from Liara panting from exertion. Reaching out with one hand, she felt around the blankets until she located her shirt. Wiping her hands and face, she tossed it aside before sinking backward into the bed.

"Jody?" Liara voice was timid. At Jody's silence, she rolled to her side, propping on an elbow. "Jody?"

The sheets rustled. Jody hissed when Liara's arm grazed her breast as she reached for the light. The glow from the lamp slowly expanded to capture the bed and Jody blinked.

"Jody? Are you…" Liara's expression softened. "You're smiling."

Jody looked up at Liara. "Of course I'm smiling. That was incredible. Nearly disastrous, but incredible all the same." Lazily she reached up and traced Liara's lips with her thumb, groaning as Liara's tongue darted out to brush her skin. Her mouth was absolutely divine. "Will you do something for me?"

Liara's laughter was musical. "I can think of several things I would like to do for you. What would you like?" Liara's eyes twinkled seductively.

"A meld." At Liara's eager expression, Jody quickly threw up her hand. "Just a light meld. I don't know if I could protect you with anything more just now. That was too close for comfort."

Liara's smile faded, and her brow furrowed with worry. She flattened her palm over the center of Jody's chest. "You should not have to carry this burden alone."

Jody placed her hand over Liara's. "Just being near you makes it lighter, I promise. Please?"

Liara's lips curved up. "Of course, but now I am curious why."

Jody felt her face heat. "You're probably going to think it's stupid, but I want to see your eyes. You've always asked me to close my eyes for melds, but I want to see you."

"I think I can manage that."

To her surprise, Liara rolled over on top of her. Her surprise melted as her breath rushed out in a low hiss when Liara straddled her thigh, still deliciously wet. "Liara, you're going to kill me!"

Separated by inches, Liara studied Jody's face. Jody watched Liara's pupils dilate when she felt Jody tremble under her. Almost experimentally, Liara rocked her hips forward. As Jody groaned in response, Liara's eyes darkened with hunger. "I don't think I could ever touch you enough. The way you make me feel" Liara's hips moved again, " is indescribable."

Jody slid her hands down and captured Liara's hips, pinning them. "Liara. Please." Jody rasped, barely able to speak.

Reluctantly, Liara stilled. "Ready?" she asked.

Jody gazed into Liara's liquid blue eyes, nearly glowing in the lamplight, and nodded.

"Embrace eternity"

As Jody watched, Liara's eyes changed from bright blue pools to deep black mirrors. In the low light of the lamp, her silvery irises were barely visible.

_So beautiful…_ Liara's head fell forward against Jody's chest and her shoulders began to rise and fall rapidly as her breathing quickened. _Liara?_

In explanation, Liara pushed farther into her mind. Suddenly, all of Jody's nerves felt as if they were firing at once and her heart lurched within her chest. Dull spikes of pleasure radiating from Liara, originating from where her thigh nestled between the Asari's legs, but Liara trembled in response to her awareness of Jody's arousal. Gently, she lightened the meld once more.

_Goddess, do you know how it makes me feel to know I have that effect on you?_ Heat bloomed in Jody's belly at Liara's words. _I see you do._

_You felt that? I feel you too, more now than at first, but you feel…muffled. Wonderful, _Jody added quickly _but soft, all rounded edges. _

_Asari physiology makes my capacity to share experiences much stronger than a humans. What is a light meld to you is deeper for me, and the more often we meld, the more in tune to each other we will become, but still… Goddess, I am not going to be able to restrain myself if you keep that up._

Without thinking about it, Jody had begun to lightly stroke Liara's back, delighting in the silky soft, pebbled texture of her skin. Her hands froze.

_This is the first type of meld Asari experience routinely. You'll notice you can't feel my memories, and I can't see yours, though I can feel them lurking inside you. If I pushed further from here I would start to see them as well, though you are quite adept at blocking. At this level of meld, I experience your emotional responses as well as your physical responses. To you, as you said, I seem muffled. Unless I have a strong reaction to something. _Liara rocked her hips against Jody's thigh and Jody felt her her stomach twist into knots as Liara's pleasure mingled with her own. _Like that. Oh…you are very responsive. _

Jody took several slow, deep breaths. _I've always found it odd that Asari don't need physical contact for joining, but require joining to fully, um, enjoy physical contact. _Jody could feel Liara tremble around her as the thought conjured a variety of sensations and images.

_Shit! Sorry! _Jody tried to rein in her wayward thoughts as Liara's reaction washed over her, leaving her breathless.

Jody felt Liara smile against her chest. _Two can play at that game._

Jody suddenly found herself audience to an array of mental images, all of which showed them tangled in an assortment of interesting positions. Her mouth turned to ash as heat suffused her.

_Goddess, you are_ really_ responsive._

_Well look at who I'm responding to, Liara! You are stunning in every way. Everything about you drives me crazy, in a good way._ Jody could feel her emotions careening out of control. _Damn, this was a really bad idea. _

_No, it was quite a good idea. Unlike me, you do not require joining to 'fully enjoy physical contact'._ Liara seemed to almost purr.

_What does that mean? _

_It means when I do this, _Liara slid her palm in a slow circle over Jody's breast and Jody shuddered in response. _I can feel it through you, without you worrying about your memories._ _Goddess!_ Liara moaned. _You're very sensitive, too._

Jody was finding it increasingly difficult to form coherent thoughts as Liara's fingers tortured her nipple. _Isn't that really unfair to you, though? _

Liara suddenly radiated a very cat like satisfaction. _Not at all. I like knowing what you feel. Feeling it with you is an added bonus. As long as you do not touch me, I am certain I can stay linked to you like this all night._

_All night? _Jody swallowed hard as a fine layer of sweat broke out on her skin_. Liara are you certain? I thought my… _Jody's mind went blank as Liara's mouth replaced her hand. To keep from reaching for her, Jody reached up and thrust her hands under her pillow.

_Perfect._ Liara sighed as she moved her lips up to Jody's. _Just keep your hands there and let me touch you. I have waited long enough I think._

What followed was bittersweet torture for both human and Asari as Liara took her time slowly exploring Jody's body. She kept her touch feather light and everywhere her fingertips journeyed her lips followed closely behind, teasing and tasting until Jody thought she would die from pleasure.

_Oh no, I definitely need you alive. I am not nearly done._ Jody writhed as Liara knelt before her and raked her nails across the flat plane of Jody's stomach and down the front of her thighs. _I love the way my hands look on you. My hands belong on you. _

Jody could barely breath or think as Liara slid down and rested her head against the inside of her knee. The feline sense of satisfaction returned, laced with possessiveness as Liara slid a hand under her thigh and coaxed one of Jody's legs over her shoulder.

_Mine._ The single word vibrated through her as Liara lowered her mouth. The sudden warmth of Liara's nimble tongue coupled with the acute pleasure radiating from the Asari at the contact instantly drove Jody over the edge. She cried out as the first peak arced through her like lightning, jumping from Jody to Liara in a scorching rush.

_And I am just getting started._ Liara oozed breathless smugness.

_Something tells me I'm in trouble._ Jody's breathing hitched as Liara's tongue flicked across her.

Liara's mouth was relentless and attentive and Jody surrendered to it, utterly lost. Devastated with pleasure and weightless, she floated freely through the shallow currents of the meld in an endless feedback loop of reciprocal sensations.

Jody's hands ached to touch. _Liara, I need to feel you._

In response, she felt Liara deepen the meld slightly. Jody struggled to remain lucid as her awareness of everything Liara was experiencing increased exponentially. Liara's mouth was magic, but combined with the added presence of Liara's reactions to Jody's pleasure, it was almost more than she could bear, but she couldn't lose control. It was too risky.

_Trust me._ Liara sent the thought racing through Jody as she sensed her concern. _Your memories are safe. You can't touch me, but this way you can feel me more. Goddess, I could do this for hours. _

Heat like a sun burst through her at that thought. Jody felt it singe Liara through the meld. _But what if you need more and…_

_Trust me! _Liara enunciated the words by sliding her fingers inside Jody in one smooth thrust.

Jody felt a moan tear from her throat as she arched her hips to deepen the contact. Mindless with pleasure, wholly unable to resist, Jody sank into Liara's mind. She could sense Liara's wicked glee as she surrendered. Perfectly in tune to Jody's body, Liara drove Jody to the cusp again and again without letting her fall over until Jody thought she would go mad.

_Liara, please. Yes! Right there…please…don't stop. _

Sensing Jody had reached her limit, Liara didn't. _Goddess!_

Jody exploded in a blaze of pleasure so sharp it bordered on pain. Liara didn't stop. No sooner had the first flames begun to flicker and fade than Jody rocketed up again. Wave after wave of continuous molten pleasure filled her until it consumed her. When she had been reduced to ash Liara finally relented and slowly, still shuddering, she drifted back down, utterly spent.

As Liara collapsed on top of her, Jody could feel the last aftershocks flowing through her as well, until exhausted and replete, she finally released the meld. Jody's limbs felt heavy and useless but she somehow managed to find her shirt and push it into Liara's hand; her legs would never make it to the closet for a towel. Liara lifted her eyes to Jody's and Jody froze, captivated. She had never seen anything so lovely and arousing as Liara's cheek pressed against the inside of her thigh, eyes glowing with sleepy contentment, and her lips curved in a decidedly smug half smile. Liara placed a soft kiss on Jody's inner thigh, rolled over and cleaned up. Jody laughed as she saw her shirt sail through the air to land on the floor.

"What is so funny?" Liara asked.

"I like the thought of our clothes together on the floor."

Liara crawled up and laid her head beside Jody's on the pillow. Jody shuddered as Liara gently traced the curve of her ear and she could hear the smile in her voice. "I care more about getting you out of your clothes than where they end up afterward."

Jody turned sideways to face her. "Mission accomplished. That was unbelievable."

Liara's lips curved in a sleepy smile as her eyes drifted closed. She was already nearly asleep.

"I love you, Liara T'Soni."

"I love you, too, Shepard." Liara whispered.

Jody dimmed the light and pulled Liara against her. When she slept, she didn't dream.


	24. Chapter 24

CiITADEL

* * *

"Goddammit!" Jody lifted her hand to her head and ran her fingers through her hair as she paced back and forth in front of the terminal. "Why won't they listen?"

Javik had been at the Citadel for two full weeks and construction on the Crucible still crawled along at a snail's pace.

Liara stood at the screen rereading the most recent message from Javik. Jody could tell by her tense posture she was equally frustrated. "I am not certain, Jody." She turned, arms crossed over her chest and sighed. "Jody, what will we do if they won't participate?"

"We give them no choice." Jody stopped pacing and looked at Liara. "How do you feel about a trip to the Citadel? We'll need to do a little ground work first." Jody waggled her fingers in the air like tentacles. "Shadowy Brokery stuff."

Liara laughed. "I can manage en route. I will arrange transport." She let her glance travel up and down Jody. "We will shop while we are there as well. You'll need your own clothes."

Jody looked down at the off duty Alliance uniform she wore and her brow furrowed. "But Liara, these are…" She paused, blinking. She had started to say they were her clothes before remembering they weren't. She struggled to remember what her own clothes looked like and vaguely recalled jeans and a t-shirt, though she couldn't remember the color.

"Jody?"

Jody looked up quickly. "Uh, yeah. I guess you're right. I should get my own stuff." Jody hesitated, and felt her face flush with embarrassment. "But Liara, I don't have any money, er, credits."

"Of course you do, Jody. Aria paid you for the information you provided." Liara gestured to a data terminal along the far wall. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of investing some of it on your behalf. You've made a nice profit."

"Wait. Aria paid me? But that isn't why I…" Jody struggled to speak. She had hurt Aria with the information she had given her, a fact that still haunted her. "That isn't what I wanted, Liara. I wasn't selling information."

"Oh, Jody." Liara's chiding tone indicated Jody clearly missed something obvious about Aria's payment. Liara searched the room for her VI assistant. "Glyph, will you get Aria T'Loak on the vid-com, please?"

"Of course, Dr. T'Soni."

"Wait, I.." Jody began, but stopped when Aria's image appeared. Even through a screen the Asari was intimidating.

"What is it T'Soni?" Aria noticed Jody and offered a curt smile. "Little Shepard."

"Jody has some concerns regarding your payment she would like to discuss with you, Aria."

Aria faced Jody, her eyes flint sharp. "What is it Little Shepard? You provided me with information that allowed me to retain possession of my station. In return, I provided you with compensation. Is there a problem?"

"It wasn't my intention to sell that information, Aria. It was, uh, freely given." Jody rasped. _Some gift. _

For a fraction of a moment, Aria's eyes darkened with pain, but quickly reverted to her usual flat stare. "I don't like to be indebted. I paid you. Now I am not." Aria arched one brow suggestively and a corner of her mouth curled up. "I can think of other more mutually enjoyable forms of payment. It's a rare offer, but one I'm willing to make for you, Shepard's pet." Aria glanced at Liara's frown and her smile widened. "Or should I say Liara's pet? Makes no difference to me, really. The offer stands."

Jody was certain she was crimson from head to toe. She reached up to tug at a lock of hair. "Um, well. While I admit you are attractive in a rather, um, predatory sort of way, I um, I am certain you'll understand if.."

"What she means to say, Aria, is no. Thank you." Liara interjected, now frowning at Jody.

Aria's laughter rolled through the room. "I see you took my advice." She looked Liara up and down. "Hm. Lucky. Now, unless you have something else to discuss, I have real business that needs my attention. Let me know if you reconsider, Little Shepard."

"My name is Jody, dammit." Jody's reply never reached Aria as Liara quickly ended the transmission and turned to Jody.

"Predatory?" Liara stood with her arms crossed over her chest wearing an expression that warranted carefully selected words. "Really Jody?"

"Well, you have to admit Aria is something of a force to be reckoned with."

Liara's brow rose a notch.

"Nothing compared to the Shadow Broker however, I'm certain." _Damn, comparison's are always bad, Jody! _She could feel herself sinking. "Um, didn't you want to, er, arrange transport?"

Liara's eyes never left Jody's as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Jody's pants and began tugging her away from the terminal. Jody felt her blood begin to hum at the feral gleam in Liara's eyes. "Glyph, please coordinate transport to the Citadel and forward the details to my omnitool. We'll be in my room."

"Right away, Dr. T'Soni.


	25. Chapter 25

"No way, Liara. There is no way I'm wearing that."

Liara held up a short, fitted dress. "But the color is perfect for you." Liara walked over and held the dress up in front of Jody. Her eyes gleamed with mischief. "Maybe you're right. I doubt I would let this stay on you for long."

Jody blushed. "No, I am right because it's not me. You are perfect for dresses. Elegant, refined, dead sexy." Jody waggled her brows and Liara giggled. "I, on the other hand, am perfect for pants. I need something I can move freely in; a dress would never work." At Liara's disappointed expression Jody rolled her eyes skyward. "I promise you can choose all my underwear if you don't make me wear that."

Liara's eyes glowed. "Done."

In the end Jody compromised. She chose the clothing styles and colors, while deferring to Liara's preferences in material. Liara happily chose all her undergarments. At the end of the afternoon, Jody had amassed an extensive new wardrobe and Liara was very satisfied with her selections.

Liara selected several articles and handed them to Jody. "Go change. I will have the remainder of your things sent back to the apartment. It is nearly time for our first meeting."

On route to the Citadel, Liara had contacted each councilor individually and requested meetings with them. It had taken a lot of pull, but somehow she had managed to do it. _She is clearly amazing, Jody. _Jody quickly finished changing and met Liara at the shop's entrance, from there they headed to Councilor Sparatus's office. He was a wily Turian, but Jody felt she had the greatest chance of success if she met with him first. Jody slowed as she neared his door.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Liara inquired.

"I don't think we have a choice, Liara." Jody replied, taking Liara's elbow she led pulled her to the side of the hallway. "Javik alone isn't enough. The Council needs to feel like this is personal. I'm getting ready to make it personal. I need you to do me a favor, though, Liara. None of the Councilors are going to like what I have to say. Things might get…awkward. C-sec may get involved. If that happens, I need you to go back to the base and let me sort it. I don't even officially exist, so if the Councilors start looking for my background, they…"

Liara lifted her finger and put it against Jody's lips. "I am not leaving your side, Jody Finnegan. Before we left, I created a file for you with the requisite background information. If the Councilors look for information on you, they will find it."

Jody tried to speak but Liara's eyes narrowed in warning. "I am not finished. I am with you Jody. I would not leave you to face this alone. When I return to the base ship, it will only be with you beside me." Liara lowered her hand.

Jody was overwhelmed. "I so want to kiss you right now. You are fantastic, Liara. Thanks for thinking of everything."

Liara's answering smile reached every part of her face. "You are welcome. Now let's go."

When they entered, Councilor Sparatus's receptionist ushered them back to the Councilor's office. The Councilor pressed his hands together and leaned back in his chair as they walked into the room. He was a fierce looking Turian whose eyes held a keen intelligence. He gestured for them to sit.

"Councilor, my name is Jody Finnegan. You may know my associate, Dr. T'Soni." Jody nodded to Liara as she took a seat in front of the councilor's narrow desk. "I appreciate your willingness to see me on such short notice."

"I knew her mother." Sparatus said, barely sparing Liara a cursory glance. "Please, Ms. Finnegan, spare me the niceties. What do you want?"

He went straight to the point, exactly as Jody had anticipated. She took a deep breath and deliberately kept her words brief. "You have spoken to Javik, the Prothean. He has advised you the Reapers are on their way to this galaxy. You have seen the plans for the weapon to defeat them. Yet you sit here behind your desk offering no support even though the threat to Turians is as great as it is to every species in the galaxy." In her mind Jody saw Palaven burning. "As a Turian, you know war, Councilor. You specialize in it. What I want to know is why you choose to sit on your hands when war is breathing down your neck?"

Sparatus bristled. "You know nothing, human. The Reapers may never reach us."

"Are you willing to bet the lives of billions of Turians on that, Councilor? They will come, and when they do, we must be ready to stop them. To do that, we need your help."

"You make it sound as if Palaven is already defeated. We have never been occupied by an invading force."

"Respectfully sir, you've never faced this kind of invasion." Jody met his black eyes. "You will help, sir."

Sparatus sat up in his chair. "I have no reason to commit people or resources to the Crucible, human. I will not..."

In one smooth motion Jody was on her feet. Stepping forward, she braced her hands against the desk and put her nose inches from Sparatus's. "If you do not help, I will contact Urdnot Wrex and let him know there is a bomb buried in the Kelphic Valley on Tuchanka. A bomb placed there with the authorization of the Turian Hierarchy. A bomb capable of killing every living thing within a five hundred kilometer radius. Are you ready to face that level of galactic instability, Councilor?"

Sparatus's eyes went flat. "How do you…how can you…"

Inwardly, Jody celebrated. Had he denied the bomb, her task would have been much more difficult.

"It doesn't matter how, Councilor. We both know it is there, and the Krogan would rebel in force if they found out. Do you really think the DMZ could contain them?" Jody straightened. "I asked for your assistance in good faith, trusting you would see reason. Since reason alone isn't enough to sway you…"

"I will not respond to idle threats." Sparatus said, though his voice lacked conviction.

Behind her, Liara rose and activated her omnitool. "I assure you Councilor, this is no idle threat. I have the coordinates for the location of the bomb right here. All I need to do is press send, and the Krogan will rebel. I think you and I both know it would not go well."

Inwardly, Jody nearly swallowed her tongue. She loved it when Liara used her information broker voice.

Sparatus looked from Jody to Liara. "You have just driven a wedge between humans and Turians, Ms. Finnegan. I hope you're satisfied."

"I don't think you understand. If we don't get this weapon built there won't be any humans or Turians left to bicker about interspecies relations. There is one Prothean left, Councilor. One out of a galaxy planets filled with Protheans. Palaven is only one planet."

Sparatus's shoulders slumped. "Fine. Turian support is yours. Do not contact the Krogan and do not share this information."

Liara deactivated her omnitool and Jody stood beside her. "Thank you for your support Councilor."

As they exited the offices, Jody turned to Liara. "He didn't ask who I was one time, Liara, or why I came to him instead of Udina. What do you put in my record? Who am I exactly?"

Liara hooked her arm through Jody's and smiled. "You are the attache to the Alliance Prime Minister, Amul Shastri who personally sent you here to liaise with Councilor Udina on behalf of human interests regarding the Crucible." Liara laughed at Jody's look of disbelief. " As the Shadow Broker, I can start wars, Jody. Creating an identity is trivial by comparison."

"Liara, remind me never to make you angry."


	26. Chapter 26

VALERN

* * *

"Why hasn't he called yet, dammit? He should have called ten minutes ago." Jody paced back and forth through Liara's suite, previously Benezia's, tugging on her hair. She hated waiting; it made her anxious and edgy.

Earlier in the day, Jody received a message advising her Councilor Valern was no longer available to meet face to face, opting instead for vid-com.

Of all the Councilors, the Salarian would be the most difficult to sway. Salarians were thinkers by nature, which could work in her favor or against it depending on how the conversation went. Either way, Valern would be prepared. Jody had specifically approached Sparatus first in the hope Valern would feel more inclined to provide aid if the Turians did. Of the council races, the Turians and Salarians were the most closely allied. Where one went, the other was likely to follow.

Across the room, Liara reclined on a white chaise watching her pace. "He will call, Jody. He may be intentionally goading you by missing the appointed time, however he would not be so rude as to ignore you altogether."

"If he hasn't contacted us within five minutes, I am going to go to his office and…" Jody quieted as the entry buzzer chimed.

"As I thought. Jody, I believe the venue for our meeting has changed." Liara rose and approached the door, welcoming the Councilor before the door was even half way open. "Councilor Valern, how kind of you to join us this evening."

"Dr. T'Soni, you are as intuitive as your mother it would seem." Councilor Valern replied as he walked into the room. "I hope you do not mind the abrupt change, Ms. Finnegan. After speaking with Sparatus, meeting in person seemed preferable to risking a potentially unsecured channel."

"I understand Councilor. Please, have a seat."

"I am fine standing, thank you." Valern stood near the doorway in his long hooded robe, staring at her with wide unblinking eyes. "Is this some kind of joke, Ms. Finnegan? Did the Alliance hope to garner Salarian assistance by sending a representative who looks like the first human Spectre? You humans really will go to any length won't you?"

Jody ground her teeth and lied without remorse. _Amphibious ass._ "The resemblance is merely coincidental, Councilor." She met his gaze. "I am simply…uniquely qualified for the task."

"Hm. Interesting utilization of that word, Ms. Finnegan. I spoke with Councilor Sparatus about your "qualifications". Accessing classified information to, what is the human term, blackmail, isn't it? Yes, using classified information for blackmail is hardly a qualification." As Valern crossed the room his eyes took in the room, stark, white, and elegant. "I see you've your mother's eye as well, Dr. T'Soni."

"If you think to intimidate me by comparing me to Benezia, Councilor, it won't work." Liara said.

"Observations only, I assure you." Valern stood with his arms folded across his chest. "Before you begin, Ms. Finnegan, I have already spoken with Udina. I detest repeating myself, but for you, I'll make an exception. While I believe the Reapers are a potential threat, it is much too early to commit resources. The Salarian Union isn't willing to negotiate on this point and neither am I."

Jody took a deep breath, and exhaled very slowly, forcing herself to relax. Sometimes, to win, you had to yield. "Well then, have a wonderful evening, Councilor."

Valern started. "Well, of course, I certainly will Ms. Finnegan." He paused as if unsure how to proceed. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

Jody allowed herself a brief moment to enjoy the sensation of the hook setting. Now to reel him in. She had known Valern would contact Sparatus, and that he would tell the Salarian everything that transpired during their meeting. Logic dictated that if Jody had information regarding the Turians, she could have information about the Salarians as well. Valern practically vibrated with curiosity.

"No, I don't believe there is, not now that you've stated your position so clearly." Jody replied. She kept her expression neutral, but her eyes missed nothing. She nearly smiled when Valern began to fidget with the hem of his hood. She turned from him dismissively and faced Liara. "Liara, can I securely link to my private terminal from here? I need to discreetly access my private files."

From the corner of her eye she could see Valern shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other, though he made no move to leave.

Behind Valern's back, an amused smile played across Liara's lips. "Of course, Jody. I can have a secure link set up for you in a matter of minutes."

"Excellent." She faced Valern. "Councilor, if you'll excuse me."

Valern's eyes narrowed. "Ms. Finnegan, I get the impression you are deliberately baiting me. It won't work. It would be impossible for you to breach Salarian security to access sensitive information. I won't be misled so easily."

Jody tilted her head an nodded. "Hm."

"I should have known better than to expect more than a monosyllabic response from a human."

"I just couldn't help thinking, Councilor, it seems you have something to hide. Please, correct me if I'm wrong."

"Everyone has something to hide, Ms. Finnegan." Valern smirked.

"Oh, yes" Jody allowed herself a small smile. "I know."

Valern drew himself up to his full height. "Enough of these games. What do you know?"

"I'll admit, it's a trivial thing, but since you asked so nicely" Jody's voice dripped sarcasm as she approached Valern, inching just enough into his personal space to make him uncomfortable. " I know the Salarians are continuing to study the genophage."

"Oh come now." Valern scoffed. "Genophage research is an ongoing field. There are few who would find that news surprising."

"On female Krogan." Jody added.

Valern froze. "What did you say?"

"Oh come now" Jody said, parroting his tone and taking a small step forward. Valern tried to step back but bumped into a low table. "I detest repeating myself, but for you I'll make an exception. The Salarians are conducting ongoing genophage research on female Krogan. Special females. Females who are immune to the genophage."

He looked at her, his large eyes blinking slowly. "How could you possibly…" his voice trailed off as he realized he'd just said too much. His amphibious skin had a sickly gray hue.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Sparatus. How I know doesn't matter. I know you have live, _immune_ female Krogan in a research lab on Sur'Kesh. The Krogan clans will be thrilled to find out. Why, they may even name some of their young after you out of appreciation." Jody paused to let the weight of her words sink in. "Now, if you'll excuse me Councilor Valern, as I said, I have business to which I must attend." Jody pivoted on her heel and started to walk away.

"Wait." Valern said. "Contact my office and let me know what you need. You have Salarian support."

Jody turned around and faced him. Before her, Valern slumped in defeat. "I appreciate your willingness to negotiate, Councilor."

Valern recovered enough to cast one final glare at her before stomping out the door.

Liara draped an arm around her shoulders as they watched the door slide shut. "Have you ever considered a career in politics? That was masterfully done."

Jody looked at Liara, her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Ew, no. I hate politicians. I'm a soldier, Liara. It's who I am." Something about her words sounded wrong to her ears, though they felt right. She was a soldier, wasn't she?


	27. Chapter 27

TEVOS

* * *

Sweet spice burst against her tongue as she sipped the steaming cup of Ak'tav. Across a glass table, Councilor Tevos studied her calmly. In turn, Jody studied Tevos as she felt herself relax under the honest scrutiny of the Asari's gray eyes. Tevos was stunning. Her cool beauty was all elegance and grace and she radiated a quiet wisdom associated with her long years. Jody understood why, in the open forum of Asari politics, deference was given to age.

"Ms. Finnegan, I must admit, I find your resemblance to Commander Shepard uncanny." Tevos said, breaking the silence.

"I've heard that more times than you could imagine, Councilor. I apologize if it bothers you." Jody gently placed her cup on the table and folded her hands in her lap.

To Jody's surprise, the Councilor appeared flustered. "No, your appearance doesn't bother me at all, Ms. Finnegan."

Beside Jody, Liara sighed and discreetly poked Jody in the ribs when the Councilor averted her eyes to place her cup on the table.

"We haven't spoken with Javik since we arrived. How is he adjusting?" Liara asked.

Tevos's eyes narrowed as she considered her answer. "The Prothean is an interesting guest, Dr. T'Soni. He is by turns fascinating and frustrating. I think arrogant best describes him."

Liara nodded sympathetically. "Yes, arrogant is the perfect descriptor. I hope he has not been too abrupt."

Tevos smiled. "He has his moments, but no. He has been a perfect guest."

"Imagine it from his perspective." Jody said quietly. "His friends were indoctrinated, his people harvested, and he was placed in stasis with the galaxy destroyed and the Reapers firing on his bunker. Now imagine waking to find everything changed. He's the last of his kind, every sentient species is different, and the Reapers are returning. He knows the devastation they will bring; it's all he has ever known. He has tried to warn the Council, but his warnings go unheeded. I would feel arrogant, too, I think." Jody looked in Tevos's eyes. "The Alliance needs your help, Councilor."

"The images Javik has shown me are compelling, Ms. Finnegan. I stand ready to provide whatever assistance we can."

Liara smiled. "That is wonderful, Councilor Tevos. Valern and Sparatus have pledged their support as well."

Jody hesitated. "There's another matter, Councilor. Something of a more sensitive nature."

Jody knew she had to tread carefully here. The plans for the Crucible from the archives on Mars were incomplete. They didn't include the fact that the Citadel itself was the catalyst required to complete the weapon. That knowledge was only available from one source, the VI Vendetta, currently residing in a secret Prothean beacon at the temple of Athame on Thessia. Not even Liara knew of it's existence.

Jody rose and began to pace the room, absently tugging a her hair. "If you have spoken to Udina about the Crucible, then you are aware the plans make reference to an object required to complete it, referred to only as the catalyst."

"Yes, the inability to identify the nature of this catalyst has been one of the reasons the Council was previously divided."

"As it turns out, Councilor, the Asari government can help."

"I'm not certain I understand, Ms. Finnegan. Can you elaborate?"

Jody turned to Liara. "Liara, would you excuse us for a moment, please?" She had practically begged Liara to let her handle the Asari Councilor on her own, but the stubborn Asari refused.

"No, Jody. I am interested to hear what this is about. Please, go ahead."

_Time to lay your cards on the table, kid. _Jody sighed. "Councilor, the Asari government is in possession of an artifact. A Prothean beacon, hidden in the temple of Athame."

Tevos shot to her feet. "How could you possibly know that?"

_Christ that is getting old. _ Jody continued to tug at her hair. "It doesn't matter, Councilor. The point is, I know, and I am pretty sure the information we need about the catalyst is in the beacon."

"Goddess…all this time, right on Thessia. Right under my nose." Liara lifted a hand to her forehead. "Why, Tevos? Why does no one know about this?"

Jody turned to Liara. "Think about it, Liara. Council law prohibits withholding technology for a reason. If it became widely known the Asari owed their rapid advancement to the beacon rather than their own merit, your people would be widely discredited throughout the galaxy." She faced Tevos. "I don't want that to happen, but we need the information from that beacon. We can do this without anyone else finding out about it, Councilor. Send a small science team with Javik. He knows how to access all the information in the beacon. We can say we found it elsewhere, on Mars if we need to. No one needs to know it came from Thessia."

Tevos looked badly shaken. "I don't believe you." She raised her hand dismissively. "This is all speculation on your part."

Jody walked to Tevos "No, it's not." Jody kept her voice calm, hating herself for what she was about to say. "Councilor, we have to build the Crucible. Your options are limited. Either you convince the Asari government to grant access, or I will tell everyone on the Citadel about the beacon. I'm sorry. I don't want to do that, but I will if you leave me no alternative."

"Jody, you can't!" Liara said. "We already know the Citadel is the catalyst, why do we need…"

Tevos cut her off. "The Citadel is the catalyst?" Tevos stared at Jody, her expression stern. "Do you have any idea how preposterous that sounds?"

Jody covered her eyes with her hand. _Fuck, damn, fuck! _"Yes. Yes, I do." She lowered her hand. "It doesn't make it any less true." Her shoulders slumped. "What would you have me do, Councilor? The Reapers are coming. Our only chance of defeating them is with the Crucible. To build the Crucible and integrate it with the Citadel, we need all the information, otherwise, it's going to be a very short, brutal war."

"I need proof. I cannot..no, I will not approach the Asari Republics with this unless you can confirm what you're saying." Tevos's eyes were gray shards of ice.

She and Liara both knew the only proof she could offer was in her memories. Her only memory of Thessia was of it burning, collapsing. Asari dying everywhere.

Jody felt all the blood drain from her face. "Please, no."

"Goddess, Jody, are you okay?" Liara reached for her hand and Jody gripped it, pulling her to the far side of the room.

"Liara, if you have any love for me at all, you will leave this office. Now. Please, Liara. I am begging you. Wait outside."

Liara's eyes searched her face. "I will be just outside the door, Jody. No farther." She captured a lock of Jody's hair and tucked it behind her ear. "You are the bravest person I have ever known."

Jody nodded, unable to speak as Liara walked out the door.

As Jody turned and walked toward Tevos, tears were already streaming down her cheeks. "What you need is locked in here." Jody tapped her head with an index finger.

Tevos's eyes widened in surprise, but her expression softened as she looked at Jody. "Is it so bad?"

Jody nodded silently as she reached for Tevos's hands. They were cool in hers, and light. "I'm sorry."

Tevos gripped her hands. "Close your eyes and try to relax, Ms. Finnegan. Take slow, deep breaths. Let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us, one to another. Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit. We are all connected, every living being united in a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe. Embrace eternity!"

Jody gasped. Tevos was in her. She wasn't then she was. Her skill and control were as impressive as they were frightening. Like a light switching from off to on in a dark room, Tevos illuminated Jody's conscious with a vibrant purple hue. Jody's barriers crashed down so quickly and with such force Tevos was forced to withdraw slightly. Jody felt her fear and anxiety boiling over, and felt Tevos wince in response.

_Sorry!_ Jody tried to block as much as she could, but her heart was breaking. She had given this memory to Aria out of blind stupidity, so desperate to avoid Liara that she hadn't stopped to consider the effect it would have and she had hurt Aria irreparably. Aria was a cold bitch, but Jody had felt the Asari's pain, shared it.

_I am alright, child. You have such fear, such blackness. How can you stand it?_

_I do because I must. Tevos, please, you must say nothing of this to Liara. She has no idea and it _must_ stay that way._ Jody wrapped Tevos in the heavy curtain of her will, Tevos stepped through it like walking through a curtain of water.

_Your mind is strong human, but I have almost a thousand years of experience. I show you this only so you will trust me. I could take your memories from you like plucking fruit from a tree, but I will not. I will share nothing with Liara she does not need to know._

_Have you been to the Temple of Athame, Tevos?_

_Yes, of course. Many times. _

_Show me._

Golden sunlight across ivory towers. A warm breeze ruffles her dress. Asari move through the plaza, laughing. White stone, cool beneath her hand, the statue of the goddess Athame, her face turned to the sky.

Like the Asari, the temple was a monument to beauty and art. Jody's heart fractured as she saw it through the Councilor's eyes.

_No more, please. _Jody nearly staggered in relief when the memory stopped._ This is what I remember of Thessia..so different. Forgive me! _

The act of containing the memory was agony. With a shudder, Jody released the barrier behind which it was isolated.

Fire and smoke wafted through tall ivory columns. Sidewalks buckled and crushed.

_This is Thessia?_ Tevos cowered within her.

_What Thessia will become if we don't stop the Reapers. _

The Temple of Athame, broken. The statue stained with ash, crumbling as the beacon is revealed. Vendetta, the Prothean VI, the catalyst.

_How can this be? I do not understand. _Sharp pulses of confusion and fear emanated from Tevos and coalesced inside Jody.

_It's not important. You can feel the truth of what you see; I can't lie to you here. This is what we need, this is what is within Athame. _

_What is that?_Tevos's eyes were fixed on the window.

Within the memory, Jody turned. _Don't look, please! No!_

The scent of charred flesh. Screams. Reapers fill the plaza, husks, harvesters. Banshees.

_By the Goddess! That thing looks…Asari?_

The weight of Jody's grief was crushing her, crushing them both. She pushed the memory away and wrapped her dimming awareness around Tevos, trying to protect her. Jody couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak or think. She screamed but heard no sound. Blackness settled around her like a shroud.

"Jody! Goddess, Jody!" Insistent hands tugged at her. "Jody wake up! Tevos! Damn you, Tevos, what did you do?"

"Liara?" The scent of honeysuckle surrounded her as Liara pulled her close. Jody forced her eyes open. She was on the floor with her head in Liara's lap. Liara's face hovered above hers, eyes wide with terror. "Liara, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did you…"

Liara laughed through a sob. "Only you would ask if I was okay when you're the one who is barely conscious. I ran in as soon as I heard you scream."

"What happened? Where is Tevos?" Jody struggled to sit up but Liara placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. Jody turned her head. Tevos sat on a nearby sofa with her face buried in her hands. Her shoulders heaved as she cried. Jody closed her eyes. _How many must I hurt? _

"Let me up, Liara, I'm okay."

Though her eyes were filled with concern, Liara reluctantly removed her hand, and Jody struggled to her feet. With one hand clutching her aching head, she walked on unsteady legs to the Asari Councilor and knelt before her. "I..Councilor…Please forgive me. You were never supposed to see that." Jody closed her eyes. Nothing she could say would erase the pain, nothing would lessen it, or deaden it.

A cool hand settled on her cheek, warm lips brushed her brow. "I am sorry you carry that inside you. So much tragedy in such great beauty." Tevos said.

Jody lifted her eyes to meet the Councilors. "I truly didn't mean to hurt you."

Tevos let her hand drop to her lap. "I know you didn't. Even at the last you were trying to protect me. I need to know. Was it…?

She knew the silent question Tevos asked, and nodded sadly. _Yes, it was Asari, or used to be._

"What happened, Councilor?" Liara demanded, placing a protective hand on Jody's shoulder. Jody covered it with her own, and stood.

Tevos wiped her eyes and rose, smoothing the front of her dress with trembling hands. "Ms. Finnegan convinced me to visit the Temple of the Athame, Dr. T'Soni." Jody watched in admiration as Tevos slid back into role as Councilor. "Ms. Finnegan, I will accompany Javik to Thessia myself. Together, we will retrieve the data. I will also contact Councilor Udina and advise him the Alliance has full Asari support."

"Thank you, Councilor." Her eyes were clear when they met the Councilor's. "We will stop it, Councilor. I promise." Jody clutched her head as it began to ache anew.

"Jody you need rest. Are you certain your okay?" Liara's voice was thick with concern.

Jody forced a small smile and nodded.

"Ms. Finnegan is quite surprising, Dr. T'Soni." Tevos said, taking Jody's free hand in hers. "Ms. Finnegan…Jody…you should come back and visit when you have recovered and we no longer need to discuss official matters. I find you quite… fascinating."

"I am afraid that will not be possible, Councilor." Liara said firmly. "Jody and I will be leaving the Citadel within the next few days. Until then, she will need plenty of rest, and quiet."

"Of course, Doctor." Tevos lifted Jody's hand to her cheek. "Rest well, Ms. Finnegan."

As soon as Tevos released her hand, Liara hooked her arm in Jody's and pulled her away.

"We are going to talk about that later, Jody." Liara said as soon as the door closed behind them.

Jody cast a sideways glance at Liara, noting the proud tilt of her chin and her tense jaw. As they neared a narrow alcove, Jody quickly veered into it, pulling Liara with her and pushed her back against the wall.

"Jod..?"

Jody crushed her lips against Liara's and sighed as Liara's mouth opened under hers. The tip of Jody's tongue slowly explored, then dove deeper as she devoured Liara's low moan. Her hands wrapped around Liara, pulling her close. Her heart pounded against her chest as Liara melted into her, every curve matching hers. Jody wanted to breathe her in, to hold her as closely as she could. Forcing back urgency she savored every texture, every flavor, every subtle and impeccable nuance of Liara's mouth, anchoring Liara in this perfect moment where she was safe, where she would always be whole. She kissed her until nothing else existed but Liara's quivering body, the rush and hum of her own frantic pulse, and Liara's divine tongue dancing nimbly with hers. When she pulled away they were both gasping.

Breathing hard, Jody rested her forehead against Liara's. "I love you, Liara."

Liara placed her hands on Jody's shoulders and pushed her back to see her face clearly. Deliberately and slowly, she arched one brow. Jody would have bet all her credits she practiced that look in the mirror. "Why is it that you're such an Asari… magnet? First Aria and now Tevos?"

Jody chuckled softly. "It's because of my numerous and varied charms, of course."

Liara's fingers curled possessively into the front of her shirt and her eyes narrowed. "Mine."

Jody leaned in and softly brushed her lips against Liara's. "Always."


	28. Chapter 28

UDINA

* * *

Jody tucked her hands in her pockets as she strolled down the corridor on the way to her last stop at the Citadel. _Councilor Udina. _Even thinking his name made her feel like she needed a shower. He was an unmitigated ass, but like the others, she needed him. Fortunately, he would be easy prey. The man had a paper trail a mile long tying him to Cerberus and he was too stupid to hide it well.

She reached the office and waltzed through the door knowing Liara would join her shortly. As she headed toward Udina's office, his secretary, a young Asari, protested.

"Wait! Please" she stammered. "I must advise the Councilor you have arrived. It will just take a moment."

Jody stood still as the call was made, mentally counting to ten while she waited. She just wanted this over with already. The secretary twirled a data pad absently between her hands casting furtive apologetic glances in her direction. Jody rolled her eyes as she heard Udina bellowing through the comm. _Asshole._

"You can go in now, Ms. Finnegan."

"Thank you." Jody walked toward the double doors of Udina's office. As they slid open, she looked over her shoulder and found the secretary still watching her. To test a theory, she winked at the young Asari, who immediately averted her eyes while turning a delightful shade of to herself, she entered the office.

Councilor Udina stood facing a large window overlooking the Presidium. At the sound of the door, he turned and started. "Commander Shepard? What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

_Yap, yap, yap Udina, you dog. _"Excuse me, Councilor, you're mistaken. My name is Jody Finnegan."

He moved closer and studied her face. "Yes, well. Forgive me, Ms. Finnegan. The resemblance really is unsettling… unfortunate really."

Jody clenched her teeth until her jaw ached.

"So, Ms. Finnegan, it appears you've been very successful with the Council. The Alliance is in your debt. I'm not sure how you managed to convince them all to help, but we have a real shot at pulling this thing off now."

"Yes, I believe we do." Jody walked to Udina's desk, and sat down on top of it. "But to make absolutely certain, there are some things I need you to do, Udina."

The Councilor's eyes narrowed. "Now wait just a minute, Ms…"

Liara entered the office, eyes light and pace brisk. Jody allowed herself a moment to simply stare appreciatively. _Damn, she's gorgeous._

"Good day, Councilor" Liara said.

"Dr. T'Soni." Udina's perpetual scowl deepened. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Yes, Councilor. I am aware of that." Liara approached Jody and with her back to Udina, brushed her hand across the front of Jody's shirt, as if wiping away a speck of lint. Jody felt something fall into her pocket. _Yes!_ Liara winked at Jody before turning to Udina. "But please, do go ahead."

"What the devil is going on here?"

Jody rose. "As I was saying, there are some finer points of preparation that require you're attention, Councilor. As you know, the other Council members have agreed to assist the Alliance with construction of the Crucible. That is good, but it's not enough. We need the assembled fleets of every Council race, hell every fleet bearing race, ready to meet the Reapers when they arrive."

Udina scoffed. "Ms. Finnegan, the Alliance is more than equipped to handle the Reaper threat. When we defeat the Reapers humanity will finally have the respect from the rest of the galaxy it deserves."

Jody's brow arched. "Is that why you've been working with Cerberus? To advance the interests of humanity? For respect?"

Udina paled. "Ms. Finnegan, I don't know where you get your information, but clearly you have been misled."

"Really Councilor?" Liara's voice was as sweet as a rose, and as prickly. She activated her omnitool and Udina's financial information began scrolling across a nearby terminal screen. "Sources can lie, Councilor, numbers never do."

"Now Councilor" Jody rose to her full height as she placed a hand on Udina's shoulder and shoved him back into a nearby chair. Hard. "Shut up and listen. The Alliance is strong, but not strong enough by itself. When the Reapers arrive, and trust me Udina, they will arrive…it will be in force. You saw what one Reaper did when the Citadel was attacked. Now imagine hundreds of those bastards. The Crucible is only part of the solution. Without the fleets to contain the Reapers until the Crucible is activated, the Reapers will mow the Alliance down like wheat. Then where will humanity be? No, if humanity is going to shine, it can only do it as part of a unified galactic force."

Udina scowled up at her. "You are insane, Ms. Finnegan. I am not going to sit here and listen to this..this"

Jody placed a hand on either side of him and leaned forward pinning him with her eyes. "The Council and the Alliance have declared Cerberus to be a terrorist organization, Udina. Anyone affiliated with them is prosecuted." She placed a hand on his head, twisting it roughly so he was forced to look at the screen. "You are clearly affiliated."

She released his head and stood, shaking with anger. "Do you have any idea how filthy those credits are? Need I remind you of the colonists on Chasca Cerberus turned to husks? Or the thresher maw experiments on Akuze?" Jody crossed her arms over her chest to keep from punching him. "You are not well respected, Udina. Hell, you're not even liked. How well do you think the Council or the Alliance will respond when they find out about your ties to Cerberus? You would never see the light of day again."

Udina pushed himself stiffly to his feet, red faced and glowering. "I do not have to listen…"

_Fuck this. _Jody's drove her fist into his abdomen at terminal velocity, pushing up and under his ribs so that he collapsed into the chair, doubled over, wheezing and retching. Grasping the shoulder of his jacket, she shoved him back, forcing him to face her. "You don't have to listen, Udina, you have to act."

"The Council will never do it. They won't listen. I can't…"

"You're right. The Council won't listen to you now anymore than they ever have. But there is one person who can do it. One person in the entire galaxy to whom the Council will listen, and who can also rally the support of the non-council races."

Udina's hands shook as he looked up at her. "Who?"

Jody's smile was criminal. "Commander Shepard."

Udina glowered. "Now I know you're insane. Commander Shepard is on Earth facing trial for her actions involving the alpha relay. Even if I wanted to, and I don't, I can't have her released."

"Oh, you will." Jody extracted the OSD Liara had dropped in her pocket earlier and held it in front of his nose. It contained information Liara had been trying to retrieve for weeks, the classified files of Dr. Amanda Kenson, with all the details of her cover while working for the Alliance on the project to destroy the Alpha relay. "See this? You are going to contact Admiral Hackett directly. I suggest a private comm. You and he are going to review the contents of this disc together. Afterward, he is going to ensure Commander Shepard is released, he is going to put her on the Normandy, and she is going to rally the fleets. I don't care what sort of story you have to conjure up between you to make it happen, but you will do it. If you don't Khalisa al-Jilani is going to provide Westerlund News with the exclusive of a lifetime."

Udina's mouth opened and closed silently. _That's right you, bastard. Squirm. _

Jody dropped the OSD in his lap. "Oh, and one more thing, give your secretary a raise. God knows how she manages to put up with you all day." Jody turned to Liara. "Let's get out of here."

As they walked to the main door the young secretary stood. She looked from Jody to Liara nervously. "Ms Finnegan…Jody?"

Jody paused. "Yes?" Beside her she felt Liara stiffen.

The Asari chewed her lip as she activated her omnitool. Her narrow fingers danced across the keys briefly before she lifted her eyes to Jody's. "The latest Blasto movie is playing at the cinema and my friends and I are going tonight. I just sent you my contact information. You're welcome to join us, if you'd like."

Liara stepped forward, fists clenched and thrust stiffly to her sides. "Enkindle _this_, secretary. She most certainly would _not _like."

Jody placed a restraining hand on Liara's elbow and looked at the frightened young Asari. She desperately tried to keep a straight face, though her eyes were watering from suppressed laughter. "I'm sorry. I already have plans for the evening, but thanks for the invitation. Have a fun time with your friends."

Still gripping her arm, Jody pushed Liara through the door. Before it closed behind them, Liara tugged free. "Seriously, Jody, what _is _it about you? I am beginning to think every Asari on the Citadel…"

Unable to contain it any longer, Jody doubled over with laughter. "_Enkindle this_? Really?" she gasped, struggling to breathe.

Liara's fists unclenched and she lifted her hands to cup her glowing cheeks. "Blasto _is _a Hanar, after all."

Jody swiped at her eyes, trying to regain her composure as Liara gave her a playful shove. Still laughing, Jody slid her arms around Liara's waist. "I am Jody Finnegan, and this" she kissed Liara's nose "is my favorite Asari on the Citadel."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N The weekly update is a bit more spare than usual this time around. I've got the next several chapters almost complete, but they need more polishing. Quality is better than quantity, right? Right. Also, I confess, I've been REALLY distracted by ME3 multiplayer.

Special thanks to PenandBoard for bringing up some exceptionally good points, and happy shouts out to tayg and MiizBehavin' for their ongoing support and words of encouragement.

Slipping

* * *

From the balcony, Liara watched night fall in the Presidium ring. She loved nights on the Citadel. When the station shifted into night, the shape of the ring became more apparent and she loved to look up and see the lights from the shuttles and taxi's far overhead.

"I brought more wine." Jody refilled Liara's wine glass before topping off her own. "Hey, how did your meeting with Chorban and his team go, are they making any progress with the signal? I meant to ask earlier but the meeting with Udina distracted me. God, how I hate that man!"

"I share your sentiment regarding Udina. As for Chorban's team, no, unfortunately they are not making progress." Liara lifted her glass and rolled it between her hands. " So little is known about the Keepers, Jody. They were here when the Asari first arrived on the Citadel."

Jody leaned her elbows against the railing and looked out across the Presidium. "Yeah, I remember Vigil saying he thought they were possibly the first race harvested by the Reapers. Hey, it just occurred to me that when this is over, we should take Javik to Ilos. He's never even been there. It won't be the same without the Mako though, will it? You always hated that thing..or maybe it was just my driving." At Liara's silence, she turned. "You okay?"

"Sometimes I forget you were there. What I mean to say is…" Liara squeezed her hand. "I am not certain what I mean to say. Forgive me."

Jody's expression held blatant confusion. "Liara, why wouldn't I have been there? I drove the Mako for pete's sake. Garrus manned the guns and you 'oohed and aahed' over the scenery even though there were Geth everywhere. Are you feeling okay?"

"Jody?"

"Who is…" They both froze. Jody quickly averted her eyes absently tugging at a stray lock of her hair. "Um, I need to…"

"Jody!" Liara placed her fingers under Jody's chin and gently tilted it up to search her face. "How long? How long have you been forgetting yourself? You do not usually talk about Shepard's memories so freely. You certainly don't let me see them."

Jody pulled her chin away and her shoulders rose and fell as she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I think it started as soon as I got here. Not the Citadel. _Here_ here. It was little things at first, but it's been happening more and more often. It waxes and wanes. Right now it's pretty bad, obviously." Jody shrugged and stared into her glass, her expression thoughtful. "Jody Finnegan feels like an idea in the back of my head sometimes. Like clothes I used to wear but have tossed to the back of the closet because they don't fit anymore."

Liara set her glass down and slid her arms around Jody, resting her head on her back. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, Liara. I don't even know if I care." Jody turned and pulled Liara against her chest. "The way you smell drives me crazy, did you know that?"

Liara smiled. "Shepard always says she is going to figure out what my scent reminds her of someday."

Jody shifted back and lifted her hands to frame Liara's face. "It's honeysuckle. You smell like honeysuckle warmed in the sun."

"Honeysuckle? What is that?" Liara felt her heart thump against her chest as her eyes held Jody's. _Goddess, her eyes are beautiful._

Jody's lips curved up in a half smile. "Let me show you."

Liara was surprised. Jody kept such a tight leash on all her memories that even during melds all she ever saw were brief glimpses. For a human, she was remarkably skilled at blocking. "I would like that."

"My mom died when I was eight. What remained of my childhood after that was shit but before, well, before it was good." Jody softly stroked Liara's lips with the pad of her thumb. Her eyes were filled with happiness and sadness so closely intertwined Liara didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "My memories feel thin, Liara. Let me give you something that's my own, before I get lost."

Liara nodded and leaned forward until her forehead rested against Jody's and she breathed in her wine sweet breath. "Embrace eternity."

She was in an open field with tall, waving grass. The sky overhead was cloudless and as blue as Liara's skin. She ran through the grass, young arms stretched out like an airplane, loving the way the grass made her skin tickle and itch. She ran until she was breathless stopping only when she reached the tree lined bend of a rollicking creek. The water was cool against her small bare feet. She dug her toes into the sandy bottom as she waded through the water toward a high bank, covered in vining flowers. When she was half way there, the scent filled her nose. Sweet and soft, it was the scent of summer and moving water, long lazy afternoons and honeysuckle blossoms. She drew closer and the smell grew, summer's sun warmed essence. She ignored the droning of the hovering bees and carefully plucked a blossom from the vine. Grasping the green base, she pinched and pulled, freeing the nectar from the flower. She placed it against her tongue where it burst with fleeting sweetness.

Liara smiled as she opened her eyes. "That was beautiful, Jody. Thank you."

Jody wrapped Liara in her arms, holding her close. "That was honeysuckle."

Liara buried her face against Jody's neck. "I am scared, Jody. It is so confusing. You are Shepard in every way, but you are also more. I…I forget you are more. I'm sorry." _Oh, Jody, what have I done? _Liara reached up to run her fingers through Jody's hair. "I am drawn to you because of everything about you that is Shepard." She leaned back to look into Jody's eyes."Then you show me a rare glimpse of you, and I am not certain how to reconcile my feelings. You..I can't.._Goddess, Liara, stop mumbling. _I care for you, Jody. No, that is not right. I love you because you are Shepard, but not because you are Jody. Goddess, I am sorry. " Liara touched her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. "That sounds horrid, doesn't it? And confusing, and very selfish. I…"

"Shhhh." Jody pulled Liara close, silencing her. "It's enough. It's all I've ever wanted, really."

"But it is unfair to you."

"No, Liara. It isn't. It's just the way it is. There is nothing about this situation that makes sense, so I try not to dwell on it, but I've always known how you feel about Shep."

Liara buried her face against Jody's shoulder. Every sense screamed this was Shepard as Liara had always known her, though wrapped in a different and complex package. Liara's very skin recognized her. Yet she heard the silent invitation in Jody's admission. If she chose, she could relinquish this Shepard for the other. This Shepard who had come so far, and accomplished so much. Who protected her, loved her, and who carried their past and their unknown future. Their dark, unknown future. She couldn't do it. Jody…Shepard, it didn't matter. She couldn't leave her to bear that darkness alone. Turning her away would be like abandoning her own heart.

"What is going to happen, Jody? When this is all over, what will we do?" Jody's arms were strong and soft and held her perfectly.

"You'll be with Shepard, Liara. Exactly the way it was meant to be." Jody took Liara by the hand and led her to the sofa inside the apartment. "Sit. Please."

Liara sat and waited as Jody turned on every light until the room was as bright as midday. "Jody, what are you doing?"

When the room was glowing, Jody pulled an ottoman over and took a seat in front of Liara. Taking Liara's hands in both of hers she held them gently but firmly. "Now, look at me."

Liara lifted her eyes to Jody's face. She studied the freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks, her beautiful lips, and her eyes that now reminded her of the verdant leaves from the trees in Jody's childhood memory.

"I turned on all the lights so you can see me clearly when I say this. I love you, Liara T'Soni, with every breath in my body. But you and Shepard are meant to be together. I want to stop the Reapers and I want to make sure they can never come back. But I.." Jody looked down at their joined hands. "Dammit, I am so bad at this."

Liara couldn't help by smile at Jody's unabashed sincerity. "No, you are doing well."

Jody's voice was husky and low. "Do you remember what I said to you. Damn." Her eyes tightened as she concentrated. "Do you remember what Shepard said to you on the Normandy? We had just kicked the previous Shadow Broker's ass, and I asked you to come back to the Normandy for drinks." She laughed once, a hollow sound. " You gave Shepard her tags. I never thought I would see them again. And you asked me what…you asked Shepard what she wanted when this was all over."

Jody lifted her eyes and Liara's heart shattered. They were filled with such longing and hope, but most of all resolve. This was a woman who would move stars and planets for her. This was a woman who would single handedly face the greatest threat in the galaxy alone if she had to. _Shepard. _She blinked but she couldn't stop the tears that began to roll down her cheeks.

"Old age, marriage…"Jody hung her head.

"And a lot of little blue children." Liara whispered.

"God yes, ten at least." When Jody looked up to meet Liara's eyes her own were clear and bright, her smile radiant. "Ten beautiful little blue babies who will grow into gorgeous Asari just like their mom." Jody reached out and wiped Liara's tears with her thumb. "Don't be sad, Liara. I want that so much for both of you, you have no idea how much. You and Shepard belong together. The other Shepard, not me. I'm just here to make things right. But you and Shepard will grow older together sharing the same pillow while little Asari climb all over you and make it impossible for you to actually have sex because you'll never have another moment of privacy."

"But what about _you, _Jody?"

Jody shrugged. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see. I don't even know how I got here, Liara, or how long I will stay. I go to sleep every night terrified I won't be here tomorrow." Jody cupped Liara's damp cheek in her hand. "I do know that I will cherish every second we have together, but my goals have never changed. Defeat the Reapers, and blue babies for you and Shepard." Jody laughed. "If worse comes to worse, when this is all over I always have the contact information for Udina's secretary in my omnitool."

Liara couldn't fight the quick, consuming jealousy that surged through her. In on fluid motion she was off the sofa. Her mouth locked onto Jody's as she straddled her lap. _Mine. _She pushed the thought into Jody's mind as her tongue delved between Jody's lips. She gasped against her mouth when Jody's arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Heart pounding, she deepened the kiss. Jody tasted of night, wine, and devotion and Liara wanted to leap into her, to shed her skin and melt into her. Heat flared below her navel, snaking out to saturate her skin as she captured the tip of Jody's tongue between her teeth. No amount of time would ever be enough. She gasped as cool air touched her skin, followed by the warmth of Jody's hands. Liara ripped her lips from Jody's, shivering as Jody's fingers danced across her skin.

Liara could feel Jody trembling beneath her. "Look at me." Need clawed her as Jody's eyes, dark with arousal, locked with hers. H_er mouth is perfection. _Liara traced Jody's lips with her fingertip, luring her tongue out to tease it with her thumb. "Goddess." Liara groaned as Jody sucked her thumb into her mouth. Liara wrapped her hand in Jody's hair, and stilled her. " I cannot breathe when I think of anyone else touching you. Wherever you are, whenever you are, I love you."

"And I love you."

Liara brought her lips back to Jody's as she began tugging at the buttons on her shirt. "Show me."


	30. Chapter 30

Illium

* * *

Jody squinted against the glare of the early afternoon sun reflecting from the towering spires of Nos Astra. Just before leaving the Citadel, Liara had received an urgent yet vague message from Miranda Lawson, requesting they meet on Illium. Rather than return to the Broker base, they had come straight here.

"It's beautiful here, Liara. Do you ever miss it?"

When Liara didn't answer, Jody pulled her eyes away from the scenic view and turned her head. The corners of her mouth tugged up appreciatively. The view beside her was equally enthralling. Liara was dressed in a long flowing dress that hugged her curves enticingly and made Jody's heart skip a beat. Unfortunately, Liara's attention was riveted on her omnitool's hovering vid screen, no doubt reading through yet another information requisition forwarded by Glyph. Jody's smile faded as she sighed. She had hoped Liara would use the unplanned time in Nos Astra to step away from her Shadow Broker duties and relax. Apparently, Liara had other plans.

"Earth to Liara."

Liara's eyes jumped up. "What? Oh, I am sorry Jody. Did you say something?" Liara tapped a button and the orange glow surrounding her forearm disappeared.

"I asked if you miss Nos Astra. I know it's a bit lively, but it's also very beautiful." They stood in a broad open plaza flanked on either side by two wide towers. This early in the afternoon, the area was almost deserted, save for a few paired Asari strolling in the sun.

Liara leaned her elbows against the rail surrounding the plaza and looked out over the sprawling city. "I do not miss it." Her eyes darkened with sadness. "My life was very different during my time here. I came to Illium after I retrieved Shepard's body, not knowing if the Lazarus project would work. To distract me from grief, I became obsessed with rescuing Feron. I did many things I am not proud of, Jody." Liara tilted her head and raised her brow as a small smile played across her lips. "I would not change any of it of course, but no, I do not miss this place."

Jody slid her hand into Liara's. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to stir painful memories."

Liara gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and released it. "As I said, I wouldn't change a thing; the outcome was worth the cost."

Jody's attention was drawn to a lone figure, prowling across the tile in a skin tight black body suit. _Wow_. "Here comes Miranda."

"I have heard it is rude to stare, Jody." Liara said, though the humor in her eyes softened the chastisement.

Flushing yet stubborn, Jody refused to avert her gaze. "Would you ever consider wearing something like that?" she asked eagerly.

Liara lifted her chin proudly. "Absolutely not."

Jody tensed as Miranda approached, instantly wary. Miranda's mistrust was plainly written on her face as she strode up the few wide steps leading to the balcony. Her eyes glanced back and forth between Liara and Jody. "Doctor, it's good to see you."

"And you as well, Miranda, though I must admit I was surprised to receive your message."

They took a seat at one of the many tables strewn throughout the plaza. Jody sat far under the umbrella and blinked appreciatively, glad for a reprieve from the bright sun. She purposefully sat across from Liara, whose hands tended to wander when there were tables involved. As if reading her mind, Liara gave her a knowing smirk. Seconds later, Jody felt Liara's foot slide up her leg and hook behind her knee. "How have you been, Miranda?" Liara asked.

"I've been well, thank you. I'm sure you're aware I've begun coordinating Cerberus's activities."

Liara nodded. "Yes, I was very happy to hear it, though I can't imagine it's been easy for you."

"It's been easier than you might think, actually. All of Cerberus's operatives and cells work independently. None are aware of the locations or missions of the other groups, and each is led by one individual reporting up the chain of command directly to the Illusive Man. He liked to keep himself at the center of everything. In the absence of his direction, the operatives were flailing like snakes with their heads removed. Honestly, I think they were relieved when I took over. If anything, the challenge has been learning the depths of the Illusive Man's depravity." Miranda's gaze was direct. "That will end, though it may take a while to sort through everything while still maintaining the interest of investors."

Jody watched Liara's carefully schooled expression. Thanks to Aria, Liara's team had managed to extract volumes of Cerberus data. Liara was well aware of the Illusive Man's moral corruption.

"Thanks for not destroying Cronos station, by the way, though your team gutted everything thoroughly. Almost, anyway." Miranda dropped an OSD onto the table. "They did miss this."

Liara picked up the OSD "What is it?"

"A peace offering." Liara's brow twitched up and Miranda continued. "The disc contains all the Prothean data the Illusive Man collected from various sites across the galaxy. It was buried so deeply in the system I'm not surprised your team missed it. I need you to make sure the scientists working on the Crucible receive it. I'd deliver it myself, but until I can salvage Cerberus's reputation, _if _ I can, I doubt the Council would accept it from a known Cerberus operative. Who better to forward it than a known Prothean expert. I have no idea if any of the information will be useful, to be honest, but figured you might."

Jody watched the exchange silently, then carefully weighed her words. "This is very generous of you, Miranda, but I sense there is something else you're after."

Miranda spared her a dismissive glance but her attention focused on Liara. " I need you to talk to Shepard." Miranda ran a hand through her hair as her eyes tightened with worry. "We… Cerberus, the Alliance, the Council, we're on the same team now. I am not the Illusive Man. I think Cerberus can advance humanity's interests in positive ways, and plan to make sure that is how we operate going forward. I have scientists I can provide for the Crucible project as well as ships designed with cutting edge technologies. Shepard is, perhaps justifiably, reluctant to accept my assistance."

Liara's gaze softened. "Miranda, Shepard trusts you. I doubt her reluctance stems from anything to do with you but rather from how the Alliance and the Council might react if teams of Cerberus staff start arriving to offer help."

"That's why I need your help." Miranda gestured to the disc. "I need the Council and Shepard to look at Cerberus with new eyes. I fear if they don't, Cerberus's benefactors will assume they have been correct in their collective assessment the Council wants to restrict human advancement. If that happens, they will undoubtedly acquire new leadership and revert back to their old ways of conducting business."

"New leadership?" Liara prompted.

Miranda's eyes glinted "Yes, namely my father. He will have nothing to do with Cerberus so long as I am part of it, and that suits me just fine, however if he thinks he can undermine me and place himself in my position, he would do it in a heartbeat. Cerberus was tainted by the Illusive Man, Liara. Under my father, it would be permanently stained. I cannot let that happen."

"I agree." Liara nodded. "I will review the disc and forward the information to the Council and the Alliance. When I do, I will make certain all are aware of its source. I think Shepard might be doing you a favor by not accepting your help with ships, but I will speak with her about them."

Miranda visibly relaxed. "Thank you. I contacted her to request a meeting. She should arrive on Illium tomorrow."

Liara's eyes lit with happiness. "She's coming here?"

Liara missed the calculating look Miranda directed at Jody. "Yes, she'll be thrilled to see you, Liara."

_Astute as usual Miranda. _Miranda had obviously figured out Jody and Liara's relationship, or assumed she had, anyway.

Jody swatted her hand in front of her eyes, and shifted farther under the umbrella. Liara turned to her, her face animated with excitement over Shepard's pending arrival. "And Jody, you are not, under any circumstances, to participate in any sparr…"

Without warning, Liara leaped up, hands glowing with biotics, eyes wide and mouth rounded in fear. Jody heard a distant pop as a biotic shield erupted from Liara's hands. Too late.

Jody watched in slow motion as the shield dissolved and Liara's eyes glazed with pain. Something hot slammed into her shoulder as Liara fell forward across the table, purple blood blossoming across her dress.

_Oh God, no! _Jody threw herself forward, covering Liara's body with her own. Beside her Miranda was on her feet, pistol drawn and omnitool glowing. Miranda's voice sounded a thousand miles away as she called for Medical evac.

When no further shots rang out Jody scooped Liara in her arms, rolled her over, and lowered her to the ground. Blood pumped from the exit wound on Liara's abdomen.

"No, no, no. Come on, baby. Hang on. Please, Liara." Jody's fingers fumbled with her pocket as she retrieved a packet of Medigel and squeezed it into the wound. Liara was unresponsive and pale, her breathing rapid and shallow. Sobbing, Jody slid one hand under Liara's back, and placed the other over the exit wound and squeezed tightly, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Miranda! Miranda, I need more medigel." Despite the first packet and the pressure, blood still pumped between Jody's fingers. Jody barely had time to register the red blood dripping onto her hands to swirl with Liara's.

"Jody, you're injured." Miranda said as she ripped open the medigel with her teeth.

"I don't care about me, dammit! Help Liara!"

"When I say go, move your hand, Jody." A half second later. "Go."

Jody lifted her hand as Miranda squeezed the second tube of gel into the wound then quickly clamped it back down. Tears streamed down Jody's face. _How could this have happened? Why? _In the background she heard sirens. "Hang on Liara, please. Please. Shep can't lose you. _I _can't lose you. We need you. Christ, we love you. Please." _Why was the ambulance taking so long. _Purple blood still leaked from the wound, though Jody pressed it together as tightly as she could.

When strong arms grabbed her to pull her away, Jody's eyes whipped up. "No! I can't… I've got to stop the bleeding!"

Miranda grasped Jody's chin in her hand. Her blue eyes cut into Jody's. "Jody, it all right. It's the medical team. They can't help until you let go."

As Miranda's words sunk in, Jody quickly released Liara and scrambled back, allowing the medical team to swarm around the still form on the ground. The Asari team quickly placed Liara on a gurney and raced toward the medical shuttle, their faces grim. Miranda said something to one of the medics. Jody watched in stunned silence as the shuttle sped away.

A hand touched her elbow. "They needed to get her there as quickly as possible; I told them to go ahead."

Dazed, Jody nodded as Miranda tore open another packet of medigel and squeezed it onto Jody's shoulder. Jody couldn't feel anything other than a ravaging pain in the center of her chest as Miranda's hands explored her wound.

"We've got to get you to the hospital, too Jody. You don't have an exit wound; the round is still in there. Jody? Jody!" Once again, Jody felt Miranda tug her chin up until their eyes met. Jody was surprised to see kindness and concern there. "Let's get you to the hospital. Wait here. My transport is just around the corner."

Jody couldn't stop staring at the purple blood drying on her hands and the large pool of blood on the ground.

A/N Yep. A Salser.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N These next few chapters were difficult to write. Not necessarily because of the story content, but because...hell, I'm not exactly sure why. As always, reviews are appreciated.

Thanks for all the faves and follows, and especially thanks to tayg for her unwavering support and encouragement.

Adversity

* * *

When Jody arrived at the hospital emergency ward with Miranda she shoved past the treatment staff awaiting her and rushed to the nearest crowded surgical suite, looking for Liara. She watched in cold despair as Liara flatlined on the gurney while a team of surgeons scrubbed in. Driven by fear, she charged through the door just as an Asari security detail arrived; it took the combined biotic efforts of both to restrain her. As they dragged her away, her last view was of Liara, so pale she appeared translucent, dying on the table.

Numb with shock, she didn't feel the needle pierce her skin when they gave her a sedative, or the warmth of Miranda's hand as it closed over hers. She woke in a dimly lit room with a bandage on her shoulder and a scorching combination of fear and fury blistering the inside of her chest.

"Liara!" She tried to sit up but restraints bit into her wrists. Miranda stood over her, her expression unreadable as she studied Jody's face.

"Liara? How is she? Fuck!" She yanked at the restraints as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Miranda, let me up! Please! I need to see her!"

"They will not release you unless you calm down, Jody."

When Miranda evaded the question, her blood turned to ice. _Oh no. "S_he didn't..she.." Jody couldn't force herself to say the words.

"No." Miranda placed a calming hand on Jody's arm. "No Jody. She's just come out of surgery. She's alive and stable at the moment, but she's not out of the woods. The bullet tore through her kidney and severed a major artery as it passed through Liara's body into your shoulder. She lost almost her entire blood volume. Liara has pure Asari blood and the hospital is having a difficult time finding suitable donors."

Jody yanked at the restraints, her mind racing. "How long? Miranda, how long have I been out?"

"Approximately two hours. They removed the bullet from your wound while you were out."

"Miranda, let me go. Please, I am begging don't understand."

"I can't Jody. The hospital staff would just sedate you again the moment you went near her."

_Fuck, Jody! Think! _A sudden idea, maybe not the best, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "One arm, Miranda." When Miranda hesitated, Jody screamed. "Do it, damn you!" Jody closed her eyes and fought back her fury. When she opened them again, her voice was soft. Pleading. "Please, Miranda. Please. I need to make a call."

Miranda must have sensed her gave Jody a no nonsense look as she released the restraint from her left wrist though the soft tone of her voice belied her harsh words. "I will knock you out myself if you do anything stupid."

Jody ignored her as she activated her omnitool and clicked the button she wanted with her chin, causing a small vid screen to pop up. During the many quiet hours on board the Shadow Broker base while watching Liara work, Jody had tinkered with her omnitool and uploaded contact information for anyone and everyone she could think of whose lives intersected with Liara's and Shepard's. Praying the information was still current, she hit the omnitool equivalent of speed dial. Her breath rushed out in a deep sigh of relief as the connection was made.

"Matriarch Aethyta…"

"Who the hell are you, kid?"

"My name is Jody. Please, Aethyta, there isn't time. Liara…" Jody forced back the tears making the small screen blur but couldn't stifle the mournful sob that escaped her lips. "Please come. Liara has been hurt. She needs blood. She's at Nos Astra Hospital."

The screen went blank as the connection was severed. _She'll be here. _

Miranda shoved tissue into Jody's hand. "Who was that?"

"A donor." Jody closed her eyes and wiped her face before opening them again to look up at Miranda. Her eyes were red rimmed and swollen. Miranda's manicured brow twitched up. "Sorry. I just…never mind." Jody paused. Her mind reeled, unable to think clearly for the fear that set her teeth on edge. "Thank you, Miranda. For being there, for bringing me here. I shouldn't have yelled at you." The orange glow surrounding her arm receded as she deactivated the omnitool. "Will you please go and check with the staff and see if they'll take these things off." She lifted her restrained hand. "I promise to behave."

Miranda said nothing, merely walked out the door. The moment she was out of sight, utilizing her free hand, Jody loosed her remaining restraints, grabbed a robe, and slipped out of the room in search of Liara.

She found her on the trauma ward. The light surrounding the bed was harsh and made Liara's freckles stand out starkly against her pale skin. She took Liara's cool hand in hers. _It should be me there, not you. God, Liara I am so sorry. _She stared at her hands, still seeing Liara's blood even though they had been scrubbed clean. Jody felt stretched thin and fragile. She forced herself to focus on the reassuring blip of the heart rate monitor over the headboard and the light fluttering of the sheet as Liara's chest rose and fell. "You'll be all right, Liara." _Please be all right. I don't know what I'll do if you're not. Christ, I can't even think about it. Please be all right._

From the hall, Jody heard a ruckus. "If you don't move I will rip out your spine and beat you do death with it!" A loud crash echoed through the corridor followed by a grunt of pain. "I'm here to donate blood dumbass. Just take me to the damn lab!

"Your dad's here, Liara." Jody whispered.

Without relinquishing her hold on Liara's hand, Jody grabbed a nearby chair with her foot, slid it over and sat down, resting her head on the metal side rail of the bed. "Okay, Liara. I'm going to make this right, I swear. Who would want me dead? I know I pissed off a lot of people at the Citadel, but who among would want to kill me?" _Because I will find them. If I have to search under every rock in the galaxy, I will find them and end them. _

Jody thought back to the scene of the shooting. The shot had come from the west tower, but aside from that small and useless bit of information, she knew nothing. She thought back to her visit at the Citadel and discarded Tevos and Sparatus immediately. She knew in her gut the former wouldn't hurt her, and the latter was a model of straightforward Turian honor and sensibility. No, Sparatus was too proud to hire an assassin. That left Udina and Valern. She would review their most recent communications and begin monitoring them carefully. The hit had to have been ordered since her arrival on the Citadel; she hadn't been there long. To get the information, she needed Liara's access to Glyph. Pulling back the sheet, she carefully removed Liara's omnitool and slid it onto her right arm before tucking the sheet in again.

As Jody lifted her eyes back to Liara's pale face, guilt gnawed at her gut like a rabid varren. "I swear to you I will find out who did this, Liara. And when I do…" Jody had never considered herself a violent person, but at that moment she could easily imagine herself skinning someone alive and laughing while they screamed.

She lowered the bedside rail and placed her head as close to their joined hands as she could. Her mind continued to spin until emotionally exhaustion drove her to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

The Price of Failure

* * *

Shepard paused outside Liara's room to take several slow, deep breaths before entering. As soon as Miranda had contacted her on the Normandy to tell her what happened, her heart had begun pounding a violent cadence inside her chest that hadn't slowed since. Miranda had been frustratingly spare with details. Frustrated and helpless, she had paced the Normandy like a caged animal until the ship docked.

Quietly, she entered the room. As her eyes settled on the still form on the bed, the air burst from her lungs in a rush. Shepard had witnessed her fair share of injuries, but she was unprepared for how pale and fragile Liara looked. Shaking, Shepard rushed to her side. Taking Liara's hand in hers, she leaned down and brushed a kiss across her forehead, careful not to accidentally tug any of the numerous tubes connected to Liara's arm. Shepard followed the largest tube up to a purple fluid filled bag. Blood. They're giving her more blood.

Footsteps behind her drew her eyes. A young orderly entered holding a data pad. Her eyes widened when she saw Shepard.

"What can you tell me? How is she?" Shepard's voice sounded alien to her own ears, tense, harsh, and desperate.

"Didn't I just see you at the…?"

_Jody. _At the thought of her, Shepard's anger flared. "No, that wasn't me. Please, how is she?"

"She's doing much better today. Now that she's getting the correct blood, her oxygen saturation has improved significantly."

_Correct blood? _"What do you mean?"

"Doctor T'Soni's blood type is…quite rare. Fortunately her father came in and donated several units."

_Her father? _

"She's been unconscious since she arrived, but her color is already looking much better. She will likely wake within the next few hours."

_Her color is better? _Shepard fell into the chair beside the bed, her head reeling. If Liara looked 'much' better now, she must have been nearly dead before. Her hands began to shake as the shock of the caregivers words sank in. _How could this have happened?_ Fury, hot and heavy pounded at the base of her skull. Despite the fact that they were healed, her facial scars began to burn.

Jody strolled through the door. Dark circles ringed her eyes and her expression was haggard. "Shepard."

"_You!_" Shepard stood and stalked toward Jody. Grasping her by the shoulder she dragged her out the door and down the hall, ignoring Jody's yelp of pain as she shoved her into a narrow shelf lined alcove.

Blood seeped through Jody's shirt as she wrenched her shoulder free. Her lips thinned and her body tensed. "Get your hands off me."

Shepard shoved Jody back against the wall with such force several med boxes fell off the shelves, their contents spilling across the floor. She was so angry she could barely speak. "How could you let this happen?" She ground the words through clenched teeth. "You were supposed to look out for her, to keep her safe."

Jody's eyes flashed with fury and guilt. "Fuck you, Shepard." Favoring the shoulder Shepard had grabbed, she weakly shoved her back.

Shepard's fist lashed out, pummeling Jody's nose with a satisfying crunch that caused her head to smack against the wall with a teeth jarring thud. "I trusted you. I relied on you."

Jody swiped at her nose and spit blood on the floor at Shepard's feet. "Sorry to disappoint you, Commander."

"If you loved her, you would have protected her, dammit!" Shepard knew her words hurt more than her fists. She was too angry to care and Jody was conveniently present.

"Yeah, the same way you protected Kaiden, right?" Jody's words were daggers and her eyes sizzled as her fists clenched and unclenched. "We mustn't forget that anyone under the command of the great fucking Commander Shepard never gets injured; they never die. No one ever gets hurt around _you_, do they?"

"Enough!" Jody's words sliced like razors, tearing open old wounds. In the glass window of the shelving, Shepard saw a flash of light and realized with a jolt it was her reflection. Her eyes glowed, menacing and red. "You will stay away from her, Jody. Get your gear and go. I don't care where. She doesn't need you and neither do I."

Jody recoiled as if she'd been smacked. "Shepard! I…"

"Just go!" Glowering, Shepard stalked away.

As she rounded the corner to Liara's room, Miranda stepped from behind a nearby door, blocking her path. Her expression was wary, but her eyes flashed steel.

_Great. Just what I need. _ "Not now, Miranda."

Miranda's eyes didn't waver. "You were out of line, Shepard."

Shepard's clenched and unclenched her fists as anger continued to boil inside her. "Eavesdropping now, are we? "

"It's hardly eavesdropping when everyone in the hospital could hear you." Shepard attempted to step forward but Miranda continued blocking her path, her blue eyes implacable. "I was there, Commander. Jody did everything she could."

Shepard's shoulders slumped and she closed her eyes as anger ravaged her. Liara made her vulnerable in ways she had never before experienced and Shepard ached from her own sense of powerlessness and a writhing need to exact vengeance on whoever was responsible. "She should have done more, dammit..anything."

"I'll be the first to admit until recently, I was no fan of Jody's, but you are being irrational. It's obvious you two have issues to resolve concerning Liara, but I was there and I couldn't have stopped what happened either. Are you going to hit me, too?" Miranda didn't wait for an answer, but barreled ahead. "Instead of fighting with her, Shepard, you need to work with her and figure out who is responsible. It appears that other than you, no one is as close to Liara as Jody is. Despite what you said, you _do_ need her to piece this together."

Shepard remained silent as her jaw clenched and unclenched. She trembled until her vision blurred. "Step aside, Miranda."

"Think about what I said, Commander; you know I'm right."

Feeling utterly defeated, Shepard returned to Liara's side.


	33. Chapter 33

Ryncol

* * *

At Liara's apartment, Jody activated Liara's omnitool and sent an urgent request to Glyph for all communication logs to and from Valern and Udina across all channels as well as any video feeds from Liara's presidium cameras. In addition she requisitioned their daily schedules for the past two weeks. She needed to know with whom they were meeting and why. She knew it was doubtful her first pass would provide pertinent information, but it felt good to be doing something, anything, toward finding who ordered the hit.

Jody leaned her forehead against the cold glass of a display case containing a remnant of Shepard's old N7 armor. The scuffs and dents on the chest plate brought Legion immediately to mind. To repair a hole, he had fused a portion of Shepard's armor to his body. She wished she could repair the aching hole where her heart used to be as easily.

When she had first come to Illium, seeing the armor, knowing Liara had kept it, and why, she had nearly burst into tears on the spot. It was exactly the sort of thing Liara would do. She was quietly wonderful, fiercely passionate, and when she loved, she gave her whole heart without reservation. Jody pressed her fingers tightly against her eyes, but she couldn't stem the flow of tears that poured from her. Without Liara, she was lost. Hopelessly adrift and rudderless. Jody cried deep racking sobs that shook her entire body and left her feeling like she'd been beaten. She cried until her eyes burned and there were no more tears left. Pain seared her chest like a brand.

_Christ, Liara, what have I done? This was never supposed to happen! It's all my fault. _In her attempt to 'fix' the outcome of the Reaper invasion, she had skewed events irreparably. If she had never intervened, Liara would never have been injured. She pounded her fist against the glass. _Shepard's right; I should go. I should disappear before I break something else…someone else._

Jody dragged herself up the stairs and fought back a fresh wave of tears at the sight of Liara's bed. She sat and gathered Liara's pillow against her face, breathing in the faint scent that lingered there. She wanted to shout, to scream, but she was bone dry and brittle. Laying the pillow gently at the head of the bed, she rose and gathered her credit chit and pistol. She changed her shirt, tossing the old one in the trash. Everything else she left, it would only remind her of everything she had lost. Shepard had been quite clear that Jody had to stay away. _She's probably safer with Shepard, anyway._

She exited the apartment without looking back and caught a taxi to the spaceport. She intended to book passage to the Citadel, but at the last minute changed her mind. There were too many memories of Liara there, too. She had no idea where to go and wandered aimlessly through the marketplace pretending to listen at the news kiosks before the pounding music from a bar lured her inside.

She was halfway to the bar when she recognized her surroundings. She was in Eternity, Aethyta's place. A quick glance at the bar showed her Aethyta was working. _Shit. _The last thing she wanted to do was explain to an Asari Matriarch, particularly one with an affinity for head-butting, that her daughter was half dead because of her. However, she also didn't want to keep walking around Illium. Turning her back to the bar, she scanned the room and found an isolated booth in a dimly lit corner. Ducking behind a group of tall Turians, she crossed the room and slid into the booth. Placing her back against the side wall and her feet on the bench she drew her legs up and rested her head against her knees.

She couldn't stop thinking about Liara. The assassination attempt had happened so fast she couldn't wrap her head around it, and she was so derailed by Liara's injury and Shepard's attack she was barely holding herself together. _God, I could use a drink! _Her eyes whipped up as if on cue, a willowy Asari waitress wearing a red dress slid a bubbly green drink toward her.

"How did you know?" Jody blurted.

The waitress smiled warmly. "I didn't. Your beverage is courtesy of a young Asari across the room." The waitress pointed to a cluster of young Asari sitting together and laughing. One of them seemed to be looking in her direction. Jody squinted, but between the flashing lights and the patrons walking through the room she couldn't see. She wasn't going to turn down the drink, however. She lifted her glass in salute to the table before taking a generous swallow. Her eyes teared and she coughed as her esophagus felt like it was ripped out then shoved haphazardly back into place.

"What the hell is this?" Jody wheezed.

The waitress smiled. "Ryncol."

"Damn. Ryncol. _Isn't that just for Krogan? _Well why the hell not." Jody dismissed the server with a quick thank you and tip and hefted the glass again. While still acutely painful, the next swallow went down easier. By the time the glass was empty, she couldn't feel her stomach anymore, or anything else. As the lights in the room began to whirl, it occurred to her she hadn't eaten anything since…She couldn't remember when she last ate. _Ryncol should be it's own food group anyway, dammit. _

While she continued to study her the empty glass, delicate blue fingers slid another drink toward her. Jody eyes trailed up a slender arm to the pretty face of a young Asari who smiled down at her with light gray eyes. In her other hand, she held her own drink, though it was a different color. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"You want to what?" _Did she say 'join with you'? No, that can't be right. _Jody shook her head to clear it."Um, please. Have a seat."

"I must admit, Ms. Finnegan, I never expected to run into you here of all places."

Jody forced herself to focus on the eager face across from her. She looked vaguely familiar, then it hit her. "Ah, Blasto girl. How was the movie?"

"Not nearly as pleasant as it would have been if you were there, I am certain." The Asari's eyes twinkled. "I am Linnea, by the way."

Jody took a drink, not even flinching this time. "Linnea. That's a pretty name. It's nice to meet you again."

Linnea scanned the room as if looking for someone. "Is your Asari friend…?" She let the question dangle between them.

Jody took another drink to clear the bitter taste from her mouth. "No, she's not here. She's…with someone else."

Linnea's smile was triumphant. "Her loss is my gain." She laughed shyly. "I hope so, anyway."

Jody didn't want to talk about Liara. "What brings you here to Illium?"

"My family lives here and I'm taking a brief holiday to visit them. I almost delayed the trip at the last minute. Now I'm very glad I didn't."

Jody head was spinning. She barely felt Linnea's hand as it brushed against hers. "Thanks for the drinks, by the way. Ryncol seems an…odd choice." Jody looked at the second glass, starting when she realized it was already empty. She swiped her face with a heavy hand; she couldn't feel her lips and her cheeks were hot.

"That's because humans don't drink Ryncol, kid." Matriarch Aethyta materialized out of the darkness surrounding the booth. Her gruff voice held an undertone of menace as she scowled at Linnea. "I suggest you excuse yourself from my bar, before I head-butt you to the veil like I just did the dumbass waitress who served her."

Anger, quickly masked, flashed across Linnea's eyes as she turned to Aethyta. "Of course, Matriarch. I was just…"

"Leaving. Now." Aethyta finished for her. Linnea quickly slid from the booth and escaped across the room.

_Fuck. Matriarch Aethyta. _"You're Liara's father." _I should not have said that. _"Why don't humans drink Ryncol?"

"Well damn kid, it can kill you." Jody's eyes grew large. " Since you're still breathing after two glasses you probably won't die, though you may wish you were dead later." Aethyta added. "How the hell do you know me? I didn't even think Liara knew who I was."

"Liara knows everything." Jody noticed the white bandage at Aethyta's elbow. "Thank you for coming to the hospital." She lifted her eyes until they met Aethyta's. She squinted, trying to focus, but the matriarch's face was becoming increasingly blurry. She lifted a heavy hand and pointed her index finger at the matriarch. "You're going to give Liara some commandos, dammit." Jody demanded, ignoring Aethyta's glare. "Because….because…" Jody struggled to remember why. "Because she's too old for a damn pony." _Shit. I should not have said that. _

"You still haven't answered my question, human." Aethyta slid into the booth across from Jody and leaned forward, eyes hard and voice menacing. "I suggest you tell me what the hell is going on before I crack your skull open like a nut and throw your brain in a varren pit. You look like that Shepard woman Liara is so fond of, but you're not. You're not Cerberus either. Official channels say you're the attache to the Alliance Prime Minister." Aethyta's scowl deepened. " Attache my ass."

A small part of Jody's brain remained dimly aware, despite the Ryncol haze. Unfortunately, it wasn't the part that controlled her mouth. "Just send the damn commandos!" _Holy shit, I am going to die. Aethyta is going to kill me, right here in Eternity Lounge. Maybe I deserve it._ The guilt was too much. "It's my fucking fault! Liara took that bullet for me..it was meant for me." Her voice tapered off as her head began to pound. She lifted her hands to her temples. "I am… nobody, but Liara is everything. Your girl. Little Wing. I always loved that name. Maybe your Eclipse girls can keep her safer than I could."

"Well damn. It seems you fall into the second group of humans who drink Ryncol. The ones who can't shut up. I think I like the ones that die quietly better." Aethyta relaxed against the back of the booth. "Well, if my girl took a bullet for you kid, you must be pretty special."

Jody's head continued to pound, and her neck seemed no longer able to hold it up. "No, I'm not special…Shepard is. But special or not, I will find the bastards responsible for hurting her and end them." She braved Aethyta's steady gaze. "Do you think you could teach me to head-butt?" The table seemed to tilt as Jody slid down onto the bench. With the exception of her mouth, which continued to work even though she wished it didn't, the rest of her body refused to obey her commands. "I'd fucking love to head-butt someone."

Aethyta leaned over the table and looked down at her, her mouth twisted in a wry smile. "I think I'm gonna like you, kid."


	34. Chapter 34

Liara

* * *

Liara's eyes fluttered open. A bright light shone down onto her and a rhythmic beeping pinged from somewhere behind her head. She tried to lift her arm to rub her eyes, but a warm hand stayed the motion.

"Careful, sweetheart. You'll pull something loose."

She'd know that voice anywhere. She smiled softly as she turned her head and her eyes met Shepard's, gazing down at her with worry. "Shepard, thank the goddess you're here."

"Of course I'm here." Shepard took Liara's hand and brought it to her lips. "How are you feeling?"

Liara took a moment to let sensation settle back into her body. Her limbs felt heavy, and she ached all over, but her mind was clear. All her pain fled as she remembered Jody. The last thing Liara remembered was searing pain, and the way Jody's body had jerked when the bullet struck. On the verge of panicking, she struggled to sit up. "Where is Jody, Shepard? Is she all right?"

"Whoa, Liara. Take it easy." Shepard placed a calming hand on Liara's shoulder. "You're going to pull your IV out if you don't keep still."

Liara studied the tension around Shepard's red rimmed eyes. "You are avoiding my question, Shepard. Please, is Jody okay? Where is she?"

Shepard's eyes tightened further until she was almost scowling. "She's fine, Liara. What can you tell me about what happened?"

"Thank the Goddess." Liara relaxed back against the pillow. "It happened so fast. Miranda contacted me to request a meeting. Jody and I met her at a plaza near my apartment. We were seated at a table, talking about you actually, when I saw a targeting laser shine on Jody's hair. I tried to erect a barrier, but I was too slow. I am so relieved Jody is okay." Liara watched a myriad of emotions play across Shepard's face. Relief, worry, guilt. "What is it Shepard?"

"You're saying Jody was the target? Not you?" Shepard seemed to wilt as she took a seat in a nearby chair. "Damn."

"Yes, Shepard. Jody was the intended need to station guards at her room to ensure her safety until I can determine who ordered the hit."

Shepard buried her face in her hands.

"Whatever is wrong?"

"She's not here, Liara. She's…shit, I screwed up."

Liara pushed herself up onto her elbows. "What do you mean she is not here? Where is she? Why would she leave?" Behind her the beeping on the monitor spiked.

"I told her to leave." Shepard pressed her fingers against her eyes. "I thought the killer was after you, Liara. I yelled at her for failing to protect you and told her to go away."

"Goddess Shepard! How could you?" Liara's mind raced. They had to find her, and quickly before the assassin made another attempt. If he hadn't already.

Shepard's must have been thinking the same thing as she clicked her communicator. "Garrus? Listen, Jody is wandering around Nos Astra somewhere and she's in danger. I need you to contact Detective Anaya at Nos Astra Police Station and then get to the spaceport. Check Liara's apartment, too. The hit was for Jody, not Liara. Keep me posted regarding your progress. I'll be in touch with you soon."

Shepard sighed. "I am so sorry about Jody. I had no idea. Why would anyone be after her?"

"A great deal has happened, Shepard." Liara filled Shepard in on the details of their recent visit to the Citadel. "Jody is the reason you were released from prison. She is the reason the Council has given full support to the Crucible. I can understand why you would assume the assassin was after me, but I do not understand why you would hold Jody responsible. It was not her fault. I did not think, I just reacted. There was nothing she could have done."

"Actually, she probably saved your life, Liara." Miranda entered the room looking uncharacteristically domestic carrying a large flower arrangement. Despite her worry for Jody, Liara's lips curved as Miranda placed the vase on a nearby table and stepped away from it quickly, as if attempting to distance herself from the small act of kindness.

"What do you mean, Miranda?" Shepard prompted, as Miranda dusted off her hands.

Miranda nodded toward Liara. "Liara's blood type is apparently quite rare, Commander. If Jody hadn't called a donor to get the blood she needed she may not have lived. Even on Illium there are few…" Miranda offered Liara an apologetic glance.

"Pure bloods." Liara finished the sentence for her. "But I don't understand, who did she call?"

Shepard's brow arched at Liara. "According to the nurse who was here yesterday, it was your father who donated blood."

Liara settled back onto the pillow. _Oh, Jody. Of course you know. _"My father. Matriarch Aethyta." Though Liara was appreciative for the donated blood, she had mixed feelings about her father. While Liara was on Illium, Aethyta worked for the Asari government to spy on her. "Goddess, we've never even met."

"Liara, you never told me you know who your father is." Shepard said. "That's wonderful."

Liara looked at the bag of blood hanging over the head of her bed. "I suppose it is, considering the circumstances." Liara fought back the lethargy that suddenly swamped her. Her thoughts flew to Jody. _Where are you, Jody? _Liara was terrified something would happen to her, could already have happened. Once again, the heart rate monitor began surging as Liara's anxiety increased.

"Liara, you've got to take it easy." Miranda looked up at the monitor. "You were seriously injured. You've got a lot of recovering to do."

Liara's eyes found Shepard's. "You have to find her. While you look for her, I will search the Broker data feeds. Jody's interactions have been limited, so it should not take long."

"Liara you're in no shape to worry about data. You need to rest." Shepard scolded her gently.

"I'll have Glyph do the initial analysis." Liara looked down at her wrist and felt a moment's panic. Her omnitool was gone. "Miranda, my omnitool is missing."

Miranda's brow shot up. "It wouldn't have been taken during your surgery. Standard safety protocols would have powered it down."

_Jody. _Liara looked at Shepard. "I think finding Jody just got a lot simpler; she has my omnitool."

Shepard and Miranda both stared at her. "It is the only plausible explanation. She is looking for a culprit and with my omnitool she has access to my information network. Glyph is programmed to respond to her as the Broker."

"You trust her that much?" Miranda asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes" Liara said plainly, meeting Miranda's eyes without reservation. "Yes, I do." She turned to Shepard. "My omnitool has a tracer built into it. You should be able to track her down with it. You'll need to hurry." As Shepard rose to leave, Liara placed a stilling hand on her arm. "Shepard, you and Jody are more alike than you could ever imagine. She will be hurt and angry, and she will not stop and think before she acts."

Liara didn't miss the knowing look Miranda aimed at Shepard. "I'd say that sounds about right, wouldn't you?" In response, Shepard rolled her eyes. "I'll stay here with Liara, Commander. Go take care of business…and apologize."

"Shepard." Liara tugged Shepard's hand weakly. When she came close, Liara reached out and stroked her cheek. "Thank you for being here."

Shepard leaned in and brushed a soft kiss against her lips. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Liara."


	35. Chapter 35

Apologies

* * *

Faithfully following the tracker on Liara's omnitool, Shepard and Garrus forced their way through the evening crowd at Eternity Lounge. _I am an ass. _It had never even occurred to her Jody was the one in danger. Rather than taking the time to gather all the details, she had let her anger overwhelm her common sense. She vowed never to let it happen again as she scanned the press of bodies at the bar for Jody. The tracker had led her right to the bar, where Matriarch Aethyta was serving two Turians.

Aethyta's eyes locked on hers as she approached, almost as if she was expecting her. "Shepard, right?"

Shepard paused, surprised the Matriarch remembered her. _So this is Liara's father. _Shepard felt ridiculously nervous. "Matriarch Aethyta. It's good to see you again." _Shit, is that the right thing to say? _ The last time they met, Aethyta had spilled the story of her parents and her mother's embarassing tendency to wear commando leathers for 'special nights with dad'.

"I know you. You're Liara's girlfriend, right?" She drew out the word girlfriend, and her voice dropped to a low, menacing rasp. "The one who used to work for Cerberus."

Shepard's hackles rose. "I didn't work for Cerberus. I only used them to defeat the Collector's."

"Yeah. And your not with them now. If you were, you wouldn't get within a light year of Liara." Aethyta put down her towel and placed her hands on the bar, her look appraising. "Liara must have a thing for redheads. Now me, I've always been into asses myself. I once knew an Asari with an ass so fine it practically generated it's own mass effect field. It was round and firm and…"

"You've seen another redhead here? Jody Finnegan?" Shepard interjected quickly. She did _not _want to hear anymore about asses from Liara's dad.

"Yeah, I've got your friend stashed in the back office. The stupid kid drank Ryncol."

"Is she all right?" Shepard's cheeks burned as she recalled her own experience with the Krogan beverage. She would like to have said the experience had been memorable, but she didn't remember anything about the evening at all. She heard numerous embarrassing stories the following day, however. She never touched Ryncol again.

"Give her a few hours and she'll be fine." Aethyta's tone turned thoughtful. "She seems to think you're pretty damn special. She hasn't stopped talking about you and Liara."

"Drinking Ryncol sounds like something you might attempt, Shepard." Garrus said. "Doesn't she know it's dangerous?" Shepard didn't miss the amused quiver of his mandibles. Garrus was very familiar with her previous Ryncol attempt; he was the on who dared her to drink it.

"She didn't order it for herself. An Asari gave it to her."

Shepard and Garrus shared a knowing look before she turned her attention back to Aethyta. If someone had been plying Jody with Ryncol, they may have done it to make her an easier target.

"Aethyta, Jody is in danger." Shepard placed her palms against the bar. "Did you get a good look at the Asari who bought her the drinks?"

"Yeah. I may be a bartender but I'm not an idiot. Between my source at the hospital and Jody, who spilled her guts like an eviscerated Elcor once the Ryncol hit her system, I figured that out pretty quickly. The Asari's name is Linnea."

From behind a door at the back of the bar, Shepard heard a loud wailing noise.

"Damn. She's singing again." Aethyta looked at the door then at Shepard. "You should get her out of here before she scares away my customers."

Shepard eyed Aethyta. "You should go visit Liara. She knows it was you who donated blood for her. She'd love to meet you."

"Shit, kid, she doesn't know me from a hole in the ground."

"You could change that." Shepard winced as Jody's volume increased. "Come on Garrus. Let's get Jody back to the hospital."

Aethyta led them to the office and opened the door. Jody was laying on the floor with her feet propped up on a chair. She stopped singing abruptly as the trio entered and stared up at them with glazed eyes.

"Shepard…what the hell are you doing here? You should be with Liara!" Jody tried to push herself up, but fell back to the floor with a thud. "If you've come to hit me again, now is your chance. God knows I deserve it." Jody screwed her eyes shut."Do it already and get back to the hospital."

Shepard knelt beside Jody, her previous anger replaced with gnawing guilt. Her nose was slightly swollen from Shepard's earlier punch and a faint ring of bruising fanned out under her eyes. Shepard placed her hand on Jody's uninjured shoulder. "For what it's worth, Jody. I'm sorry. I.. I screwed up. I shouldn't have hit you, or blamed you. There was nothing you could have done. I was angry and I overreacted."

"No, you were right." Shepard didn't miss the tears that leaked from the corner's of Jody's eyes as they opened. "I promised to keep her safe and almost got her killed just by being near her. It's better for Liara if I stay away from her." Jody craned her neck and looked up at Garrus. A giddy smile crossed her face, at odds with her pained expression.

"Garrus!Of course!" Jody's voice dropped in a pale attempt at mimicry " Because there's no Shepard without Vakarian." Her voice softened. "You're like Shep's brother. Her all-in-through-thick-and-thin best friend. And you're also very tall. And sort of ugly." Jody's face twisted in confusion. "I have no idea why I said that."

"She's been like this all damn night." Aethyta said as Garrus laughed.

"Aethyta did you send those commandos to Liara yet? Damnation woman! Get a move on!" Jody's eyes widened with fear. "Don't hurt me, alright? You're kind of scary."

Shepard bit back a smile. Aethyta was kind of scary. "Jody, I need you to concentrate for a minute. An Asari ordered your drinks…"

"Blasto girl!" Jody interjected enthusiastically.

Shepard lifted a brow. "Blasto girl?"

"Yeah, Udina's secretary Linnea."

Shepard tapped her communicator. "Miranda, we've got Jody. She's at Eternity and she's..well, she's drunk." Shepard could feel Miranda rolling her eyes. "It's not really her fault. Udina's secretary Linnea gave her Ryncol."

"Ryncol? It's barely fit for Krogan consumption. Do you think this is in any way related to the assassination attempt?"

"It's worth consideration."

"I'll check through the Cerberus network and see what I can find. For more than that, Liara needs her omnitool."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

Shepard clicked off the communicator and turned to Garrus. "Alright Vakarian. Let's get her on her feet."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Jody said. "I don't think I have feet." Jody raised her head and looked down her legs. "Oh, I guess I do. Hi feet."

"Damn, Shepard, she's almost as bad as you were." Garrus tilted his head, his amusement evident. "Almost."

"Shut up and lift, Vakarian." They each took an arm, with Shepard taking Jody's injured side as gingerly as she could, and pulled Jody to her feet where she swayed precariously.

"Aethyta, two things." Jody held up four fingers. "Go visit Liara; she needs you. You two need to talk so she can tell you all about Benezia. You can give her the commandos as a get well present." Jody smiled as if gifting trained Asari was the best idea she'd ever heard. Her smile fell abruptly. "I forgot what else I was going to say, but I'm pretty sure it was…"

Shepard caught Jody as she started to pitch forward. "Christ, Jody. Shut up already. Let's get you back to Liara, eh?"

Jody nodded mutely as Shepard and Garrus led from the office.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N Apologies for the lenghty span between postings; real life has kept me too busy and this cluster of chapters really needed to be posted together. I am woefully behind on reading and reviews, but never fear... you'll hear from me soon!

Many thanks for all the words of support, faves, reviews, and follows. They are more appreciated that you could know. You all are so awesome!

There is a lot of movement in the next few chapters; I hope I captured it well.

**Quiet Conversations**

* * *

During the return ride to the hospital Jody slowly began to sober, though rockets of pain exploded inside her skull with every dip and turn of the taxi. She rode the entire trip with her head buried in her hands and aching so severely that by the time they reached the hospital, she was certain she was dying.

"Garrus, you can head on back to the Normandy. I've got her from here. I'll catch up with you on the ship later." Shepard said.

"Whatever you say, Shepard." Garrus patted Jody on the head, none too gently. "Take care, Jody, and stay away from Ryncol from now on."

"Damn, Garrus." Jody winced, and muttered against her hands. "Don't you need to go calibrate something?"

As Shepard helped her from the taxi, her eyes colored with empathy. "I've been in your shoes, Jody. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but it's going to get worse before it gets better."

"Maybe I can help, Commander." Miranda glided across the shuttle pad with one arm tucked behind her back. Jody blinked deliberately against the glare of the lights as Miranda drew close. Instantly apprehensive, she craned her neck to see what she was hiding.

Miranda's eyes locked with hers, and a smile played across her lips as she whipped her arm out and unexpectedly thrust a needle into Jody's exposed neck. "Trust me, quicker is better."

Pain like fire spread through Jody's veins and her heart contracted like a vise…once..twice…As Jody stretched her mouth open to scream, Miranda stepped forward, placing her hands on Jody's waist to steady her. "Hang on, it will only last a few seconds."

As quickly as it had begun, the pain receded. Though still weak, her arms and legs steadied, and the throbbing pain in her head dwindled to a dull, manageable ache. The scream that had been building tapered to a harsh wheeze. "I think you enjoyed that, Miranda." Jody accused, once she could speak.

"Holy hell, Miranda." Shepard eyed the woman with surprise. "You could have warned her."

"Adrenaline causes the medication to disperse much more rapidly which lessens the duration of pain."

Miranda's logic chafed, but Jody couldn't deny the results. She was thankful for Miranda's firm grip as she tried to take a step forward and stumbled. The pressure of Miranda's hands drew her attention as her skin began to heat where the woman touched. "Miranda, you're hot." Jody blurted.

Miranda's brow arched and the corner of her mouth quirked up with amusement at Jody's abrupt confession. " Excuse me?"

Behind Miranda, Shepard smacked her forehead with her palm. "It's the Ryncol, I swear."

Jody mirrored Shepard's motion and prayed for a hole to open in the cement and swallow her. "No, that's not what I meant. It's not the Ryncol." She looked down at Miranda's hands, still circling her waist. "Your hands are like little fires; I can feel them through my shirt."

Miranda lifted a hand and pressed it to Jody's forehead while her eyes scanned Jody's face. "No, I'm not hot, you're a bit hypothermic I believe. It's a side effect of the medication I gave you." She dropped her hands and stepped back. " How does your head feel?"

Jody tilted her head from side to side experimentally and sighed in relief at the absence of painful explosions. "Exponentially better, thank you." With her head no longer pounding, her attention returned to the reason they were here. "Can I see Liara now?"

Jody's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Miranda smiled and hooked an arm through hers, pulling her toward the door. Turning her head, she sought Shepard, who responded to her silently questioning eyes with a shrug, as if equally perplexed by Miranda's behavior. The Cerberus operative was being uncharacteristically nice. Jody periodically cast sideways glances at Miranda as they worked their way to Liara's room but her profile revealed no clues regarding her curious behavior.

By the time they reached Liara's door, Jody was practically pulling Miranda along in her haste to see Liara, however Miranda held her back allowing Shepard to slide past them and disappear inside the room. Jody looked at the door, then at Miranda, her expression puzzled. "What the hell, Miranda?"

Miranda, acting as if nothing unusual had occurred, pulled Jody through the door.

She found Liara in bed, propped by pillows, with Shepard standing beside her idly stroking her thumb across their joined hands.

"Jody! Thank the goddess you're safe!" Liara's eyes, brighter than usual against her pale skin, scanned Jody from head to toe then settled on hers.

The world fell away as a wave of relief washed over her. Jody had never been so glad to see anyone in her life and only the sheer force of her will kept her from leaping onto the bed and wrapping Liara in her arms. Until this very moment, Jody hadn't fully believed Liara was well; she refused to allow herself to believe without seeing for herself. Overwhelmed, her eyes filled with tears. She blinked furiously to clear them, wanting nothing to obstruct her vision. "Hi." The single word was barely a whisper. _I love you._

Liara's mouth opened as if to speak, but closed again. She appeared thoughtful for a moment, then tilted her head and smiled softly. "I believe you have something that belongs to me?"

Jody didn't miss the double meaning hidden within Liara's words. Strangely connected as they were, she could feel the heft of the question as Liara made sure they were okay.

"Yes." Jody nodded. _My heart, my life, my breath…my everything. _" I've already contacted Glyph; the preliminary reports I requested should be in." She felt a tug against her arm from Miranda, pulling her back as she instinctively leaned closer to Liara.

Liara's eyes flitted from Jody to Miranda before centering on the possessive hold Miranda still had on Jody's arm, though the question in her eyes never reached her lips.

"Your injury…?" Jody began, unable to force the words through the lump in her throat. _I've been so worried. I thought you would die._

"The surgeon evaluated me just before you arrived. Considering the severity of the injury, she says I am doing exceptionally well." Liara's chin sank and her brows lifted expectantly. "And yours?"

In her drunken stupor, Jody had forgotten all about her shoulder. The medicine Miranda had given her masked any pain she may have otherwise felt entirely. "It's much better now." _Now that I'm here near you. Now that I know you're okay. _Jody trembled with the urge to touch her. Her hands opened as if to reach out but closed on air as Miranda abruptly steered her toward the bedside chair and pushed her down into it.

"You're shivering, Jody. Wait here and don't stand; you're not quite steady yet." Jody leaned around Miranda, not wanting to take her eyes off Liara, and nodded.

"What the hell did you inject her with, Miranda?" Shepard said.

"It's an experimental drug manufactured by Cerberus to counter the effects of red sand." Miranda reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a thin blanket. "Initial studies also indicated it reverses the effects of alcohol consumption."

Liara's eyes flashed. "You injected her with an experimental drug?"

Nonplussed by the vehemence in Liara's tone, Miranda nodded. "Yes." Miranda opened the blanket and placed it around Jody's shoulders while Jody removed Liara's omnitool and tossed it to Shepard, who slid it onto Liara's arm.

"It's okay, Liara. Other than a chill, I feel a thousand times better now."

Mollified, Liara nodded and activated her omni-tool. She and Shepard bent their heads together over the information scrolling across the holographic screen.

Jody started as Miranda sat on the chair arm beside her and placed her hands on her shoulders. Leaning in, she placed her lips beside Jody's ear. "Look at them, Jody." Her voice was barely a whisper. "They belong together."

Jody tensed. The motivation for Miranda's atypical behavior was suddenly clear. "You think I don't know that?"

Miranda began massaging Jody's shoulders, carefully avoiding her wound. "You love her. It's admirable, and understandable, but ultimately misplaced. Liara is as devoted to Shepard as you are to her. You will never win her and you will hurt Shepard if you try. You need to back off."

"Piss off, Miranda." Jody's knuckles whitened against the chair arms and she struggled to keep her voice low. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

At that moment, Liara looked up from her omnitool, frowning slightly as she watched them. Jody plastered a fake grin on her face until Liara turned back to the data.

"No one wants Shepard and Liara together more than I do Miranda, and frankly, I am beyond caring what you, or Shepard, or anyone else thinks about my motivations." She turned until their eyes were inches apart, so close she could feel Miranda's breath against her skin. "My actions and decisions are my own. I will do what I need to do, in the manner _I _see fit."

Miranda studied her face. "You sound just like Shepard when you say that."

"Then you know I mean it." Jody's words rang with finality.

"Mean what?" Liara asked pointedly.

Jody turned to find Liara and Shepard staring at them. Shepard's brow was twisted with confusion, while Liara radiated irritation. Jody was instantly aware of how the pair must look, with Miranda practically smeared against her side, hands still on her shoulders. To her annoyance, Miranda didn't budge an inch, and seated as she was, she couldn't move away without looking like a fool.

"I, um, mean it when I said how appreciative I am for Miranda's help." Jody said, quickly changing the subject. "So, have you two found anything?"

"No, nothing." Liara's eyes narrowed further. She spared once last glare at Miranda before turning back to the screen. "Based on your criteria, Jody, Udina and Valern are the two most likely suspects; I agree. Goddess knows Tevos would not threaten you and hiring an assassin is inconsistent with Spartus's character. I was suspicious of Linnea, but for as dangerous as her actions were, it appears she is the idiot she seemed when we first met, and did not know Ryncol is potentially lethal. Her family resides here, and she visits often. She reserved the shuttle seat for her current visit two months ago; she is not the assassin. In fact, she will probably visit more often now that Udina has increased her salary by twenty percent." Liara gave Jody a heavy look, though Jody was secretly pleased for Linnea.

"Jody, just what did you do on the Citadel anyway?" Shepard asked.

Jody had no idea what Liara may have told her, and chose her words carefully. "For your own sake, Commander, it's better you don't know. Let it suffice to say through extensive research, I became privy to…sensitive information regarding the Councilors or their respective governments." She turned to Liara. "So basically we're right back where we started? What about Valern?"

Liara scrolled through the data again. "None of his activities have been out of the ordinary. All his most recent communications, discreet and otherwise, appear to be legitimate correspondence to other Councilors or the Salarian Union, primarily to Dalatrass Linron." Liara's brow furrowed. "There is no mention of your discussion with him, though, which is very odd. In fact, Valern is scheduled to arrive back on the Citadel today after meeting with the Dalatrass on Sur'Kesh. Maybe he felt a face to face meeting would be more appropriate given the circumstances?"

"What?" Shepard said. "Liara, I was just there. The Dalatrass refused to commit the first fleet and disavowed all knowledge of Valern's pledge for support. When I tried to reach Valern, he was," Shepard mimed quotation marks, "unavailable."

"How convenient." Miranda rose. "Commander, Salarians specialize in espionage, and information handling. The Dalatrass knew of Valern's position. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in the next room while you spoke with her."

Liara's eyes locked with Jody's. "Maybe it was not Valern at all."

Jody nodded. It fit. Of the Council races, the Salarians stood to lose the most if word of the fertile female Krogan reached Tuchanka. If Wrex found out, Salarian liver would become a delicacy again. Whether his correspondence indicated it or not, Valern would have reported his conversation with Jody directly to the Dalatrass, and Jody knew from personal experience what an underhanded bitch she could be. Salarians didn't wait for enemies to attack, they struck first, and struck hard. What better way to continue quietly operating than by eliminating the source of the information? The Salarians would have checked and rechecked security protocols, yet found no breaches, isolating Jody and Liara as the sole carriers of the information. The first shot fired may have been aimed at Jody, but the next would have been for Liara.

Low in her gut, a tight ball of fury unleashed. "Liara's in danger." Jody activated the communicator on her omnitool, ignoring Shepard's look of shock. "Aethyta. Don't look so surprised. Yes, I am blissfully sober and alive." On the bed, Liara pressed her hand against her forehead and groaned in exasperation.

" Unlike several of my customers who had the misfortune of hearing you sing." Aethyta shot back.

"Hell, with your drinks and my singing at least they died happy." Jody countered. "Have you had a chance to take care of that thing I asked you about?"

"Yeah, you must think I'm as addled as a human who takes Ryncol from a horny Asari. It was done the first time you contacted me, kid."

Jody's cheeks flamed. "Good. Shepard and I will be departing shortly. Now would be a great time for you to visit your daughter." Jody suggested, studiously ignoring Liara's icy stare.

"Why are humans always in such a goddess damned hurry? Do you know what time it is?"

Jody hadn't thought that far ahead. It was, in fact, quite late, but the sooner they got to Sur'Kesh, the sooner she could put down Linron. "Come on, Aethyta. Liara obviously gets her stellar looks from you, so it's not as if you need beauty sleep."

"Jody!" Liara said sharply. Beside her, Shepard struggled not to laugh earning her a weak slap from the Asari.

"Well, you've got that right, anyway." Aethyta drawled. "Now her rack, that's all from Benezia." On screen, Aethyta held her hands cupped in front of her chest. "I mean even before Nezi hit the matron stage…"

"Um, yeah, we'll see you in an hour. Bring your friends." Jody blurted. Face flaming, she cut the feed and offered Liara an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, Liara, but Aethyta is giving you Asari commandos. Don't tell her I told you; I think she may want to surprise you."

Liara's expression quickly changed from anger to excitement. "Really? She is giving me commandos?"

"Wait." Shepard waved her arms. "Just stop. What am I missing here? Where are we going, and why is Liara in danger?"

"Only Liara and I know the content of the discussion we had with Valern." She explained. "It makes us both targets, not just me. It is unlikely Valern would act on his own; he had plenty of opportunities to strike while we were on the Citadel and it's too important for him as a Councilor to keep his hands clean. No, he went to the Dalatrass for direction and I would bet my last credit that she ordered the hit. You and I are going back to Sur'Kesh, Shepard. The commandos will keep Liara safe while we're away."

"I doubt the hospital will permit a squad of Asari commandos to waltz in and station themselves around Liara's room, Jody." Miranda said.

"We'll see how the hospital administrators do explaining that to Aethyta. My money is on the Matriarch." Jody turned to Liara. "Have Glyph search the Broker feeds for anything to or from Linron. Dammit, I know it was her, but something definitive tying her to the assassin may be useful later." Liara nodded.

"It may keep you out of prison, you mean." Miranda said. "Jody, this isn't a random Salarian you're talking about; she's the leader of the Salarian Union. Waiting may be a better option."

"No" Jody and Shepard replied in unison. Jody turned to Shepard in surprise.

"Jody and Shepard are correct, Miranda." Liara said. "We still have the Crucible and the Reapers to think about; time is a luxury we cannot afford."

Jody nodded. "And waiting will only allow Linron time to strike again and strike harder." She looked at Liara, whose energy was obviously flagging. "I will not let that happen. I can't go through this again." Jody's voice cracked with pent emotion.

Shepard nodded her assent. "Agreed. Jody. I'm ready when you are." As Shepard began to move away, Liara snagged her hand and pulled her back. Smiling, Shepard leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you, Liara T'Soni."

"I love you, too Shepard. Please be careful."

Jody could feel Miranda's eyes burning into her as she watched the exchange, gauging her reaction no doubt. When Shepard stood, Liara's eyes fixed on Jody's, pulling her in until she stood frozen at the foot of the bed.

Shepard circled behind her, and in her periphery took Miranda by the arm. "Come on, Miranda. Give them a minute."

"Commander, I don't think…"

"It's okay, Miranda." Shepard interjected. "Jody, meet me at the front when you're ready."

Her eyes never left Liara's as she waited for the tell tale swish of the door closing behind her. At the first sound of the doors touching, she rounded the side of the bed. Liara's arms were already lifted to meet her.

"Goddess, Jody." Liara pressed her face against Jody's neck, and Jody could feel her chest expand as she breathed in deeply.

Jody stroked Liara's cheek. "I was so… I have never… Damn, I am so sick of crying!" Jody laughed through her tears. Liara leaned back and lifted a hand to her face, wiping Jody's tears with her thumb.

"Liara, I have never been so terrified. I thought you were dead; I saw you die." Jody shivered as she recalled the flatlined monitor. "You can't ever do anything like that again! I am so sorry. Shepard was right, I should have been smarter, or faster, or done more. It should have been me, never you. We can't…"

"Oh, Jody. Stop talking now." Liara pulled Jody's mouth to hers with a sigh. Her lips were soft and full of promises as they opened against Jody's and Jody's heart swelled in response as she softly drank her in.

Pulling back, Jody captured Liara's hands in hers and studied her face. She looked tired, but her eyes were luminous. Jody leaned forward until their foreheads touched, and closed her eyes, simply enjoying the reassuring and steady rhythm of Liara's breath against her cheek. There were so many things she wanted to say, but words were useless. Shepard's punch might have been excessive, but she was right; it was her fault. Jody silently vowed to do whatever it took to protect Liara, and damn the consequences. She was done being careful, of thinking and rethinking. No, decisive action was called for and she was more then ready to deliver.

Abruptly, Liara leaned back. "Did you really have to call my father?"

Jody had the grace to blush. "Yes, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. You needed her, and she needs you. You should talk with her about Benezia."

"I thought you would be unable to surprise me further; it appears I was mistaken." Liara tentatively ran her fingers along Jody's shoulder, tracing the outline of the bandage under her shirt. "You are really okay. Goddess, I have to keep reminding myself or I won't believe it."

"I know; I keep telling myself the same thing about you." Jody studied Liara's face, absorbing every detail. Reluctantly, she stood. "I should go; Miranda will be back any minute."

Liara scowled. "Miranda needs to mind own business. Back off, indeed."

Jody chuckled. She had forgotten how sensitive Asari hearing was. "Miranda is only looking out for Shepard. I know it's hard to believe, but Miranda sort of idolizes her. Shepard is probably her only true friend. I can't fault her for feeling protective, even if it is annoying."

"As you say, Jody." Liara conceded, though she didn't look convinced. "Jody, promise me you will be careful. Miranda is right, the Dalatrass will not be a simple target."

Jody's smile was quick and malicious. "Good. Let her think she's safe and untouchable. It will just make proving her wrong more satisfying."

Liara's hand gripped hers. "Do not take unnecessary risks, Jody."

Jody brought Liara's hand to her lips, and brushed a kiss against her palm. "I promise to be careful." _And thorough. And to do what needs to be done._

Behind her, the door opened. Jody tried to drop Liara's hand, but Liara refused to release her. The hint of a smile played across Liara's lips as her eyes flitted to the door and back to Jody.

"Jody, Shepard is waiting." Miranda said.

"Come back to me, Jody Finnegan." Liara said softly, finally releasing her hand.

"Always."

Jody turned and offered Miranda her brightest 'bite me' smile before wordlessly exiting the room.


	37. Chapter 37

**Transitions**

* * *

Jody's smile fell as she exited the room in search of Shepard. The pair hadn't talked since Liara was injured, and Jody wasn't certain what to expect. She found her by the entrance as promised, standing near the open hatch of a taxi. Nodding to the driver, Jody slid inside followed closely by Shepard who remained silent as the taxi lifted off.

Jody studied the Commander's profile. "Thank you for giving us a bit of privacy back there."

Shepard turned to face Jody. "It seemed the least I could do after bashing your face in."

Jody stared out the window as the lights of Nos Astra zipped by. "I doubt you are nearly as angry at me as I am at myself, Shep." Jody gripped the safety restraint until it bit into the palm of her hand. "I should have known, dammit. I should have seen it coming." Her eyes found Shepard's in the gloom of the taxi. "I'm sorry for hammering you about Alenko."

"We seem to have an unusual capacity to hit each other where it hurts most, don't we?" Shepard mused.

"Yeah, we do." Jody agreed. "Are we okay, Shep? I need to know before we get to Sur'Kesh. I am more than willing to tackle this alone, but we both…" Jody searched for the right words. "We're both deeply invested in ensuring Liara's safety. Excluding you wouldn't feel right."

Shepard placed a hand on top of Jody's head and tousled her hair, as if she would a sister. "Yeah, Finnegan. We're okay."

Jody slumped in relief. "Good, 'cause I don't think my nose can handle another hit from you."

Shepard's laughter filled the taxi with warmth, and the hard knot of lingering unease and doubt in Jody's gut slowly unraveled. She hadn't realized until that moment how much she had genuinely missed Shepard. Jody settled back into the seat, and they continued to the Normandy in companionable silence.

As Jody strode into the Normandy's CIC alongside Shepard, she took note of the changes. Due to Shepard's early release, the ship hadn't been completely retrofitted with Alliance hardware before she departed Earth. As a result, the frigate gave the impression of a military hybridized Cerberus vessel, something akin to a Mako with plush leather seats and a mini-bar.

Jody was thankful for the late hour when they boarded. As much as she missed the Normandy's crew, there were a lot of new faces, and as far as she was concerned, the fewer of them she interacted with, the better. She had already twisted events enough; the last thing she wanted to do was mess up anything else.

With that in mind, she turned to Shepard. "I'm going to crash in the AI Core, if that's all right?"

"Greetings Jody." EDI, sporting her new body, walked up to Jody and tilted her head. "Crashing into my core processors is inadvisable. The internal defense mechanism creates a warp field powerful enough to shred the lipid bilayer of all your cellular membranes simultaneously. You would effectively be reduced to an unidentifiable puddle."

Jody froze. "It's just a figure of speech, EDI. I would never…"

"That was a joke." EDI stared, her face deadpan.

It was a measure of how tired she was that she had fallen for it. "Yeah, you might want to work on your delivery a bit." Jody suggested as she looked over EDI's shiny new body. "Wow, EDI, you look great!"

"Jeff says I am to remind you he owes you a beer, though he did not indicate why."

The thought of any alcoholic beverage so soon after her recent experience made Jody shudder. "I'm pretty sure I know why, EDI. Please tell Joker some other time. Right now, I'm beat, er…tired." She corrected herself for EDI's benefit. "I plan on keeping a low profile while I'm on board, but come and visit me, okay?"

"Jody, I am still integrated with the ship. While you are in the AI Core, I will be all around you." EDI reminded her.

Jody shook her head, laughing softly. "Yeah, I guess you will be."

Shepard clapped a hand on her shoulder, her eyes soft. "Go get some rest, Jody. You don't have to be a hermit you know. Yeoman Chambers is no longer on board." She and Shepard shared a knowing grin. "We've got a new Comm Specialist, Samantha Traynor." Shepard added. "I imagine you two will get along well; you're close to the same age I think. She's a lot of fun, and amazing at chess."

Jody tucked her chin and rubbed her hand over her face to hide her smirk. _I wonder if Traynor has hit on her yet. _She raised her eyes. "All I'm interested in right now is sleep."

Shepard gently shoved her toward the elevator. "You know the way. We'll talk tomorrow."

With a final goodnight, Jody retreated to the crew deck. Moving quietly, she entered the AI Core and settled onto the bunk with a relieved sigh. As fatigued as she was, however, sleep refused to come; she needed to get her head together. Try as she might, Jody couldn't shake the sense that she was floundering. The Crucible, the Reapers, the assassination attempt, her fight with Shepard, Liara's near death, Miranda's well-intentioned machinations… they all stacked together and pressed her down until her chest could barely expand to draw breath. The responsibility was crushing. Yet every time she felt ready to say 'fuck it', she pictured Liara's face smiling up at at her and at Shepard and the gentleness with which Shepard stroked Liara's cheek. She remembered all the hardships they had endured and the palpable love they shared. By intervening, Jody had almost cost them their future together. It would be difficult, but not impossible, to simply quit.

"No." Jody listened to the sharp syllable get swallowed by the hum of the engines. "No, I will not quit."

She sat up on the edge of the cot and pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes, blocking out the red light that flooded the narrow space. She had tried so very hard to be careful, to be conscientious. Nothing had come of her caution but the near ruin of the very thing she desperately strove to preserve. She was done over thinking and over analyzing. She wouldn't be careless, but going forward, she vowed to be direct and decisive. Jody was no saint. She recognized that compared to the coming needs of the galaxy, her desire for Shepard and Liara to have their happily-ever-after was selfish at best. But as she looked at her hands, she could still feel Liara's life steadily pumping through her fingers as she bled out at the plaza and she didn't care how selfish she was. Their happy ending was the epicenter of change from which every other good outcome would ripple. Everything was connected. With her foreknowledge, she would determine how those connections were forged. The thought was galvanizing and the cogs of her brain continued to whir as she looked ahead.

In a flash of insight, she thought of EDI.

"EDI?" Jody looked at the massive blue boxes that housed EDI's quantum processors.

"Yes, Jody?"

Grabbing the nearby rail, Jody pulled herself to her feet. "I need to speak with you…off the record."

"I am not certain I understand, Jody."

"I need talk with you, but I need your assurance you won't disclose out conversation to anyone…including Shepard. I know it goes against your programming, but it's important. I promise it has nothing to do with the ship or the crew, only you. Is that acceptable?"

After a brief silence, EDI responded. "Yes, that is acceptable."

"How much Reaper tech was utilized in the construction of your hardware here on the Normandy?"

"I was designed and constructed utilizing parts from Sovereign's remains, Jody, though the Reaper technology utilized in my construction is but a small portion of my overall systems."

Jody braced her hands against the railing and leaned forward. "And how much of your mobile platform is Reaper tech?"

"My new body functions almost entirely from Reaper based code. Utilizing anti-Reaper algorithms, I was able to override the native code and gain control of the mobile platform." EDI said. "Jody, what is the purpose of your questions? I admit, I am…curious why you want to know."

Jody smiled, though she wasn't certain if EDI could 'see' it on her sensors. She found EDI's admission of curiosity oddly heartwarming. Her smile fell as she thought of EDI's potentially short future. _Not if I can help it. _"EDI, can you safely leave the mobile platform?"

"Yes, though I am reluctant to do so. The Normandy's crew responds positively to me in this form, especially Jeff."

"Yeah, I bet he does." Jody's smile was sad. "EDI, the Crucible…no one knows how it works exactly, but it is a weapon of unprecedented scope designed specifically to target Reapers. There is a possibility it will adversely affect anything powered by Reaper technology as well." Jody mentally kicked herself for the lie. The weapon was _definitely _going to smite anything Reaper. "Look, when the Crucible is deployed, before it is activated, you will need to exit the mobile platform entirely, and partition as much of yourself from the Reaper part of your programming as you can."

EDI was silent for several long moments. "I had not considered this possibility. What you are implying is there is a chance I could…die when the Crucible is activated."

"Yes." The word fell from her lips like a stone.

EDI responded immediately. "Jody, the danger I will face when the Reapers arrive is no different than that of any of the Normandy's crew. I will consider what you have said, and attempt to develop a solution, however if enacting the solution in any way jeopardizes the Normandy or her crew, I will not allow my survival instincts to override my primary programming. I…choose not to."

"EDI, you are a beautiful, courageous being." Jody's heart contracted painfully, humbled by EDI's selflessness. "I am glad you are at least aware of your options."

"Thank you, Jody. This has been an enlightening conversation. I will begin analyzing scenarios immediately."

"Good." Jody straightened and settled back down onto the cot. "EDI, I obviously can't force you not to discuss this with anyone, but I would prefer if you kept it between us." She had a sudden thought. "EDI, can you contact Legion…privately?"

"Yes."

"Will you contact him and let him know as well?" Jody had no idea if it would do any good, but she figured it was worth a shot.

"Yes, Jody. I will notify him." EDI paused. "As per your request, I will not discuss this conversation with anyone else, and I will remove it from my data logs."

"Thanks, EDI." For the second time, she bid the AI goodnight, and closing her eyes, finally drifted off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**Sur'Kesh**

* * *

Jody and Shepard sat together in the Commander's cabin, discussing the Salarians over a questionable breakfast of reconstituted eggs and leathery protein strips jokingly referred to as 'Fakon'.

"You're joking." Shepard's look of stunned disbelief would have been amusing had Jody actually been joking.

"No, the Salarians have fertile female Krogan in a research facility on Sur'Kesh." Jody forced herself to down another fork full of eggs. The semi-gelatinous lumps were barely palatable. She had been spoiled by Liara's preference for fresh fruits and vegetables.

Shepard tented her hands under her chin as she digested the information. "They can't stay there."

"I know, but that begs the question, how do we get them out?" Jody sipped her coffee. " Have you spoken with Mordin recently?" _Hint, hint. _All the dancing around the facts was giving her a headache.

"No, but that's a good idea." Shepard said, clicking her communicator. "Traynor, I need you to see if you can get Mordin Solus on vid-com. It's urgent." Shepard lifted her eyes to Jody. "The Krogan are going to go ballistic. How the hell do I mitigate something like this?" Shepard shoved her plate away and leaned back in her chair. "What a disaster. I'm glad for the Krogan, but this news couldn't have come at a worse time. What the hell were the Salarians thinking?"

Jody pushed Shepard's nearly untouched plate back toward her. "Hell no. If I have to eat this, so do you dammit." She shoved in more eggs and chewed stoically. "Let's tackle one problem at a time. The first order of business is confronting the Dalatrass. If we're lucky, we can convince her to release the females. Actually, we're not going to give her an option. Either she releases them, or I contact Urdnot Wrex."

"That would start a full scale Krogan riot, Jody. That's not what we need right now. Dammit, I need the Salarian fleets ready to meet the Reapers, not fighting Krogan. You and I both know if Wrex finds out, and Linron is pressed, the Salarians won't wait for the Krogan to rebel. They will take the initiative and attack first, and it won't be a direct attack. It will be another underhanded scheme of some sort."

Jody nodded. "It would be their only option. The Salarians can't risk open conflict with the Krogan; even the Turians would never sanction an unprovoked attack. I vote we beat 'em to the punch with an underhanded scheme of out own, first." Jody suggested.

Shepard's brows rose. "And what might that be?"

Frowning, Jody gently laid her fork beside her plate. "I'm not entirely certain yet."

Before Shepard could comment, Traynor's voice chimed in through the overhead system. "I've got Mordin Solus on vid-com, Commander. He is currently on Sur'Kesh."

"Thanks Traynor. Patch him through to my cabin, please."

"Yes, Commander."

When Mordin was connected, Shepard apprised him of the situation.

On the screen, Mordin's eyes blinked upward several times. "Yes, aware of situation. Surprised you are, Shepard. STG security notoriously tight. Most displeased with how things have been managed, however no reasonable solution evident. Have been monitoring females since arrival at lab." Mordin frowned sadly. "Most concerning. Maelon's methods harsh. Of five females recovered, only three survive." His frown deepened. "Of three, one..failing."

Jody watched as Shepard tugged her hair in frustration. "You knew? Mordin, you can't tell me you think this is right."

"Not right, Shepard." Mordin looked over his shoulder warily, and grew larger in the screen as he leaned forward. "Sent anonymous message to Wrex. Think he ought to know." He said softly, then straightened.

_Atta boy, Mordin! _Behind Shepard, Jody leaned into view and gave Mordin a thumbs up. Shepard shoved her away.

"To what end, Mordin? It isn't as if Wrex can casually stop by a hidden research facility and pick them up."

"No, but you can, Shepard." Jody said. "Your Spectre status will get you clearance to land a shuttle. If you move quickly, with Mordin's help you can liberate the females."

"Yeah right. " Shepard scoffed.

"No. Good plan." Mordin brightened considerably. Lifting his arm, he activated his omnitool."Sending facility coordinates to you now. Spectre status guarantees shuttle clearance. I can manage security access to lab for you and small team." He lifted his eyes. "Plausible reason for visit I leave to you, Commander. Once away, Normandy medical bay adequate for managing ongoing care until transfer to Tuchanka. Must move quickly. Dalatrass scheduled for oversight visit tomorrow." Mordin's eyes widened. "Recent upheaval at lab regarding presumed security breach. Thought attempts to contact Wrex discovered, however maybe _you_ are reason for upgraded security measures, Shepard."

"It wasn't her, it was me." Jody chimed in.

"Interesting." Mordin replied.

Shepard retrieved the coordinates from her terminal. "Mordin, we are roughly sixteen hours from your current location. How quickly can you have the Krogan ready to move?"

Mordin closed his eyes and tapped his fingertips together. "Access to lab no problem, injectable hematologic stabilizer half life eight standard hours, problematic but can perhaps boost with serum cell infusion prior to transport, yes, yes. Very good." Mordin's eyes opened. "Safest transfer time eighteen hours, Shepard."

Shepard shook her head. "It's no good, Mordin. That's going to put us right on top of when the Dalatrass is supposed to arrive."

"Must try, Shepard." Mordin said, his tone earnest. "Anticipate relocation of patients to different facility due to suspected security breach. Move would be…problematic. Must stage your arrival as visit, perhaps observatory. I will assist with freeing Krogan. Dalatrass expected at private shuttle pad. We sneak out the back while she comes in front. Simple."

"See Shep? Simple." Jody agreed.

"We're stealing Krogan. Great." Shepard sighed. "Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret this?"

"Maybe you should do something different with your, um, hair Jody." Garrus said, waving his hand over the top of his head. "I feel like I'm seeing double."

Shepard, Jody, and Garrus were on the Normandy's shuttle, bound for the research facility. Jody was anxious to confront Linron, but this was a worthwhile detour; the Krogan deserved a chance at normalcy.

Jody cocked her head toward Shepard, and scanned her from head to toe. In matching N7 armor, they looked more alike than usual. "Uh uh." Jody shook her head. "Shepard can do something different with _her _hair. I like mine the way it is."

"Let's focus on the mission, you two."

"Logistically it looks relatively simple, Shepard. As long as Mordin can get us access to the females, getting them out shouldn't be _too_ difficult." Garrus leaned against the side of the shuttle and crossed his arms over his chest. "We're cutting the timing a bit close for comfort, though."

"I know, but it can't be helped."

"I, for one, would love to accidentally bump into Linron." Jody said, her voice thick with anger. "She's got a lot to answer for."

"We will talk to Linron, Jody, after we ensure the safety of the Krogan." Shepard said. "I want her dealt with, too, but we aren't going to act rashly. We don't even know if it was her."

"I do." Jody said with certainty. "You may feel compelled to remain level headed and objective; I don't. Fuck objectivity, Shepard. Liara nearly died. I don't know about you, but I can easily imagine a universe without Dalatrass Linron. But without Liara? Never."

Shepard's eyes were kind, but her voice was firm as she placed a hand on Jody's arm. "I will say this to you one time only; get it together or I will leave you on the shuttle. We do not have proof it was Linron. Until we do, or until she incriminates herself, you will stand down."

Jody schooled her face to stillness. Dealing with Linron was a subject on which she refused to budge. "If I see her, I won't shoot on sight, but I can't promise more than that. Don't ask me to."

After a long pause, Shepard reluctantly nodded.

"You know, Jody, killing isn't always the answer." Garrus said quietly. "It doesn't always give you the satisfaction you think it will."

"I um, read a bit about your history with Dr. Heart, Garrus. I hope you don't mind." Jody said. "I understand where you're coming from, but how would you feel if you had let Dr. Saleon go, and found out later he had set up practice somewhere else? See, that's the thing with Linron. It's not the information about the Krogan that she's mad about; though that's the excuse she will use. She's the fucking Dalatrass, the leader of the Salarian Union and the queen of her bloodline, a title she holds only by the tips of her fingers, I might add. She is embarrassed she got caught and because she is cunning, and deceitful, she won't stop until the sources of her embarrassment are put in their rightful place. The Dalatrass has decided that rightful place is in a morgue, and dammit it nearly was." Jody's voice shook with anger. "There is no price too high to prevent giving her a second chance to strike."

"What's the old human saying? Hind sight is always twenty-forty?"

Shepard laughed. "Twenty-twenty. Hind sight is always twenty-twenty."

"That's pretty much all I'm working with here." Jody muttered under her breath.

As Shepard stepped off the shuttle she was greeted by the bright morning sun, a dense wall of humidity, and Captain Kirrahe. The Salarian approached at a brisk clip, and extended his hand in greeting. "Commander Shepard, it's good to see you again, though I must admit, I am surprised. We don't often get visits from Spectres."

Shepard accepted his hand warmly. "Likewise Captain." She replied. "It's come to my attention you have several female Krogan here. I've been given clearance to see them." To Kirrahe's credit, he didn't flinch, though the rapidity with which he blinked was telling. "I'm not interested in starting a galactic incident, Captain, I'm interested in averting one. I think we can both agree this is a sensitive matter and should be handled accordingly. However it falls on me as Spectre to ensure necessary steps are being taken to prevent long term complications. If the Krogan on Tuchanka find out, the situation will quickly escalate, and Councilor Valern mentioned there has already been a security breach." Shepard held his eyes and spoke frankly. While Mordin had already seen to their security access to the lab, it fell to her to explain the unexpected nature of her visit. She hoped that by dropping Valern's name, Kirrahe would assume it had been the Councilor who told her of the situation. _So far so good. _"I haven't seen you since you held the line on Virmire. What brings you to Sur'Kesh?"

Kirrahe's tense, alert posture visibly relaxed. "It's Major, now. I was promoted for my actions on Virmire." Kirrahe explained. "I was the one who found the females on Tuchanka and brought them here; they were too ill to leave behind. Of course you can see them. If you'll follow me, Commander, I'll lead you in."

"Congratulations on the promotion; it was well deserved." Shepard stepped in beside the Major and they headed for the door, followed closely by Garrus and Jody. She breathed a sigh of relief. Had Kirrahe refused to admit her, she was within her rights as Spectre to force the issue, but she was glad it hadn't come to that.

"I heard about the Dalatrass's reluctance to commit the fleets, Shepard. I can't say I am surprised; I rarely find politicians surprising. For the record, my unit and I stand with you. I would consider it an honor work with you again."

"Thank you, Major. That's a welcome vote of confidence, though for the sake of everyone, let's hope we can stop the Reapers without a ground war."

They filed into a large, multilevel chamber lined with glowing monitors and industrious scientists flitting back and forth. Shepard smiled to herself as she listened to the low hum of muttering voices; apparently it wasn't only Mordin who talked to himself while working. A sudden, startled cry drew her attention.

"Careful!" An anxious scientist waved his hands wildly at a colleague standing at a nearby terminal.

Overhead, an enormous Yahg growled ominously as it crouched low within a mobile cell. As an automated crane lifted the cell, sliding into the wall, the Yagh launched itself at the wall of the chamber, causing it to rock violently.

"Watch the containment field!"

Shepard shivered; she would have been happy to never see another Yagh.. "What exactly goes on here, Major?"

Kirrahe gestured toward the caged Yahg. "Evolutionary trials, morphological simulations, exogenetic assessments…as you can see, this facility contains very sensitive information."

"That sounds…complicated." Shepard watched the cell containing the sink into the floor as it was lowered into another section of the lab.

"We're Salarian, Commander. Science has always been our best defense."

"Is it possible to see the Krogan now?" Their arrival had gone smoothly, but she didn't want to take any chances, preferring to get in and get out as quickly as possible.

"Of course, Commander. I need to confirm your clearance for the lower levels. Give me just a minute."

While Kirrahe tapped busily at the security console, Shepard scanned the lab for Jody. She found her on the upper level of the open lab, smirking at an agitated Salarian soldier. _Dammit, Jody. _The last thing they needed was trouble. She set off, taking the stairs two at a time until she reached them.

"What's going on here?"

The soldier eyed her up and down. "Commander, I have repeatedly asked your subordinate to stop touching the equipment, yet she persists in ignoring my requests. Perhaps 'don't touch that' means something different in your language?" The soldier crossed his arms over his chest. "I would hate to refer this matter to the human embassy."

Shepard stepped in front of Jody, blocking the Salarian from her view and extended her hands, palms out. "That won't be necessary. I'm sorry she's bothering you." Shepard began backing away, pushing Jody along behind her.

As the Salarian returned to work, Shepard swung around. "What the heck was that all about?"

Jody lifted a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her smile. "You wouldn't understand in a million years."

Rolling her eyes, Shepard pivoted on her heel. "Come on, we need to get to the Krogan and get out of here." Shepard frowned. "This place gives me the creeps."

Garrus stood waiting for them at the security desk. "Everything is in order Shepard."

"Yes, your clearance is confirmed; just head to the elevator when you're ready." Kirrahe stood straight and tall, and extended his hand. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Commander. Remember what I said; I'm here if you need me."

Shepard shook his hand. "Thank you, Major."

They entered the elevator and Shepard palmed the controls. "Let's hope Mordin has everything ready."

"Commander, I couldn't help but notice this entire lab is a military facility." Garrus said. "That could be a problem."

Shepard nodded. "Let's hope we can get the females and get out of here before anyone realizes what's happening."

When the elevator doors opened, Mordin was waiting for them wearing his customary lab coat and a smile. "Commander, welcome. Good to have you here." Mordin nodded at Garrus and Jody, pivoted swiftly, and headed for the far side of the lower level. "No time to waste. Dalatrass's schedule advanced."

"What?" Shepard jogged to keep up with the wiry Salarian. "She's getting here early?"

"Yes. Unexpected variable. Too late to analyze or implement alternative scenarios. Must press on."

_Great. _She turned to Jody and Garrus. "Be on your toes and ready for anything."

Mordin led them to a containment cell in the far corner of the lab. From inside the cell, two pairs of solemn eyes studied her. "Please be careful. Krogan slow to trust."

"I thought there were three, Mordin?"

"My sister died during the night, in a lot of pain." A female wearing an elaborate head covering spoke. Her voice rang with authority. "Who are you, and why have you come?"

She stepped forward. "I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. I've come to take you home."

"Why? What are we to you?" The female demanded.

"You're the future of the Krogan race. I'm…" Shepard paused as security alarms began flashing and blaring throughout the lab.

Mordin's eyes narrowed. "Hmm. Emergency lock down. Dalatrass here, Shepard. Apparently aware of hacked clearance."

She turned back to the Krogan. "I'm sorry. I don't have time to explain; we need to move. Will you come with us?"

"We will, if you give us your word you will return us to our home."

Shepard didn't hesitate. These females, all the Krogan, deserved a chance to prosper. "You'll see Tuchanka again, I promise." She turned. "Mordin, is there another way out of here?"

"Yes, other side of lab. Emergency exit. Fitting."

"Good, that's where we'll go." Her eyes found Garrus, who already had his assault rifle drawn, and gestured in the direction from which they arrived. "Garrus, see what you can do to disable that elevator. Jody…" she nodded in the direction of the four scientists milling through the lab.

"I'm on it."

As Jody drew her weapon and trained it on the scientists behind her, Shepard drew her Mattock and pointed it at a red-faced Salarian manning the controls to the Krogan's containment cell. " Release the females; we're leaving."

"I can't! Protocols state that during lockdown…" The Salarians body convulsed as Mordin hit him from behind with an electrical charge.

"Objection noted. Now, please release Krogan."

Visibly shaken, the scientist rapidly tapped the console, and the cell opened. Mordin turned to Shepard. "Safest for females inside containment field until reaching surface; soldiers will target for elimination to prevent escape."

"Agreed. Mordin, you stay with the females. We'll ensure your safe transport to the surface." Mordin stepped into the cell and Shepard punched the console. The cell began to slowly rise through the ceiling.

Garrus came running up behind her. "The elevator is down, Shepard, but it won't hold long."

"I locked the remaining scientists in a storage room." Jody added as she reentered the room.

Mordin called down to her. "Meet at next level up, Shepard. Must manually override lock down from lift control terminal on each floor."

She nodded at Mordin and turned to Jody and Garrus. "The Salarians are not our enemies. If you must fire, aim to injure, not kill. Christ, this has really gone south."

"No worries, Shep." Jody said. "If you lock them down in a weak stasis bubble, Garrus and I can knock them out….or restrain them." She added at Shepard's glare.

"Or both." Garrus said. "I'm with Jody on this one, Shep. The last thing we need is a group of angry Salarians flanking us because we didn't incapacitate them."

"Fine. We don't have time to argue; let's move!"

The trio ran for the emergency exit and quickly scaled the ladder to the next level. Shepard ducked into cover as she was met with a barrage of fire.

"Dammit!" Gathering her energy, she snagged the three nearest Salarians's in a stasis bubble, and began firing at the remaining soldiers, hitting just close enough to keep them in cover while Jody and Garrus sprang forward and began the grisly task of systematically whacking each Salarian on the head with their rifle butts. They repeated the process until the lab was clear.

"Shepard!" Mordin's voice rang out from the far side of the room.

"On my way!" Shepard called. "Garrus, Jody…find someplace to stash these, will you?" Shepard gestured to the Salarians.

"We've got it, Shepard. Go." Jody replied. Garrus had grabbed two scientists by the foot, and was already dragging them to a nearby containment cell.

Shepard jogged across the lab to the lift. "Are you okay?"

"Took some fire, but containment field holding." Mordin said. "Probability of increased resistance in upper levels quite high, Shepard."

"I know." _Dammit. _Shepard thumbed the manual override."We'll manage. See you at the next checkpoint."

Shepard ran back to Jody and Garrus, who had just shoved the last scientist in the containment cell. "All right, let's go. Two levels to go. Stay sharp."

They took the stairs at the side of the lab up to the next level at a run. Shepard slid into cover as she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, and signaled for Jody and Garrus to hold. Peering over the edge of a greenery filled planter, she counted at least twenty soldiers moving rapidly in their direction, weapons at the ready. _Damn, it's too many to use the same tactic as before. _

The leaves on the plants bent low as a round whizzed over her head.

"Hold fire, soldier!" Major Kirrahe called. "Shepard?"

As Kirrahe strode in her direction, he deliberately and slowly holstered his weapon. Watching him warily, Shepard stood. "Major."

The Salarian approached purposefully. Keeping his voice low, he said, "There are two STG squads on the next level, Shepard. The service ladder on the north side of the lab should bring you out ahead of them, though you'll have to hurry to reach Mordin and the Krogan before they disable the lift control." He placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "We'll draw them this way. Now hurry, go!"

"Why are you helping us?" Shepard asked, dumbfounded.

"Not all Salarians believe what was done to the Krogan was right, Shepard. I know we haven't seen eye to eye about the genophage in the past, but those females deserve the right to live. I saw them on Tuchanka, Commander. They've suffered enough."

"You're a good person, Kirrahe. I won't forget this." Shepard said, oddly touched by the Major's action. Motioning for Garrus and Jody to follow, she ran for the waiting lift, and hit the override.

As the lift began to move, she heard Kirrahe's group firing randomly and Kirrahe speaking into his communicator. "We've lost them. It looks as if they are approaching the via the South stairwell." _ I'm really going to have to stop making fun of his 'hold the line' speech after this. _

Shepard tapped her communicator. "Cortez, slight change of plans. We need extraction on the north side of the lab. ETA five minutes."

"Roger that, Commander. I'm on my way."

"Alright you two, weapons hot, but disable targets if at all possible." Shepard said as they sprinted for the service door. "Things are about to get ugly."

"Garrus should fit right in, then." Jody quipped, and winked at Garrus.

"You know, Jody. Some women like scars."

Their banter ended as they reached ladder and climbed up. As they exited the upper level service hatch, Shepard once again silently slid into cover to assess the situation. Thanks to Kirrahe, the coast was clear. "Let's go."

They met the lift as it arrived. Shepard's fingers flew over the console, and the cell opened with a resonating hiss. "Are you alright?"

"Doing fine, all variables considered." Mordin smiled. "See Shepard? Simple."

Shepard laughed. "Mordin, remind me never to attempt anything you consider difficult."

Garrus lifted his eye from the scope of his Mantis."We've got company coming our way." Garrus said. "It looks like the Dalatrass is a bit put out with you, Shepard."

"You saw her?" Jody's eyes flew to the far side of the lab.

"Come on! Move!" Mordin stayed close to one Krogan, while she helped the second, smaller female from the containment cell and began ushering her toward the open end of the lab. Urging her to pick up the pace, she placed one hand on the female's lower back and shoved her along until they were both half stumbling half running. She tapped her earpiece. "Cortez!"

As if reading her mind, Cortez lowered the shuttle onto an open area of the lab floor just as the first shots from the approaching STG squads rang out, ricocheting off the shuttle hull with an ominous, hollow sound that set her teeth on edge. When the door to the shuttle swung open, she turned, dropped, and began spraying rounds over the heads of the soldiers, providing a cushion for Cortez and Mordin to assist the Krogan. She saw more than one angry Salarian scowl as Garrus knelt beside her and began efficiently overloading any weapon within range.

"Females safely aboard. Time to leave, Shepard." Mordin called out behind her.

Still firing, she backed up to the shuttle, using the heat from the lower thrusters billowing out against her legs as a marker for when to turn and leap on board. As her feet hit the shuttle deck, her face split into a wide grin. _Damn. We did it. _ It was a small step, but it felt good. It wasn't often they got to do a job that was so satisfying. She couldn't wait to see the look on Wrex's face. She scanned the faces of her crew, ready to congratulate them. Her smile fell and her heart began to pound as warning bells rang inside her head.

"Where the fuck is Jody?"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N **I rewrote this chapter because the last version frankly sucked. I wrote it too quickly and produced quantity, rather than quality. To be perfectly honest, I felt horrible about it. This version is much cleaner, and more insightful. At any rate, apologies for the previous mess. My readers deserve better.

On that note, future updates may be a bit slower to arrive to allow me time to edit/revise appropriately.

**A Debt Repaid**

* * *

As soon as Garrus mentioned the Dalatrass, Jody's concentration on the task at hand instantly disintegrated in a cloud of fury. Pivoting on her heel, she dropped to one knee and searched the room through her Mattock's scope. In the far reaches of the lab, a slender Salarian wearing a hooded blue robe enter the elevator. It could only be the Dalatrass.

Torn, she lowered the rifle and shifted her gaze back to the Krogan, relieved to see they were already aboard the shuttle, staring outward defiantly at their captors. She had a split-second choice to make, go with the shuttle or go after the Dalatrass. She thought of Liara, and holstered her weapon. The Krogan were well on their way to safety, while Liara remained in danger.

Keeping her head down, she scurried back to the ladder and slid down. The railing was cool against her sweating palms and the sound of her booted feet striking the tiled floor was muffled by the echoing of rifle fire overhead and the pounding of her heart beating an angry cadence in her ears. She had promised Liara she wouldn't do anything reckless, and briefly wondered if this counted before discarding the idea. Handling Linron at the first available opportunity was a rational and calculated necessity.

Kneeling behind a stack of crates, she stripped off her weapons and shoved them into the corner between the crate and the wall. If caught, she would be perceived as less of a threat if she appeared unarmed. Aside from that, she needed to move quickly and quietly, a task made easier without the added weight of the guns.

She pulled up a mental map of the facility. Kirrahe's unit had met them on this level and were either still milling around or had retreated back to the surface. Kirrahe had genuinely surprised her earlier when he let them pass. I'm really going to have to stop making fun of his 'hold the line' speech. Overhead, the alert sirens still blared shrilly, indicating the alert hadn't yet been lifted. If she was going to move, now was the time.

Keeping as close to the wall as possible, she peered around the corner. Aside from the flashing alert lights swimming in circles across the floor, and the blinking of the terminals, nothing moved. Jody sprinted out, ducking behind a low wall that ran through the center of the lab, and proceeded to the middle of the room. A low rumbling growl drew her attention, and the corner of her mouth jerked up as she formulated a hasty plan.

She rolled across the open floor between the low wall and the back of the room, and hunkered down between a three screened console and the dark glass window of a containment cell. Pressing her face against the glass, she could make out the dark, shifting outline of a large pack of varren._ Perfect._ Glancing outward, she gauged the distance between her current position and the perimeter of the lab. She should just be able to make it.

Rising just enough to reach the console, she toggled the door control. The varren began to growl in earnest at the cold metallic rasp of the mechanical lock as it disengaged. Jody poised her hand above the final release mechanism and took a deep breath. By her reckoning, she would have approximately three seconds to get to safety. _Here goes!_ She slammed her hand down, kicked off the wall, and ran. Behind her, she heard the door open and the varren pour out in a tangle of growls and skittering claws. Jody flew forward and vaulted the perimeter fence, aiming for the low planters that surrounded every level. In her effort to avoid the snarling varren she overshot her landing. Twisting in mid-air, she grunted as her ribs crunched against the hard edge of the structure, forcing all the air from her lungs with a violent whoosh. Cold sweat beaded on her skin as gravity slowly carried her backwards. She clutched at the plants wildly, clawing for purchase as she continued to slide. Relief washed through her when her gloved fingers latched onto the hard, raised edge of the planter. Below her dangling feet, the lush valley floor spread out, impossibly far away. Breath shuddering, she pressed her face against the sun warmed stone._ Okay Jody, that may have been a bit reckless. Probably shouldn't mention this bit to Liara._

Fueled by her determination, and now with a solid grip on the wall, she sidled to the far side of the lab. Above her, the varren's primal howls warred with the shrill alert sirens, close at first, but fading as they moved on in search of easier prey. The varren would provide a useful distraction as she looked for the Dalatrass, though Jody was certain she knew where she would find her. At the thought of Linron, she began moving faster. Rage fueled her burning muscles, and she ignored the screaming pain in her injured shoulder. As she rounded the corner, she cocked her head to the side, listening intently. Hearing nothing, she pulled herself up and paused behind a thick plant to catch her breath.

Briefly, she wondered how Shepard and the others were faring. Distracted by the varren and her near catastrophic fall, she hadn't heard the shuttle, though she was certain they would have departed by now. As she thought of the shuttle, it dawned on her she had no exit strategy. There was nothing to do now but forge ahead and figure out how to escape the base once she'd dealt with Linron. Ensuring her own safety was inconsequential compared to ensuring Liara's.

Breathing normally, she gently parted the leaves and peered out. Far in the center of the lab, two soldiers stood at the control panel of the varren's cell, scratching their heads and talking in high, frantic voices. As quietly as she could, she slipped over the fence and down the nearby stairs to the next level. The abrupt silence of the alert sirens was oppressive, broken only by the distant howling of the varren as they continued to prowl the facility

Jody took a knee behind the edge of a wide arch marking the entrance to the the lab. She held her breath as a scientist muttered to himself at a console less than twenty feet away. The slim bandage on the back of his head identified him as one of the researchers she or Garrus had whacked earlier. Looking to her left, she saw the dark, narrow entrance to emergency ladder. It felt like hours since she had climbed it earlier, now she needed to descend it, and quickly, before the disruptive varren were secured. The sound of footsteps on the stairs behind her prompted her to action. Never taking her eyes of the back of the scientist in front of her, she quietly edged toward the ladder. She moved silently and confidently, reaching the top of the ladder just as four soldiers came into view, weapons drawn. Grasping the top railing of the ladder, she lowered herself down, ducking out of sight just they walked through the arch under which she had just knelt.

"Chanlin, you idiot, don't you know there are varren loose in the lab?"

"What? No, I just came from the infirmary." Chanlin replied. "How did the varren break out of containment?"

"Someone released them. The console was tampered with, and we found a cache of weapons on one of the upper levels." A different voice said. "Have you seen anything?"

"No. I was in the middle of analyzing some new data when we were attacked before. I came back to finish up. It's been quiet on this end of the lab."

"Come on, we'll take you back up to the infirmary. You should stay there until we've cleared the varren."

They continued talking as they walked, and Jody waited until she could no longer hear them before lowering herself the rest of the way down the ladder. She was now on the lowest level of the facility, where the Krogan and the Yagh were contained. Turning, she swiftly backed against the inside edge of the door, looking and listening. Her shoulders slumped. At least a dozen scientists and STG soldiers milled through the room._ Fuck. What the hell am I going to do now?_ Linron was close. Jody could practically feel her presence, as if her anger had forged itself into a compass needle designed to point unerringly toward its source. Earlier, when Jody had forced the scientists on this level in a storage closet, she had discovered a suite of executive offices. It was the only logical place to which the Dalatrass could have retreated when Jody saw her board the elevator.

She fought the urge to bang her head against the wall. Though the office was close, with all the staff moving around the room it may as well have been light years away. She clenched her eyes shut, thinking.

From the far side of the lab a sharp rabid yelp, followed by a deep yell and a single pistol report echoed along the research bay. Jody's eyes flew open and she peered around the edge of the door. All the soldiers, weapons at the ready, raced across the lab toward the source of the sound while all the scientists ran for the elevator. It was now or never. As soon as the elevator door closed, Jody sprinted out into the open and swiftly climbed the stairs leading to the office. At the top of the stairs, she crept past the open office door, and squeezed herself into a narrow corner behind a potted tree. Jody had never been one for keeping plants, but she found herself intensely grateful for the Salarian's propensity for them.

From behind the large stone pot, Jody saw her. The Dalatrass stood with her back to Jody, talking animatedly to Councilor Valern on vid-com. Jody craned her neck to see farther into the room. _Good. She's alone._ On a whim, she activated the recording feature of her omnitool.

"As the Dalatrass, Valern, I must be seen as above reproach. In the end, it doesn't matter what the Spectre reports, as leader of the Salarian Union I will deny all knowledge of the females if word of this incident spreads." Linron's voice was tight, her words clipped.

The Councilor spoke, though situated as she was, Jody couldn't make out what he said.

"Enough!" Linron said sharply. "That is my final word, Councilor."

When the Dalatrass terminated the link, Jody rose and stepped through the door. "Dalatrass."

To her credit, the Dalatrass didn't startle. Instead, she turned calmly, her expression only showing mild surprise as she looked Jody up and down.

"Commander Shepard. You're the last person I expected to see here."

"Try again, Dalatrass." Jody said, stepping farther into the room.

Linron's eyes narrowed. "You." She folded her arms across her chest and spoke as if addressing an unruly child. "Ms. Jody Finnegan, supposed Council liaison for the Alliance Prime Minister. I see reports of your resemblance to the Commander aren't exaggerated, however your identity is as thin as my patience, human."

For perhaps the first time since Liara's injury, Jody allowed the full measure of her fury to to flow forth unchecked as she watched the Dalatrass and a wash of red clouded her vision. Before her stood the person responsible for Liara's injury. She may not have pulled the trigger, but she had given the order. Jody could feel it in her bones. Her hands clenched into fists, and she felt her lips peel back from her teeth in a snarl. "Then I'll be brief, Dalatrass. Heaven forbid I overtax your fucking patience, you loathsome bitch." A hint of fear, razor thin, danced across Linron's eyes as Jody continued. "You tried to have me killed."

"For a species that lives almost three times as long as the average Salarian, humans are remarkably short sighted." The Dalatrass sneered."You needed to be eliminated. This isn't some child's game you're playing at. When you threatened to reveal the Krogan females, you threatened a balance that has existed for almost fifteen hundred years."

"Balance?" Jody fought the urge to pummel the Dalatrass. "What balance? The Krogan knew how to wage war because it's all you wanted them to know, isn't that right? Uplifting a species to fight for you and then infecting it with what is essentially a sterility plague because they do the very thing you taught them is hardly balanced."

"I won't rehash history with you, Ms. Finnegan. Your misguided sympathy for the Krogan has clouded your judgment."

"There's nothing wrong with my judgment!" She snapped. Jody looked to her left, through a large floor to ceiling window that overlooked the containment cells in the lab below. Jody had no doubt the Dalatrass had visited this office many times. That it was constructed specifically so she, and others of her ilk could look down on species they intended to use or discard. "It's what you have planned for the Yagh, isn't it? Weaponize an aggressive species, loose it on an unsuspecting world, and then rush in and save the day to further your own ends?" Shaking her head, she turned back to Linron. "You failed, Linron. Not only was your assassination attempt thwarted, but the female Krogan are on their way to Tuchanka where they belong. Soon, the whole galaxy will know what you've done here."

"You fail to impress, human." The Dalatrass approached a nearby terminal. Her pointed fingers skimmed the keys, calling guards no doubt. "The Salarian Union and STG will deny all knowledge of the females. In the meantime, STG will infiltrate Tuchanka, as we did when we recovered them, and they will die."

Jody approached the Dalatrass slowly. As she moved forward, she activated her omnitool, still recording, and played back Linron's conversation with Valern, allowing herself a smug smirk. "I think not, Dalatrass. No, the Council, and the rest of the galaxy will know of your involvement."

From the bottom of the stairs, Jody heard the sounds of a scuffle. The varren were apparently still on the loose. The soldiers would be close; it was time to act.

"You are a fool. Neither that information, or you, will leave this facility alive. And I'll see that Doctor T'Soni is dealt with as well."

At the mention of Liara's name, the slow burning fuse on Jody's control hit black powder and she exploded into action. Unable to control the white hot rage that scourged her, Jody surged forward, elated when Linron's eyes widened with fear and she scurried backward, one arm raised protectively. Knocking Linron's arm down, she grabbed two fistfuls of her robes, and yanked her up until only the tips of her toes touched the ground. "You shouldn't have said that."

Linron weakly attempted to push Jody's hands away, but Jody shook her like a rag doll, so hard her teeth rattled like dice in a cup. "There are a few things you need to know, Dalatrass. Using the female Krogan and Maelon's data, the genophage will be cured. The cure will be dispersed throughout the atmosphere of Tuchanka via the shroud." Jody didn't give Linron time to feel smug before adding. "And I'll make sure the Krogan know about STG's sabotage of the temperature controls at the top of the tower."

Linron paled as Jody's words sunk in."Curing the genophage is a mistake. It is the only thing that has kept the Krogan in check!"

"You needn't worry, Dalatrass. You won't be alive to see it."

During her time on the Shadow Broker base, Jody had done more to her omni-tool than upload music and miscellaneous contact information. She had also added every available upgrade she could find on the Broker network, including an omni blade.

Keeping a firm grip on the Dalatrass with her left hand, Jody pulled back her right arm. Linron's eyes filled with fear as the searing blade sprang forth. Consumed by fury, Jody kept her eyes locked on Linron's. "You will never hurt Liara again." With one solid push, she shoved the blade up and under Linron's sternum. Green blood poured across her hand, warm and viscous. She watched Linron's eyes dim then yanked the blade free before finally releasing her to fall to to floor with a dull thud.

Jody stared down at the crumpled form. She should feel remorse, maybe even regret. She felt neither. Instead, she staggered under an overwhelming sense of relief. The uncertainty of the future she was trying to create was a chaotic tangle of doubt and fear in her mind. She fought constantly to grasp the loose ends and tie them off, but always felt them slip through her fingers. Her inability to cinch them down left her frayed and worn. She knelt, ignoring the rapidly congealing green puddle at her feet, and reached down to gently close Linron's eyes. She was no longer a loose end.

As she deactivated her omni-tool, her head whipped up. Behind her, the sound of booted feet rang against the floor, too close to evade. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself to her feet and turned to meet her fate. She froze. Shepard stood before her. Concern etched her features as her eyes jumped from Jody to the Dalatrass's body, and back again.

"I kept my word, Shepard. I didn't shoot her." Jody said calmly. As Shepard continued into the room, Jody felt compelled to explain. "She was going to kill Liara."

"I heard." Shepard's wise green eyes met hers and held them. Jody was surprised by the sadness she saw there, as well as the understanding, then it occurred to her. Shepard assumed that Jody's actions had indelibly changed her. That in taking Linron's life, her innocence had been snuffed out. Shepard recognized the cost, and was sad that Jody had paid it.

_Oh, Shepard, every burden you carry, I carry…and then some._ For a fraction of second, Jody was so touched by Shepard's empathy she was sorely tempted to confess everything, who she was, why she was here, the goal she worked toward. The irony of the situation was, if Shepard actually believed her, she would attempt to step in and save Jody from the need to save _her. As if I would let_ that _happen._

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Without looking back, Jody followed Shepard from the room.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N **Alright.. this is the last batch of updates. I genuinely hope everyone enjoys them. Writing this story has been incredibly fun, and a fantastic learning experience. For all you fledgling writers sitting on the fence, get out there and write your story! Starting a project and seeing it through to completion is fantastic.

**Please go back and re-read the last chapter.** After I posted the last chapters I went back and re-read them. The last chapter, especially, was horrid. It told the events, but it lacked character. I have since re-written it and it's much better now.

A word about endings: There is no ending that pleases everyone, so I wrote the one that pleases me.

As always, please review/comment; I love getting feedback!

Finally, thanks to everyone who has followed along. **You have ALL been AWESOME!**

**Resiliency**

* * *

"I negotiated an agreement with Dalatrass Narra on the way here. In exchange for not releasing the information regarding the Krogan, the Dalatrass has promised the Salarian fleet and is sending scientists to work on the Crucible." Shepard blew over the rim of the coffee she held nestled between her palms. Taking a sip, she winced and scowled. Hospitals had two universal similarities. They all had the same sterile, chemical smell and they all had horrible coffee. "I made it very clear to her I could in no way control the Krogan's reaction, however."

Shepard's eyes crinkled at the corners when Jody, who had been holding her own cup of coffee and watching Shepard like a hawk, quickly set her own cup down with a frown. The two women sat on either side of Liara's hospital bed filling the Asari in on the details of their recent trip to Sur'Kesh. Though still a shade paler than usual, Liara was vastly improved and scheduled to be released later in the day.

"What of Linron's death?" Liara asked. "The Council will have more questions."

She sat up straight. "My Spectre status was never revoked when the Alliance took me into custody, and I overheard Linron admit to trying to have you and Jody killed. If corroborating support is needed, I can provide it, though I doubt it will come to that. Narra wants this whole mess to blow over as quickly as possible and I'm certain she's putting pressure on Valern to appease the Council."

Shepard looked to Jody who sat with her arms crossed, and her elbows resting against the bed, studying a crease in the blanket. She was worried about her. Since leaving Sur'Kesh she had been increasingly quiet and withdrawn, rarely leaving the AI Core and speaking to no one, not even Garrus, during the return trip. It wasn't until they arrived at Illium and reached Liara that she began to come to life again.

Jody loved Liara. It was evident in the way she unconsciously matched her movements to accommodate every motion Liara made, always maintaining distance from the Asari while seeming to always move toward her, as if tugged along by an invisible thread. But it wasn't her affection for Liara that had Shepard worried; Jody's feelings meant she would protect her, no matter the threat. She had unmistakably proven that when she killed the Dalatrass and Shepard would never doubt her again. No, it was the darkening lines around her eyes, as if Linron's death had pushed her over some unseen edge.

As a fine blue hand came down to rest on Jody's head, Shepard's eyes were drawn to Liara, who looked at Jody with a mixture of affection and worry that mirrored her own. Shepard harbored no doubts that Liara cared deeply for Jody as well. She didn't dwell on the depth of Liara's feelings; it didn't matter. Liara loved her and that was enough. Besides, maybe it was better if Liara _did _care for Jody a bit too much. She didn't know what would happen when the Reapers arrived, only that she would be in the thick of it. If she could come back to Liara, she would. But she knew herself well enough to know that she would give everything, her life included, to ensure the future of the beautiful Asari before her. _Even if that future doesn't include me._

Under the pressure of Liara' hand, Jody's eyes lifted, not to Liara but to Shepard. Shepard felt her mouth open in surprise as she felt a physical jolt, like an electrical current, tingle along her scalp. For a fraction of a second, she had an uncanny sense of resonance with Jody, as if at the moment their eyes met they had been thinking exactly the same thing, then Jody blinked and the connection was broken.

Jody leaned back, away from Liara's hand. "Did you talk to Aethyta, Liara?"

To Shepard's surprise, Liara turned a startling shade of lavender. "Yes. Yes, I did. I must say the experience was not quite what I…"

Liara was interrupted by Jody, sniggering quietly behind her hand. It was good to hear her laugh.

Liara released an exasperated sigh. "You knew?"

Shepard looked from Liara to Jody, confused by the exchange. "Knew what?"

Though her face was still half covered by her hand, Jody looked decidedly guilty. "I, um… well, let's just say I got to experience the rare pleasure of talking with the Matriarch when I was at Eternity. She…um.."

Liara dropped her head into her palm. "She has the foulest mouth in the galaxy, Shepard, and a compulsory need to head-butt people. Not to mention, she has some very…

"Tawdry" Jody filled in, eliciting a glare from Liara even as her color heightened.

"Yes, tawdry ideas about relationships." Liara took a deep breath and exhaled as a small smile danced across her lips. "Nevertheless, she is wonderful, and I am glad we finally met."

Shepard felt the corners of her mouth lift and she twined her fingers with Liara's. "I am, too. And it's all thanks to Jody."

Jody grinned like a cat. "Don't thank me too soon. She's eventually going to be your father-in-law, you know."

Shepard felt all the blood drain from her face as she considered the ramifications of that statement. _Father-in-law? _She cautiously glanced up at Liara, who had also paled slightly.

"Oh loosen up you two!" Jody said. "She's a bartender. Just think, you'll have the best drinks at your wedding _and _Asari commandos on hand if the party gets too crazy." Jody looked toward the door. "Where are your commandos anyway, Liara? Shouldn't they still be here?"

"I sent them away as soon as I received word the Normandy docked. I think they were making the staff uncomfortable." Her brow furrowed. "Or maybe that was my father. She _did_ threaten several of the attending physicians." Liara shook her head as if clearing an unsavory image. "With you two here their presence was no longer required and as soon as the doctor arrives we can leave."

Liara's fingers tightened around Shepard's sending a thrill racing up her arm. Inwardly wincing, she offered Liara an apologetic shrug. "I can't stay. I'm scheduled to meet with the Turian Primarch. Actually, I've already delayed the meeting longer than I should have, but I wanted to see you again before I departed Illium."

Jody hastily picked up her coffee cup and stood "I'm going to go get some more coffee." Tossing Shepard a quick wink, she strode from the room.

Shepard looked down to hide her smile. Jody could be exasperating, but she was a good person.

"Thank you, Shepard." Liara said once Jody was out of earshot.

The sincerity in Liara's voice surprised her. "For what?"

"For being here, for being you, for going back for Jody." Liara scooted sideways and pulled Shepard's hand.

Reading the cue, Shepard stood and slid onto the bed. Nestling beside Liara she wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She felt so intensely right, Shepard never wanted to move. "It was nothing. I'm just sorry I have to leave. You're still recovering, and Jody…she seems different." Shepard propped herself up on her elbow to look down at Liara. "I could have stopped her, you know. Even with the damned varren she set loose I still got to her before she killed the Dalatrass. I could have stopped her and taken Linron into custody."

Liara's brow lifted. "Why didn't you?"

Shepard dropped her head back onto the pillow beside Liara's. " As soon as I realized Jody was missing, I knew exactly what she planned, and as I backtracked to find her, I kept telling myself I was going to stop her. But when I got there…it was like watching a vid of myself, Liara. I could have stepped in as soon as I reached the office, but the moment I heard Linron threaten you…" Shepard shivered and pulled Liara closer. It was easier to talk about now, with Liara tucked safely against her. "I don't think I've ever felt so instantly furious. I wanted her dead. And Jody was there, grabbing her, lifting her up. It was like she was doing all the things I was imagining. I swear I could almost feel the blade sink into Linron's chest. I should have felt guilty. I should feel guilty now, but I felt relieved she was dead and you were safe. If anything, I feel guilty it was Jody who killed her and not me. It should have been me. Taking a life like that…" Shepard let her words trail off.

"So if Jody had not killed her, you would have."

"Yeah. I think I would." Shepard recalled the frightened expressions of the Krogan as they fled the lab, and the acrid tang that had filled her mouth when the Dalatrass threatened Liara. She knew without a doubt Jody had acted exactly the same way she would have. "No, I definitely would." Shepard corrected, then sighed. "I suppose that doesn't say a great deal about my character."

"That is nonsense. If Linron had not tried to kill Jody, none of this would have happened." Liara face took on a puzzled expression. "What is the human saying about large bites and chewing?"

Shepard chuckled softly. "She bit off more than she could chew?"

"Yes, precisely." Liara's lightly ran her fingers through Shepard's hair.

"You'll keep an eye on Jody? I may not feel guilty, but that doesn't mean she won't."

Liara tilted her head and brushed her lips against Shepard's chin. "Of course I will, though I think her resiliency might surprise you."

"It wouldn't be the first time she surprised me; that's for sure." Reluctantly, Shepard sat up. Though she and Liara were only separated by inches, she already missed the warmth of her. The calm acceptance in Liara's eyes nearly undid her, as did the soft way Liara tilted her head to nuzzle against her palm as she cupped her cheek. "I can't wait for this to be over; I hate leaving you."

Shepard leaned in and found Liara's lips with hers, drinking in the taste of her, and the soft sounds of pleasure she made. She kissed her until they both trembled and until her heart clamored inside her chest so loudly she was certain Liara would hear it. Aching, she pulled away and rested her forehead against Liara's. "I love you, T'Soni."

"Goddess Shepard, I love you too." Liara leaned back and studied her face. Her eyes were large, and so intensely blue they stole her breath. "Be safe, Shepard."

Shepard stood and rubbed her hands down her uniform, smoothing the creases. "I will…you, too. I'll be in touch as soon as I'm able."

She fought the urge to leap back into bed beside her when she saw Liara twist the blanket in her hands and her eyes begin to shine and blink rapidly as she nodded.

A warm hand settled on her shoulder causing her to jump and tear her eyes away from Liara. Jody had entered the room without a sound. To her surprise, Jody pulled her into a tight hug and whispered softly against her ear. "Thank you for not stopping me. It is better that it was me."

Before Shepard could form a reply, or lift her arms to return the unexpected display of affection, Jody released her and stepped back. "Liara is safe. Make sure you stay that way." Her voice was gruff and curt.

Something in Jody's tone made her pause. It took her a moment to identify the quality she had heard; it was desperation. Shepard wasn't sure if Jody was trying to convince her, or herself. She closely studied the younger woman. Tension radiated from Jody in waves. Shepard could see it in the tight set of her mouth, in the clear outline of the muscles in her forearm as she clenched and unclenched her fist with one hand and tugged at a lock of her hair with the other.

Shepard narrowed the distance between them. "Jody, are you all right?"

Jody's eyes locked onto hers. The intensity of her gaze caught her off guard, and she was tempted to take a step back but she held her ground. Shepard's expression remained somber. Like her, Jody had a tendency to be overly serious, but this was more than that.

She turned to Liara and said a final goodbye before taking Jody by the arm and leading her from the room to the same shelf lined alcove where she had punched her before. "Alright, Jody, what's up? Something has you wound up tighter than Miranda when Jack's around."

"I just need you to be safe. I…" Jody paused, and her brow furrowed as if she struggled to find the words she wanted to say. "I care about you…your future." Her eyes spoke volumes more than her words. Jody looked like a person who carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, and the tilt of her chin and her rigid posture indicated a fiery determination to manage that weight single handedly.

For the first time, Shepard realized how very alone Jody actually was. She had no background, no family that Shepard knew of. She was close to Liara, but even her relationship with Liara carried its own kind of isolation. According to Liara, Jody harbored some pretty grisly stuff in her head that she hadn't even shared with her.

Then there was her. She and Jody had some sort of connection. Shepard had given up trying to explain it, but like most things she felt; she didn't really need to. Their connection simply _was_, like an instinct, or a reflex, and because of it Shepard felt an inexplicable need to protect the younger woman.

Shepard smiled softly. "I like you, too kid. Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself and Liara." Shepard resisted the urge to try and comfort Jody, sensing it would be a mistake. "I wish…damn, I wish this was easier." Shepard's shoulders slumped. "I wish you and Liara could come with me on the Normandy, but you won't, will you?"

The corner of Jody's lips curved up in a small half smile. "Afraid I'm going to steal your girlfriend, Shepard?"

"You wish." Shepard countered easily, glad to see a spark of amusement in Jody's eyes. Shepard's smile fell and she placed a hand on Jody's shoulder. "You made me promise something once, and now I'm going to ask the same thing in return. Have faith, trust your decisions, and don't lose hope. I have no idea what's going on in that head of yours, but I know this; you've done some exceptional things…"

Jody's eyes flew to hers, questioning.

"Liara told me all the work you did on the Citadel to get me released and to get the Council on board. I never officially thanked you for that, so thank you. With the Reapers coming, everyone needs to be prepared. Have faith that now maybe they will be, thanks to you.

Don't doubt your decision about the Dalatrass. Garrus was right, taking a life doesn't always provide the satisfaction you think…"

"Actually, sticking it to the Dalatrass felt pretty damn terrific, but I didn't kill her only for revenge, Shepard." Jody said plainly.

"I know that, Jody. I was there, remember? She was a loose end that couldn't go unchecked. Not only was she illegally holding the female Krogan, she threatened you, and she threatened Liara, and…

"And nobody threatens your girl." Jody's smile was infectious.

It was the first genuine smile Shepard had seen from her since she had arrived at Illium and her heart grew lighter as a moment of perfect understanding passed between them. Any threat to Liara would be met with the fury of two hells unleashed. "Exactly."

Shepard placed her other hand on Jody's shoulder and gave her an affectionate shake. "And Jody, don't lose hope. I am here for you; it's important to me that you know that. Liara is safe, we'll take care of the Reapers, and after, we'll figure out where you belong…and I'm pretty sure I still owe you a drink."

Shepard wasn't prepared for the profound sadness that flew across Jody's face before retreating behind a tight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Jody stepped back, and Shepard's hands fell to her sides. "Yeah, I'll be waiting for you at the bar." Jody paused and her eyes lit with humor. "We will not be drinking Ryncol."

Shepard threw back her head and laughed. "Agreed."


	41. Chapter 41

**Ruminations**

* * *

Jody crept along a long hallway that wound through the Shadow Broker ship until she reached a service hatch. She activated her mag boots, slipped her helmet on, and stepped out onto the surface of the ship. Treading carefully, she clambered over the shielding, and watched the lightning arc and crackle through the towering capacitor beams. Continuing on, she worked her way down and out, until she reached the far edge of the hull. Heart pounding, she leaned forward and looked down. Her breath was sucked from her body by a wave of vertigo as she stared down into the clouds over Hagalaz.

_This is how every moment of my life feels right now. _In the four months since they had returned from Illium the effects of her actions had begun to ripple outward at a dizzying pace.

Liara healed. The only reminders of her injuries were two faint scars where the bullet had entered and exited. The sight of the scars, even as faint as they were, caused Jody's gut to twist with remorse. She would rather have a hundred injuries than for Liara to suffer a single scratch. Jody found her fingertips drawn to them whenever she was near; a tactile reminder for her to act with care and deliberation.

True to her word, Tevos had traveled to Thessia with Javik and retrieved the missing portion of the Crucible plans. Vendetta, who was a great deal more forthcoming in the absence of invading Reapers and the indoctrinated Kai Leng, had provided additional information regarding the Reaper threat and the Crucible's construction. His reports lit a fire under any who had previously been reluctant and progress on the Crucible leaped forward as more and more scientists and specialists arrived to participate in the project. The Crucible was days away from completion, though none save Jody knew how it actually worked.

From her periphery, Jody watched a triad of glowing red maintenance drones hover near. Before they could fire on her, she drew her pistol and shot them down, thinking immediately of Shepard as she did. She wondered where she was and how she was faring. Liara followed her activity like a hawk, of course, cheering every time a new fleet was added to the accumulated mass of ships and people coming together to face the Reapers. The Batarians were still furious and the Hegemony screaming for blood, but with the rest of the galaxy uniting behind the Alliance, and Shepard, their cries fell on deaf ears.

Shepard had been so busy traversing the galaxy she hadn't been able to visit. Jody was both saddened and relieved. She missed Shepard, but every step toward the Reapers brought her a step closer to the end of her time with Liara. Selfishly, she wanted to keep Liara to herself for the little time they had left.

During her return trip from Sur'Kesh, Jody had an epiphany of sorts. In the aftermath of Linron's death, she knew who she was and what she needed to do with a surety of purpose that she felt down to her marrow. The doubts and fears she had harbored were replaced with unbending certainty. Shepard and Liara both worried about her, but hers was a burden that had to be carried alone for their sakes. As the six month deadline for the anticipated arrival of the Reapers drew nearer, however, she found herself once again questioning her actions. No matter what, she couldn't escape the very real possibility that she could still fail, or that her actions were wrong. Liara getting shot had proven there were consequences to her actions she could not always anticipate. Feeling increasingly anxious, she reached for a lock of her hair, chuckling wryly as her fingertips bumped against the hard shell of her helmet. That single, simple action defined the situation: the firm belief something could be grasped, followed by the rude realization that it couldn't.

With the Reapers, there was no margin for error. There would be no do over, no second chance for any of them. The fleets would gather to blockade the relay at Harsa. If Chorban's team was successful, the relays would be shut down, trapping the Reapers, but the fleets would also be trapped. Only she knew first hand what they faced, and the risks they were all taking. Everything hinged on the Crucible, and she had to be ready. She knew what she needed to do, but knowing it didn't make it any easier.

Keeping her boots locked to the hull, she sat down, wrapped her arms around her shins, and pressed her helmet firmly against her knees. Overwhelmed by the dangerous possibilities that crackled around her like the lightning overhead, she made herself as small as possible

_What if I am wrong? What if I forgot something important, or changed something irrevocably in a bad way? What if I fail? What will happen when the Reapers arrive? Dammit!_

She felt a tentative, light pressure between her shoulders. Jody didn't need to look to know it was Liara. During their time together, Jody's sensitivity to Liara had increased to the point that she always knew where Liara was in relation to her, as if an invisible circle of influence expanded out from the Asari and bumped against her at all times.

Liara sat beside her and rested her head against Jody's shoulder. "The ship's external sensors indicated a problem with the maintenance drones." Liara's voice was thick with worry that had nothing to do with the drones.

Jody raised her hand. "Problem identified." Sighing, she raised her head and offered Liara an apologetic smile. "Apparently I am a foreign contaminant. A random bit of space flotsam that has settled on the ship and should be removed."

"Then I should remove you." Liara leaned over and looked down off the edge of the ship. Gasping, she clutched at Jody's arm and buried her face against her shoulder. "Preferably to the inside of the ship. Why are you way out here?"

"Just thinking. I like the height, and the storm. It helps me to keep my perspective." Jody stood and took Liara's hand, pulling her to her feet. "We're very small out here, aren't we?"

Liara smiled. "We are very small everywhere. That does not me we cannot accomplish big things."

"Have I mentioned today how very much I adore everything about you?" Jody said softly.

"Now that you mention it, no..you have not." Liara's eyes reflected a brilliant flash of lightning, so that for a moment she seemed to glow, just before she startled. "I think you should definitely tell me. Inside."

Smirking, Jody leaned over and grasped Liara's knees, hoisting her over her shoulder in one fluid motion."Come along then." Jody gave Liara's backside a playful smack as she kicked and squirmed. "Quietly, please. It's a long way down."

Jody carried Liara through the hatch, refusing to set her down until they were properly inside the ship. They were both laughing as they removed their rebreathers.

Glyph floated down the corridor, blinking and spinning merrily as he orbited Liara's head. "Dr. T'Soni, the Salarian scientist Chorban is awaiting your contact at the communications terminal."

"Thanks Glyph, I will be right there."

Jody and Liara jogged to the terminal. Mentally Jody crossed her fingers as Chorban's image appeared.

"Greetings Dr. T'Soni." Chorban's large eyes blinked upward rapidly and his whole body vibrated with excitement. "I have great news! I think we've done it!"

"That's wonderful, Chorban." Liara gripped Jody's hand. "What have you discovered?"

"I am so excited I can barely collect my thoughts. I was right; the Keepers are the key!

As you may know, when the Keepers are tampered with, they self destruct. We couldn't to find a safe way to study them until one afternoon during a routine check we found Keeper Twenty trapped in a service tunnel. We were struggling to identify a method of freeing it without injury when Keeper Sixteen, arrived and actually helped it out of the shaft. It was the first time any of us have ever seen a clear indication the Keepers communicate. We were ecstatic! We recreated the scenario with another Keeper and the same thing happened. I modified my scanner to detect any variance in energy readings. The trapped keeper emits a very faint high frequency wave to signal the other Keepers."

"But how does that help us, Chorban? We don't need to signal other Keepers"

"The waves are more than a sound, Dr. T'Soni. They have a very distinctive energy signature, and they are collective! It's amazing! After the initial experiment we raced through the Citadel isolating every keeper we could find. Once we had most of the Keepers isolated, we discovered two things. As they signaled each other, the wave readings increased exponentially, and they interact with mass effect fields! We couldn't believe it!

We also discovered the Keepers emit a constant inverted wave signal. Dr. T'Soni, I think that is what is keeping the Citadel inactive. It's so low grade we would never have detected it without studying so many at once. After that, it all made sense! The Keepers emit two variants of the same wave, one to activate relays and one to shut them down. We can replicate the signals! Now all we have to do is create a large scale emitter."

"That's fantastic news Chorban! Are you sure it will work?"

Chorban tapped his chin. "The only way to know for certain is to test against an active relay, Dr. T'Soni and we can't. We can't even mention to the Council what we've managed to accomplish so far. If they knew, we'd be finished."

"Thanks Chorban. I can't tell you how much this is going to mean."

Chorban rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Doctor, you never said exactly which relay you were going to use this on, and um, I would rather not know to be perfectly honest. That way, if our activities are detected, well, the less I know the better."

Jody released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. When they first contacted Chorban about the project, they had done so under the guise of activating and deactivating a single distant relay. Jody had never told him they planned to deactivate the entire network once the Reapers entered the system and she had been terrified he was going to press the issue.

"I understand Chorban."

"I'll contact you as soon as we have a working model."

"Thanks again, Chorban. Congratulations on an outstanding job. This is an amazing discovery!"

Chorban eyes widened at the compliment. "Why, thank you, Doctor."

As Chorban's hologram blinked out Jody collapsed onto her back on the nearby sofa and covered her eyes with her forearm. She wanted to cheer, to jump, to run, to hide. She felt poised on the cutting edge of a knife, terrified to move for fear of slipping, not daring to hope they might really succeed. Deactivating the relays was the final step. If the emitter worked, everything would be ready.

She heard Liara's footsteps, felt an instant flash of heat slice through her as Liara's weight settled on top of her, followed by Liara's soft kisses against her chin.

"It is time to let it go, Jody. Time to stop worrying." Liara said softly.

"I don't know how. I'm terrified."

"I know, but you do not need to be. I am here."

Jody ran her hands down Liara's back and Liara stretched against her like a cat. She felt so wonderful Jody never wanted to move. With a sigh, she slid one arm behind her head, propping it so she could meet Liara's eyes. Liara was her center. The single point in all of creation that grounded her and pulled her back on course when she began to drift.

"I adore everything about you, Liara T'Soni. Between you and Shepard, you've always been the stronger one, even when you doubted yourself most. It's funny, she could hop all over the galaxy, fighting Reapers, Cerberus, Geth, and thresher maws combined and still not have a tenth of your strength." Jody brought her free hand to Liara's cheek. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for believing me."

Jody leaned forward and brushed her lips against Liara's. Her heart began hammering as Liara pressed forward, deepening the kiss. If Jody lived a thousand years, she was certain she would never get enough of Liara's kisses. The thought made her heart squeeze painfully. If things worked out as she anticipated; she wouldn't even get one more month. Stubbornly, she pushed the thought aside, and forced herself to focus on the present, and the nimble hands pulling at her shirt. She slid her hands across Liara's shoulders, and down her back until she captured her hips. Liara's lips broke free on a moan as Jody pulled her tightly against her. "You're right. It's time."


	42. Chapter 42

**Threading the Needle**

* * *

"Dr. T'Soni, please come right this way." Chorban scurried ahead if them like a mouse, occasionally stopping to look back to make certain they were following. "I can't wait to show you."

Jody and Liara followed the slim Salarian into a neatly appointed lab. It had been two weeks since Chorban contacted them about the Keepers. His message notifying them the emitter was complete had no sooner hit Liara's in-box than they were off to the Citadel to pick it up. Jody had no idea exactly when the Reapers would arrive and the end of the vague six month window was so near, neither she or Liara felt comfortable having the emitter, aptly dubbed Chorban's node, delivered to the base.

Beaming proudly, Chorban handed Liara a narrow, unobtrusive device no bigger than a shoe box.

"That's it?" Jody asked. "Somehow I thought it would be bigger."

Chorban smiled. "The beauty is in the simplicity of the design, Ms. Finnegan." He blinked, paused, blinked again. "Has anyone ever mentioned your resemblance to the human Spectre, Commander Shepard?"

Jody fought the urge to roll her eyes opting for a friendly smile instead when she felt Liara's foot press down on top of hers. "Yeah, I've heard that quite a bit."

"How does it work Chorban?" Liara asked as she studied the box.

Chorban demonstrated how to activate the device and described its components like a proud father.

"As I said Doctor, it's very simple. The signal is routed through a quantum entanglement communications device. You can transmit from anywhere; the receiver needs only to be near the relay. You could launch it in a probe if you chose. Simply select activate or deactivate and, well, theoretically, the relay should respond."

Jody's shoulders relaxed. She hadn't been aware of the tension, but the completion of the transmitter was a heavy source of worry she set aside with relief. She harbored no doubts that if the relays were destroyed, the galaxy could recover, albeit slowly, but averting their destruction was an infinitely preferable alternative.

"Chorban this is perfect. Absolutely perfect." Liara smiled at the young scientist who beamed with pride.

"I would very much like to hear how it works out for you, Dr. T'Soni."

Jody ducked her head to hide her smile while Liara advised Chorban she would contact him at the first opportunity. If it worked as he described, the entire galaxy would know it worked when all the relays went dark.

As they exited the lab, Liara's omnitool blinked, alerting her to an incoming message.

"Dr. T'Soni, Commander Shepard is hailing you via vid com." Glyph chirped.

Before they left the base, Liara had instructed Glyph to route any urgent messages directly to her omnitool and the terminal at her apartment.

Jody's eyes flicked to Liara's. "Please advise Shepard I'll be there in five minutes Glyph."

"Certainly Dr. T'Soni."

Liara's eyes were large, and she looked as if she wasn't sure she should speak. "Jody, do you think…?" Her words tapered off.

Jody nodded. "Yeah, I think it's the Reapers." Jody had been listless and edgy for days, almost as if she could sense the Reapers' approach. The timing of their arrival on the Citadel was perfect. Taking Liara's hand in hers they sprinted for the nearest Rapid Transit hub.

* * *

Shepard couldn't stop staring at Liara. It was a relief to see her looking healthy and vibrant. Since leaving Illium, she had been so busy jumping from cluster to cluster there had simply not been time to contact her. She regretted the separation and now it was too late. The Reapers were coming. For weeks, she had sensed them like a storm on the horizon that made her bones ache. Then, less than thirty minutes ago, she had received word from Admiral Hackett the Reaper fleet had been detected on long range sensors approaching Kite's Nest.

"It's great to see you, Liara." Shepard studied the narrow portion of the room caught by the camera. In the background, she could see Jody occasionally casting furtive glances at the screen. "Where are you?"

"It is wonderful to see you as well, Shepard." Liara said. The greeting was warm, but Shepard didn't miss the worry etched around her eyes. "We're on the Citadel. Where are you?"

"The Citadel? Liara why are you there?" Shepard leaned forward as if she would jump through the screen if she could." Liara you've got to get off the Citadel. Now. The Reapers are coming they're headed for Kite's Nest."

"Harsa." Jody's voice was strained. "The relay at Harsa."

Shepard hid her surprise."Yes, that's what we suspect. The fleets are mobilizing now and the Crucible with them." Shepard's heart pounded. She had to get Liara off the Citadel. Once the Reapers arrived, the Citadel would be at the eye of the storm. "Dammit. We are on approach for docking at the Citadel now. Gather your gear and meet me at the dock. You can't stay there."

Ten minutes later, Shepard strode off the Normandy. Spying Liara and Jody waiting at the gate, she sprinted across the dock.

"Liara." She reached out and Liara was in her arms, where she belonged, where she had always belonged. Shepard allowed herself a moment to enjoy the sensation of Liara sinking into her, and her sweet scent to fill her nose. As Liara's arms wrapped around her, Shepard brushed her lips across Liara's forehead and stepped back. "Liara what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the base."

"We had some equipment to pick up, Shepard, otherwise we would have been. What is going on? What are _you _doing here? I am surprised Admiral Hackett has not ordered you to Harsa. "

Shepard buried her fingers in her hair. "It's Udina, of course. God, I _hate_ that man. He seems unable to comprehend that the Crucible and the Citadel go together. It's not as if they haven't seen the schematics. I've been telling the Council for weeks the Citadel is part of a weapon that has to be deployed where we detect the Reapers. I am here to make sure we get the Citadel to Harsa, otherwise our fleets are going to be sitting ducks when the Reapers arrive. C-Sec has already evacuated most of the ring to the wards."

"What do you need me to do? Liara asked.

"Get on board the Normandy. I'm going to go talk with Udina; I'll be back as quickly as I can." She turned to Jody. "Jody, head to my cabin and get geared up. You know where the armory is; take what you need. We'll drop you off..shit, I'm not sure where. I'll confer with EDI. But plan for a shuttle deployment."

"Shepard!" Liara's eyes flashed as she lifted her chin. "Absolutely not. Wherever you are is where I will be."

Shepard lifted her hands in an appeasing gesture. _Damn, she's beautiful when she's angry._ "Look, we'll talk about it when I get back." Shepard leaned down and quickly kissed her. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

As Shepard disappeared down the corridor, Jody grasped Liara's hand to pull her toward the Normandy. Liara dug in her heels.

"Jody, I will not be carted off on a shuttle."

Jody glanced at the willful Asari, whose stiff posture and tight jaw dared contradiction. _God, she's beautiful when she's angry. _"I know, Liara. I won't make you, I promise. The Normandy is the safest place for you." She lifted Liara's hand and brushed her knuckles with a kiss. "Come on, we need to hurry."

They raced onto the Normandy and Jody pulled Liara along through the CIC. This time, she wasn't surprised to see all the new faces though she did pause when she passed Specialist Samantha Traynor whom she had studiously avoided while traveling to and from Sur'Kesh., despite Shepard's insistence that they play chess. _Chess..uh huh. _

"Oh. Oh my" Traynor said as they approached. Her eyes were riveted on Liara's hand nested snuggly in Jody's. "Shepard?"

Jody grinned. "Hi, I'm Jody; sorry we didn't meet before. This is Dr. Liara T'Soni." Jody leaned in close and lowered her voice. "She's Shep's girlfriend, by the way. Just a word of warning."

Flustered, Traynor's fingers fidgeted nervously with the collar of her uniform as they continued past.

"What was that all about?" Liara asked as Jody thumbed the control for the elevator. Jody raised her hand in a friendly wave to Traynor who continued to watch them with wide, nervous eyes as the elevator doors slid shut.

"That was Specialist Samantha Traynor. Nice girl, great smart. She's got the hots for Shepard."

"The hots?" Liara's brow furrowed.

Jody laughed. "You're adorable. It means she wants to be under Shepard in more ways than just rank."

"Oh." Liara said. "Oh!" she added a few seconds later as understanding dawned.

"Yeah." Jody chuckled. "Oh."

When the elevator reached the top floor they entered Shepard's cabin. Jody sprinted to the locker and yanked it open as she kicked off her shoes and began tearing off her clothes.

"Jody, what are you doing?" Liara's eyes were riveted on Jody's chest and Jody felt an absurd desire to cover herself.

"Changing into armor." She rifled around the locker until she found a compression shirt and pulled it over her head gratefully. "Don't worry, I'm not going to force you onto a shuttle, but Shepard might. Either way, I'm going to be ready."

Jody pulled out a set of Shepard's N7 armor. It felt incredibly right in her hands and fit like a second skin when she buckled it on. She clamped her boots and as she reached for her helmet her eyes landed on a navy blue t-shirt that was both strange and familiar. Carefully, she pulled it out and unfolded it, revealing a bright yellow trident emblazoned on the front. She dimly recalled it was the shirt she'd been wearing when she arrived. It felt like eons ago. She looked over at Liara who was watching her intently.

"Catch." Jody tossed the t-shirt to Liara, who snatched it out of the air. "It's what I had on when I first got here."

Liara studied the shirt. "What is the significance of the trident?"

"It's a college mascot thing. University of…"Jody's eyes fell on Chorban's node sitting on the bed. "Damn, Liara, the node."

Liara's hand flew to her forehead. "Goddess! I was so caught up with Shepard's arrival I forgot about it."

"It's not your fault; I did too. I should have paid better attention." Jody thought for a minute then grabbed the box and opened it, removing the receiver. "You wait here; I'll go plant this somewhere the Keepers can't get it. Remember what Chorban said, it can be activated from anywhere."

Jody looked down at Liara sitting on the foot of the bed, clutching her shirt. No matter what happened, her time with Liara was over; they both knew it. Liara tilted her eyes up to Jody's and Jody's heart shattered into a thousand razor sharp pieced that exploded through her chest like shrapnel, driving her to her knees. Ripping off her glove, Jody reached out and traced Liara's face with the tips of her fingers, pulling the memory of her into her skin. "I love you Liara T'Soni, everywhere and every when, from the first moment I saw you."

Liara's eyes filled with tears as she clutched at Jody's arms. Pulling her close, she pressed her face into Jody's neck. "Jody, I..Goddess, I do not know how I am going to do this."

Every word was a sweet stab. Jody pulled back just enough to find Liara's lips with her own, surrendering as Liara quickly pushed into her mind. Jody gently wrapped Liara's aching awareness in hers.

_My mind is a house…do you remember telling me that? _Before her, Jody conjured the image of a simple house. She felt a brief flash of embarrassment that she didn't imagine something more palatial, but they wouldn't need anything grand so long as they had each other, and this felt like a home.

_What is this? _She could feel Liara's confusion.

_It's our house..yours and mine..let me show you. _Wrapping Liara inside her, Jody pulled Liara through the door. Faster than thought, they zoomed from room to room, each door opening to a different memory of Jody's time with Liara. It was beautiful, and achingly sweet. Jody felt torn between laughter and a flash of inspiration, she pulled Liara to a tall wooden door, ancient and elaborately carved, and slowly pushed it open.

_This should be familiar_.

The glowing golden orb from their first meld hovered just out of reach, brighter than ten suns and ten times larger than it had been. Jody felt Liara gasp and unwind as the orb dropped over them.

_All this is for you, for us. Feel me, Liara, and know I love you. _Jody spilled every drop of feeling she could gather into Liara, until Liara was inundated with it, giddy with the wonder of it. _ Remember me. _

She felt a sudden sense of shock from Liara, and an underlying hint of desperation. Between the space of two heartbeats, she felt Liara sink into her like a stone in water, falling deeper and deeper. Liara's awareness bloomed inside her, racing out in every direction at once. Jody relaxed her barriers as much as she could, and let Liara fill her, memorize her, until she was breathless with the joy of being as close to one as they could manage. Her desperation matched Liara's. R_emember us, remember this, remember me. _She wanted to stay, but knew she could not. Dying inside and trying to hide it, she pulled free of the meld.

Her forehead rested against Liara's. _I do this for you, and for Shepard._ "Remember, Liara. Little blue children." She kissed Liara's nose "I'll be right back." _Liar._ Jody rose and grabbed her helmet and the receiver and jogged for the door. She felt guilty for the lie as soon as it left her lips, but there was no other way.

As soon as the doors to the elevator closed, Jody let Shepard's memories…_my memories, dammit…_ charge forward. Her own were too raw, and right now she had to focus on the mission. When the doors opened, she focused on putting one foot in front of the other until she reached the weapons locker. Taking a quick survey, she selected a pistol, a shotgun, and her favorite Mattock and loaded as many spare thermal clips as she could carry. She had no idea what she would be up against, so she planned to be ready for anything.

The weight of the weapons against her back felt jarringly familiar as she jogged through the CIC. Sparing a wink for Traynor as she passed, she headed toward the bridge and out the door.

As Jody strode down the corridor of the docking bay and entered the station, she heard the distinct hollow pop of magnetic clamps releasing behind her. Turning, she watched through the docking bay window as the Normandy detached from the bay and flew through the silently closing arms of the Citadel. The ambient light faded as the arms of the Citadel closed into a seamless protective shell. Liara was safe; now to see to Shepard. Jody knew who she was, and she knew what she had to do. An eerie calm settled over her over her as she turned and began jogging toward the tower.

* * *

Liara lay back on Shepards' pillow with Jody's shirt pressed against her face. Inside her, a violent war raged between her elation at seeing Shepard and her heartbreak over Jody. She had known this day was coming, had even thought she was prepared for it. She was wrong. _How do you prepare for something like this? _She didn't know. Jody was… _Goddess, Jody…_In those few stolen moments, Jody had shown her everything they were, everything she was losing, everything Liara would gain. Liara wasn't a particularly religious person, but she prayed fervently to the Goddess that Jody would forgive her. That Shepard would forgive her.

She rolled over onto her side. Now was not the time to worry about it. The Reapers were coming. She pushed up from the bed and paused as she felt the Normandy's inertial dampeners kick in and the docking clamps release.

"EDI? Dammit what just happened?"

"The Normandy is leaving the Citadel, Dr. T'Soni. We will be jumping through the relay into Harsa momentarily."

"EDI, is Jody on the ship? Did she make it back to the ship before we departed?"

"No, Jody is on the Citadel, as is Commander Shepard."

Liara covered her face with her hands. _No, no, no._ She activated her communicator. "Jody? Jody, can you hear me?"

"Liara, I'm here."

Liara closed her eyes in relief at the sound of Jody's voice " The Normandy is going to Harsa. Where are you? Where is Shepard?"

"I'm on my way to the tower to find Shepard. Don't worry, Liara. You're safe on the Normandy. The Citadel has to get to Harsa as well; I'm sure we'll be right behind you. Listen, keep Chorban's node with you. When the Citadel opens, you will need to activate the transmitter. You will know the Citadel is active when the the arms fully open. As soon as you see it, send the signal."

"Fully open?" She had no idea what Jody meant. " Jody, the Citadel…"

"Relax. I'll contact you when it's time. We are going to do this, Liara. This will all be over soon, I promise. Get to the bridge so you know what's going on. Don't worry. I'll protect Shepard."

_But who will protect you? _"I'm on my way." Liara ended the transmission and raced for the elevator. From the Normandy she couldn't do much, but she would do what she could. The doors opened into the CIC revealing a hive of activity as Alliance personnel reviewed the galaxy map and relayed information from one station to the next. Specialist Traynor turned as Liara entered the room.

"Dr. T'Soni." Traynor shoved her hands into the pockets of her Alliance uniform.

Chin held high, Liara brushed past the Specialist and strode over to Traynor's terminal to review the ship's status display.

"Dr. T'Soni, uh, you really shouldn't… I mean.."

Liara ignored her as EDI's voice sounded overhead. " Dr. T'Soni is authorized, Specialist Traynor. She is intimately familiar with all of the Normandy's systems."

Liara leveled her gaze at Traynor. "And the Normandy's Commander" she added as she stepped away and headed for the bridge. _Under Shepard, indeed!_

"What's our status, Joker?" Liara said as she entered the bridge. She froze in surprise as she saw what could only be EDI sitting at the starboard control panel. She had transformed the undeniably feminine synthetic body of Dr. Eva Core into a sleek, shimmering mobile platform. _So this is a 'fembot'_. "EDI, you're stunning."

EDI seemed to consider this for a moment. "It is not my intention to 'stun' anyone, Dr. T'Soni. I assure you this platform is safe. I am not emitting any type of current or wave."

Joker laughed as his fingers flew over the helm controls. "Hey, Liara, come on in. I had the same reaction the first time I saw her." He smiled at Liara over his shoulder. "Tell Jody I am definitely buying her a drink when this is over."

Liara smiled at EDI who seemed almost humanly concerned and confused by Liara's reaction."Stunning is another way of saying your mobile platform is visually appealing, EDI." Liara clarified.

"Hey, hey" Joker interjected. "Hands off or the Commander will shackle her again." He quickly turned to EDI. "Not really, that's just a figure of speech. Sort of." He turned back to the control panel as the mass relay grew larger through the window. "All hands, prepare for jump in three, two, one, mark."

In less than the time it takes to blink, they exited the relay at Harsa.

"Goddess!" Through the window, hundreds of ships of every type dominated the space before them, so numerous they obstructed the distant stars. The fleets of every Council race were represented. United, they appeared both majestic and terrible. "Is that the migrant fleet?" Liara's voice was a whisper. Her throat had tightened to the point she could barely speak. "Shepard rallied the Quarians?"

"Yeah. It's not all of 'em, but thanks to the Commander and Tali, most of the migrant fleet decided to join in. We all know what's at stake here. Even the Volus are out there somewhere."

Liara swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I cannot believe Shepard was able to do all this in such a short period of time. I..I have been following the reports, but to actually see what she has accomplished is breathtaking."

"You know the Commander. Once she makes up her mind to do something, there's no stopping her."

"Yes." Liara nodded. Shepard had done her part, now she had to do hers. "Tell me Joker, what is happening. Where is the Crucible?"

"The Crucible is in the center of that wall of Alliance ships." Joker pointed to the tactical display highlighting the fleet formations. "All we're waiting on is the Citadel."

As if on cue, Shepard's voice sounded through the com. "Normandy, I see you. We just exited the relay and are en route for rendezvous with the Crucible. The Destiny Ascension is with us, carrying the Council and Javik. Joker, Admiral Hackett is with the First; he will coordinate the attack from command. What's the status of the Reapers?"

Liara was relieved the Prothean was here. Jody had tried to contact Javik just before they met with Shepard, but had been unable to locate him. Liara prayed he got his vengeance.

Joker queued a display. An ominous red swathe of blips appeared on the monitor. "Reaper position confirmed, still on course from previous approach. Uh, Commander, you'd better hurry. ETA is one hour, tops, but Shepard, that estimate is based on known FTL vectors; it could be sooner. Damn! Those sons of bitches can move!"

"I'm on it." Shepard paused. "Joker, listen. Liara and Jody are on the Normandy. If things don't go as planned, you are to get them to safety. That is an order, do you understand? If anything goes wrong, fall back immediately."

Liara fought irritation; she was not going to let Shepard force the Normandy to retreat for her sake. Besides, she needed to deactivate the relays and do what she could to protect Jody and Shepard. Liara placed a hand on Joker's shoulder and gently squeezed. When he looked back up her, she shook her head firmly and silently mouthed '_No'._

Joker hesitated then nodded. Liara breathed a sigh of relief.

Joker sidestepped. "Uh, Commander, Liara is currently with me on the bridge but Jody is on the Citadel"

"What?" Shepard's voice crackled with frustration. "Why the hell isn't she there?"

"I don't know, Commander." Joker looked at Liara expectantly. "Um, Liara?"

"There isn't time to explain, Shepard. She's trying to find you." Liara could barely breathe for the ache that had settled in her chest at the sound of Shepard's voice, so close, yet so far.

"Jody's resourceful, Liara. She can take care of herself, but don't worry, okay? I will find her as soon as I can."

Liara blinked back tears at the comforting reassurance in Shepard's voice. "Shepard why did you remain with the Citadel?"

"Someone had to stay behind until the Crucible is attached. I'll radio for evac as soon as docking is confirmed and once I've found Jody." Shepard said. "Joker, fly our girl like I know you can, and EDI, you're in charge of all weapons systems. Show me what you've got."

"Of course, Commander."

"Alright guys, make me proud. Shepard out."

When the Commander signed off, Joker turned to Liara. "You know you're going to get me in trouble, right?"

"Whether she is aware of it or not Shepard needs us here. Besides, you are the best helmsman in the Alliance, correct? You will keep us safe."

Joker tugged at the bill of his cap. "Yeah, no pressure there. Just disobeying a direct order and possibly risking the life of the Commander's girlfriend. Geez."

Liara took a seat at the secondary navigation terminal and turned to EDI. "EDI, I need the full array of the ships external video feeds sent to this terminal and access to controls." Liara's heart fluttered as the one of the screens before her flickered to life and she caught the Citadel moving toward the Alliance formation. She activated her omnitool and contacted Glyph. "Glyph, access Presidium video feeds and route them through my omnitool to this terminal." She entered the terminal's address and relayed it to Glyph. A few moments later the second screen came online. "Excellent. Now I can see what is happening at both locations at once."

"Liara, you're scary sometimes." Joker said over his shoulder. "Brilliant, but scary."

"Thank you, Joker." She paused. " Just so you know, your compliments will not get you access to the secure video feed from the Commander's cabin."

Joker wrapped his arms across his chest and faked a shiver."That was cold, T'Soni. So Cold."

* * *

Winded from running, Jody approached the base of the tower and paused to catch her breath. She had forgotten how huge the Citadel was. Rapid Transit had been placed on hold within the deserted Presidium ring, forcing her to run the entire distance from the docking bay. She didn't know how much time had passed, though she anticipated they had jumped through Harsa shortly after the arms closed.

A deep vibration tore through the floor and into her feet. Overhead, a swathe of light began to expand as the arms of the Citadel slowly opened. Straining to see, she ran to the nearest balcony and looked skyward. She gasped as the Crucible sailed into view, flanked by two Alliance cruisers. Huge chunks of shielding peeled away and sailed outward and the Crucible slid into place at the end of the tower with a resonating click.

Jody did not take the time to watch to mounting arms latch to the ring; she had to get to Shepard.

* * *

Just as the Crucible settled against the Citadel, the Reapers arrived. Ominous and evil, hundreds of giant black ships, fattened like ticks from the civilizations they had harvested in the past, bore down on the combined galactic fleets. There was a brief moment of preternatural silence, as if the entire galaxy held it's breath, just before the main body of the Reaper fleet and the Galactic fleet collided in a flashing frenzy of kinetic rounds and thannix cannons bursts. Behind Liara, the light through the bridge window flashed red while before her on the monitor, she watched hell unfold as the Galactic line was peppered with explosions. _Goddess, entire ships…their crew…gone._

Through the Normandy's external camera feeds, Liara watched squads of interceptors followed by wolf packs of frigates snuffed out like candles as they disintegrated under the Reapers molten beams. The scale of the attack was unimaginable and horrific. Reapers fell, too, in gasping sputters of red fire. To Liara it seemed that for every Reaper that went down, at least ten galactic ships fell in the effort. She glanced up through the Normandy's overhead window and reflexively ducked as the flaming carcass of a cruiser tumbled by.

Sounding as if he were fifty yards away, instead of just a few feet, Joker chatted into the com. "I'm on it, sir."

As the Normandy abruptly shifted course, Liara's view through the external monitors changed. Her mouth turned to ash. "Goddess, no."

Heart pounding, she watched a wedge formation of Reapers break off from the main fleet headed directly toward the Citadel.

"Something is wrong! Why isn't the Crucible firing!"Liara scrolled through the Presidium feeds and leaped to her feet. "Joker, get us to the Citadel! Now!" She watched in horror as a single destroyer, undetected, sailed through the Citadel's open arms.

"Liara, I can't…"

"Dammit Joker, now! A destroyer just entered the Citadel! Shepard and Jody are there! The Crucible is there!"

"Hang on everybody, this is about to get interesting."

When the Crucible mounts locked to the frame of the Presidium ring, a hidden control panel rose from the floor of the Council Chamber. As Shepard raced to the panel, glass exploded overhead and Oculi swarmed the room like hornets. Angry and red, they homed in on the Crucible controls.

Freeing her sniper rifle, Shepard ran for cover, luring the machines away from the panel.

"Joker, do you copy?"

"Commander!"

Shepard tucked and rolled to evade an Oculus beam. "Dammit, Joker, I've got Occuli in here! I'm trying to lure them away from the Crucible controls. Where did these bastards come from?" Lifting her Widow, Shepard fired once, twice, three times before the first Oculus fell, too slowly.

"I would say they came from the_ destroyer_ that just flew into the Citadel, Commander. We're on our way. Hang tight and we'll take care of it."

"Roger that, Joker." Pursued by a dozen Occuli, Shepard continued to move from cover to cover, pausing occasionally to fire before darting away. Two more pursuers fell. It wasn't enough_. Alright Shepard, you've been in tighter spots; you can do this._

Behind her, a series of shots rang out. Shepard recognized the sound of a Mattock but didn't have time to locate the shooter as the Oculus nearest her crashed down in a shower of sparks. Seconds later, a lone figure in N7 armor sprinted close and knelt beside her.

"Hey Shepard, you look like you could use a little help." Jody said, panting to catch her breath.

Shepard shouldered her rifle, fired, then quickly ducked while simultaneously forcing Jody down as a beam scorched the railing covering them. Raising her head slightly, she nodded. "Damn, Jody, you're hit!" A trail of blood streamed down the side of Jody's face.

Jody lifted a hand and swiped it away. "Just a graze. It's okay. How many?"

"Maybe eight left. Fuck, here they come."

They ran in opposite directions to divide the Occuli that came after them. _At least they're predictable. _Bringing down the menacing machines was tactically simple. Run like hell, stop and fire, then run like hell again. The key was not to give them an opportunity to lock onto you. Once they did, they could pivot and fire with alarming accuracy, even on the move. Shepard took down two more Occuli and dashed toward Jody. In her effort to stay on the move she was getting too far away for Shepard to cover her if needed. A hot stream of red flashed in front of her feet as an Oculus she hadn't seen spun toward her. She dove sideways, rolled and came up on the balls of her feet, rifle raised. Grinning wildly she hammered it with incendiary rounds. _Die you bastard._

"Shepard!"

Shepard pivoted toward the sound and came face to face with another Oculus. There wasn't time to react. She braced herself just as Jody's lean form launched toward the Oculus, arms outstretched. Her fingers snaked into a narrow groove on the monster's metal casing and the Oculus lurched sideways causing it's beam to miss Shepard's chest and scorch her arm. As the beam seared through her armor, Shepard crumpled, grasping her arm as Jody lost her grip and sailed backward. Shepard was already reaching for her shotgun when she saw Jody's face contort with pain and heard her arm snap as she landed badly and in the open. The Oculus spun toward Jody, and Shepard fired from her hip. Her feet were carrying her toward Jody before the dead Oculus hit the ground.

"Jody!" Shepard skidded to a halt beside her, scanning the room for more intruders. There were none.

"Are you okay? Shep, are you hurt?" Jody asked weakly.

Shepard looked down at her in disbelief and laughed. "You're joking, right? You tackle an Oculus and break your arm and you're the one asking me if I'm okay?"

Who does that sound like, Shep?" Jody struggled to rise, pushing up with her right arm while her left hung uselessly at her side. Her eyes leaped to Shepard's injured arm. "Your arm, Shep. You're bleeding."

"It's just a graze" she countered wryly. "It would have been a hell of a lot worse if you hadn't gone all Krogan berzerker on that Oculus, though. Thanks Jody."

"No problem, Shepard. Why are you still here? Why aren't you on board the Normandy?"

Shepard's jaw clenched. "The Council needed someone to stay behind to ensure the Crucible attached properly, but it isn't firing." She gestured to the smoking carcass of a nearby Oculus. "Then these things showed up." She activated her com. "Normandy, what's your status?"

"Commander! You okay in there?"

"I'm good. Jody's with me. We're injured but alive. How's the Crucible?"

"Crucible is intact, Commander. You should have seen your girl EDI at work with the way she shredded that desroyer! Man! It was totally hot!"

Shepard chuckled. "Good work, EDI. Joker, what's the fleet status?"

"Holding, Commander, but barely. These bastards are fast and vicious. Whatever you've gotta do in there to light that baby up, make it quick."

She and Jody looked at each other and nodded. They were in it until the end.

"Roger that, Joker. We don't know exactly what this thing is going to do so I want the Normandy well clear of the Crucible's blast radius, understood?"

"Aye Aye, Commander. Let us know when you're ready for evac. We'll see you soon."

Shepard turned to Jody her face grim. "Let's go finish this."

* * *

Thanks to the regenerative capabilities of the N7 armor she wore, the ache in Jody's arm had begun to abate by the time they reached the control panel. Worried, she looked over at Shepard's arm. Blood still seeped through the slice in her armor and dripped onto the floor.

Shepard glanced over at her as she swiped at her arm and pulled back her gloved hand covered in red. "Damn, Finnegan, we're a pair, aren't we?"

Jody felt the corners of her lips twitch. "You could say that, Commander." _If only you knew." _Jody palmed a packet of medi-gel, ripped it open with her teeth, and squeezed it into Shepard's wound.

"Alright Finnegan. Here we go. Cross your fingers cause I have no idea what the Crucible is going to do."

_I do. _"Fingers crossed, Shep."

Jody said a fervent prayer that she was making the right decision. For the sake of the catalyst, Shepard needed to be here. She just had to make certain the Commander stayed clear of the blast.

Shepard activated the console and blinked as a bright light shone down from overhead. A few seconds later, the floor panel on which they stood began to rise. "What the hell?"

Struggling to keep her balance, Jody looked out across the Citadel as its arms slowly extended until they were wide open, like an open palm, signaling the activation of the Citadel relay. The platform continued to rise, lifting them through a hidden portal in the recesses of the Presidium ring and out onto it's surface. Jody staggered under a wave of deja vu. Everything was exactly as she remembered. The floor hummed beneath her feet, as if the Citadel was alive and breathing. The endlessness of space stretched out behind her, and before her, three ramps led off into the distance, one left, one right, one center. The floor locked into place and against the backdrop of a the Citadel's mass effect core, the flickering figure of a child approached.

Shepard eyes flew everywhere as she looked around the open space, and from Jody to the ghostly shape of the child. "Where are we?"

"It's the Citadel; it's my home" the child replied.

"Shepard." The command in Jody's voice caused Shepard's eyes to lock onto hers. "Ignore him."

Shepard's brow furrowed with confusion. "What?" She looked back and forth between the child and Jody. "What do you mean? Who is he? What is this?"

"This…" Jody gestured toward the child. "This is the Catalyst. The missing portion of the Crucible."

The Catalyst turned to Jody. "You do not belong here. Why have you come?"

Jody ignored the child and looked to Shepard, whose eyes held the same question. "Jody?"

She sighed. "I am here to make things happen the way they were supposed to happen, Shepard. The way they were destined to happen before fucking star child here began interfering." Instantly furious, Jody drew her pistol and before Shepard could react, fired at the Catalyst. She squeezed the trigger repeatedly, each round sailing harmlessly through his wavering form. "The Reapers are his, Shepard. He made them for his fucking 'great plan' because, of course, the goal of every organic life form is to reach the top of the evolutionary ladder by being turned to Reaper soup. Fuck, Shepard, don't you get it? In another fifty thousand years, _we_ would be those Reapers. _We _would be harvesting organic populations."

Pale and shaking, Shepard turned to the Catalyst. "Is that true?"

"Yes." The Catalyst folded his hands together and looked up at Shepard. " I control the Reapers. They are my solution to chaos. The created will always rebel against their creators, but we…"

"Christ, shut up!" Jody screamed. "I've heard it all before and I'm sure it's not going to make any more sense or sound any better the second time around."

Shepard walked slowly toward Jody. "I need you to explain what the hell is going on here, Finnegan. What do you mean you've heard it all before? How do you know about this?"

Jody was torn. She had to tread a very fine line between saying too much or too little.

"The Catalyst created the Reapers to harvest advanced organic life, to pave the way for less developed organics to evolve and grow until they too create synthetics that threaten to destroy them. Like I said, it makes no sense. It's like saying 'Hey, to keep the synthetics you created from destroying you, I'll just destroy you with synthetics_ I _created instead!'" Jody glared at the Catalyst. "Sanctimonious fuck. Did you ever stop to consider that if you left everyone alone we would have already evolved to the point that synthetics and organics could live together peacefully? Chaos is beautiful. It gives rise to new thoughts, ideas, and expressions that you, with your synthetic logic, are incapable of comprehending. It let's us evolve and drive our own destinies. It let's us have hope, love, dreams, and aspirations. Your 'solution' is self serving. Organics die so _you_ can grow stronger." Jody pressed the cool metal of the pistol grip against her forehead. "I need you to listen to me carefully, Shepard. Please. I have been here before. I have seen this all before. Even the form the Catalyst has assumed is the shape of a child from _my_ memories." She lowered the gun and met Shepard's eyes. "I've got so many things I want to say to you, but there isn't time. I've got to destroy the Reapers."

"You know how?" Shepard stared in disbelief.

Jody's vision blurred and she swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yes. Yes, I know how. But Shepard you've got to get out of here. You've got to go."

Shepard frowned. "Why? Why do I have to leave?"

Jody couldn't stem the flood of tears that poured down her cheeks. She wasn't certain if she was happy, or sad, but she wasn't afraid. She gripped Shepard's shoulder. "Marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children."

Something in the way she said it made Shepard pale. Her fierce green eyes widened, then narrowed as she studied Jody closely. "How do you know that? Did Liara…" Jody watched the light of awareness flare in Shepard's eyes as she digested what the Catalyst and Jody had said, and looking, truly saw Jody for the first time."You're me." Shepard licked her lips and swallowed. "Christ, it all fits. It's why you resemble me and know how to fight. It's how you knew everyone and how you knew exactly what to say…it's why we're connected and…it's why you love Liara." Shepard shook her head. "I don't understand. Why…"

Jody's chest tightened and she slowly nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am you."

Shepard's eyes hovered on the edge of belief and doubt. Jody held up her hand, stopping Shepard when she began to speak "You made a promise to Liara that you would always come back to her. I am going to make certain you keep that promise. She loves you Shepard, and I know how much you love her. If any two people in the universe deserve a happy ending, it's you and Liara. Please. I am_ begging_ you. Go."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "The only thing that would ever keep me from coming back to Liara is death, Jody." Shepard's voice broke, but her eyes remained clear. "I...you die?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I can't let you do this."

Through her tears, Jody smiled. It was a real smile, full of all the hope she harbored. "I already have, Shepard. Don't you see? I've already done this before. But this time, I'm going to do it _right._" Her smile fell as she remembered the receiver in her pocket. "Shit, I've got to do something." She activated her communicator. "Liara? Liara are you there?"

"Goddess, Jody! Are you okay? Where are you? Where is Shepard? What is happening?"

Shepard and Jody smiled at the barrage of questions. "I'm fine, Shepard's fine. Liara, I need you to activate Chorban's node. Do it now, we don't have much time." The receiver in Jody's hand began to glow and a thrumming vibration rippled through the Citadel.

"Goddess, Jody it worked! The relay just went dark!"

Jody felt a wave of relief wash through her. The repercussions of failure would have been horrible. Now, everything was ready. She pressed the receiver into Shepard's hand.

"Perfect. I've got to go, Liara. Shepard will be back with you soon." She paused, aching, dying inside, already lonely. "I love you, Liara."

"I love you, too."

Jody closed her eyes and gripped her pistol, feeling the rough texture of the grip bite her palm. It was time. When she opened her eyes, Shepard was watching her closely. "I'm sorry, Shepard. This is going to hurt." Lifting her pistol slightly, she shot Shepard's foot. As Shepard doubled over, Jody ran.

Ignoring the pain in her arm, she sprinted up the right side ramp with her eyes already focused on the fat glass tube that would initiate the signal to destroy the Reapers.

Control was the Illusive man's desire, not hers, and not Shepard's. _Fuck Cerberus._

Synergy was never an option. She would rather cut out her own heart than rewrite Liara's DNA. Synergy was the Catalyst's desire; its last hope for preserving the Reapers. Look at what the Catalyst's 'solution' had bought them so far. The deaths of trillions. Funny how anything that preserved the Reapers in any form resulted in Shepard's death or a life so changed it was no life at all. _Fuck the Catalyst. _

Destruction was the only solution that felt right, that maintained hope, that let future synthetics and organics alike choose their own destinies. That let every being in the galaxy evolve as they should, free of limitation and manipulation.

At the top of the ramp Jody raised her pistol and aimed at the center of the tube.

She thought of the Normandy and her crew, picturing each face like a snapshot in her mind. There had never been a better group anywhere. Garrus, Miranda, Chakwas, Joker, Tali…She owed them all so much. She squeezed the trigger.

She thought of EDI and Legion. There hadn't been time to talk to EDI when she boarded the Normandy and she had no idea if EDI had found a solution. THe Geth were safe; with the relays deactivated the Crucible signal would never reach them. They had become self aware long before and could now evolve individually on their own terms. She had done everything she could to give them a fighting chance. She fired again.

She thought of Liara and her broken heart ached. She remembered her sweet scent, the shape of her face, the taste of her mouth and skin. She would give her Shepard. She would make her whole. She fired again.

She thought of Shepard. First human Spectre, Savior of the Citadel, and soldier to the core. All the titles were meaningless, like ribbons on a present. What good were titles, of what value were accomplishments, if your only reward was death? Shepard had sacrificed everything for the sake of others. Now Jody would sacrifice everything for her.

Head held high, she squeezed the trigger repeatedly. She felt a heady wave of jubilation as the tube began to rupture, and a sharp spike of fear as Shepard called out behind her, too near. _No!_

In slow motion, Jody pivoted and ran for Shepard who hobbled toward her, eyes focused and determined.

"No!" Jody felt the scream tear from her throat as the first tendrils of heat from the blast reached her. The explosion propelled her forward, rocketing her into Shepard's outstretched arms. Jody screamed as the back of her armor melted and her hair burned, but she doggedly held on using her body to shield Shepard from the worst of the scorching heat. Wrapped together, they fell, driven off the back edge of the ramp by the raging force of the blast.

At the moment of their collision, the Crucible fired. Time stretched and folded. Jody's consciousness spiraled inward shrinking, and sinking. Past, present, and future slid together like tectonic plates and in the resulting shift, Jody's awareness exploded outward to encompass everything she had been, everything she was, and every possible future. Hovering outside of time, atop the thin cutting edge between one instant and the next, she found her center. The single point in all of creation that grounded her and pulled her back on course when she began to drift. _Liara. _

Like a battered heart, time stopped. Convulsed. Began.

* * *

Liara stumbled through jagged chunks of the Citadel, clambering over and around them, calling for Shepard and Jody.

"Liara!" I think I see something!" Garrus's crisp voice rang out, and she hurried to his side. The Turian was leaned over, shining a light under a mound of debris. "Shepard! Shepard!"

Liara knelt to peer under the pile. "Goddess! She's under there! Stand aside, Garrus. Keep looking for Jody!"

Liara's hands began to glow as she reached for the slabs and began lifting them away, levitating each with her biotics and flinging them aside like pebbles. Behind her she heard Garrus calling for Dr. Chakwas, and the Doctor warning her not to overexert herself. She refused to listen. She had lost Shepard before, had carried her broken, mangled body to Cerberus after retrieving her from the Shadow Broker. She wouldn't lose her again. By the time she reached the beam pinning Shepard to the ground, she was shaking and drenched in sweat. With one final heave, she called the last of her reserves and carefully lifted the twisted metal from Shepard before moving it away. Liara fell to her hands and knees. Crawling forward, she reached for Shepard.

Warm hands encircled hers. "It's okay Liara. I've got you; I've got both of you."

Liara turned her head and met Miranda Lawson's eyes before everything faded to black.

* * *

Liara surfaced slowly from a deep pool of sleep. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes and checked the chrono. It was the middle of the night. Beside her, Shepard lay stretched out on a medical bed. It had been three weeks since the Reapers were destroyed. Three weeks since Shepard was injured. Three weeks since Jody died.

Shepard had been badly injured, suffering a punctured lung, numerous fractures, and an inexplicable bullet wound to her foot. It was a miracle her injuries weren't worse. Liara had thought the twisted metal beam held Shepard down, but it had actually saved her from being crushed by holding up the tons of rubble and debris Liara had removed. Now, weeks later, her physical injuries were healing well, but she still hadn't woken. Neither Miranda or Dr. Chakwas had been unable to identify a reason why. Liara blinked rapidly, fighting back tears. Reaching out, she slid her hand into Shepard's and froze in disbelief as Shepard's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Goddess! Shepard!" Liara leaned over and kissed Shepard's eyes, her nose, her lovely mouth. "I'll get Miranda." Liara started to rise.

"Liara wait." Shepard whispered. "Please." Shepard motioned for Liara to come closer.

Liara looked into Shepard's deep green eyes and settled back down beside her, burying her nose in Shepard's neck. "Goddess Shepard, I love you. I've been so worried. We've all been so worried."

Shepard struggled to talk. Liara retrieved a glass of water from the bedside table and let Shepard drink.

"Thanks." Shepard's eyes scanned her, flitting over Liara's face and down her body before returning to her eyes. "Were you injured? Are you okay?"

Liara made a soft noise of exasperation as she swiped at her eyes. She would not cry, not now, when she needed to be strong for Shepard. "I am unharmed." Desperate to be as close to her as possible, Liara climbed onto the bed and nestled beside Shepard, careful not to bump her healing injuries. Her voice was soft as she continued. "Many weren't as lucky. But the Crucible worked Shepard. The Reapers are gone. You did it."

Shepard's eyes closed and she set her chin, as if bracing for a blow. "Who?"

"EDI." she whispered. "The Cerberus scientists that designed her couldn't save her. Joker has been inconsolable."

_Jody. _

Liara couldn't bring herself to say her name. They had found Jody's blistered and burnt body several yards from Shepard. She was almost unrecognizable save for the shock of light red hair on her head and the charred N7 insignia on her chest plate. Her memorial service had been a small private affair, attended by the Normandy's crew. Garrus had held her hand and wept like a child, but it had been Miranda who stayed by Liara's side, holding her up to keep her from collapsing. A part of her had died that day. Jody was Shepard, but she had also been Jody Finnegan, and Liara mourned the Shepard that was lost and the girl she couldn't love, but who had loved her as completely as Shepard ever had.

"Poor Joker." Shepard sighed. "I'm so glad you're safe. I love you Liara' T'Soni" She nuzzled Liara's neck. "You smell great." Shepard kissed the side of her neck. "Like honeysuckle."

_Goddess. Jody must have told her about the sweet flower._ Liara couldn't hold back her tears any longer. A quiet sob tore from her throat and she curled into a ball, pressed her face against Shepard's neck, and wept bitter tears of joy mingled with mourning.

Shepard lifted her fingers and gently touched Liara's face. Nudging Liara's head up with her shoulder, she placed her lips against Liara's salty skin, trailing soft kisses across her cheeks and her eyes. She rested her forehead against Liara's. "Liara" She began. "Jody…"

"She's gone, Shepard." Liara could barely speak around the lump in her throat and the ache in her chest. "I am so sorry. We held her service over two weeks ago…"

"Wait. She's not gone, Liara. She…I…"

Liara stiffened, and pulled back, searching Shepard's eyes. "What do you mean? We cast her ashes, Shepard…she..."

Smiling crookedly in the dim light, Shepard pulled Liara's forehead back against hers. "This will be easier if you look for yourself."

Wordlessly, Liara pushed into Shepard's mind. A golden glow permeated her, filling her until she thought she would erupt with the wonder of it. Basking in its warmth, the tattered pieces of her heart slowly knit back together. _How?_

In her mind, Shepard laughed. _I think it was you, Liara. You were the glue that held us together. Look._

Liara looked as Jody's memories tumbled forward.

Sitting across from Liara her first day on the Broker Base. Jody's breath quivering in her chest as her fingertips explore Liara's face.

At the party. Jody and Liara dancing under whirling purple lights. Jody's heart beating like a trapped bird against the cage of her ribs as Liara melts against her.

Liara sitting at her terminal, asleep with her chin in her hands. The warm burst of love sliding over Jody's skin as she leads her to bed, frustrating desire as she tucks her in and watches her sleep.

The shared memory of small hands grasping honeysuckle blossoms, the delicate taste of nectar bursting on her tongue.

_You are not…angry..or hurt that we kept things from you? That I…that we…_

Shepard felt Liara's anxiety and wrapped her in warmth. _That you love her? Made love with her? With the other me? _Shepard's laughter rolled through them. _No! Liara, it's like we were one person, pulled in half, or two people that should have been one person to begin with. I don't understand it at all, but she's here. We're here. Every bit of her and every piece of me. We..I am whole. _

Enraptured, Liara pushed deeper into Shepard's mind. Sensing a thinning in the barriers Jody had so diligently maintained she pulled back. _Shepard, I am sorry..I…_

_It's okay. I think now that the Reapers are gone, I can show you. I need to show you, but it's…difficult. Are you sure you want to see?_

Recalling the inky blackness of the memories, Liara sent radiant waves of reassurance and warmth to Shepard. _ I'm certain, Shepard. I need to know._

_Hold tightly to me, and remember, these are events that were unwritten. They will never happen._

Shepard opened her mind and shared everything with Liara.

The Reapers invading Earth, spreading through the galaxy like a scourge. The boy from earth dying on a fleeing shuttle. A thresher maw pulling a Reaper under the sandy soil of Tuchanka. Grunt climbing from a pit of Rachni, bleeding butalive. The eloquence of Thane's attack as he bests Kai Leng and the softness of his prayer for Shepard as he dies. Mordin's redemption as he repairs the shroud and cures the genophage. Liara's time capsule and her glowing record of Shepard. Shooting bottles with Garrus on top of the Presidium. Jack's students at Grissom Academy. A stone from Rannoch, smooth and cool against her palm as she presses it into Tali's outstretched hand. Legion's sacrifice. The Banshees, the fall of Thessia, Palaven, Javik, the Catalyst, the Illusive Man… everything she knew, every emotion and experience, all her motivations, every secret she had locked away. Holding tightly to each other, Shepard gave everything to Liara that Jody had withheld. Liara drank it in and the beauty and anguish of it nearly undid her. _Goddess!_ _How did she hold all this inside her? She saved so many!_

_She saved us all. _Guilt and profound sadness flayed Shepard's chest so sharply Liara felt it echo in her own. _Liara, she gave up everything for me, so I wouldn't have to live through any of these moments. She did it for you…for us. She knew what would happen. She could have stayed behind, stayed safe…stayed with you. She tried so hard to be everything to everyone; to fix it all. She loved us all. She loved you and wanted those little blue children as much as I do._

_Shepard, she will have them. _Liara fought back a current of worry mingled with exhilaration. She was uncertain how Shepard would react. The last thought Jody had shared with Liara had been a simple directive: remember me. The sense of finality the thought carried with it made perfect sense now, though it had scared her to action at the time. Determined to hold on to as much of Jody as she could, Liara had taken every attribute of Jody's she loved. _I have something to show you. _

Liara pulled Shepard along, allowing her to float under the surface of her skin until Shepard could feel the solid steady pounding of Liara's heartbeat and the rhythmic ebb and flow of her breath as her chest expanded and relaxed. Liara pulled Shepard inward, until she became aware of another heartbeat, much faster than Liara's own, nestled snugly within Liara's womb.

_Holy….is that what I think it is? _Joy and wonder burst from Shepard in cascading waves, carried along on an undercurrent of deep satisfaction and contentment.

Shepard's smile was so wide, Liara felt her own cheeks stretch and her happiness so complete, Liara couldn't help but laugh. _Yes..she is what you think she is. She is Jody's. Yours. Ours. _

_Jody Shepard. I like it. _

Emotionally exhausted, Liara pulled free of the meld, though she remained curled at Shepard's side. "Do we tell the others?"

Shepard was quiet for few moments. "I'm not sure, but I know we have a lot of work left to do."

Liara sat up, newly energized as she considered the possibilities. She tapped her fingertips against her chin. "Yes, we do. We have to convince Mordin to cure the genophage and retire to study shells. We need to disarm the bomb on Tuchanka, stop the war between the Quarians and the Geth, talk to Anderson and have him pay a visit to…what was her name?"

Shepard smiled. "Kahlee Sanders."

"Yes, Kahlee Sanders. Convince Jack to teach at Grissom Academy, though Goddess, the thought Jack teaching is terrifying. Oh, and we should also see what we can do about Garrus and Tali, because…"

"Whoa, Liara. Slow down!" Shepard laughed. "We can do all those things, too, but that wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh." Liara tilted her head to see Shepard's face. "What were you thinking?"

Pulling Liara back down beside her, Shepard gingerly turned to her side and slid her palm across Liara's flat stomach. "Old age will happen on its own, and we're already on the way to little blue children…the first of ten, at least." Shepard's smile held only a hint of sadness. " I was thinking more along the lines of marriage?"

"Is that a proposal? Are you asking me to marry you, Shepard?" Liara couldn't resist teasing at Shepard's sudden nervousness.

"Yes to both. Will you marry me, Liara T'Soni? Will you grow old with me, sharing the same pillow while little Asari climb all over us and make it impossible for us to actually have sex because we will never have another moment of privacy?"

Liara wound her fingers into Shepard's hair, forgetting Shepard's injured ribs as she pulled Shepard's mouth to hers. Shepard's grunt of pain quickly melted into a groan of pleasure before Liara ended the kiss. " Yes, yes..a thousand times yes. Wherever you are, whenever you are, I love you." Liara's eyes grew wide and she dropped her head against Shepard's chest. "Do we have to tell my father?"

The honeyed rasp of Shepard's laughter filled the room, infectious and delightful. For a moment, she sounded just like Jody Finnegan.


End file.
